Le Rendez vous des Princes
by Brindacier
Summary: Hokkaido. Furano. Osomura. Il n'y a rien à Osomura. Rien, à part de la neige, du givre, des habitants paranoïaques, un hôtel, une montagne et des sapins. Et des morts. Et Shizuru Fujino pour tenter de nettoyer tout ça.
1. Prologue

_Salut à tous ^^! _

_Voici le début de ma troisième fanfiction sur Mai Hime, et, pour ne pas trop changer les bonnes habitudes, c'est un polar._

_Merci Miyaki pour avoir pris le temps de corriger tout ça.  
_

_Ce n'est pas l'univers de Mai Hime, même si il risque d'y avoir quelques références un peu partout. En fait, c'est notre monde à nous. Le caractère des personnages principaux est du coup un peu altéré, l'histoire de chacun étant différente et personne n'ayant eu un jour à sauver le monde, mais ça ne devrait pas trop choquer._

_Que dire de plus. J'espère que vous aimez les trucs un peu glauques._

_Bref._

_Yeah._

_On y va.  
_

* * *

**Le Rendez-vous des Princes**

**Prologue**

La pente était abrupte et les arbres innombrables.

C'était l'enfer.

Ses yeux étaient aveugles. Le paysage défilait si rapidement devant eux qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps d'enregistrer ce qu'il se passait. Elle voyait des formes noires et des morceaux de ciel à travers le dôme des sapins. Parfois, l'écorce brune d'un tronc d'arbre devant elle était évitée de justesse. Elle allait si vite qu'elle parvenait tout juste à dévier la trajectoire de ses pas. Il arriva un moment où elle ne distingua plus rien d'autre que des couleurs sombres, elle aurait pu songer qu'il aurait été sage de ralentir. Mais elle avait l'esprit vide. Saturé de tâches noires et blanches qui semblaient jaillirent vers elle à chaque instant. Terrorisée.

Ses pieds glissaient. Parce que le sol était gelé, parce que la neige tombait, parce qu'il faisait nuit.

C'était comme de l'eau. Si flou, si hostile.

Si noir, si blanc. Si vide.

Passer entre deux arbres. Vite, vite. Un autre, et un autre. De temps à autres, elle sentait des branches fouetter son beau visage, amères, et tracer sur sa peau blanche des estafilades plus ou moins profondes. Brûlantes. Terribles. Le sang perlait sur ses joues livides, elle pleurait. Haletante et incapable de s'arrêter. Il faisait si froid cette nuit, vite, vite, que le village apparaisse, que les maisons chauffées lui ouvrent les bras, que la sécurité revienne.

Que sa vie soit sauve.

Elle courait. Vite, très vite, de plus en plus vite pour dévaler cette pente interminable. Elle ne voulait pas tomber. Des pierres roulaient sous les semelles de ses baskets. Son jean était déchiré. Son pull. Couvert de sang. Et plus elle avançait, plus elle allait vite. Beaucoup trop vite, et ses jambes devaient courir encore plus rapidement pour garder l'équilibre. Emportée par la peur. Emportée par la pente. Elle se sentait tirée vers l'avant par le vide qui lui faisait face, comme un aimant.

Autour d'elle, le maelström. Elle ne voyait rien. Mais elle entendait. Ses pas dans la neige. Les battements désordonnés de son cœur. Le cri du vent. Les inspirations irrégulières secouées de sanglots.

Le bruissement du tissu contre sa peau. Douloureux.

Pour filer comme une flèche. Sans rien distinguer ni ressentir. Les larmes, la neige, la nuit, le sang. Elle était aveugle. Si seulement Kuga avait été dans les parages. Elle l'aurait sauvée.

Et ces arbres qui défilaient à toute allure sur les côtés, qu'elle peinait à éviter, dont les feuilles griffaient si fort et dont les branches se tortillaient et lui arrachaient des mèches de cheveux noirs. Et un cri de douleur étouffé. Elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter pour démêler les quelques cheveux qui avaient la malchance de se laisser saisir. Il fallait vivre.

Et pour la première fois de sa jeune vie, Nina regrettait le fait d'habiter dans une maison isolée du village.

Elle était rentrée chez elle tard ce soir-là. Comme d'habitude. Elle voyait les lumières allumées découper les fenêtres du salon depuis l'extérieur.

Elle avait quitté la route pour emprunter le sentier qui menait à l'habitation qu'elle partageait avec son père, les pneus enroulés de chaînes de la voiture avaient crissé sur les pierres et le sol recouvert d'une épaisse couche de givre. La Ford rouillée avait bien failli ne pas parvenir à monter les premiers mètres, une petite marche de terre bloquait le passage, et elle avait donné un coup d'accélérateur afin de la faire avancer. Le vieux moteur avait vrombi comme un animal sauvage en cage. Elle avait même eu peur d'alerter le village entier, pourtant presque un kilomètre plus bas. Ironie du sort. Ce n'était pas du village qu'il aurait fallu s'inquiéter, mais de ce qu'il se passait en haut.

Deux-cents mètres. C'était la distance à parcourir depuis la route jusqu'à la porte de chez elle. Deux-cents ridicules petits mètres.

Elle avait garé la voiture dans un autre vrombissement de moteur. Parce qu'elle avait pris son temps pour faire un créneau et garer l'engin avec précision, comme elle l'aimait. Parce que papa aimait ne pas avoir à le faire le matin quand il partait travailler. Elle avait tourné les clés afin d'arrêter le moteur. Lentement. Doucement. Enlevé la ceinture de sécurité. Soupiré et posé sa tête contre l'arrière du siège en fermant les yeux et en se massant les tempes.

Fatiguée. Elle avait trop bu. Elle avait mal à la tête. Elle avait simplement voulu se coucher. Si seulement elle avait fait plus attention. Si seulement. Après avoir passé quelques minutes à ne rien faire, elle avait récupéré son sac sur le siège passager et était sortie en prenant son manteau sous le bras. Le froid l'avait assailli et elle avait trottiné jusqu'à la porte d'entrée en fouillant dans son sac. À la recherche des clés perdues. Qu'elle n'avait pas retrouvées. Elle avait alors pensé qu'il faudrait qu'elle demande à Erstin de regarder si elle ne les avait pas oubliées chez elle.

Elle avait levé le bras pour frapper à la porte, un sourire ironique sur le visage et le regard anxieux, car papa n'aimait pas, comme n'importe qui, être réveillé à deux heures de matin pour aller ouvrir une porte d'entrée parce que sa fille était suffisamment tête en l'air pour avoir oublié, perdu, peu importe, les siennes.

Mais la porte s'était entrouverte d'elle-même sous la pression de ses doigts. Et le sourire avait disparu. Le regard anxieux était resté. Elle avait appelé son père. Serguey? Serguey? Pas de réponse. Étrange. Bizarre.

Inquiétant?

Mais non, voyons, il ne fallait pas être paranoïaque! Il avait peut-être simplement oublié de refermer et était allé se coucher. C'était tout.

Elle avait tâtonné pour trouver l'interrupteur et avait sèchement appuyé dessus afin d'allumer la lumière. Elle avait parcouru l'entrée des yeux, avait remarqué que le manteau de Serguey était pendu, comme à son habitude, sur le porte-manteau près de la porte de la cuisine. Elle y avait pendu le sien. Et déposé son sac. À pas feutrés, elle s'était introduite dans la cuisine -Serguey?- et avait souri en voyant qu'il n'avait pas fini son assiette et l'avait laissée sur la table. Et un petit rire. Les hommes. Quand apprendraient-ils à faire la vaisselle avant que l'évier ne déborde? Elle avait pris l'assiette, avait jeté ce qu'il restait du dîner à la poubelle, et l'avait déposée dans l'évier aux côtés de six tasses de café et d'une casserole recouverte de sauce tomate. Elle avait ensuite traversé le salon, plongée dans le noir. Serguey? Pas de Serguey.

Mais la télévision, allumée, braillait. Étrange. Bizarre.

Inquiétant.

La télécommande était sur la table basse. Elle avait allumé la lumière, l'avait saisie rapidement, alerte, et avait appuyé sur le bouton off en quatrième vitesse. L'image avait disparu de l'écran pour être remplacée par une surface noire plane. Silence. Serguey? Elle avait rapidement gravi les escaliers et foncé directement au fond du couloir. Serguey? Serguey? La porte de la chambre, ouverte.

La porte d'entrée en bas avait claqué. Elle avait sursauté, s'était retournée, et son estomac avait commencé à se tordre. Étrange. Inquiétant.

Effrayant.

Serguey?

En passant sa tête dans la chambre obscure, Nina n'avait rien vu d'étrange. Son père dormait simplement dans son lit, comme elle aurait dû s'y attendre. Elle avait soupiré de soulagement.

Elle avait tourné les talons. En bas, elle pouvait voir une partie du salon.

Les lumières étaient éteintes.

Impossible.

Ce n'était qu'à ce moment là qu'elle avait eu peur. Si seulement elle avait fait plus attention! Comme elle regrettait. Quelqu'un était dans la maison. Quelqu'un qui n'était pas Serguey.

Et c'était cela qui faisait peur. Elle était alors entrée dans la chambre de son père en courant. Serguey? Serguey! La lumière, vite! Il y avait quelque chose de poisseux sur l'interrupteur. Dans un clic sonore qui avait semblé lui percer les oreilles, les ampoules s'étaient allumées et elle avait vu rouge.

Les yeux écarquillés, comme s'il venait de voir la chose la plus effrayante qui soit, Serguey regardait le plafond avec un visage terrifié. Et le regard vide. Et le sang sur les draps, sur l'interrupteur et sur ses doigts, Nina avait hurlé.

Le reste était un enchevêtrement de sons et d'images. Elle avait dévalé les escaliers. Vite, vite, prévenir quelqu'un, vite, vite! Traverser le salon dans le noir -impossible!-, empoigner son sac près de l'entrée, plongée dans l'obscurité, et se précipiter vers la porte.

Dehors, elle avait fait un tour complet sur elle-même et avait failli en perdre l'équilibre. Où était-il? Où était-il? Mon Dieu, où était-il? Vite, vite, la voiture, vite!

Les pneus étaient crevés.

Il était encore là.

Deux-cents ridicules petits mètres. Elle avait commencé à courir quand elle avait vu que les lumières du salon étaient de nouveau allumées.

Le tueur.

Et à présent, elle filait à toute allure vers Osomura. Vers la lumière. Vers la vie qui s'y trouvait. Et la promesse de survivre. Les deux-cents mètres avaient été parcourus depuis une éternité, mais elle n'avait pas suivi la route. Trop longue. Qui serpentait paresseusement vers le village. Beaucoup trop de temps perdu.

Et Kuga qui n'était pas là.

Elle coupait à travers la forêt. Tout droit, vers le bas. Vite, vite! Beaucoup trop vite. La neige tombait. Elle entendait sa respiration erratique et le crissement du givre sous ses pieds, le bruissement du vent entre les branches. L'impression d'avoir un vide brûlant dans la poitrine et la gorge remplie de lave. Des jambes prêtes à céder qui moulinaient à toute allure pour tenter de garder le rythme de sa fuite effrénée. Vite, vite! Plus vite! Ses pas à _lui_, derrière elle. Comme des tambours qui lui disaient qu'il était là aussi, qu'il la suivait, qu'il l'attraperait, qu'elle n'avait aucune chance.

Qu'elle était déjà morte.

Elle n'allait pas assez vite.

Une branche virevolta vers elle et avant qu'elle ne comprenne ce qui lui arrivait, une douleur insupportable lui creva les yeux. Intolérable. Un cri étranglé lui échappa et elle se sentit basculer sur le côté. Emportée par le vide. Misérable Œdipe. Sa respiration se coupa quand elle heurta le sol avec une telle violence qu'elle sentit son corps rebondir dans un craquement de terreur et de sang et flotter pendant quelques secondes avant de retomber.

Elle n'était plus que souffrance.

Plus aucun son ne s'échappait de ses lèvres fendues par une de ces innombrables branches de sapins martyrs. La vitesse et la gravité la tirèrent vers le bas encore, et elle se vit rouler dans la lave. Contre les cailloux qui lui percèrent le dos et le givre qui lui coupa la peau.

Interminable chute.

Mortelle. C'était l'enfer.

Elle heurta quelque chose, qui stoppa sa course folle dans un délire de désolation. De la roche froide frappa son dos. Elle sentit son corps se déchirer et partir en lambeaux entre ses doigts. Comme un champ de bataille. Comme les ruines d'une ville.

Elle n'existait plus. La vie s'en allait.

Et sa respiration, à _lui_. Si proche, déjà! Ses pas qui brûlaient le givre. Qu'elle entendait à peine derrière la barrière des pulsations affolées de son cœur et du sang qui circulait dans ses tempes avec force et dans ses oreilles. Le bruit des tambours en furie était si puissant qu'elle se persuada qu'il s'écoulait le long de sa mâchoire à chaque battement.

Elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Mon Dieu, que se passait-il? Tout était allé si vite! Elle ne comprenait plus rien.

Elle le sentit s'arrêter près de ce qu'il restait d'elle, folle de douleur, aveugle et sourde. Souffler à son oreille. _J'espère qu'Erstin ne viendra pas demain matin me rapporter mes clés._

Et puis la douleur encore, violente, qui la fit suffoquer et écarquiller ce qu'il restait de ses yeux. Étonnée. Qu'est-ce que.. Son corps se consumait. Un hurlement silencieux s'échappa de ses lèvres et un liquide brûlant jaillit dans son sang à une telle vitesse qu'elle eut à peine le temps d'enregistrer que quelque chose circulait dans ses veines avant d'expirer pour la dernière fois. Du sang. Un gargouillis désagréable.

Et puis plus rien.

* * *

Dans un claquement de portière, Haruka sortit en soupirant de la voiture qui avait la charge de la mener sur la scène du crime. Encore une journée qui s'annonçait longue et pénible. Il n'était que dix heures du matin et déjà, elle se trouvait sur le terrain d'un meurtre apparemment sordide. Le pire, c'était sans doute qu'elle ne parvenait pas à s'en étonner. Depuis le temps qu'on lui disait de faire attention. Elle aurait simplement souhaité, pensa-t-elle alors qu'elle posait son regard sur le village d'Osomura, à une vingtaine de mètres en contrebas de là où elle se trouvait, que la police aurait pu protéger les habitants isolés comme elle le faisait pour les villageois.

Deux policiers attirèrent son regard en descendant vers elle. Un peu plus haut, à peine quelques mètres avant la route, une dizaine d'hommes se pressaient autour du corps inanimé de la jeune femme assassinée la veille avec circonspection, comme des fourmis prêtes à bondir sur une source de nourriture alléchante. Drôles de vautours. Rapaces. Elle se dirigea vers eux en évinçant d'un revers de la main son escorte et grimpa le talus, emmitouflée dans son manteau noir et son écharpe vert pomme, les mains fermement enfouies dans les poches de son pantalon.

Quelle drôle de scène. Tout était de sa faute.

La jeune femme s'appelait Nina Wang, c'était ce qu'on lui avait dit. Dix-neuf ans. Si jeune.

On l'appela sur sa droite avant qu'elle n'atteigne l'énorme rocher derrière lequel elle voyait la police scientifique s'affairer avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme à son goût. « Commissaire! »

Elle se tourna vers l'homme qui lui faisait face, apparemment essoufflé d'avoir couru. « Sakomizu? » demanda-t-elle avec surprise. Le vieil homme était le responsable de l'autopsie. Sa présence sur les lieux n'était pas une bonne nouvelle du tout, pensa-t-elle rapidement en le voyant épousseter son imper, il préférait rester dans son laboratoire plutôt que de se déplacer. Elle se demanda alors à quoi pouvait bien ressembler le cadavre pour déchaîner autant de passion chez les photographes et même susciter assez de curiosité chez le grand chef lui-même pour le pousser à venir en personne.

Tout ça ne lui disait rien de bon.

« Que faites-vous ici? » demanda-t-elle sans aucun tact. Ça n'était pas son genre. Et elle avait autre chose à faire.

Le petit homme tapota son énorme ventre. « C'est assez affreux » commença-t-il avant de lui faire signe de le suivre, un petit sourire sur le visage, « je voulais vous faire l'exposé de ce que nous avons déjà trouvé dès que possible ».

« C'est si terrible? » interrogea-t-elle en jetant un regard derrière elle pour, d'un signe de la main, demander aux policiers qui étaient venus l'accueillir de l'attendre sagement en bas. Comme les bons chiens qu'ils étaient.

« C'est magnifique et terrifiant en même temps » répliqua-t-il avec un sourire excité qui lui donna la nausée. Le problème avec la police scientifique et la raison pour laquelle elle n'aimait pas travailler avec eux était leur capacité à rire de tout, même des visions de cauchemar. Elle ne répondit pas et préféra se focaliser sur leur destination. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle contournait le rocher et rejoignait les photographes, ces rapaces, qui sautaient comme des puces à la vue de ce qui devait être un cadavre particulièrement amoché.

Que pouvait bien faire Nina Wang au milieu des bois ? se demanda-t-elle furtivement en posant son regard sur le corps de la jeune femme, à un mètre à peine de ses bottes, qui nageait dans le sang et la neige.

« Il a neigé toute la nuit, son corps était à moitié recouvert de neige quand on l'a retrouvée ce matin », commença Sakomizu, imperturbable.

Elle le coupa, incapable de quitter des yeux la scène. Fascinant, en effet. Quelle horreur!

« Qui l'a retrouvée? »

Il s'ébroua et remit ses lunettes en place. « Un trappeur. Une femme qui s'appelle Kuga. C'est elle qui a donné l'alerte. » Il soupira avant d'ajouter : « Elle est en haut, avec Kikukawa, pour l'autopsie du père. »

Haruka grinça des dents. Ce type était un malade. Elle s'agenouilla sans un mot devant le corps de Nina Wang, qu'elle devinait être une magnifique jeune femme, et dut se retenir pour ne pas passer une main dans ses cheveux. À ses côtés, Sakomizu commença son exposé, les mains dans les poches et visiblement peu gêné par la présence de ces insupportables vautours qui tournaient autour d'eux, armés jusqu'aux dents, en discutant de ce qu'ils avaient mangé la veille et de ce qu'ils pensaient faire l'après-midi au parc d'attractions.

Ça devait être la force de l'habitude.

« Elle a probablement couru depuis chez elle jusqu'ici pour chercher de l'aide. Le tueur devait la poursuivre, ou alors elle a pris peur en retrouvant le cadavre de son père, plus haut, nous ne savons pas. » exposa-t-il. Il s'agenouilla et pointa du doigt le visage strié de lignes rouges plus ou moins profondes. « Ce sont les marques laissées par les branches des arbres. Elle a dû se laisser emporter par la pente dans la panique, du coup les branches- »

« Je sais, je sais » coupa-t-elle avec agacement. Pas besoin de lui faire un dessin. Elle comprenait très bien ce que des branches pouvaient faire lorsqu'elles fouettaient la peau avec suffisamment de violence. « Que s'est-il passé pour ses yeux? » demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

« Des branches également. » répondit-il, pensif. « Il est arrivé un moment où elle a perdu l'équilibre et où elle est tombée. C'est ce qui explique que son corps soit couvert de bleus, vous voyez, là et- »

« Je vois très bien, merci ».

Il claqua des dents avec énervement. « Commissaire, si vous ne supportez pas de voir un peu de sang et quelques bleus, je vous conseille de démissionner » siffla-t-il avec mauvaise humeur, « mais si vous êtes là, c'est pour me laisser faire mon travail. Alors taisez-vous et écoutez. »

Elle s'apprêta à répliquer quelque chose de très désagréable quand elle remarqua un attroupement de silhouettes qui avançait vers eux depuis le village. Merde.

Elle se redressa immédiatement et, sans prêter attention au fait que ses cheveux blonds lui retombaient en travers du visage, gesticula des bras avec emphase vers les policiers restés sur la route. « Oh! » cria-t-elle, « pas de sibylles ici, emmenez-moi tout ça ailleurs! » Elle pointa du doigt les habitants qui commençaient à se rassembler, visiblement intrigués, quand elle remarqua que ses subordonnés la regardaient sans comprendre. « Allez, sécurisez-moi cette zone, bordel! ».

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Les policiers se mirent en marche pour intercepter les passants et Haruka se tourna de nouveau vers Sakomizu, inquiète. « Il va falloir dépecer le corps rapidement. »

Il la regarda, atterré. « Dé-dépecer? Mais enfin, commissaire qu'est-ce que vous- »

« Je voulais dire déplacer » se reprit-elle immédiatement, « déplacer, dé-pla-cer. ». Elle souffla et s'agenouilla à nouveau devant le corps pendant que Sakomizu récupérait visiblement de son étonnement. « Alors », reprit-elle avec sérieux, « ces yeux? »

Il remit ses lunettes en place et se passa une main dans la touffe de cheveux frisés qui lui servait de chevelure avant de répondre. « Une branche, comme je disais. Une plus grosse qui lui aurait fait perdre l'équilibre. Elle a dû la prendre dans les yeux au moment où elle allait le plus vite, ce qui explique les dégâts que vous pouvez voir, comme la paupière explosée et les- »

« Oui, oui, d'accord » dit-elle en tortillant une mèche de cheveux entre ses doigts. Pauvre Nina. Que t'est-il arrivé? Son regard se posa de nouveau sur les toits en contrebas. Si près du but. Quelques dizaines de mètres à peine et elle était sauvée. Elle soupira et se pinça l'arrête du nez. « La chute l'a tuée? »

Sakomizu, qui se mordait la lèvre, sans doute pour ne pas lui répliquer quelque chose de désagréable, secoua la tête en signe de négation. « Nous ne savons pas. Mais regardez un peu ici. » Il pointa le cou de la jeune fille en grimaçant. « Vous voyez les deux trous là? » Elle hoche la tête, intriguée. « Une bête? Un chien peut-être. » tenta-t-elle. Le médecin secoua de nouveau la tête. « Nous ne savons pas, mais il y a des chances que ce soit ça qui l'ait tué. Ou alors, c'est juste pour le spectacle. Il faut que je puisse regarder ça de plus près, tranquillement au labo. Et puis ça ressemble à- »

« À ce meurtre il y a neuf ans, c'est ça? »

Il la regarda, suspicieux. « Comment vous savez ça, vous n'étiez pas encore- »

« Le commissaire Tanaka m'en a parlé lorsqu'il m'a formée. » Elle se releva et épousseta son manteau des aiguilles de sapin qui s'étaient accrochées à lui en ignorant l'énervement manifeste de son interlocuteur. « Je crois que c'est bon pour moi. Emmenez-la au labo et faites votre travail, je ne vous dérangerai plus. » Elle trottina jusqu'à la route, quelques mètres plus bas, en faisant attention de ne pas glisser sur les plaques de glaces cachées par la neige, et, sans prêter attention aux policiers qui tentaient tant bien que mal de maintenir le calme chez la population, s'engouffra dans sa voiture et démarra.

Elle avait peur de ce qu'elle allait trouver en haut.

Après plusieurs minutes pendant lesquelles elle suivit le serpent de bitume avec impatience, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était la responsable de tout ça. Elle avait décidé de poster des hommes à Osomura quelques jours plus tôt, parce que les habitants s'inquiétaient de voir de plus en plus d'animaux morts dans les environs.

Trois hommes. Juste pour dire de les mettre là. Pour montrer que la police faisait quelque chose. Enfin, faire croire qu'elle faisait quelque chose. De toute évidence, on ne faisait jamais rien avec trois bras cassés stationnés dans un hôtel au centre d'un village de trois cents habitants.

Devait-elle s'en vouloir de ne pas avoir prêté plus d'attention à ces carcasses ? Elle commençait à se demander si ça n'avait pas été le début, le prologue à quelque chose de beaucoup plus important. De beaucoup plus effrayant. Allez savoir ce que ça pouvait être.

Elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle atteignit le sentier menant à la maison de Serguey et Nina Wang. Isolée, en effet. Beaucoup trop éloignée du village. Pas étonnant que Nina ait décidé de couper à travers les bois. Excellente idée. Mais quelle idée stupide. Le tueur n'avait eu qu'à la suivre de loin et attendre qu'elle tombe, ce qui ne pouvait pas ne pas arriver dans de telles circonstances.

Les pneus crissèrent sur la neige et elle dut donner un coup d'accélérateur sur les premiers mètres afin que la voiture puisse grimper la bosse de terre qui bloquait le passage. Quel village pourri! Tout n'était que forêt, neige, boue et givre! Elle le détestait déjà. Vivement le jour où elle pourrait retourner à Furano pour tabasser les petits dealers du dimanche.

Elle s'arrêta au moment où elle passa devant la voiture qui était tranquillement garée à côté de la maison. Pourquoi ne pas avoir pris la voiture pour fuir, Nina? Les rapaces étaient déjà là. Ils fumaient une cigarette dehors en plaisantant. Un énorme chien blanc était allongé près d'eux, visiblement endormi. Elle soupira. Elle détestait la police scientifique. La portière claqua avec force quand elle sortit et cela fit sursauter les hommes postés dehors, certains en perdant même leur cigarette qui s'éteignit dans la neige.

Un ronronnement satisfait résonna dans le crâne d'Haruka qui leur fit son plus beau sourire. Elle se dirigea vers la voiture des Wang avec curiosité. Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir prise? Elle tourna autour de l'engin avant de se rendre compte de ce qui clochait.

Les pneus.

Le tueur avait pris la peine de crever les pneus? Pourquoi? Pour forcer la jeune fille à courir, réalisa-t-elle. Pour jouer. Ou pour lui faire peur et la pousser à prendre des décisions désespérées. Comme s'élancer dans une pente abrupte au milieu de la nuit et de la neige. Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux, accroupie devant l'un des pneus morts. Probablement un... elle regarda autour d'elle. Une lame. Un long couteau. Mais il n'y avait rien autour d'elle. Il l'avait emportée, bien sûr. Il avait l'air particulièrement malin, alors laisser une arme sur une scène de crime n'était pas une erreur qu'on pouvait attendre de lui. Comment avait-il fait pour tuer le père sans que la fille ne s'en rende compte?

Il aurait crevé les pneus, serait entré, aurait tué le père. Nina l'aurait vu, peut-être alertée par le bruit, se serait enfuie. Ou alors pas du tout. Peut-être que... elle soupira.

Après s'être relevée, elle parcourut les quelques mètres qui la séparaient de la porte d'entrée et s'y engouffra sans prendre garde aux regards énervés que lui jetèrent les hommes postés devant elle. L'entrée n'avait rien d'anormal. Les manteaux étaient pendus près d'une porte ouverte qui menait vers ce qui semblait être la cuisine. De l'autre côté, constata-t-elle en avançant, se trouvait le salon. La cuisine d'abord. Pour les couteaux. Peut-être était-il entré, avait d'abord pris un couteau dans la cuisine pour crever les... mais pourquoi prendre une telle précaution? Il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser Nina sortir, si?

Ses yeux parcoururent la pièce et tombèrent sur un post-it négligemment posé sur la porte du frigo.

_Je suis chez Erstin, ne m'attends pas pour manger ce soir, d'accord?_

C'était donc ça, pensa-t-elle en prenant le post-it entre ses doigts. Nina n'était pas là hier soir. Elle avait pris la voiture. Le meurtrier était entré et avait tué Serguey et... et après? Il avait attendu que Nina rentre. Mais dans ce cas, elle ne pouvait pas ne pas le voir en entrant, et il n'aurait pas eu le temps de crever les pneus. Impossible. Il était donc ressorti. Ou il s'était caché à l'intérieur. Pourquoi faire? Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de ressortir. Elle était peut-être rentrée trop tôt. Il s'était donc caché dans la maison et était ressorti ensuite pour crever les pneus. Et attendre que Nina ne revienne, paniquée, après avoir découvert le corps de son père.

Elle tourna sur elle-même. Quel merdier.

Elle pénétra sans discrétion dans le salon et fut surprise de voir que tout semblait y être en ordre. Il ne s'était pas caché là, il n'y avait pas de recoin, pas de coin sombre, pas d'énorme meuble, rien. Elle pivota et ouvrit la porte qui se trouvait sous les escaliers, au fond de la pièce. Les toilettes. Il se serait caché là en attendant que Nina monte les escaliers?

« Haruka! » fit une voix féminine du haut des escaliers. Elle releva la tête. Entre les barreaux, elle devinait les chaussures noires de Yukino. Cette dernière descendit les escaliers et lui sourit. « Il est en haut. »

« Comment est-il? » demanda-t-elle en se laissant guider dans les escaliers.

« En très bon état je dirais » lui répondit l'autre derrière ses lunettes. « Il paraît que l'autre corps est terrifiant à regarder, les experts ne parlent que de ça. » Elle s'arrêta devant une porte et s'écarta pour la laisser passer. La blonde entra sans hésitation et devina la présence d'un corps derrière le rideau d'experts qui s'affairaient à ses côtés. Elle en écarta quelques-uns d'un revers de coude et se faufila jusqu'au lit où Serguey Wang reposait.

De toute évidence, il était en bien meilleur état que sa fille, pensa-t-elle en voyant que les draps tachés de sang avaient déjà été retirés et gisaient dans un sac plastique dans un coin de la pièce. Seuls deux trous dans le cou montraient la trace d'une agression.

Et le regard du mort.

Haruka se demanda ce qui pouvait faire peur à un homme au point de rester figé sur ses traits dans la mort. La chose devait être horrifiante. Et tout cela n'avait rien pour la rassurer. C'était une bête? Mais les bêtes ne se cachaient pas dans les maisons et ne crevaient pas les pneus de voiture!

Un éclat de vert attira son regard et l'arracha à sa contemplation. Près de la fenêtre, adossée contre un mur, une femme aux cheveux noirs comme de l'encre la regardait, un fusil non-armé sous le bras et une veste en cuir lâchement enroulée sur les épaules. Haruka cligna des yeux un instant. Un civil? Un civil sur _sa_ scène de crime?

Elle fit un geste nonchalant du pouce vers la sortie, les yeux fixés sur la présence clandestine, « Pas de civil ici, dehors. » La jeune femme ne sembla pas réagir mais la gratifia d'un sourire amusé qui lui fit voir rouge. Qu'est-ce que-

« Oh, Haruka » fit Yukino derrière elle, « voici Natsuki Kuga. C'est elle qui a retrouvé Nina et Serguey Wang ce matin. Je lui ai demandé de rester ici pour que tu puisses l'interroger. »

Oh.

Le sourire de Natsuki Kuga s'agrandit, mais n'atteint pas ses yeux. Difficile dans de telles circonstances remarqua Haruka. La blonde soupira et se pinça l'arrête du nez en fermant les yeux. Elle avait déjà mal à la tête.

Tout ça s'annonçait mal. Elle allait avoir besoin d'aide.

* * *

_Review?_


	2. Chapitre 1

_Hello!_

_Voici le premier chapitre du Rendez-vous des Princes, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Le rythme est très lent, mais il sert avant tout à introduire le personnage principal et à planter le décor._

_Hum, j'ai oublié le disclaimer dans le prologue, donc je le mets maintenant : Non, Mai Hime n'est pas à moi, les personnages non plus, etc (voilà, c'est fait)..._

_Merci à Miya, qui a la gentillesse (et la patience) de me corriger ^^._

_J'ai rien à dire de plus, si ce n'est "Bonne lecture"!_

* * *

**Le Rendez-vous des Princes**

**Chapitre 1**

Des corps inanimés qui gisaient dans les rues de Tokyo au petit matin et qui amenaient devant les devantures des magasins l'odeur putride du sang séché, elle en avait déjà vu des dizaines. Souvent si amochés qu'on peinait à les reconnaître. Tellement qu'elle en venait à ne même plus s'étonner ni être choquée lorsqu'elle en découvrait un nouveau. Pourtant, malgré l'expérience et les enquêtes successives, celui de Shiho Munakata ce matin-là lui retourna le cœur.

Elle devait être trop jeune. Il y avait des choses qui ne s'apprenaient qu'avec le temps. Takeda Masashi, par exemple. À cinquante-six ans, son supérieur n'avait probablement même plus conscience des cadavres immondes qu'il voyait tous les jours.

Armée d'un gobelet de café de mauvaise qualité comme elle le détestait le plus, elle laissait son regard nonchalant se promener sur le corps en lambeaux de la jeune adolescente. Quelle horreur!

La fille n'avait pas quinze ans. Si jeune. Elle s'étonna, sans doute avec une curiosité morbide, de voir que le visage de Shiho était à peine égratigné quand la totalité de son corps était un véritable champ de bataille. Les membres avaient été broyés, en petits morceaux, très petits morceaux, et il ne restait rien d'autre qu'une bouillie immonde éparpillée ça et là dans une mare de sang.

Éparpillés, oui. Dispersés comme les cailloux du Petit Poucet.

La rue entière était repeinte en rouge, carmin ou vermillon, tout dépendait de la couleur des murs en dessous. Sordide. Shizuru pensa en voyant la scène, qui avait fait vomir quelques-uns de ses subordonnés et que la plupart des experts refusaient encore de regarder, qu'elle avait affaire à un artiste.

Et quel artiste. La composition était pour le moins colérique. Elle avala une gorgée de café, qui lui parut étrangement plus amère que d'habitude, et avança vers ce qu'il restait de l'être qui s'était appelé un jour Shiho Munakata.

Les questions pratiques étaient toujours celles qui venaient les premières à l'esprit dans ces moments là. Comment allait-elle faire pour prévenir ses parents? Comment allaient-ils faire pour la reconnaissance du corps? Réalisa-t-elle à mi-chemin. Ils ne pouvaient tout de même pas ne leur présenter que la tête? Elle grimaça, pour sa pensée ou pour le café, elle ne savait pas trop. Cela ne faisait pas très sérieux. Voilà qui allait poser problème.

Comme il ne fallait pas salir la scène de crime, c'est-à-dire la rue tout entière, elle marchait sur des petites passerelles en bois qui avaient sans doute été disposées par les plus téméraires de la brigade. Elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre, car elle tenait à ce que ses bottes beiges ne souffrent pas trop de l'expérience tétanisante qu'elle était en train de vivre à l'instant même. Le sang, ça tâchait, toujours tristement indélébile. Il valait mieux éviter les éclaboussures depuis la mer de sang qui s'étendait sous ses talons. Les yeux rivés sur les pupilles dilatées du mort, elle se demanda comment le criminel avait réussi un tel carnage. Une masse? Quelque chose de contondant, comme un marteau. Il s'était acharné sur chaque morceau. Peut-être les avait-il découpés avant. Méthodique en tout cas. Il avait pris son temps.

Un artiste. Un génie du crime, méthodique et raffiné. Un passionné du détail. C'étaient les pires. Les plus difficiles à attraper. Les plus dangereux. Et les plus surprenants. Parce qu'ils changeaient les règles du jeu en cours de route pour s'amuser.

Quel drôle de jeu.

Shiho Munakata n'était pas la première. C'était la deuxième. Et c'était pour cette raison que Shizuru Fujino se trouvait sur les lieux du crime à sept heures du matin, l'heure habituellement réservée au thé, un gobelet de café à la main et la gorge nouée. Parce qu'un meurtre, ça n'était pas comme deux. À deux, une série commençait.

Et son travail était de les rechercher. Les meurtriers en série. Et ça n'avait rien de drôle, quand ces derniers s'avéraient être des broyeurs de corps. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté en plissant les yeux quand elle arriva à la hauteur de la tête solitaire.

C'était comme si Shiho Munakata n'existait plus.

Elle soupira et voulut jeter son café à la poubelle. Sa main se tendit avant de revenir sagement à son côté. Il y avait aussi de la chair au dessus du couvercle. C'était immonde.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à s'accroupir en face du visage impeccable de la jeune victime en s'efforçant de ne pas vomir, une voix masculine s'éleva derrière elle.

« Shizuru! » cria Takeda Masashi, debout près de sa voiture, encore suffisamment loin de la scène du crime pour ne pas en mesurer toute l'horreur. Il lui fit signe de le rejoindre et elle se résigna, finalement pas plus gênée que ça à l'idée d'être interrompue, à revenir sur ses pas pour l'écouter. Elle savait déjà qu'elle n'aurait pas la force de se retourner pour revenir vers Shiho Munakata lorsque le temps viendrait pour elle de l'examiner.

L'homme lui fit une grimace qui se voulait sans aucun doute rassurante en se grattant l'arrière du crâne et attendit qu'elle arrive à sa hauteur avec un sourire gêné. « Je ne suis pas assez près pour voir tous les détails, mais je devine un peu ce que ça doit donner » commença le cinquantenaire quand elle se tînt devant lui avant de lui tendre un gobelet de thé. « J'ai pensé à toi, tiens, ça te fera sans doute plus de bien que le café imbuvable qu'ils nous ont servi tout à l'heure. »

Silencieuse, elle prît ce qui lui semblait alors être l'incarnation du Graal -du thé!- et lui fit un sourire, reconnaissante. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, tranquilles, avant que Takeda ne resserre pensivement sa cravate et ne refasse le pli de son costume bleu marine.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici, Takeda? » souffla-t-elle alors en souriant plaisamment, comme à son habitude. « Je croyais que vous aviez décidé d'arrêter les crimes sordides pour vous occuper de la formation des jeunes officiers. »

Il lui sourit et s'alluma une cigarette avant de lui répondre. « La paperasserie m'ennuie » commença-t-il, une main dans la poche. « Enfin, maintenant que je suis là, je crois que j'aurais mieux fait de rester tamponner mes diplômes. Ça m'aurait évité _ça_. » finit-il en désignant la scène à laquelle elle tournait le dos avec sa cigarette. « Même après vingt-cinq ans de service, j'avais jamais vu ça. »

Elle se tourna vers la ruelle ensanglantée et soupira. Il y avait des jours où il valait mieux ne pas se lever. « J'imagine que celle-là est pour moi » déclara-t-elle, pensive. « Pas de chance. »

« Tu n'es pas obligée » répliqua-t-il simplement en regardant deux officiers courir vers l'extérieur de la rue pour y vomir tripes et boyaux contre un mur. Elle fronça les sourcils et lui fit de nouveau face, les yeux remplis de curiosité. « Vous n'êtes pas ici seulement pour m'offrir un thé » réalisa-t-elle, amusée. Il rit.

« J'ai un travail pour toi, et quelque chose me dit que tu as toutes les raisons d'accepter » exposa-t-il, cigarette au bec. Il fallait le dire. Le mentor de Shizuru Fujino ne manquait pas de classe. Et sous ses airs d'homme d'affaires inflexible, il avait un cœur d'or... et le besoin presque paternel de protéger sa disciple contre les mauvaises surprises que pouvaient potentiellement constituer les Shiho Munakata.

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté avec un sourire plus franc que d'habitude. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi à cet instant pour ne pas avoir à faire face à l'artiste qui avait repeint les murs de la rue derrière elle. « Ara, quel genre de travail? » demanda-t-elle en cachant son impatience.

Il se frotta le menton, pensif. « Une affaire de vampire. »

Elle cligna des yeux. Il explosa de rire.

« Je plaisantais Shizuru, enfin, à moitié », reprit-il, les yeux brillants d'amusement. « Il y a eu des meurtres énigmatiques à Hokkaido il y a quelques jours. Rien d'aussi sordide que ce que vous avons aujourd'hui, mais fichtrement intéressant. »

Intéressant. Mais qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien avoir à faire avec elle? Hokkaido n'était pas dans sa juridiction. « Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec les vampires? » questionna-t-elle en repoussant une mèche de cheveux châtains derrière son épaule.

« Ah! », il agita les mains, visiblement fier de son effet. « Je te laisse la surprise. » Il se reprit en voyant que la curiosité de son ancienne élève était piquée, et ajouta la dernière note de son argumentation, courte mais très efficace. « Haruka Suzushiro m'a demandé de t'envoyer là-bas, c'est elle qui est responsable de l'affaire et apparemment, elle pense avoir besoin de toi. »

Haruka? Le cœur de Shizuru bondit. Cela faisait des années qu'elle n'avait pas revu son amie. Elles avaient fait leurs études ensemble. Inséparables, d'une certaine façon, mais lorsqu'elles avaient quitté l'académie, elles avaient perdu contact. Shizuru était restée à Tokyo par fierté, et Haruka était partie rejoindre en Hokkaido une certaine Yukino qu'elle ne connaissait pas. En laissant derrière elle toutes ses ambitions. Haruka était peut-être un véritable bulldozer, il n'en restait pas moins vrai qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait. Un excellent flic. L'un des meilleurs, sans doute, même si Shizuru ne l'aurait admis pour rien au monde. Tokyo aurait eu de la chance de l'avoir dans ses rangs, de ça elle était certaine. Alors le fait qu'elle lui demandait de l'aide à elle, Shizuru Fujino, suffisait à prouver que l'affaire en cours était particulièrement ardue. Ou trop étrange pour l'esprit cartésien du commissaire de Furano.

« Hokkaido? » commença-t-elle après avoir gardé le silence pendant plusieurs minutes. « Où exactement, Furano? »

Il lui fit un sourire gêné.

Elle fronça les sourcils en se concentrant. Furano était quelque part au centre d'Hokkaido, c'était dans le massif. « Cette ville est minuscule par rapport à Tokyo, ça ne devrait pas être si difficile de dénicher un tueur. »

Un regard vers son supérieur suffit à lui faire comprendre qu'elle faisait fausse route. « Non? »

« Et bien, disons qu'à une dizaine de kilomètres de Furano, il y a un petit village. » commença-t-il, déconfit.

« Ara. » Un village. Non. Un _petit_ village. Où est-ce qu'il voulait l'emmener, exactement? Elle resserra les pans de son manteau pourpre autour d'elle, expectative. « Et combien d'habitants y-a-t-il dans ce village? »

« Trois-cent vingt-six » commença-t-il avant de se reprendre. « Trois cent vingt-quatre. » Il se gratta le menton, les yeux dans le vague. « Vraiment étrange » finit-il par grommeler dans sa barbe inexistante.

Shizuru avala son thé d'un coup et reposa le gobelet sur le capot de la voiture dans un bruit qui reflétait son agacement. Elle avait toujours vécu à Tokyo. La perspective d'aller s'enterrer dans un trou perdu de trois-cents habitants ne lui disait rien du tout.

Devinant ses pensées par la force de l'habitude, Takeda soupira avant de se passer une main dans les cheveux. « Il y a des avantages », commença-t-il, « tu n'as que trois-cent vingt quatre suspects. À Tokyo, tu en as douze millions. »

Elle lui lança un regard atterré et il releva les mains en signe de défense. « Je vois juste le côté pratique de la chose, c'est tout » se défendit-il, faussement effrayé et visiblement très amusé par la situation.

Shizuru ne répondit pas mais jeta un dernier coup d'œil furtif à la ruelle ensanglantée qui la défiait de revenir vers elle, narquoise.

Quelques vampires ne devaient pas être si difficiles à déterrer.

* * *

Osomura. C'était comme cela qu'il s'appelait. Le village.

Shizuru voyait les toits se découper entre les arbres et la route qui serpentait sur le flanc de la colline pour l'atteindre. Un village de montagne. S'il n'avait pas fait si froid et que la neige n'avait pas uniformisé le paysage, elle aurait sans doute trouvé que c'était une très jolie vue.

Elle était encore à Furano. Adossée contre sa voiture, quelque part près de la sortie de la ville, elle se tenait prête à repartir mais n'était pas pressée d'arriver. Plus elle avançait, plus elle se demandait si elle avait fait le bon choix. Elle n'aimait pas le froid, elle n'aimait pas la neige, elle n'aimait pas la montagne et elle se retrouvait là, de son propre gré, ce qui ne manquait pas d'ironie, à se demander s'il était encore temps de faire demi-tour. Ses bottes étaient trempées par la neige. Son manteau fermé, le col remonté au dessus de son visage ne suffisait pas à la protéger du froid comme elle l'aurait voulu. Elle se rassura en repensant à ce que lui avait dit le responsable du restaurant où elle s'était arrêtée quelques heures plus tôt.

Les nuits en Hokkaido étaient glaciales, mais les journées plutôt douces. Le climat tenait ses promesses. Takeda lui avait dit avant son départ qu'Hokkaido était un peu comme la Sibérie, mais elle avait cru qu'il s'agissait d'une blague. Malheureusement, ça n'en était pas une.

Elle soupira une dernière fois et ouvrit une nouvelle fois la portière de sa voiture pour s'y engouffrer avant de la claquer fermement.

Quel merdier.

Ses yeux se baladèrent sur le tableau de bord comme pour y trouver une raison de repartir vers le sud immédiatement, sans trouver de réponse. Résignée, elle remit le contact et quitta le parking où elle s'était garée quelques minutes plus tôt en ronchonnant intérieurement, bercée par les chansons pop qui passaient à la radio. _Anata garasu nooo me de dooona yume wo._ Vivement que ce vampire soit trouvé, qu'elle puisse retourner à ses cadavres broyés et ses ruelles ensanglantées.

Home, sweet home. _Kokoooro ga saketeee._

Un vampire, vraiment, repensa-t-elle alors que la voiture commençait à grimper le flanc de colline avec bravoure. Les vampires n'existaient pas. Cela devait encore être l'une de ces blagues dont Takeda était si friand. Elle n'imaginait même pas ce que le meurtrier faisait à ses victimes pour qu'on lui donne un pareil surnom. Elle espérait juste qu'il ne s'agisse pas de sang, de chair broyée ou de murs repeints en rouge carmin.

Elle avait besoin de vacances. Que faisait-elle ici?

Shizuru avait eu du mal à l'admettre, mais ses réflexions durant le trajet lui avaient prouvée qu'elle était mortellement intriguée par cette histoire. Son supérieur avait été si énigmatique. Elle était curieuse, vraiment curieuse, et c'était sans doute pour cette raison qu'elle n'avait pas encore fait demi-tour. Les mystères étaient toujours si amusants à résoudre, et si rares à trouver. _Hiza wo kakaete heya non katasumiii._

Et Haruka avait demandé son aide. Et les amis ne refusent pas de s'aider. Peut-être était-ce plus pour cette raison qu'autre chose, finalement, qu'elle avait filé presque immédiatement après avoir appris que sa vieille amie avait besoin d'elle. Le lendemain matin. Les affaires avaient été rapidement pliées et mises dans une valise, le plein d'essence avait été fait, et elle était partie presque sans prévenir. Presque avec frénésie et -oserait-elle le dire?- bonne humeur. Adieu Tokyo, adieu Honshu.

_Yawaraka na ai boku ga todoke ni iku yo._ Et bonjour la neige, le froid et le désert humain. Qu'est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas pour ses amis, tout de même.

Le voyage avait été long. Peut-être aurait-elle dû prendre le train plutôt que de s'évertuer à voyager en voiture. Hokkaido était si loin au nord! Elle avait vu le paysage se métamorphoser au fil des heures, la température chuter, la végétation changer. À Tokyo aussi, c'était l'hiver, mais elle n'avait compris les réelles dimensions de cette saison qu'à son arrivée dans la gigantesque préfecture nordique.

Ici, le givre n'était pas juste dans les petites flaques d'eau le matin, il était partout, accroché aux arbres, aux gouttières, sur les murs et partout sur le sol. On le voyait scintiller sur les rochers, quand la neige ne le recouvrait pas, et former des pointes de glace depuis les branches noires des sapins, qui semblaient vouloir s'étendre jusqu'au sol et former ainsi de véritables colonnes comme celles que l'on voyait à l'entrée des temples romains.

L'hiver, c'était beau. _Kami meteri hisa meeya._

Elle entama un dernier virage avant de voir se découper devant elle les premières maisons d'Osomura. Des maisons en pierre blanche qui se seraient fondues dans le paysage si les toits noirs n'avaient pas trahi leur présence, presque hostile, qui se perdait entre les arbres. Noirs, eux aussi, comme les gardiens d'un temple secret. Avec la nuit, ils avaient probablement étiré leurs ombres jusqu'à engloutir le village entier dans l'obscurité.

Osomura. Si peu accueillant. _Ametari metari no yohon-__**Tilt!**_

Elle n'avait vraiment plus envie d'écouter la radio. Le silence retomba dans l'habitacle et elle regretta presque d'avoir coupé le son. Presque. La musique lui semblait être insupportable à cet instant.

Shizuru sentit ses mains se crisper sur le volant et relâcha un soupir d'agacement et de stress. Venir ici avait été une très mauvaise idée. L'endroit était un appel au meurtre et au suicide. Comment les habitants faisaient-ils pour ne pas quitter un tel lieu de cauchemar? Le ronronnement du moteur la fit serrer les dents tandis qu'elle avançait avec lenteur entre les bâtiments, comme si elle avait peur de se faire repérer, comme si elle était effrayée de ce qui pouvait bien dormir à l'intérieur de ces murs pâles et à l'ombre des branches d'ébène.

Les villages étaient-ils tous aussi terrifiants la nuit?, songea-t-elle, à la recherche d'une improbable place de parking.

Il commença à neiger. Comme si l'arrivée de la nuit invitait la neige à tomber sur la terre en toute tranquillité. Elle continua sa route, nouée, et ne put s'empêcher de jeter des regards furtifs sur les côtés avant de soupirer et de se forcer à se détendre. Il n'allait rien se passer. Elle était juste fatiguée. Elle avait déjà fait face à des choses plus effrayantes qu'un village aux allures de cimetière. Les gens étaient probablement chez eux, c'était tout. Il n'y avait là rien d'anormal.

Peut-être aurait-elle dû passer la nuit à Furano, quelques kilomètres plus bas. Sans doute aurait-il été plus sage de ne pas s'aventurer la nuit dans un endroit aussi sordide. On lui avait dit qu'il y avait un hôtel à Osomura, alors elle avait décidé de finir son voyage tout de suite et de prendre une chambre une fois arrivée « là-haut », comme lui avaient dit les habitants de Furano en grimaçant. Le village n'était pas très populaire, si l'on en jugeait par la réaction de ceux qu'elle avait croisés à la mention de son nom. Elle en avait été étonnée, mais à présent, seule dans la nuit et avec pour seul compagnon le bruit rassurant du moteur, elle comprenait pourquoi. Un peu.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule enseigne encore éclairée, alors elle se dirigea vers cette dernière et gara sa voiture au hasard quelque part à côté du mur. Peut-être devra-t-elle la déplacer le lendemain matin, mais elle n'avait plus la force de s'en soucier pour le moment. Elle arrêta le moteur d'un mouvement souple du poignet et le ronronnement qu'il avait émis jusqu'alors lui manqua immédiatement. Elle déboucla sa ceinture de sécurité, saisit son sac sur le siège passager et sans perdre un instant, se faufila hors du véhicule avec agilité.

Le froid lui mordit immédiatement la peau et elle se dépêcha de récupérer sa valise -mauve- dans le coffre, de verrouiller les portières et de courir, en prenant garder à ne pas glisser sur le givre, vers ce qui semblait être l'hôtel recherché. Elle grimpa les quelques marches de pierres rondes qui menaient à la porte d'entrée et s'arrêta une poignée de secondes pour lire l'écriteau qui y était proprement placardé.

_**Le souffle de Kagutsuchi**_

_Hôtel-restaurant – deux étoiles_

_Ouvert 24/24, 7 jours sur 7._

_Pour plus de précisions, entrez._

Elle soupira de soulagement et rejeta sa chevelure par-dessus son épaule, dégageant ainsi les mèches qui retombaient devant ses yeux. Elle était arrivée.

La valise fut posée sur le sol. Le manteau pourpre fut remis en place en quelques secondes, le col fut replié élégamment contre les épaules et l'écharpe fut enroulée avec un peu plus de grâce autour du cou. Une seconde de plus pour vérifier l'état des bottes, noires cette fois-ci, une autre pour remettre les manches en place et saisir de nouveau la valise abandonnée, et elle ouvrit la porte, un sourire serein complètement surfait déposé délicatement sur le visage.

Elle sentit la vague d'une bienheureuse chaleur l'accueillir lorsqu'elle entra dans un bruit feutré de talon et cligna des yeux en expirant paisiblement à la vue de la pièce dans laquelle elle venait de pénétrer. L'hôtel portait bien son nom. Le souffle était brûlant et réchauffait sans doute le cœur des voyageurs aussi sûrement qu'il apaisait le sien. Assaillie de couleurs chaudes, elle faillit en oublier le fait qu'elle était complètement seule. Le bureau en bois brun qui semblait être l'accueil était inoccupé, seule une petite sonnette se trouvait posée sur ce dernier, comme si elle priait les nouveaux arrivants de la faire fonctionner. Au dessus d'elle, une petite étiquette était collée sur le mur.

_Si vous êtes ici antre 8h30 et 22h30, il est interdi d'appuyer sur la sonette. Veillé vous adresser à l'hôtesse d'acceuil pour plus de renseignement._

_Après 23h00, appuyer sur la sonette ou dormez sur le canappé._

_Entre 22h30 et 23h00, vérifié que l'hôtesse d'acceuil et absente avent d'appuyer sur la sonette._

_Merci. Le stafe._

Shizuru se mordit la lèvre. Étrange. Bizarre.

Amusant.

Elle pivota sur ses talons et jeta un coup d'œil vers le canapé qui se trouvait au fond de la petite pièce. Nul doute qu'il avait l'air confortable, mais la jeune enquêteuse n'avait pas la moindre envie de se rouler en boule avec pour seule couverture son manteau et pour seul oreiller l'accoudoir du meuble pour espérer dormir.

Elle se tourna donc à nouveau vers la sonnette et déposa sa valise au pied du bureau pour regarder sa montre. 01h14. Les conditions étant remplies, pensa-t-elle avec humour, elle avait le droit d'appuyer sur l'objet si mystérieux qui lui faisait face, ce qu'elle fit après un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elle. Déformation professionnelle, sans doute.

Lorsqu'elle appuya, il ne se passa rien. L'alarme ne devait se faire entendre que dans le côté réservé au personnel, pensa-t-elle alors, et elle fit quelques pas vers les fauteuils disposés près du canapé et autour d'une table basse en bois.

Sur les murs, des photographies. Elle aimait les photographies. Elles étaient les objets les plus précieux lors d'une enquête car renfermaient en général des souvenirs importants. Ou plutôt des secrets, toutes ces choses que les êtres humains aimaient garder en mémoire. Pour de bonnes ou de mauvaises raisons. Elle avait un jour découvert de cette façon, presque par hasard, que l'homme qu'elle recherchait tuait ses anciens camarades de classe de primaire, qui avaient pris l'habitude de le martyriser. Les mobiles étaient parfois étranges, ou alors complètement dérisoires au regard des conséquences qu'ils engendraient. Les photos de jours heureux, les mariages, les clichés innocents, voilà celles qui renfermaient le plus de secrets. Fascinantes, jugeait la jeune femme. De véritables trésors. Parce qu'elles prouvaient que ces hommes et ces femmes qui tuaient avaient la plupart du temps, un jour, vécus comme n'importe quel autre. Qu'ils avaient aimé, comme cette photographie qu'elle avait sous les yeux à cet instant et qui représentait un couple pour le moins mal assorti mais rayonnant. La femme était une jolie rousse dont les yeux lui rappelaient ceux de Haruka et son compagnon, un-

Des bruits de pas précipités dans les escaliers la firent sursauter et elle se retourna pour voir arriver devant elle, essoufflé, un grand gaillard blond comme les blés vêtu d'un pyjama bleu à carreaux qui marcha d'un bon pas jusqu'à l'arrière du bureau de chêne avant de se tourner vers elle, visiblement mal réveillé.

« Ah, mad'moiselle, b'soir » dit-il simplement en lui faisant signe de se rapprocher d'un mouvement de main en retenant un bâillement. Shizuru lui offrit un sourire impeccable, comme celui des publicités, et s'avança avec légèreté vers lui avec une impatience bien cachée.

Le voilà. L'homme de la photographie.

Il s'ébroua avant de continuer et s'ébouriffa énergiquement les cheveux comme pour mieux chasser un rêve. « Je suis désolé » commença-t-il en souriant péniblement mais avec visiblement beaucoup de bonne volonté, « mais nous n'avons pas l'habitude de voir beaucoup de gens par ici. Surtout à cette heure. »

« Ce n'est rien, je comprends » répliqua-t-elle avec un plaisant sourire, détendue.

Il la gratifia d'un bâillement avant de grommeler une excuse dans sa barbe et lui répondit d'une voix éraillée par le sommeil: « Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous, mademoiselle? Je suppose que vous voulez une chambre pour ce qu'il reste de la nuit. »

« Ara », elle récupéra sa valise près du bureau dénoua son écharpe, amusée, « oui, j'aimerais une chambre pour cette nuit et pour une durée indéterminée. » finit-elle avec affabilité. Il sembla s'étonner un instant et lui lança un regard interrogateur mais ne répondit rien. C'était sans doute son accent. Une clé fut saisie derrière lui et il se tourna vers elle en se grattant la joue. « Je vous montre le chemin? »

« Ookini » répondit-elle simplement en penchant la tête sur le côté. Il lui jeta un regard suspicieux, mais là encore, se garda bien de lui faire remarquer quoique se soit et la guida dans les escaliers en silence. « Le premier étage est réservé » exposa-t-il simplement lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur le palier du dit étage avant de l'emmener plus haut. « Vous êtes au troisième. »

Au troisième? Shizuru jeta un regard curieux au couloir du deuxième étage lorsqu'ils passèrent à côté en continuant de grimper les escaliers en colimaçon sans s'arrêter. N'avait-il pas précisé qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de recevoir du monde, quelques minutes plus tôt? Dans ce cas le deuxième étage devrait être vide, non? Pas plein en tout cas. Le village n'avait pas l'air d'être particulièrement accueillant, ce n'était pas comme si des touristes pouvaient y venir, surtout pas à cette saison.

L'enquêteuse fronça les sourcils, heureuse de remarquer que son interlocuteur ne s'était pas retourné pour le voir, mais s'efforça de ne pas ouvrir la bouche pour lui demander des précisions. Elle aurait bien le temps de le faire plus tard.

Arrivés au troisième, l'hôtelier lui fit signe de le suivre et s'arrêta devant la porte verte dont la couleur était passée, numérotée 32, sur la gauche. Il ouvrit dans un cliquetis de métal et s'effaça pour la laisser entrer. La chambre était petite, mais ça lui allait très bien. Les murs étaient jaunes, le lit au milieu avait des draps rouges et le parfum de la pièce n'était pas désagréable. Il y avait un lavabo dans un coin et un miroir en bon état au dessus. Plus loin, il y avait également une douche et des toilettes. C'était parfait.

Pendant qu'elle examinait la pièce, l'homme qui l'accompagnait lui exposa les règles de la maison de façon brève et efficace. « Les repas sont servis au rez-de-chaussée, vous verrez ça demain matin. Demandez à voir Mai pour le reste ou si vous avez des questions. » Il se tourna et déposa les clés sur une petite table à côté de la porte avant de se retourner pour lui faire un sourire bouffi. « Et je suis Yuichi, Yuichi Tate » dit-il simplement avant de réprimer un énième bâillement. « Passez une bonne nuit mademoiselle... »

« Shizuru » répondit-elle en déposant sa valise au pied du lit, « Shizuru Fujino. Je suis enchantée. » Il haussa les épaules à ses dernières paroles et quitta la pièce en fermant la porte derrière lui. Une fois seule, la jeune femme souffla enfin.

Bonne nuit.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle descendit pour le petit-déjeuner ce matin-là, des éclats de voix se faisaient entendre depuis le rez-de-chaussée. Des gens riaient, réalisa-t-elle alors qu'elle descendait les dernières marches menant à l'entrée de l'hôtel. Et ils riaient fort.

Impeccablement bien habillée et fraichement lavée malgré le jour encore jeune, Shizuru se laissa guidée par les voix, curieuse de ce qui se cachait derrière la porte qui donnait probablement sur le côté restaurant du bâtiment. À chaque pas qu'elle faisait, les voix s'intensifiaient et les rires se faisaient un peu plus vivants. Jamais un couloir ne lui avait paru aussi rempli de joie. Arrivée devant la porte, elle hésita même un instant avant de pousser le bois de chêne du plat de la main, en douceur comme pour ne pas briser un charme, et pénétra dans la salle de restauration du _Souffle de Kagutsuchi_.

Attablés autour d'une gigantesque table, une vingtaine de personnes habillées chaudement et visiblement prêtes à partir braver le froid s'attelaient, vives et souriantes, à la dégustation d'un petit-déjeuner de roi. Shizuru cligna des yeux. Voilà donc les personnes qui occupaient très probablement le deuxième étage, songea-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle sans savoir si elle ne devait pas laisser les joyeux lurons seuls et revenir ensuite pour déjeuner plus tranquillement.

La femme rousse qu'elle avait vue sur la photographie lors de son arrivée et qui venait apparemment de sortir des cuisines se précipita vers elle en souriant avec douceur. « Vous êtes matinale, mademoiselle Fujino » déclara-t-elle en lui tendant une main que Shizuru accepta sans réfléchir en une poignée de main solide et sympathique, sous le charme. « Je suis Mai, la femme de Yuichi et la responsable du _Souffle de Kagutsuchi_ » continua-t-elle en lui faisant signe de la suivre et en l'invitant à s'asseoir à une table, éloignée de celle de ce qui semblait être des mineurs si l'on en jugeait les pioches et pelles qui gisaient non loin d'eux. « Désolée pour hier soir, mais l'hôtel est si vide d'habitude. Yuichi vous a peut-être paru un peu bougon. »

Shizuru s'assit avec son éternel sourire accroché sur les lèvres et secoua la tête en direction de son interlocutrice. « Je comprends. Je suis un peu arrivée au milieu de la nuit. »

« Je suis heureuse que vous n'ayez pas eu à dormir sur le canapé » répliqua la rousse se penchant au-dessus de la table avant de reprendre, amusée, « qu'est-ce qu'il vous faut pour le petit-déjeuner, mademoiselle, thé?, café?, chocolat? »

« Du thé, merci » répondit poliment l'enquêteuse, les yeux vagabondant sur la table voisine qui semblait émettre des vagues de bonne humeur à quiconque s'en approchait. L'hôtesse frappa dans ses mains et tourna les talons, l'esprit déjà focalisé sur son objectif. « Madame! » l'interpela Shizuru avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, « Excusez-moi. Noir, le thé. S'il vous plaît. » finit-elle après que Mai se soit de nouveau retournée pour lui faire face. La femme hocha la tête sans se départir de sa bonne humeur et repartit d'un bon pas vers les cuisines, la laissant à ses pensées.

Elle allait devoir parler à Haruka dès que possible. Le commissaire devait probablement être à Furano le matin, elle devrait donc redescendre en ville. Peut-être commencer à faire un petit tour dans le village, mais elle ne pouvait rien entamer sans avoir un minimum d'informations. En contemplant les mineurs qui se donnaient en spectacle, elle réalisa qu'elle ne savait même pas où les meurtres avaient été commis. Dans le village? Dans une maison? Dehors? Dans les bois? Elle frissonna à cette pensée. Le peu de choses qu'elle avait vu des bois lors de son arrivée suffisait à se faire une idée de tout ce qui pourrait s'y passer la nuit. Rien de rassurant en tout cas.

Le retour de Mai avec une grande tasse de thé brûlant la tira de sa rêverie et elle se redressa un peu quand l'objet fut déposé avec douceur en face d'elle. La serveuse lui coula un regard d'excuse. « J'espère qu'ils ne vous agacent pas » dit-elle en désignant du menton la table voisine, « ils sont un peu bruyants mais ce sont des gens très sympathiques. »

« Ara, pas du tout, je trouve même qu'ils dégagent une certaine bonne humeur. » répondit simplement Shizuru en saisissant la tasse de thé avec déférence. « Ce sont des mineurs? »

Déformation professionnelle, songea-t-elle au moment même où ces paroles quittèrent ses lèvres. Ce besoin de toujours tout savoir, même les choses les plus insignifiantes. En voyant les yeux de Mai Tate pétiller d'intérêt, elle comprit également qu'elle venait de dénicher une précieuse source d'informations et que ça, c'était quelque chose qui pourrait s'avérer très utile. « Ce sont des archéologues » commença l'hôtesse, « ils sont ici depuis quelques semaines pour une fouille du côté des Trois Frères. Apparemment il y aurait des vestiges importants là-bas, qui l'eut crû. »

Shizuru pencha la tête sur le côté, intriguée. « Les Trois Frères? »

« Oui, c'est- », Mai s'interrompit et tira la deuxième chaise qui se trouvait sous la table vers elle « je peux? »

« Je vous en prie. »

La rousse s'assit et croisa les bras sur la table avant de reprendre pendant que la blonde sirotait son thé -un très bon thé- en essayant de ne pas trop montrer son intérêt. « C'est un lieu-dit à flanc de montagne, à plus haute altitude. Il doit y avoir deux ou trois kilomètres d'ici » reprit-elle, « Il y a trois statues de pierre apparemment anciennes qui se font face. On les appelle les trois frères. C'est un point de repère pour les marcheurs. » Shizuru lut la satisfaction de son interlocutrice dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle la vit boire son thé avec plaisir. « J'en conclus que je peux vous préparer le même thé chaque matin? »

La blonde laissa un éclat de rire s'échapper. « Vous m'avez cernée, madame Tate. »

« Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Mai, je ne suis pas pressée de vieillir vous savez. » répliqua l'autre avec un rire gêné. Shizuru étudia un instant la femme qui lui faisait face. Elle devait avoir une quarantaine d'années. L'aura de douceur qui se dégageait d'elle continuait de la surprendre comme lorsqu'elle était venue l'accueillir un peu plus tôt. Et puis elle regarda de nouveau les vingt-et-une personnes qui se levaient à présent pour quitter les lieux. Il n'y avait que neuf femmes.

Des archéologues, hum? Intéressant.

Mai s'excusa et se releva pour leur souhaiter une bonne journée et débarrasser la table, laissant derrière elle une Shizuru de plus en plus intriguée. Elle était d'autant plus pressée de rencontrer Haruka et d'en savoir un peu plus. L'enquête promettait d'être intéressante, ce qui contrebalançait sans doute avec le cadre inquiétant dans lequel elle se déroulerait

Et puis, il était temps qu'elle rencontre enfin cette fameuse Yukino. Elle avait bien assez attendu.

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, elle était devant le poste de police de Furano. Après avoir garé sa voiture n'importe comment sur le trottoir, elle grimpa les marches qui menaient à l'entrée avec grâce, consciente que les officiers qui étaient aux fenêtres la regardaient faire, et remit rapidement son manteau pourpre en place lorsqu'elle arriva devant la porte automatique. Cette dernière s'ouvrit sous ses pas silencieusement et elle fit quelques pas vers l'intérieur, accueillie par un souffle de chaleur qu'elle commençait à bien connaitre.

Les commissariats ne changeaient pas d'une ville à l'autre, constata-t-elle en se dirigeant vers l'accueil. Il y avait ici les mêmes hommes agglutinés devant la machine à café pendant la pause et les autres qui courraient dans tous les sens avec des dossiers plein les bras qu'ils distribuaient au fur et à mesure en passant devant les bureaux. Agitation, excitation, dynamisme. Ou au contraire, si l'on en jugeait la posture à demi-voûtée de l'agent qui se trouvait à l'accueil, paresse, lassitude, fatigue. La même odeur également, pour son plus grand malheur.

Café.

Elle se retient de plisser le nez pour montrer sa gêne et sourit plaisamment à l'homme en question qui était avachi derrière le bureau de l'accueil avec jusque-là une moue ennuyée. « Monsieur? » appela-t-elle pour attirer son attention, fixée sur un point non-existant quelque part dans le néant inter-sidéral.

Il sursauta et se redressa de toute sa hauteur avant de poser ses yeux sur elle, alerte. Shizuru se rendit alors compte qu'il devait être anormalement grand. Elle remarqua son badge. Hiro Nakamura. « Mademoiselle. » Et un sourire. « Que puis-je faire pour vous? »

« Je suis le commissaire Shizuru Fujino » déclara-t-elle simplement en sortant souplement ses papiers de son sac à main avant de les lui tendre avec agilité, « je viens ici sur demande du commissaire Suzushiro, est-ce qu- »

« Oh! » s'exclama-t-il alors, le regard brillant, « Vous êtes ici pour le vampire? Le commissaire nous a dit qu'elle avait demandé à quelqu'un de venir, je pensais que c'était un chasseur ou un truc du genre, vous voyez. »

La jeune femme cligna des yeux avant de lui répondre d'un ton plat et souriant: « Vos présomptions étaient fausses, comme vous pouvez le voir. » Il éclata d'un rire gras. « Oui, je vois ça! » Il se leva bruyamment en faisant racler sa chaise derrière lui pour être à sa hauteur et lui lança un regard curieux. « Et vous venez d'où, alors? Vous êtes d'Hokkaido? Vous n'avez pas l'air de coller avec le paysage. »

« Je viens de Tokyo » répondit-elle sans faire attention, gênée de voir qu'elle n'était pas la seule à se trouver en décalage avec la région. Elle avait bien remarqué que les gens d'ici ne portaient pas tellement de couleurs sur leurs vêtements. Comme s'ils souhaitaient se fondre dans leur environnement, les tons restaient neutres et pâles. Le pourpre qu'elle portait lui donnait l'impression d'être une tâche inélégante sur une photographie en noir et blanc.

Les yeux de Nakamura semblèrent s'illuminer et il se pencha vers elle en souriant de toutes ses dents, excité comme un enfant. « Vraiment! Comment c'est alors, est-ce que c'est aussi grand qu'on le dit? Il paraît que- » Leur conversation étant visiblement très suivie par le reste des personnes présentes, il fut coupé par une femme qui se tenait devant la photocopieuse, quelques mètres plus loin. « Mais vas-tu te taire et appeler Suzushiro, imbécile? » rumina-t-elle avant de passer devant eux, un tas de photocopies mal cadrées dans les bras. « Le commissaire Fujino n'est pas là pour écouter tes âneries! »

Les deux concernés clignèrent des yeux de concert pendant que des sifflets moqueurs se faisaient entendre du côté de la machine à café. L'homme finit par se rasseoir, dépité, et lui fit un sourire d'excuse. « Mon ex » dit-il simplement, déconfit, « nos rapports sont restés un peu tumultueux. » Il hocha la tête pour lui même comme pour se convaincre et bougonna quelque chose qu'elle ne comprit pas.

Sans attendre de réponse, il empoigna le téléphone et se concentra sur sa tâche sans remarquer le sourire goguenard de son interlocutrice, qui s'efforçait avec une réelle bonne foi de ne pas ajouter un commentaire de sa propre gamme.

« Commissaire? » appela-t-il au bout d'un moment en triturant le câble torsadé du combiné. « Oui, hum... le commissaire Fu... » Il releva la tête vers elle, contrit, et elle lui souffla une nouvelle fois son nom en silence. « …Fujino est ici. » finit-il en se renfonçant dans son siège à roulette qui commença à tourner sur lui-même, emportant le téléphone avec lui. « D'accord commissaire. Oui commissaire. » Il pivota de nouveau vers son bureau, le fil étant trop court, et conclut très succinctement. « Bien commissaire. » Il raccrocha et releva la tête. « Je vais vous conduire à son bureau. »

Elle hocha la tête en souriant et le suivit dans les couloirs. Chose surprenante, le trajet se fit en silence. Apparemment, il prenait son rôle de messager très à cœur. La carrure imposante et les manches de sa chemise blanche repliées jusqu'aux coudes, il donnait l'impression d'être un bûcheron, claquant ses grosses bottes de cuir noir contre le carrelage du commissariat avec l'entrain et la force brute que détenaient ceux qui n'avaient peur de rien. Shizuru se sentit presque petite et plus fine encore que d'habitude en le suivant, incapable de voir par dessus l'épaule du gaillard où il l'emmenait. Elle se demanda vaguement si les balles contenues dans le revolver qui était accroché à sa ceinture, sagement caché par son long manteau, suffiraient à faire tomber un pareil colosse.

Arrivés devant la porte, il l'ouvrit et entra en premier, accueilli par un vague « Nakamura, retourne à ton poste. » avant de pivoter sur ses talons et ressortir, docile, repassant ainsi devant elle avec un petit sourire qu'elle lui rendit avec les intérêts avant d'entrer à son tour. Elle décida qu'elle l'aimait bien.

Elle hésita un instant, clouée au sol devant la porte d'entrée du bureau où se trouvait Haruka Suzushiro, ce commissaire talentueux qui avait fait parler de lui jusqu'à Tokyo sans doute sans le savoir. Sa réputation n'était plus à faire. Une vague d'humilité déferla sur la spécialiste de la criminalité en série, une fois n'étant pas coutume, et elle se décida à parcourir le mètre qui la séparait du seuil. Et pivoter sur le côté pour voir l'intérieur de la pièce. Et la personne qui s'y trouvait, debout derrière son bureau, les bras croisés en face d'elle avec force.

Haruka n'avait pas changé.

La chevelure blonde toujours aussi imposante et la carrure toujours aussi athlétique, elle se leva pour l'accueillir avec un sourire débordant et les bras ouverts avec invitation. « Shizuru! » s'exclama-t-elle comme juste pour le plaisir de prononcer à nouveau son prénom, « je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais si tôt! »

Elles s'échangèrent une brève étreinte amicale, si peu en accord avec leurs caractères respectifs, avant de se séparer avec la satisfaction qu'ont les amis de se retrouver après de nombreuses années sans nouvelle. Haruka semblait fatiguée, habillée d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise blanche dont le col était de travers, et pourtant Shizuru trouva qu'elle ne manquait pas de classe. Très différente de Takeda mais porteuse de la même force tranquille et rassurante.

Une présence presque écrasante. Un charisme presque aussi effrayant que l'était le sourire que Shizuru arborait en toutes circonstances.

Elle laissa échapper un soupir après quelques secondes de silence appréciatif. « Ara, Haruka. Il y avait longtemps. »

La blonde laissa échapper un éclat de rire avant de claquer des mains en s'exclamant. « Et comment! Si j'avais lu qu'il nous faudrait quatre ans pour nous revoir, je ne serais pas partie! »

Et toujours cet abominable tic de langage. « Oh, vraiment? » répondit l'autre avec un sourire taquin, « je croyais que rejoindre Yukino n'avait pas de prix? »

Le commissaire toussota pour se donner une contenance avant de lui offrir un sourire d'excuse. « Désolée Shizuru » commença-t-elle, « tu as raison, je crois que je serais partie quand même. »

« Elle est ici? » fit la nouvelle arrivante, le regard rempli d'intérêt. Elle avait tellement attendu pour en savoir plus qu'elle décida de tenter sa chance immédiatement. « Je peux la voir? Haruka a une photo peut-être, est-ce qu- »

La blonde leva les mains devant elle en signe de défense avant de lui couper la parole. « Oh, oh, du calme, du calme. On dirait Nakamura. » En voyant la mine faussement dépitée de son amie, elle soupira. « Tu n'as pas chanté » constata-t-elle presque à regret. « Si j'avais su- »

« Tu ne m'aurais pas demandé de venir? » compléta Shizuru avec humour en avançant à l'intérieur de la pièce et en faisant un tour d'horizon du regard. Des photographies encore. Toujours des photographies. Les murs du bureau d'Haruka en étaient recouverts, éparpillées par endroits et regroupées en d'autres, dans cette même recherche de vérité. Qui était cet homme? Quelles relations avait-il avec cet homme? Et cette femme, qui était-elle? Quand l'avait-elle vu pour la dernière fois? Où s'étaient-ils connus? Quand? Comment? Pourquoi? Tant de questions, tant de possibilités. Les « pourquoi » étaient les plus difficiles. Les plus fragiles, les plus importants. C'étaient ces questions qui nous donnaient les bonnes réponses.

Les mobiles étaient toujours la clé de tout. Sans mobile, la vérité continuait de s'échapper. Insaisissable.

Le bureau d'Haruka, réalisa-t-elle, était semblable au sien. Sauf qu'à Tokyo, les murs étaient un cimetière.

Elle entendit un soupir derrière elle et Haruka la dépassa en marchant d'un bon pas vers son bureau, l'invitant d'un geste de la main à s'asseoir en face d'elle. De nouveau sérieuse. Éternellement sérieuse. Haruka ne s'arrêtait déjà jamais lorsqu'elles étaient à l'école.

Shizuru retira son écharpe et son manteau avec lenteur en prenant le temps de les plier avant de les poser sur le dossier de la chaise. La chaise était noire. Du coin de l'œil, elle constata que son amie la regardait faire, pensive.

« Je ne te savais pas si maniaque », remarqua finalement Haruka, tranquillement assise dans son fauteuil, lorsque la jeune femme eut fini de déposer ses affaires. Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite et pris le temps de s'asseoir à son tour avant de souffler un « déformation professionnelle » nonchalant qui sembla satisfaire le commissaire qu'elle avait en face d'elle. C'était une habitude qu'elle avait prise sans s'en rendre compte lors d'une enquête particulièrement difficile. Peut-être l'était-elle trop, à l'époque où Shizuru n'était qu'une débutante dans le milieu.

Son premier meurtrier. Et probablement l'un des pires. Nagi Homura était un tueur qui aimait la propreté. Elle l'avait compris instinctivement, au premier coup d'œil, avant de vomir dans un coin. C'était d'ailleurs cet instinct qui l'avait poussée à se spécialiser. Cette faculté de pouvoir _penser comme eux_. Treize victimes. Toujours des femmes. Des vieilles femmes. Tout était toujours parfaitement agencé, les scènes de crimes étaient toujours nettoyées et rangées soigneusement, les meurtres toujours impeccablement méthodiques et nets. Ils avaient joué à cache-cache pendant des mois, tous les deux. Avec le temps, Shizuru avait fini par devenir aussi maniaque que lui. Aujourd'hui, si elle avait appris à gérer ses enquêtes de façon à ne pas garder avec elle les encombrantes personnalités de ceux qu'elle poursuivait, Nagi Homura continuait de hanter ses gestes malgré elle.

Indélébile. Shizuru Fujino était toujours impeccable.

« Bien, nous allons taire un deal, toi et moi », commença Haruka en récupérant un dossier bleu qui se trouvait sur le côté de son bureau pour le déposer face à elle. « Je t'incite à dîner un soir chez moi pour te présenter Yukino, et en échange, tu ne tentes pas de me soutirer des informations sur elle pendant la prochaine heure à venir, ça te va? » Elle ouvrit le dossier et en sortit un paquet de photographies et de feuilles de papier éparses avant même d'entendre sa réponse.

Shizuru ne répondit pas. Ses yeux et son attention se trouvaient déjà focalisés ailleurs.

Les photographies.

Elle tendit la main vers elles, presque avec hésitation et n'osa les prendre que lorsqu'elle perçut un hochement de tête d'Haruka qui commença à lui exposer les faits. « Les premières photos sont celles d'un homme appelé Serguey Wang. Quarante-cinq ans. Pas d'antécédents judiciaires. Il était architecte. »

Ainsi c'était ça, pensa Shizuru en observant les photographies faites sur le corps. Le vampire.

Quel drôle de meurtre.

Haruka poursuivit son exposé, imperturbable. « Il a été tué chez lui pendant la nuit. Les experts pensent qu'il a été, hum... _mordu_ à peu près en même temps que le moment où sa fille est rentrée d'une soirée chez l'une de ses amies. Vers deux heures du satin. » Elle s'arrêta pour lui laisser le temps d'enregistrer les informations avant de l'inviter à regarder la plaquette de photographies suivantes.

À côté de Shiho Munakata, c'était un meurtre relégué au jardin d'enfants, songea-t-elle en voyant le corps d'une jeune femme, couvert de bleus, d'égratignures, de lacérations et de douloureuses coupures. Mais il y avait quelque chose là-dedans. Un malaise. Comme une inquiétante apparition. Et ces deux trous étranges dans le cou. Comment le meurtrier faisait-il?

Haruka garda le silence jusqu'au moment où Shizuru releva les yeux avec intrigue. « Qui est-ce? » demanda-t-elle dans un souffle inquiet. La fille avait dû être si belle.

« C'est Nina Wang, la fille de Serguey. Elle avait dix-neuf ans. Étudiante en mathématiques. » commença-t-elle en croisant les bras, « Elle a été retrouvée dans les voies, près du village d'Osomura. Les hématomes sont le résultat d'une chute. Elle a été emportée par la fiente. » finit-elle, l'air ailleurs.

« Les meurtres ont eu lieu à quel intervalle? » demanda Shizuru en penchant la tête sur le côté sans prendre la peine de relever les erreurs de prononciation de son interlocutrice.

« Quinze, vingt minutes peut-être, ils se sont succédés rapidement. » répondit l'autre en tapotant le bureau du bout des doigts. Un silence pensif tomba sur les deux jeunes femmes avant que Shizuru ne se décide à en demander plus, mortellement intriguée.

« Comment crois-tu que ça s'est passé? »

Haruka soupira, lui envoya la totalité du dossier en le faisant glisser sur la table et se renfonça dans son siège avant de lui offrir une réponse. « Le meurtrier est probablement entré pour tuer Serguey Wang au milieu de la nuit, vers deux heures. Je pense qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Nina mente si tôt, si l'on en croit les dires d'Erstin Ho, l'amie chez qui elle était ce soir là. »

Shizur leva un sourcil. Haruka continua. « D'après elle, Nina restait souvent jusque quatre ou cinq heures du matin lorsqu'elle venait passer la soirée là-bas. Pourtant, ce soir-là elle est rentrée avant deux heures, fatiguée apparemment. » Elle s'interrompit un instant, comme pour pondérer ses prochaines paroles, et reprit après avoir attrapé un stylo, posée et méthodique. « Il a donc été surpris par son retour. Il s'est taché, probablement dans les toilettes, je t'emmènerai sur les lieux pour que tu puisses voir par toi-même. Elle est entrée, a dû remarquer que quelque chose louchait, quoique ça ait pu être, et est montée à l'étage. Là, il est sorti et a creusé les pneus de sa voiture une fois à l'ext- oui? » La main levée comme celle d'un écolier de Shizuru la força à s'arrêter. « Il y a un problème? »

Shizuru lui lança un regard d'incompréhension. « Il a crevé les pneus » s'interrogea-t-elle, « pourquoi faire? Ara. » Elle réalisa la situation au moment où la question quittait ses lèvres. Un joueur, pensa-t-elle alors. « Pour la forcer à s'enfuir en courant. » devina-t-elle en repoussant sa chevelure derrière son épaule. Intéressant. La fille avait dû courir et avait fini par tomber, quelque part.

Haruka hocha la tête pour lui monter qu'elle avait vu juste et reprit son récit où elle s'était arrêtée avec un peu plus de conviction. « Nina découvre le cadastre de son père, tu verras les détails dans le dossier, sort en courant avec l'idée de prendre la voiture pour prévenir les poissonniers postés à Osomura, se rend compte que-oui? »

Shizuru rabaissa sa main levée avec un sourire entendu. « Des policiers postés à Osomura? »

« Ah oui », s'exclama la blonde en se frappant négligemment le front du plat de la main. « Depuis plusieurs semaines, les habitants se plaignaient de voir de plus en plus d'animaux morts lorsqu'ils se baladaient. J'ai donc posté trois hommes là-bas pour les rassurer. »

« Efficace? » fut la question narquoise qui fut posée presque avec dédain.

« Inutile. » fut la réplique sèche qui lui parvint.

« Quoiqu'il en soit » reprit Haruka en se levant pour aller se poster à la fenêtre, « Nina s'est rendue compte que les pneus étaient crevés et a pris peur. Elle a décidé de courir et dans la panique, a quitté la route pour couver à travers les bois. »

« Sage décision, finalement, non? »

« Elle l'aurait été si nous n'avions pas été en montagne, Shizuru » répondit Haruka avec une douceur inhabituelle. « Une fois que tu commences à courir dans une pente aussi abrupte, tu ne peux plus ralentir ou t'arrêter. Tu ne peux qu'accélérer, et c'est ce qui est arrivé. » Elle inspira profondément. « Nina s'est laissée emportée par la tente et quand elle a heurté une branche plus forte que les autres, elle est tombée. »

« Elle s'est arrêtée net? » Haruka se retourna vers elle depuis la fenêtre à l'entente de cette question.

« Non, tu t'en doutes, sinon tu ne posterais pas la question, je me trompe? » Shizuru lui envoya un sourire d'excuse qu'elle sembla évincer d'un haussement d'épaule. « Elle a roulé sur une centaine de mètres et a heurté un rocker. » Shizuru grimaça. Une sacrée course! Elle se garda bien d'en faire le commentaire en face de son amie. Haruka enroula pensivement une mèche de cheveux blonds entre ses doigts avant de finir son exposé. « Je suppose qu'_il_ n'avait plus qu'à la rejoindre tranquillement et la _mordre_, à défaut de trouver un terme plus exproprié. »

Les deux commissaires méditèrent quelques secondes en silence avant que Shizuru n'ose poser la question qui l'ennuyait depuis le début de leur entretien. « Pourquoi moi, Haruka? » Son amie fronça les sourcils et elle poursuivit rapidement pour se justifier. « Je travaille sur les meurtriers en série, ce que tu me racontes là pourrait tout aussi bien être un banal règlement de compte. Rien ne dit qu'il tuera à nouveau. » conclut-elle, presque déçue que l'affaire pour laquelle on l'avait appelée, qui semblait pourtant si passionnante, ne nécessitait en fin de compte pas sa présence. En plus de cela, elle doutait sincèrement qu'Haruka ait réellement besoin de son aide.

Le regard de la blonde s'adoucit en voyant qu'elle était la première dépitée par cette conclusion et elle lui montra du doigt un dossier très fin, rouge, qui était posé sur le bureau à quelques centimètres d'elle. « Ce n'est peut-être pas la première fois », dit-elle simplement.

Shizuru lui lança un regard interrogateur et lorsqu'elle vit qu'Haruka n'avait pas l'intention de lui donner le dossier mystérieux elle-même, s'empara de la pochette rouge, le visage neutre mais l'esprit bouillonnant, et l'ouvrit d'un revers de la main.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule photographie. Le visage d'une femme qui devait avoir entre trente-cinq et quarante ans et aux cheveux châtains prenait toute la place dans le cadre. Il était facile de distinguer sur son cou cette même trace de morsure présente sur les deux autres corps. Morsure à la fois nette et brouillonne. Elle allait interroger son amie quand cette dernière la devança d'une vois neutre.

« Ne pose pas de question, Shizuru, nous n'avons pas de réponse. »

« Tu veux dire que- »

« Oui. Pas de nom, pas de famille, pas de passé, pas d'existence. Juste un corps anonyme. »

Shizuru contempla la photographie, éberluée. Comment était-il possible aujourd'hui de ne pas reconnaître un corps? Ils avaient l'ADN, les régions et même les pays s'échangeaient les informations. Il y avait forcément quelqu'un, quelque part, qui avait signalé sa disparition, elle ne pouvait pas être complètement _seule_. Elle se sentait plus dégouttée par la situation que par les circonstances de sa mort. Quelle horreur. Quelles étaient les chances de ne jamais retrouver l'identité d'une victime? Infimes. Microscopiques. Impensable.

Elle avait face à elle une énigme.

Et Shizuru aimait les énigmes.

« Elle a été retrouvée il y a combien de temps? » demanda-t-elle, happée par le désir irrépressible de redonner à cette femme le nom qui était le sien et de retrouver cet homme ou cette femme qui avait réussi à lui retirer jusqu'à sa propre identité.

La réponse lui parvint quelques secondes plus tard, comme étouffée. « Neuf ans. »

Neuf ans. C'était si loin. Quelles étaient les chances à présent?

* * *

_PS : On m'a fait remarquer qu'il était rare de voir Takeda dépeint autrement que comme un loser. Sachez que j'ai décidé de me lancer dans une grande campagne afin de redonner à ces personnages masculins souvent méprisés (injustement bien entendus) une certaine crédibilité. Ainsi, Takeda, même si son rôle est très secondaire, n'a en effet rien de l'habituel crétin décérébré que l'on peut parfois rencontrer. J'espère que ça ne heurte pas la sensibilité des lecteurs XD._

_Sinon, review?_


	3. Chapitre 2

_Yoh!_

_Je ne vais pas m'étendre trop longtemps. Un nouveau chapitre du Rendez-vous des Princes dans lequel Shizuru commence son enquête avec, hum... quelques difficultés ^^. Il consiste en grande partie en une succession de rencontres. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, le rythme est très lent.  
_

_Merci à Miya pour la correction de ce chapitre, ça aide quand même pas mal ^^. Et merci aux reviewers du chapitre précédent ^^._

_Sur ce, bon chapitre!  
_

_Disclaimer: Mai Hime ne m'appartient toujours pas._

* * *

**Le Rendez-vous des Princes**

**Chapitre 2**

Une fois de nouveau en sécurité et au chaud dans sa voiture, Shizuru souffla et ferma les yeux, inquiète. Il n'était que midi et demi et pourtant elle s'était persuadée en sortant du commissariat qu'il gelait déjà. Elle se massa les tempes et pensa furtivement qu'il faudrait qu'elle mette des chaînes sur les roues si elle ne voulait pas avoir un accident. La journée, les routes étaient en bon état et tout à fait praticables, mais elle n'était plus si certaine de mener l'enquête le jour. Les choses s'annonçaient mal. Et elle s'attendait à présent à faire des virées nocturnes suffisamment souvent pour s'inquiéter de la neige qui tombait toutes les nuits.

Alors qu'elle amorçait la montée vers Osomura, elle réfléchit à ce que Haruka lui avait dit avant qu'elles ne se quittent.

_« Je ne peux pas mener l'enquête sur cette affaire, j'ai déjà trois dossiers que je ne peux pas mettre en hiatus »,_ avait-elle expliqué, _« mais je ne veux pas non plus que l'enquête tarde trop. J'ai peur de trouver d'autres vitrines dans les bois. »_

Voilà pourquoi elle se trouvait ici. Haruka ne pouvait pas consacrer tout son temps sur un seul dossier mais avait trop d'honneur pour le laisser à l'abandon. Peut-être aussi que le commissaire avait raison de s'inquiéter de futures victimes. Le problème était de savoir quand. Le meurtrier, si c'était le même, avait attendu neuf ans pour tuer à nouveau, pourquoi?

Shizuru grommela seule dans l'habitacle, ce qu'elle n'oserait jamais faire si quelqu'un avait été à ses côtés. Ses doigts gantés de velours mauve tapotaient nerveusement le volant, à la recherche d'une possible solution. De toute évidence, il ne pouvait pas tuer au hasard, n'est-ce pas? Attendre si longtemps, c'était sans doute parce qu'il recherchait ses cibles, quelles autres solutions y avait-il? Elle prit un virage serré et le moteur vrombit quand la voiture grimpa encore quelques mètres. Si elle avait été à sa place, médita-t-elle, elle n'aurait pas attendu neuf ans pour tuer à nouveau si elle devait le faire au hasard. C'était si facile, le hasard! Ou un tueur impulsif? Un criminel passionnel? Elle chassa cette pensée aussi vite qu'elle le put. Un tueur passionnel n'empoisonnait pas ses victimes. Le meurtre par empoisonnement supposait forcément une préparation méthodique, un plan d'attaque.

Et les Wang avaient été empoisonnés. C'était ce qu'avait révélé l'autopsie. Les _morsures_, et elle grimaça en utilisant cette appellation, même en pensée, servaient à déverser un poison directement dans le sang en passant par la carotide. Facile. Efficace. Plus la victime était affolée, plus ça allait vite. Le problème, c'était que les experts avaient identifié le poison comme étant du venin. Du _venin_. Mais quelle idée! Et puis quoi encore, ne pouvait-il pas utiliser du cyanure ou de l'arsenic, comme tout le monde? Elle grinça des dents alors qu'elle passait devant les premières maisonnées. Tout ça n'avait rien d'un hasard. La substance utilisée devait forcément avoir un intérêt quelconque. Autre que brûler les vaisseaux sanguins dans lesquels elle passait, bien entendu.

En sortant du véhicule, Shizuru remarqua, non sans une certaine apathie, qu'Osomura semblait aussi hanté le jour que la nuit. Personne n'était dans les rues, même à cette heure-ci. Elle allait donc devoir démarcher les habitants elle-même, et elle avait horreur de ça. En plus de cela, elle savait déjà qu'il allait être difficile de tirer quelque chose d'eux. L'endroit n'était sans doute pas aussi peu accueillant pour rien. Les gens ne devaient pas aimer les étrangers.

Et ils ne devaient pas aimer les commissaires non plus.

Elle soupira et entra dans le _Souffle de Kagutsuchi_ avec plaisir. Elle fut accueillie par un Yuichi un peu plus frais que la veille qui lui fit un sourire jovial avant de lui dire bonjour et de lui faire signe de se rendre dans le restaurant. Après avoir poliment retourné la salutation, Shizuru pénétra dans la grande salle et fut surprise de le trouver vide. Quelle heure était-il? Treize heures trente-quatre. Les archéologues n'étaient pas là?

« Ils ne rentrent pas le midi » fit une voix douce derrière elle, « je fais des bentos le matin pour eux », précisa-t-elle.

Shizuru se tourna vers Mai avec un sourire. « Ara, comme pour les enfants? »

La femme rousse éclata d'un rire frais avant de secouer la tête avec dérision. « On peut dire ça. » Elle se tourna vers la salle. « Je vous sers maintenant? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez? »

« S'il vous plaît, oui. » répondit la jeune femme avant de hausser les épaules. « Ce que vous voulez, Mai, ça m'ira sans doute très bien. » La cuisinière se fendit d'un sourire et lui fit un clin d'œil avant de retourner dans les cuisines. En marchant vers la table qu'elle avait occupée le matin même, Shizuru se demanda vaguement comment il était possible d'être si heureux pour si peu. Elle retira son écharpe et la plia consciencieusement avant de la déposer sur le dos de la chaise. Elle laissa tomber son sac à ses pieds et épousseta son manteau de la neige qui s'était posée sur lui avant de le retirer souplement et d'en ajuster les plis. Il fut posé avec précaution au dessus le l'écharpe et elle s'assit, impatiente.

L'odeur qui s'échappait des cuisines était pour le moins tentante.

Vingt minutes plus tard, alors qu'elle comptait le nombre de carreaux rouges et jaunes qui constituaient le carrelage, Mai déposa devant elle le plat jusqu'alors inconnu. Shizuru cligna des yeux. Mai devait avoir l'habitude de cuisiner pour de nombreuses personnes. L'énorme bol qui était devant elle débordait presque tant il était rempli. Elle releva la tête pour regarder la rousse, qui la regardait avec un sourire satisfait, les mains sur les hanches.

« Si vous en revoulez, n'hésitez pas », dit-elle simplement. Shizuru se demanda furtivement si le couple Tate parvenait à faire des bénéfices en servant d'aussi grosses assiettes à leurs clients et en leur proposant d'être resservis tout à la fois. Ou alors, horreur, c'était le prix qui était très élevé.

De toute façon, ce n'était pas elle qui payait les frais d'enquête. Manger, c'était des frais d'enquête, non? Bien sûr que oui. Elle n'allait quand même pas payer alors qu'elle n'avait pas demandé à être envoyée dans un trou perdu au milieu des montagnes! Elle avait accepté, nuance.

Comme elle voyait que Mai ne semblait pas pressée de repartir, elle décida de saisir sa chance sans plus attendre. « Mai? » commença-t-elle en triturant avec une nervosité toute étudiée le rebord de son bol. « Est-ce que je peux poser une question indiscrète? »

Il y eut un éclat furtif dans les yeux mauves de son interlocutrice et cette dernière lui répondit presque avec sécheresse. « Non, il n'y a pas de rat dans votre assiette, mademoiselle Fujino » s'emporta-t-elle en gesticulant des mains, « Pourquoi tout le monde veut que je mette du rat dans son assiette? »

Shizuru ria derrière sa main en entendant les complaintes de la cuisinière. Cette dernière sembla se rendre compte qu'elle s'était méprise et se calma immédiatement. Elle se gratta nerveusement l'arrière du crâne avec un sourire d'excuse. « Ah, désolée, j'ai cru... »

« Ce n'est rien. Enfin, maintenant, je me demande si je ne dois pas faire attention. » répondit Shizuru en se tapant doucement le menton du bout de doigts, faussement pensive. « Vous êtes certaine qu'il n'y a pas de- »

« Mademoiselle! » tonna Mai, les mains sur les hanches et le regard brillant d'amusement.

« Ara, je plaisantais, Mai, mes excuses. »

Cette dernière soupira et récupéra le torchon qui pendait sur son épaule. « Que voulez-vous me demander, dans ce cas? » demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

Shizuru reprit son sérieux. « Ara... j'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait eu un meurtre il y a peu? »

Le regard de Mai s'adoucit immédiatement et elle tira une chaise vers elle pour s'y asseoir en déposant son torchon sur le dossier. « Ah, oui » commença-t-elle, « quelle histoire... »

« Que s'est-il passé? » demanda la blonde avec une fausse hésitation.

« Et bien », Mai sembla collecter ses pensées avant de reprendre d'une voix blessée. « Un homme et sa fille, adoptée à ce qu'on dit, ont été tués il y a quelques jours, oui. » Mai s'interrompit. « Vous devriez commencer à manger, mademoiselle, ça va refroidir. »

« Oh, excusez-moi. » Shizuru s'empressa de récupérer ses baguettes et entama son repas avec précaution. Mai se pencha vers elle et continua alors en conspirant. « Beaucoup de gens disent que c'est un vampire, mais ne les écoutez pas. » Elle regarda autour d'elle avant de poursuivre. « Il paraît que la fille de Serguey avait beaucoup de dettes. »

Shizuru releva la tête de son repas, délicieux, et répondit d'une voix intéressée. « Des dettes? »

« Oui... vous voyez, on dit qu'elle passait beaucoup de temps à jouer au poker à Furano » continua Mai avant de se redresser. « Enfin, moi ce que j'en dis de tout ça. »

C'était faux. Nina n'avait pas de dette et ne jouait pas au poker. Si l'on devait croire Erstin, bien sûr. Elles passaient la majeure partie de leurs soirées au cinéma et dans les bars. Rien de particulièrement dangereux à première vue. Shizuru se promit de tout de même d'éplucher les comptes en banque de deux victimes mais décida de ne pas y prêter trop garde.

Si elle était le tueur, elle ne tuerait pas pour de l'argent. Tout ça ne collait pas avec le profil qu'elle avait dans la tête. « Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez, Mai? Vous n'avez pas peur? » demanda-t-elle finalement, la voix apeurée.

Cette dernière pâlit mais secoua la tête. « Tout le monde a peur, mademoiselle, mais nous savons de qui il faut se méfier, vous savez »

« Oh? » _De qui, exactement, Mai?_

« Oui, vous savez... » Elle se pencha de nouveau vers elle en murmurant. « Cette étrangère qui vit dans les montagnes est arrivée juste avant que l'on commence à retrouver des animaux morts. Si vous voulez mon avis, la police ne devrait pas tarder à voir ce que nous savons déjà. »

« Vous pensez qu'elle est responsable? »

La rousse se passa une main dans les cheveux, visiblement mal-à-l'aise. « Non, bien sûr que non. Il ne faut pas accuser les gens sans preuve, mademoiselle », dit-elle comme pour se convaincre. « Mais méfiez-vous quand même. », reprit-elle après quelques instants en murmurant. « Il paraît qu'elle dort la journée et qu'elle se promène dans les bois la nuit. »

Il y eut un silence et Mai, persuadée d'avoir convaincu son auditoire, se retira après avoir lâché un « Et son énorme chien, là, une véritable bête sauvage. Il faudrait qu'elle le tienne en laisse ». Shizuru fut ainsi abandonnée à ses lugubres pensées et à son repas de reine.

Elle soupira de dépit. Il allait falloir faire le tri entre la réalité et les rumeurs. Voilà quelque chose qui ne l'enchantait pas. Mais alors pas du tout.

* * *

La première maison à laquelle Shizuru décida de frapper était celle du maire. Yuichi lui avait indiqué le chemin lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé où elle pourrait le trouver, après lui avoir jeté ce regard suspicieux qui le caractérisait si bien. Shizuru n'était pas stupide. Elle savait que son statut d'enquêteur ne resterait pas longtemps dans les tiroirs et que son anonymat ne tiendrait pas jusqu'au lendemain. Elle ne cherchait même plus à être particulièrement discrète. Elle doutait que cela change quelque chose à l'affaire, de toute façon. N'importe quel imbécile pouvait remarquer qu'elle n'était pas de la région, c'était aussi évident que si cela avait été écrit sur son front. Et apparemment, on faisait autant confiance aux étrangers qu'aux représentants de l'ordre à Osomura, si l'on en croyait Haruka et les dires de Mai, qui la confortaient dans cette idée.

En plus de cela, Shizuru allait devoir sonner chez les gens pour leur demander expressément ce qu'ils pensaient de l'affaire. Il y avait mieux si on voulait être discret. Elle allait devoir compter sur son charisme, et sur lui uniquement, si elle voulait pêcher les bonnes informations. Et probablement faire preuve de patience, si elle devait écouter toutes les rumeurs saugrenues qui devaient circuler dans le village depuis l'annonce des meurtres.

Une fois arrivée devant la porte d'entrée blanche d'une maison trois fois plus grande que les autres, elle procéda à son habituel rituel. Elle réajusta son manteau, vérifia tous ces menus détails auxquels personne ne faisait attention, et remit rapidement sa chevelure en place avant de sonner.

Elle attendit un certain moment dehors, le nez enfoui dans son écharpe mauve assortie à ses gants, avant que quelqu'un ne vienne lui ouvrir. La petite brune qui se dévoila derrière la porte était une domestique. Elle portait une tenue noire et blanche impeccable et s'inclina lorsqu'elle s'effaça pour la laisser entrer. Shizuru fit quelques pas dans la grande entrée et dénoua un peu son écharpe. Il faisait chaud à l'intérieur. « Bonjour », commença-t-elle d'une voix égale et plaisante, « je suis Shizuru Fujino, je voudrais voir le maire. Est-ce qu'il est ici? »

La jeune fille se redressa et lui répondit avec un enthousiasme enfantin. « Enchantée madame, je suis Akane. Je vais voir si Kanzaki-sama est dans son bureau. » Elle lui présenta les quelques fauteuils qui formaient une ronde dans un coin du hall et continua en se dirigeant vers une porte latérale. « Asseyez-vous, je reviens dans deux minutes. » Et sur cette note, elle disparut derrière la porte.

Shizuru ouvrit son manteau et retira complètement son écharpe avant de s'asseoir en regardant autour d'elle. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on l'appelle « madame ». Ça la vieillissait cruellement. Les murs de la maison, ou plutôt du manoir, étaient très hauts. Le papier peint était élégant, jaune et blanc, et les escaliers vernis qui semblaient mener à l'étage supérieur bien entretenu. Celui qui vivait ici était un homme raffiné pensa-t-elle en voyant le carrelage parfaitement posé et la décoration impeccable. Et riche, réalisa-t-elle en sentant dans son dos le cuir mou du fauteuil. Elle croisa les jambes. La pièce était peut-être un peu trop impersonnelle à son goût, mais elle était très belle. Très propre. Très rangée. Un peu comme chez elle, en réalité. Les relents de perfectionnisme qui l'assaillaient parfois depuis quelques années avaient vu la maison de la jeune femme transformée pour être aussi parfaitement agencée que si trente domestiques travaillaient à l'intérieur. Shizuru ne supportait pas la poussière. Elle se glissait trop facilement sous les ongles. Et les ongles sales, c'était-

Akane la tira de ses pensées en revenant vers elle, souriante. La fille ne devait pas avoir dix-huit ans, songea Shizuru en la regardant marcher. « Kanzaki-sama vous attend » annonça l'adolescente avant de la guider vers la porte qu'elle avait empruntée quelques minutes auparavant. Bon sang, que ce « sama » était ridicule. Elles traversèrent un petit couloir peint en jaune paille et au carrelage crème en silence, avant d'arriver devant une porte blanche. Akane frappa docilement et attendit qu'une voix grave et douce ne se fasse entendre dans un « entrez » chaleureux avant de pénétrer dans la pièce. Elle s'effaça pour laisser le commissaire entrer et Shizuru put enfin être accueillie par l'homme qui occupait la salle.

Le bureau de Reito Kanzaki était également jaune et blanc.

Ce dernier se leva promptement avec une rare élégance et lui présenta une main manucurée, le costume noir taillé sur-mesure tombant parfaitement sur ses épaules, un sourire aimable et poli collé au visage. « Fujino-san, je suis ravi de vous rencontrer. » commença-t-il alors qu'elle lui serrait la main, « Je suis Reito Kanzaki, le responsable de la collectivité d'Osomura. »

Shizuru se rendit compte qu'elle venait de rencontrer son alter-ego avec une pointe de cynisme. S'il était l'assassin, elle avait du souci à se faire. « Enchantée. » répondit-elle avec un sourire calqué sur celui qui lui faisait face.

Reito Kanzaki fit un signe de tête en direction d'Akane et cette dernière déguerpit après avoir poliment salué Shizuru d'une courbette empressée. Il souffla un peu gardant son sourire intact et se tourna vers elle à nouveau. « Que puis-je faire pour vous, madame? Je devine que vous n'êtes pas d'ici. Vous souhaitez emménager? » demanda-t-il avec une curiosité mal camouflée.

Elle se retint de pouffer comme une adolescente mais ne put empêcher un sourcil sceptique de se lever. Emménager? Ici? Quelle idée. C'était un miracle que l'exode rural ne soit pas déjà passé par là. « Ara, je crois que vous faites erreur, Kanzaki-san. » répliqua-t-elle avec humour. Il ne se démonta pas pour autant et répliqua en lui présentant un siège. « Oh? Vous venez de Kyoto, je me trompe? Que venez-vous chercher dans le froid et la neige hivernale de Hokkaido? » Il termina sa phrase en s'asseyant à son tour sans relever le fait qu'elle pliait soigneusement son écharpe avant de la poser sur ses genoux.

« Des vampires? » répondit-elle aimablement en gardant son sourire innocent.

Le maire ignora le cynisme de la réplique et lui lança un regard intéressé. « Vous êtes venue enquêter. Depuis Kyoto? »

Elle posa ses mains sur son écharpe. « J'ai été appelée par le commissaire Suzushiro. C'est une amie. » commença-t-elle, « je suis effectivement ici pour enquêter. La moindre des choses était de vous prévenir de ma présence ici. »

Il hocha la tête et croisa les mains devant lui, les coudes posés sur son bureau. « D'accord, on m'a averti de la venue d'un enquêteur, j'aurais dû me douter que c'était vous », répondit-il doucement, « je suppose que vous savez mieux ce que vous avez le droit de faire que moi. Si je peux vous être d'une quelconque aide, n'hésitez pas. » Il sembla méditer quelques secondes avant de reprendre avec une curiosité et, elle osait le penser, inquiétude. « Vous logez au _Souffle de Kagutsuchi_ ou à Furano? »

« Au _Souffle de Kagutsushi_. » Et comme elle devinait où cette conversation menait, elle ajouta innocemment « je compte rester jusqu'à ce que j'en sache plus. Je crois que ça va prendre un certain temps, étant donné les circonstances. »

« À qui le dites-vous », répondit-il, visiblement dépité. « Je peux m'engager à payer les frais d'hôtel, si vous le désirez, je ne sais pas si c'est compris dans les frais d'enquête. »

Jeu, set et match. « Ara, c'est trop aimable, Kanzaki-san. »

« Je vous en prie, c'est normal. » répondit-il avec un sourire qui lui prouva qu'il n'était pas dupe. Shizuru préféra ne pas s'en formaliser, heureuse d'avoir trouvé un moyen de ne pas payer ce qu'elle pressentait être des sommes d'argent exorbitantes, et passa à autre chose.

« Dans ce cas, merci », conclut-elle, « je ne suis pas certaine que j'aurais pu les avancer moi-même ». Ce qui était faux. Mais peu importe. Personne n'avait à savoir qu'elle était l'une des plus grandes fortunes d'Honshu depuis qu'elle avait récupéré le trésor _royal_ que constituait l'héritage de ses parents. « Quoiqu'il en soit, avez-vous quelque chose d'important à déclarer avant que je ne vous pose quelques questions? »

Le visage de Reito Kanzaki sembla s'attrister. « Malheureusement, je crains que oui. » Devant le regard curieux du commissaire, il poursuivit. « Je suis probablement la dernière personne à avoir vu Serguey vivant. »

« Ara? »

« Je suis allé chez lui en début de soirée, Nina était déjà partie. J'étais venu lui dire que le terrain qu'il prévoyait d'utiliser pour construire son nouveau projet d'immeuble avait été déclaré non-constructible par la municipalité de Furano. » Il s'arrêta pour soupirer. « Il faut croire que rien n'a été comme prévu ce soir-là. »

La jeune femme se redressa sur son siège, intéressée. « À quelle heure êtes-vous parti? »

Il lui lança un regard égaré. « Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas regardé. »

« Approximativement. Vous aviez déjà mangé? »

« Oui, c'était pendant la soirée. » Il s'enfonça dans son siège et sembla réfléchir, les yeux mi-clos. « Je dirais entre vingt-deux et vingt-trois heures. Nous avons discuté un bon moment. »

Shizuru s'agita sur son siège, sceptique. « Vous êtes allés le voir après le dîner? Pourquoi si tard? »

« Parce que je l'ai appris juste avant le dîner et que je ne voulais pas laisser la nourriture refroidir, pourquoi donc voulez-vous que j'y aille aussi tard? » répondit-il comme si c'était une évidence.

« Mais pourquoi ne pas avoir attendu le lendemain, alors? » renchérit Shizuru avec curiosité. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver qu'il était étrange de quitter le village après le dîner pour aller dire à l'un de ses concitoyens qu'il ne pourrait pas mener un projet à terme. Un coup de téléphone aurait suffi. Ou alors, il était possible d'attendre le lendemain matin.

Elle fut étonnée de voir Reito Kanzaki soupirer avant de lever les bras en signe d'impuissance. « Je voulais qu'il le sache le plus vite possible. Je n'y serais pas allé au milieu de la nuit si je n'avais pas trouvé que c'était urgent. Il devait démarrer son projet dans deux jours! Je ne pouvais quand même pas attendre le lendemain pour l'informer. »

« Mais… vous auriez pu téléphoner, non? »

Il lui renvoya un regard éberlué. « Mais enfin, ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on apprend à quelqu'un par téléphone! » Il gesticula des mains en perdant visiblement son calme. « Il travaillait sur ce projet depuis presque un an! Je voulais être là pour lui tenir compagnie, c'est mon travail et mon rôle! » répliqua-t-il, manifestement insulté.

Elle releva les mains placidement en signe de défense. « Ara, pardonnez-moi, Kanzaki-san, mais avouez que ça peut paraître étrange. »

« Bien sûr, bien sûr » répliqua-t-il en regagnant le contrôle de ses mains. Il se pinça l'arête du nez un instant avant de soupirer. « Je vous prie de m'excuser, je suis un peu sur les nerfs avec cette histoire. Votre présence ici me laisse présager le pire. »

« Je comprends » Elle lui fit un sourire encourageant auquel il répondit, visiblement apaisé. Un chantier. Peut-être faudrait-il creuser par là. « Savez-vous comment les habitants risquent de réagir à ma présence ici? » Il grimaça à l'entente de la question avant de répondre. « Mal. Les étrangers n'ont pas la côte ici. La moitié des habitants refuseront de vous parler. Les autres sont comme des fous depuis une semaine. » Il croisa les mains sous son menton, pensif et inquiet. « Ils s'accusent et se soupçonnent les uns les autres. Certains pensent même qu'il s'agit d'un véritable vampire! » Il secoua la tête de dépit à la mention de cette dernière phrase. « Ils ont peur, et les circonstances des meurtres laissent leur imagination vagabonder librement. J'ai même entendu parler de loup-garou! »

Shizuru laissa échapper un soupir. Elle avait justement craint cette réaction. Elle risquait fortement de ne rien tirer de son porte-à-porte. « Et vous? » demanda-t-elle tout de même avec une pointe d'hésitation. « Vous avez un avis sur la question? »

Il réfléchit un instant avant de secouer la tête. « Il y a bien Tomoe Marguerite, mais c'est juste une fille un peu dérangée, elle ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche. »

« Pourquoi elle? »

Il grimaça. « On dit que les morts ont été tués par morsure. Et elle a une impressionnante collection de serpents chez elle. » commença-t-il, « je pense que beaucoup d'habitants la soupçonnent pour cela, mais... » Il leva les yeux au ciel. « Elle a peur du noir. Comment voulez-vous qu'elle tue quelqu'un la nuit dans ces conditions? »

Shizuru ferma les yeux en se massant les tempes. Visiblement, il y avait un petit paquet de personnes peu fréquentables à Osomura. Entre l'éleveuse de serpents et la dresseuse de chiens, il ne manquait plus qu'une vieille folle et elle aurait le tiercé gagnant.

Une demi-heure plus tard et comme la plupart des gens travaillaient à cette heure-ci de l'après-midi, Shizuru décida de retourner à l'hôtel pour voir si elle ne pouvait pas se procurer une carte de la région et un annuaire afin de voir le nombre d'habitants qui lui restaient à aller voir. C'est-à-dire la quasi-totalité. Elle soupira en pensant que l'entretien avec le maire n'avait pas été très utile. L'homme était charmant mais ne semblait pas avoir beaucoup d'informations intéressantes à lui donner. Son histoire de visite au clair de lune était assez étrange, mais Shizuru songea en marchant dans le froid que tout à Osomura semblait sortir d'une autre planète. Une éleveuse de serpents? Et puis quoi encore? Elle n'en revenait toujours p-

Une vieille femme la regardait depuis sa fenêtre, une main décharnée agrippée sur le rideau en dentelle blanc, le visage fermé et le regard scrutateur. Shizuru s'arrêta et se tourna vers elle avec amusement. Lorsque son regard rouge croisa les yeux perçants de la vieille, cette dernière s'empressa de tirer le rideau afin de ne pas être vue.

Tiercé!

Trop tard, pensa gaiement la jeune femme en se dirigeant vers la maison de pierre blanche où la vieille se trouvait d'un pas presque sautillant. Elle allait pouvoir raccourcir sa liste de personnes à interroger dès maintenant. Elle grimpa les trois marches et frappa à la porte avec entrain et bonne humeur. Elle n'eut pas de réponse. Visiblement, les petits vieux avaient aussi connaissance de la technique du mort dans les contrées les plus reculées de Hokkaido. Combien de fois avait-elle dû frapper à la porte de ces vieux singes à Tokyo? Elle frappa de nouveau et entendit un bruissement de tissu -probablement de kimono- derrière la porte avant qu'une voix douce et fluette ne lui provienne depuis l'intérieur. « Oui, j'arrive, j'arrive. »

Déjà? Elle pensait pourtant devoir insister plus longtemps. La porte s'ouvrit sur une vieille femme qui n'était pas celle qu'elle avait vue à la fenêtre quelques minutes plus tôt. Voilà pourquoi elle n'avait pas eu à attendre trop longtemps. Son interlocutrice avait un visage enfantin malgré l'âge, et un sourire accueillant. Se sentant presque comme un enfant pris en flagrant délit de vol de bonbon, Shizuru s'inclina, chose rarissime, avant d'annoncer son identité.

« Bonjour, excusez-moi de vous déranger, je suis Shizuru Fujino. » entreprit-elle d'expliquer. « Je suis chargée d'enquêter sur les crimes qui ont eu lieu il y a quelques jours et j- »

Une voix criarde l'interrompit depuis l'intérieur de la pièce, la faisant grincer des dents tandis que l'autre femme fermait les yeux pour se protéger. « Fumi! Qu'est-ce que c'est? » Ladite Fumi lui fit un sourire d'excuse avant de l'inviter à entrer en silence, ce que Shizuru fit avec gratitude après quelques hésitations. Elle se tourna ensuite vers l'intérieur et la guida vers ce qui semblait être le salon.

Tout sentait le vieux dans cette maison, pensa Shizuru lorsqu'elle mit les pieds dans la petite pièce exigüe. Les meubles étaient disposés d'une curieuse façon, formant de larges allées ou alignés contre les murs au papier peint vert sale et vieilli. Plus loin, à côté d'une petite table, se trouvait la raison de ces étranges agencements de mobiliers.

Une vieille femme entassée sur un fauteuil roulant les regardait avec des yeux perçants et suspicieux. C'était celle qui était à la fenêtre quelques minutes auparavant. La voix de Fumi s'éleva doucement dans la pièce, comme une brise d'été. « Mashiro, viens, cette dame est là pour enquêter sur ce qui est arrivé à Serguey et Nina Wang. »

Le regard de la vieille s'éclaira d'un coup et elle se tourna complètement vers elles, intéressée. Fumi la rejoint, laissant Shizuru gauchement plantée à l'entrée du salon, et se posta derrière elle pour pousser le fauteuil roulant dans l'allée formée par les meubles vers un espace vide entre les fauteuils disposés dans un coin. « Fujino-san, je vous en prie, asseyez-vous » dit-elle alors avec douceur après avoir bloqué le fauteuil pour éviter qu'il ne roule vers l'arrière. « Vous voulez du thé? »

« Je veux bien, merci. » répondit Shizuru en retirant son écharpe et en la pliant sur ses genoux.

« Mashiro? » demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers la vieille femme aux cheveux blancs comme la neige.

« S'il te plaît, Fumi, tu es gentille. » répondit cette dernière en tapotant l'avant-bras de l'autre. Fumi quitta alors la pièce et laissa derrière elle les deux femmes se regarder en silence. Shizuru fut soulagée de voir que la vieille n'osait pas la regarder dans les yeux. L'avantage d'avoir les yeux rouges, songea-t-elle en se mettant à l'aise, était qu'elle avait toujours l'ascendant sur ses interlocuteurs. Toujours.

Sauf Haruka. Mais comment pouvait-on avoir l'ascendant sur une telle force de la nature?

Le silence pesant perdura un moment avant que Mashiro ne se redresse sur son siège et lui lance un regard apeuré. « D'où vient-il? » murmura-t-elle alors.

Shizuru cligna des yeux sans comprendre. « Je vous demande pardon? »

« Le rouge dans vos yeux » répondit l'autre avec sécheresse, « D'où vient-il? »

Shizuru lui fit son plus beau sourire et s'enfonça confortablement dans son siège. « Ara, c'est une longue histoire » commença-t-elle d'une voix enjouée, « c'est- »

« Oh! » Mashiro se pencha vers elle, intriguée. « Et cet accent, d'où vient-il? Quelle étrange fille vous êtes! »

La jeune femme éclata de rire avant de songer à s'en empêcher. Ce fut le moment que choisit Fumi pour entrer de nouveau dans la pièce avec un plateau sur lequel reposaient trois tasses de thé fumantes. Shizuru se força à reprendre son calme et répondit à la vieille avec amusement. « Je viens d'Honshu, c'est un accent qui vient de ma ville natale, Kyoto. »

Mashiro se tourna vers Fumi et tira sa manche lorsque cette dernière s'assit près d'elle. « Fumi! Quelle est cette fille que tu nous ramènes, on dirait qu'elle chante! » L'autre lui sourit, ce qui sembla l'apaiser, et prit sa main entre les siennes. « C'est parce qu'elle vient de loin, Mashiro, rien d'autre. »

Ces deux-là, pensa alors Shizuru en souriant, elle était curieuse de savoir ce qui pouvait bien les lier l'une à l'autre. Fumi se tourna vers elle avec bienveillance et lui proposa une tasse de thé que Shizuru prit avec déférence avant de lui demander de préciser la raison de sa visite. Shizuru se retrouva dans une impasse. Que pouvait-elle bien demander à deux petites vieilles sur un crime commis en pleine nuit dans les bois? Les deux femmes ne pouvaient que dormir.

« Vous êtes dans ce village depuis longtemps? » s'entendit-elle demander avec un peu trop de curiosité à son goût. Les deux femmes répondirent à l'unisson, et Shizuru dut se retenir de ne pas recracher son thé sur son pull. « Quarante-deux ans. »

« Ara... vous devez bien connaître le village alors. »

« Et comment! » s'écria Mashiro de sa voix criarde, manquant dans son énervement de renverser sa propre tasse, « nous connaissons la région par cœur, n'est-ce pas Fumi? » Cette dernière hocha la tête avant de reprendre calmement. « Mais nous ne sommes plus allées nous balader depuis un moment, l'hiver il fait trop froid. » Mashiro sembla grommeler quelque chose que la jeune femme ne comprit pas mais n'ajouta rien. « Je suis désolée, Fujino-san » reprit alors Fumi avec un sourire contrit, « mais je ne pense pas vous être d'une très grande aide pour votre enquête, nous n- »

« Bien sûr que si, Fumi, voyons! » répliqua l'autre en renversant définitivement sa tasse sur son kimono bleu ciel sans s'en rendre compte. « Je sais ce qu'il se passe, je _vois_ des choses. »

Shizuru mit un certain temps à comprendre qu'elle ne parlait pas de visions surnaturelles mais du fait qu'elle passait probablement ses journées devant la fenêtre à regarder les allées et venues de tout le monde. Elle se pencha alors en avant et pointa son doigt vers l'extérieur. « Je vais vous dire, ma fille, depuis que les mineurs sont là, il se passe des choses étranges. »

« Vous voulez dire les archéologues? »

« C'est pareil » répliqua l'autre d'un mouvement négligent de la main. « Je les vois partir le matin et revenir le soir couverts de terre. »

Certes. Fumi leva les yeux au ciel et lui tapa gentiment la main. « C'est leur travail, Mashiro, ils creusent. » La vieille ne sembla pas d'accord et lui lança un regard de dédain avant de se tourner vers Shizuru à nouveau. « Ils ont réveillé le Diable, avec leur bric-à-brac! Pas étonnant qu'il y ait des morts. Je vous le dis, les prochains seront les Yumemiya. »

La jeune femme soupira imperceptiblement dans sa tasse. Quel merdier. « Les Yumemiya? » demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet. Triomphante, Mashiro se redressa. « Oui, il paraît qu'ils ont eu un enfant avant de se marier. Ils sont maudits, je vous le dis, moi, mais personne ne m'écoute jamais. »

Fumi la contredit immédiatement. « Mais non, ce sont des rumeurs, ça! Arika est née bien après qu'ils se soient mariés! »

« Ils ont antidaté le mariage! » répondit l'autre avec agacement, « Tu penses bien, ils n'allaient quand même pas le crier sur tous les toits! »

« Ara... » Les deux femmes se tournèrent de concert vers Shizuru en l'entendant murmurer. « Vous n'avez rien vu d'autre, Mashiro-san? »

Cette dernière sembla réfléchir pendant que Shizuru priait mentalement de recevoir une réponse négative. « Si! » s'exclama-t-elle finalement, au grand dam des deux autres occupantes de la pièce qui échangèrent un regard désolé. « Il y a cette petite folle, avec ses serpents, là! » commença la vieille en s'agitant sur son siège. « Toujours aux petits soins avec eux, elle ne les quitte jamais! Une fois j'en ai retrouvé un dans la cuisine! » Elle grommela à nouveau quelque chose d'imperceptible en regardant sur le côté. Fumi en profita pour lui prendre sa tasse vide des mains et la reposer sur le plateau dans un claquement de porcelaine.

« Je crois que je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps » déclara Shizuru en reposant sa tasse, qu'elle venait de terminer à une rapidité telle qu'elle sentait sa gorge brûler. Mashiro ne répondit pas mais lui fit signe de partir d'un geste sec de la main que la femme de Kyoto interpréta comme étant un _au revoir_.

Fumi se leva également avec un sourire d'excuse amusé et la raccompagna sur le pas de la porte. Shizuru déplia son écharpe et la remit autour de son cou avant de sortir, et la vieille ouvrit la porte d'entrée pour la laisser passer.

« N'en voulez pas à Mashiro, elle perd un peu la tête. » souffla-t-elle alors que Shizuru la dépassait. Cette dernière lui rendit son sourire et secoua la tête. « Ara, ce n'est rien, j'espère ne pas l'avoir trop effrayée. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas », répondit l'autre, « elle s'en remettra bien assez vite. Par contre, hum... »

Shizuru pencha la tête sur le côté avec curiosité. « Oui? »

Fumi soupira et croisa les bras avant de reprendre avec anxiété. « Je pense que vous devriez faire attention au trappeur. C'est une femme si étrange! »

« Le trappeur? »

« Oui, comment s'appelle-t-elle, déjà? » Il y eut un moment de silence pendant lequel Fumi sembla réfléchir profondément avant que son visage ne s'éclaire, triomphant. « Ah! » s'exclama-t-elle alors, « Natsu... Natsumi Kruger, ou quelque chose comme ça. » Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elles avant de continuer avec empressement. « On dit qu'elle dort le jour et qu'elle chasse la nuit avec son chien. Vous savez, cette grosse bête. »

Non, pensa alors Shizuru, elle ne savait pas. Si l'on en croyait les dires des habitants, cette Natsumi Kruger était un chasseur de têtes nocturne accompagné d'un animal de cauchemar assoiffé de sang et de chair humaine. Elle peinait à croire que ce soit possible.

En rentrant à l'hôtel, quelques minutes après, elle continuait de repenser à ce curieux personnage. Elle était persuadée que les rumeurs qu'elle avait entendues jusque-là à son sujet étaient remplies d'exagération, justement parce que c'était des rumeurs, mais il était de notoriété publique qu'on ne faisait pas de fumée sans feu. Le chien en question devait véritablement être d'une taille impressionnante pour que les habitants en aient une peur aussi démesurée.

Elle retira son écharpe et dénoua son manteau avec précaution en avançant à l'intérieur à la recherche de Yuichi Tate. Elle repéra du coin de l'œil la note pendue au-dessus de l'interrupteur avec amusement et dépassa l'accueil vide en regardant autour d'elle avec curiosité.

Elle pensait que Yuichi serait derrière le bureau, probablement en train de mourir d'ennui et prêt à lui remettre ses clés en la voyant arriver. Après tout, il avait été là quelques heures plus tôt pour la regarder partir. Mais Yuichi n'était pas là. Peut-être ne s'attendait-il pas à la voir rentrer si tôt? Elle lâcha un petit soupir. Le service dans les villages était-il toujours aussi aléatoire?

Comme il y avait du bruit du côté de la salle où elle prenait ses repas, elle se dirigea vers cette dernière et traversa le couloir. Mai devait être encore occupée dans les cuisines, songea-t-elle. Peut-être que la rousse pourrait lui indiquer où trouver une carte. Peut-être même lui en prêterait-elle une?

Les bruits étouffés en provenance de la cuisine la confortèrent dans cette idée. Le restaurant était vide, mais la cuisinière devait être occupée à ranger la vaisselle ou préparer le repas pour les archéologues lorsqu'ils reviendraient.

« Mai? » appela-t-elle en se tournant vers la pièce.

Elle ne reçut pas de réponse. Mais les bruits continuèrent. C'était... de l'eau qui coulait? Elle fronça les sourcils et dépassa le comptoir du bar avec souplesse. « Mai? Vous êtes là? » demanda-t-elle une nouvelle fois en se glissant derrière le bar en silence. Pas de réaction. Le léger « glouglou » de l'eau qui s'écoule depuis un robinet continuait.

_Bizarre_, songea-t-elle en poussant du bout des doigts la porte de la cuisine.

Les cuisines étaient relativement grandes. Tout n'était que métal brillant et carrelage blanc. Il ne devait pas y avoir un seul rat dans cet univers de propreté, pensa-t-elle avec ironie en passant devant les plaques, les frigos, les réserves de pommes de terre et les comptoirs sur lesquels Mai devait préparer les repas. Elle se dirigea vers la source de l'eau et s'arrêta net lorsqu'elle l'eut trouvée.

La scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux la fit cligner des yeux.

Dans un coin de la pièce, devant une porte dérobée, il y avait une table et à ses côtés un gigantesque évier qui se remplissait peu à peu d'eau et de mousse. Mais Shizuru ne prêta pas garde à la pièce, et elle ne vit ni la porte, ni l'évier, ni l'eau qui coulait, ni la mousse qui commençait à déborder.

Parce qu'à cette table était assise la plus belle petite fille qu'elle ait jamais vue.

Ses cheveux blonds étaient dénoués et cascadaient presque librement autour d'elle comme un halo doré, à peine retenus par un fin ruban noir qui les empêchait de venir se balader devant les yeux de la fillette, si bleus et si brillants que Shizuru crut qu'ils étaient faits de cristal. Imperturbable, la fille semblait infiniment plus concentrée sur la feuille de papier sur laquelle elle dessinait que sur le fait qu'une étrangère la regardait, mystifiée, depuis le pas de la porte.

Shizuru finit par se fendre d'un sourire nostalgique. Elle avait déjà rencontré une petite fille semblable à celle-ci, songea-t-elle en posant une main sur l'encadrement de la porte pour s'y appuyer. Si mignonne elle aussi, flanquée d'un uniforme d'école neuf et repassé à la perfection, toujours coiffée comme une princesse. Elle soupira.

Cette petite fille-là était bien vivante.

Comme elle avait la gorge sèche, elle toqua à la porte pour faire connaître sa présence. La petite fille ne réagit pas et continua de dessiner sans lui porter la moindre attention. Intriguée, Shizuru avança vers elle avec précaution.

Presque immédiatement, la fillette, qui devait avoir une petite dizaine d'années, fit volte-face et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

Il aurait été difficile de déterminer laquelle des deux semblait la plus effrayée.

Le commissaire se raidit et suspendit sa marche. Comme le silence s'éternisait, elle finit par remarquer que l'eau continuait de couler dans l'évier, quelque part sur le côté, et s'arracha aux yeux bleus de la petite pour aller fermer le robinet. Elle sentit le regard de la fille dans son dos lorsqu'elle se tourna vers l'évier et ce dernier ne la quitta pas pendant toute l'opération. Quand elle se retourna, elle vit que la petite blonde la regardait avec des yeux emplis de curiosité, grands ouverts. Attentive au moindre geste.

Mal-à-l'aise, Shizuru lui fit un petit signe hésitant de la main en murmurant un « bonjour » étouffé, réfugiée derrière un sourire aimable peu naturel.

La fille lui sourit alors et répondit à son geste avec enthousiasme, visiblement heureuse de voir une nouvelle tête, et enchaîna en faisant une succession de gestes et d'expressions qu'elle ne comprit pas. Shizuru cligna des yeux en réalisant l'évidence et se frappa mentalement le crâne pour ne pas avoir eu l'intelligence de le remarquer plus tôt, trop mystifiée par cette vision enfantine et nostalgique pour réfléchir.

La fille était sourde. Et Shizuru ne connaissait pas le langage des signes.

La petite blonde sembla réaliser son trouble et s'arrêta de gesticuler dans tous les sens pour lever les yeux au ciel et récupérer une feuille de papier vierge derrière elle, stylo en main. Elle griffonna quelque chose et fit signe à la jeune femme de s'approcher.

_Bonjour, je m'apelle Alyssa._

Shizuru sourit. Elle commençait à comprendre qui pouvait avoir écrit la fameuse note scotchée au dessus de l'interrupteur près de l'accueil. Elle s'empara d'un stylo à son tour et répandit sur le papier son écriture fine et élégante.

_Bonjour Alyssa, je suis Shizuru. Que fais-tu ici toute seule?_

Ce fut le moment choisi par Mai pour entrer dans la pièce en courant, faisant sursauter Shizuru par la même occasion. Alyssa ne réagit pas et se contenta de répondre rapidement. « Ah, Shizuru-san, merci! » s'exclama la rousse en la voyant. « Mon frère est passé, j'ai discuté et j'ai oublié que j'avais mis l'eau en route. » Elle se frappa le front et se dirigea vers l'évier pour enlever le château de mousse qui s'était formé au-dessus de ce dernier et Shizuru en profita pour lire ce que Alyssa avait écrit.

_Ça, cé maman. Elle a du oublié l'eau encore une foi._

Shizuru ria en lisant ces quelques mots et lui fit un clin d'œil. La fille gloussa et se leva, emportant avec elle son dessin et ses crayons, avant de courir vers Mai, qui se baissa pour recevoir un baiser sur la joue, et de courir vers l'extérieur. Les deux femmes échangèrent alors un silence et un soupir bienheureux.

Quelle adorable fillette.

« Votre fille est adorable » murmura Shizuru en récupérant la première, un grand sourire sur le visage.

Mai ria en commençant sa vaisselle. « Je sais, tout le monde devient complètement gâteux dès qu'elle apparaît. » Elle sembla supprimer un nouveau rire avant de reprendre. « Même madame Kazahana ne peut pas s'empêcher de lui offrir des sucreries. »

« Kazahana? » demanda Shizuru en ayant déjà une petite idée de qui il pourrait s'agir.

« Oui, la doyenne du village. Une petite vieille qui passe ses journées à sa fenêtre. Si vous restez un peu avec nous, vous ne pourrez pas la manquer! » Mai plongea une dizaine d'assiettes dans l'eau et commença à les laver une à une. « Sinon, mademoiselle Fujino » reprit-elle avec amusement, « je ne peux pas dire que je ne suis pas contente que vous soyez ici étant donné que vous avez évité une énième inondation de ma cuisine -Shizuru laissa échapper un petit rire entendu-, mais que faites vous ici? Les clients ne sont pas censés visiter l'arrière du restaurant. »

Shizuru se mordit la lèvre. « Je voulais vérifier cette histoire de rats. »

Il y eut un clang sonore et elle éclata de rire en voyant le regard éberlué de Mai, qui venait de lâcher ses assiettes. Cette dernière s'adoucit en comprenant qu'il s'agissait d'une plaisanterie, et secoua la tête de dépit. « Ne me faites pas des peurs pareilles, enfin. »

« Ara, mes excuses, Mai. » Elle avisa la chaise laissée vide par Alyssa quelques minutes plus tôt et s'y assit avec souplesse. « Je vous cherchais. »

« Pourquoi donc? »

« Je n'ai pas été très franche avec vous tout à l'heure. » répondit l'autre avec un plaisant sourire. Mai fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers elle, délaissant momentanément ses assiettes pour lui lancer un regard curieux. « C'est-à-dire? »

« Je n'étais pas simplement curieuse, pour le meurtre des Wang » commença Shizuru en s'adossant contre le dossier de sa chaise, l'écharpe déjà sur les genoux. « Je suis ici pour enquêter dessus. Je crois qu'il est plus honnête de vous le dire. »

Mai laissa échapper un cri de surprise et croisa les bras en face d'elle en lui lançant un regard inquisiteur. « Vous êtes venue enquêter? Mais c'est la juridiction du commissaire Suzushiro, ici! »

« Je suis une amie », répondit la blonde en cachant sa surprise. Elle ne pensait pas que Mai lui lancerait une telle réplique. « Je suis commissaire à Tokyo, mais elle m'a demandé de me charger de l'enquête sur le terrain car elle est très occupée. »

Mai plissa les yeux un instant avant de soupirer et de se tourner à nouveau vers sa vaisselle. « Merci de me l'avoir dit, commissaire. » dit-elle finalement avec douceur. Apparemment, elle ne lui en tenait pas rigueur et Shizuru se sentit étrangement soulagée de ne pas avoir à présenter ses excuses. « Vous vouliez autre chose? »

« Ara, oui. » reprit Shizuru en se souvenant de la principale raison pour laquelle elle était venue au départ. « Je cherche une carte de la région. Où est-ce que je peux en trouver une? »

« Le mieux est d'aller à Furano, mais si vous voulez je peux vous prêter la mienne en attendant. Elle est un peu vieille, mais on ne s'en sert pas. » répliqua Mai en déposant la dernière assiette sur le côté et en s'emparant des premiers couverts.

Shizuru sourit. Les gens d'ici n'étaient peut-être pas si méfiants et inhospitaliers qu'elle le pensait.

Pendant la soirée, alors qu'on lui claquait la porte au nez pour la vingtième fois, elle décida de revoir son jugement. Reito n'avait pas menti, pensa-t-elle en resserrant son manteau autour d'elle. Les gens se méfiaient des étrangers. Les gens se méfiaient des forces de l'ordre. Les gens ne lui parleraient pas.

Dépitée, elle décida de revenir vers l'hôtel pour se mettre au chaud. Voilà encore quelque chose sur laquelle on ne lui avait pas menti, songea-t-elle amèrement. Il n'était pas dix-neuf heures et pourtant, elle avait déjà l'impression de voir le givre se former sur le sol à une vitesse telle qu'elle le voyait faire à l'œil nu. Non. Elle devait halluciner. Le givre ne pouvait pas grimper aussi vite. Alors qu'elle traversait une petite place, elle fut surprise de voir un bus apparaître au détour d'un virage et s'arrêter à une vingtaine de mètres d'elle.

_Bien sûr_, pensa-t-elle en regardant deux adolescentes sortir du véhicule, _des bus transportent les habitants à Furano. Bus scolaire?_

Les deux filles n'avaient pas l'air de s'entendre à merveille. Aussitôt le bus disparu, elles se tournèrent le dos et partirent chacune dans une direction opposée. Presque déçue, Shizuru compta ses options. L'une des deux filles devait être Tomoe. Elle ne devait pas se tromper. Comme les deux filles s'éloignaient, elle choisit de suivre celle qui était la plus proche.

Sans chercher à cacher sa présence, elle la rattrapa en faisant claquer les talons de ses bottes sur le sol durci par le givre -déjà?!- et ne fut pas surprise de la voir se retourner pour lui lancer un regard inquisiteur, visiblement peu impressionnée. « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez? »

Il faisait déjà sombre à cette heure de la journée. Shizuru ne distinguait de la fille qu'une touffe rebelle de cheveux roux désordonnés, mais son visage restait difficile à discerner. « Bonsoir mademoiselle, je- »

« Vous êtes perdue? » l'interrompit l'autre avec un sourire roublard, « dommage pour vous, c'est la zone ici, vous savez. »

Shizuru lui rendit un sourire entendu. « J'ai remarqué, oui. Mais non, je ne suis pas perdue. »

L'adolescente lui lança un regard critique. « Ah non? » Puis lui lança un regard atterré. « Vous êtes ici parce que vous le voulez alors? C'est nul. »

Le sourire de Shizuru s'élargit. « Pas tout à fait. Je suis là pour enquêter. » Les yeux de son interlocutrice s'agrandirent et elle la détailla de la tête aux pieds. Visiblement, remarqua alors Shizuru en la laissant se remettre du choc, le fait de ne porter qu'un blouson sur les épaules ne semblait pas la gêner. L'adolescente lui jeta un regard sceptique après l'avoir inspecté. « Vous êtes commissaire? Vous? Et bah. »

Shizuru tomba des nues. C'était si peu évident? « Ara... »

« Alors vous courrez après les gens la nuit pour leur soutirer des informations? » continua l'autre avec un sourire ironique. « Comment vous obtenez vos infos, exactement? »

Le sourire se fit plus suggestif et Shizuru dut faire un effort pour ne pas laisser l'irritation se voir sur son visage. Tomoe Marguerite ou non, cette fille était insupportable. Le commissaire soupira en fermant brièvement les yeux. « Je cherchais Tomoe Marguerite » souffla-t-elle finalement avec irritation.

Le sourire de l'adolescente disparut immédiatement pour être remplacé par un visage cruellement... offensé. « Et vous m'avez confondue avec elle? » s'écria la rousse en gesticulant des mains d'irritation. « Non mais... vous m'avez regardé? Comment vous avez pu- »

« A quoi ressemble-t-elle, exactement? » l'interrompit Shizuru. Visiblement, elle s'était trompée de personne. L'adolescente lui lança un regard sceptique avant de sourire à nouveau. Un sourire insupportablement narquois.

« Vous êtes sûre que vous êtes commissaire, vous? Vous devez être le fond du panier, hum... »

Shizuru lui rendit un sourire glacial emprunté à Nagi Homura pour l'occasion. « Si vous le dites. » Après avoir eu la satisfaction de voir la peur traverser le regard de son interlocutrice, son visage se fendit d'un sourire faussement aimable. « Puisque vous n'êtes pas Tomoe, vous allez me dire qui vous êtes, non? »

L'autre soupira avant de répondre avec une moue ennuyée. « Nao Yuuki. »

« Ah, Nao, auriez-vous l'amabilité de me dire à quoi ressemble Tomoe Marguerite, je vous prie? » demanda Shizuru avec un cynisme évident.

La fille lui rendit un regard meurtrier qu'elle préféra ignorer avant de lui répondre d'un geste vague de la main. « C'était l'autre. Celle avec la coupe de cheveux bizarre. » Elle tourna les talons et commença à partir, les mains dans les poches de son blouson. « Maintenant si vous voulez m'excuser, _commissaire_ », ironisa-t-elle à son tour par dessus son épaule, « j'ai autre chose à foutre que de papoter avec vous sous la neige, alors salut. »

Et pour la seconde fois de la journée, Shizuru se sentit laissée en plan au milieu de la rue comme une imbécile. Comme elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt de courir après l'insupportable gamine avec qui elle venait d'échanger ces quelques mots si aimables, elle décida de retourner là où le bus s'était arrêté. En trottinant parce qu'il faisait froid.

Nao Yuuki n'était encore qu'une adolescente. Elle ne pouvait pas être le meurtrier des Wang si l'assassinat de ces derniers était relié à la mystérieuse femme tuée neuf ans plus tôt. Tomoe, pensa Shizuru en se dirigeant vers la place, semblait plus âgée, mais sans doute pas suffisamment pour être un potentiel tueur.

À moins qu'elle n'ait toujours été complètement dérangée, comme ce qu'en disaient les autres habitants. Les enfants tueurs existaient. De ça Shizuru était certaine. Et les enfants qui assassinaient avaient le culte du jeu. De la mise en scène. Parfois.

Et Natsumi Kruger, réalisa-t-elle, quel âge avait-elle? Au moins vingt ans. Sinon, ceux qui lui en avaient parlé n'auraient pas parlé de « femme », mais de « fille », comme ils l'avaient fait pour Tomoe. Ou alors, elle faisait fausse route.

Elle devait rencontrer cette femme. Et son chien.

La place était déserte lorsqu'elle y revint, et la nuit lui donnait une allure un peu féérique. Ou alors c'était les lampadaires qui lui donnaient cette étrange ambiance. Shizuru grimaça en ralentissant sa marche pour regarder autour d'elle. Elle ne se souvenait plus exactement quelle direction avait été prise par Tomoe Marguerite quelques minutes plus tôt. Il n'y avait pas encore assez de neige pour suivre les empreintes de pas.

Mais suffisamment pour cacher une plaque de verglas vicieuse. Si seulement Shizuru y avait pensé.

Il était dix-neuf heures seize lorsque les bottes du commissaire glissèrent sur le givre camouflé par quelques flocons blancs. Une demi-seconde plus tard, il y eut un bruit de chute sonore qui se répercuta sur les murs des habitations et la jeune femme se retrouva à demi-allongée sur le dos, son écharpe dénouée déversa sur la neige un chemin carmin entortillé sur lui-même, et elle lâcha mentalement une poignée de jurons empruntés à Takeda.

Un « ara » étouffé se fit entendre après quelques secondes d'inertie et elle se redressa avec lenteur, empêtrée dans son manteau pourpre et les gants glacés couverts de neige fondue. La première chose à laquelle Shizuru pensa fut de regarder autour d'elle afin d'être certaine que personne n'avait assisté à la scène et, sonnée, elle se remit sur pied avec difficulté avant d'avancer vers le _Souffle de Kagutsuchi_ en titubant comme un ivrogne.

Tomoe Marguerite pouvait bien attendre quelques heures.

Elle avait besoin d'un bain.

* * *

_Review?_


	4. Chapitre 3

_Yoh ^^!_

_Nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser quelques mots, avec une mention spéciale à Sook, parce que tes reviews me font juste beaucoup rire et que je regrette toujours de ne pas pouvoir y répondre ^^. Merci aussi à Miya pour la correction._

_Mai Hime ne m'appartient pas. Le scénario tortueux de cette histoire, par contre, oui XD._

_Bonne lecture à tous ^^!_

* * *

**Le Rendez-vous des Princes**

**Chapitre 3**

Lorsqu'elle était passée au commissariat la veille, Haruka lui avait donné rendez-vous « tôt le matin » à l'écart du village, là où les victimes habitaient. Shizuru n'avait toujours pas trouvé comment interpréter cette expression. Haruka étant du genre à se lever à cinq heures du matin et elle à neuf, l'enquêteuse avait tout de suite vu qu'il risquait d'y avoir un conflit entre les horaires.

Peut-être aurait-elle dû demander quelques précisions à ce sujet.

Lorsqu'elle engagea son véhicule sur la pente enneigée qui menait à la maison désormais inhabitée des Wang, elle vit que son amie était déjà présente sur les lieux et l'attendait, adossée tranquillement contre l'un des murs du bâtiment, les bras croisés et les doigts jouant nerveusement sur les manches de son long manteau noir. Sa voiture était garée un peu plus loin pour laisser la place à celle de Shizuru lorsqu'elle arriverait. Cette dernière sourit en le remarquant. Haruka était toujours si prévoyante.

Le véhicule s'immobilisa quand elle arriva à hauteur de son amie et elle s'empressa de couper le moteur et de sortir en remettant en place son écharpe. Le commissaire la regarda, critique avant de lâcher un soupir consterné. « Tu es en retard. »

Shizuru réajusta son manteau et avança vers elle avec un sourire paisible jusqu'à être à sa hauteur. « Ara, tout dépend de ce que tu considères comme étant _tôt le matin_, Haruka. Il est huit heures trente. C'est _tôt le matin_. »

La blonde balaya ses excuses d'un revers de la main qui emporta quelques boucles d'or avec lui et se décolla du mur, l'écharpe négligemment nouée autour du cou. « Peu importe. » commença-t-elle. « Je suis désolée, mais j'ai si peu de temps. » Il y eut une pause et elle tourna les talons pour se diriger vers le garage en lui faisant signe de la suivre. « On va commencer par là. »

Shizuru la suivit en silence et les deux femmes se retrouvèrent face à une vieille Ford dont les pneus étaient complètement à plat. Haruka s'accroupit devant l'un d'eux, qui avait été enlevé et déposé sur le sol, et Shizuru fit de même. « Ici » dit-elle en pointant une large entaille du doigt. « D'après toi, est-ce que le tueur est du type à emporter un couteau avec lui en prévoyant de l'immuniser de cette façon? »

C'était une question rhétorique, bien entendu. Haruka savait déjà que le tueur ne pouvait pas avoir prévu que Nina rentrerait plus tôt ce soir-là et qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de ressortir pour l'attendre. Encore moins de crever les pneus. C'était une action accomplie dans l'urgence. « Non », répondit-elle tout de même en se relevant. « Tu penses qu'il a pris le couteau sur les lieux? »

Haruka se redressa à son tour et elles se dirigèrent toutes les deux vers l'entrée, côte à côte. « Peut-être. Je ne suis pas revenue ici depuis le lendemain du crime. Il aurait pu prendre un couteau de cuisine? » Elle retira de sa poche un trousseau de clés et déverrouilla avant de la repousser vers l'intérieur pour entrer. Shizuru la suivit.

L'entrée était un petit couloir qui donnait sur deux portes qui semblaient se faire péniblement face. Au fond du couloir, il y avait un porte-manteau vide. Haruka se dirigea sans hésiter vers la porte de gauche et pénétra dans ce qui devait être la cuisine. La femme de Kyoto entra à son tour et fit un rapide tour d'horizon. La pièce était de petite taille, et elle vit au premier coup d'œil que les experts l'avaient déjà passée au peigne fin. La table au centre était noire, toute simple, les murs étaient rouge-orangé, le carrelage était gris.

La blonde sembla farfouiller quelques instants dans les tiroirs et finit par sortir une panoplie de couteaux de différentes tailles et de formes diverses. Elle se tourna vers son amie et les déposa consciencieusement sur la table. Sans un mot, Shizuru les contempla et commença à en repousser certains sur le côté. Haruka la regarda faire, visiblement intéressée, avant d'en repousser d'autres elle-même. « Celle qui trouve le bon a gagné » lâcha-t-elle finalement avec le premier sourire de la journée.

Shizuru releva la tête pour voir la lueur de défi danser dans les yeux de son amie et lui fit un sourire entendu. « Quel est l'objet du pari? » demanda-t-elle en choisissant deux couteaux après quelques secondes d'hésitation. Haruka récupéra un autre couple de lames et se dirigea vers la sortie en tortillant entre ses doigts une mèche de cheveux blonds. « Je t'hérite à dîner. Tu payes. Ou pas. » dit-elle en quittant la pièce. Shizuru la rejoint, intéressée.

« Il y aura Yukino? » demanda-t-elle avec un sourire innocent alors qu'elles avançaient vers la voiture des Wang à bon pas.

Haruka tourna la tête vers elle et releva un sourcil ironique. « Parce que tu espérais que ce soit un dîner romantique, Fujino? »

« Ara, Haruka vient de briser tous mes espoirs les plus fous. », se désespéra l'autre avec un sanglot vaincu.

La blonde leva les yeux au ciel en se frappant le front de dépit. « Imbécile! » Elles s'agenouillèrent devant le pneu crevé comme deux prêtresses lors d'une cérémonie. « Bien », attaqua Haruka, « à toi l'honneur. »

Shizuru lâcha un faux soupir de concentration et vit Haruka se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas rire.

Elle allait gagner.

* * *

Elle avait perdu. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas. Elle pensait pourtant avoir choisi le bon couteau, mais c'était Haruka qui avait fait le bon calcul. La vie était si injuste, pensa-t-elle en revenant à Osomura après avoir passé une heure à méthodiquement fouiller et mémoriser chaque détail de la maison des Wang et à parcourir de long en large le même chemin que Nina avait emprunté quelques jours plus tôt, jusqu'au rocher où on l'avait retrouvée.

A quoi bon faire des économies sur les frais d'hôtel s'il fallait payer le restaurant par la suite?

Pour couronner le tout, comme elle ne connaissait de Furano que le commissariat, Haruka s'était proposée pour choisir le restaurant en question. Nul doute qu'elle se ferait un plaisir de lui faire écouler sa fortune. Elle gara sa voiture au radar à côté du _Souffle de Kagutsuchi_, au même endroit où elle l'avait fait la première fois qu'elle était venue, et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée en traînant des pieds. Comment Haruka pouvait bien avoir deviné non seulement la taille du couteau mais aussi avoir calculé en même temps que la force avec laquelle il avait été planté dans le caoutchouc avait fait que l'entaille était légèrement plus grande que la taille initiale de la lame utilisée?

Tout ça sentait l'arnaque.

Mis à part ce petit désagrément, Shizuru avait vite compris que les hypothèses que son amie avait émises à propose du déroulement de la soirée paraissaient justes. Il ne semblait pas y avoir d'autres solutions. Le meurtrier n'avait sans doute pas prévu le retour, qui était justement imprévisible, de Nina. Sinon, il n'aurait pas eu à récupérer un couteau de cuisine pour aller crever les pneus. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire grand-chose. Il aurait très bien pu rester dans la maison et sauter sur la fille au moment où elle entrait chez elle. Il aurait gagné du temps et de l'énergie.

Ou alors, il n'était pas censé la tuer au départ. Peut-être qu'il s'était retrouvé acculé et qu'il avait voulu jouer la sécurité. Mais de là à crever les pneus de la Ford et jouer au chat et à la souris avec la fille dans les bois. Il y avait tout un monde et une poignée de contradictions.

La seule explication était qu'il avait décidé de lui laisser une chance de s'enfuir. Mais qu'elle avait échoué en tombant. Crever les pneus aurait alors été une façon d'imposer les règles du jeu.

En clair, il aimait jouer. Shizuru n'était pas certaine d'apprécier l'attention.

Et cette histoire de crevaison de pneus l'irritait.

Elle avait aussi pu voir que si Reito Kanzaki était passé plus tôt dans la soirée, le moment des meurtres semblait trop éloigné de celui de sa visite. Presque trois heures si l'on en croyait ses propos. Mais aucun alibi et personne pour prouver qu'il était bien rentré chez lui entre vingt-trois heures et minuit. Il faudrait qu'elle parvienne à interroger Akane, la domestique, afin d'être certaine qu'il était bien rentré avant deux heures du matin. Cette dernière l'avait peut-être entendu rentrer. Il fallait vérifier. Après tout, si le meurtrier s'avérait être aussi vicieux que ce qu'elle pensait, Reito aurait très bien pu quitter la maison des Wang, attendre, et revenir. La seule personne susceptible de le disculper était Akane. Ou au contraire.

Yuichi était à l'accueil lorsqu'elle entra, visiblement occupé à griffonner quelque chose sur un carnet marron. Il releva la tête à son arrivée et ils s'échangèrent un sourire de politesse.

« Bonjour commissaire » bougonna-t-il simplement avant de retourner à son calepin avec ennui.

Elle avança vers l'intérieur et s'approcha de lui en dénouant son écharpe. « Monsieur » répondit-elle avec amabilité. « Est-ce que tout va bien? Vous semblez morose. »

Il soupira en faisant un geste insouciant de la main et secoua la tête. « Bah, peu importe. » Comme elle lui renvoyait un regard sceptique, il haussa les épaules. « Rien qui puisse vous aider dans votre enquête, mademoiselle. »

Il valait mieux ne pas insister. « Ara, excusez-moi. » commença-t-elle avant de reprendre avec plus de confiance. « C'est bien que vous soyez ici, je devais vous prévenir. »

Il se gratta la joue, mal rasée, en lui lançant un regard interrogateur. « Me prévenir? »

« Je risque de rentrer tard ce soir » exposa-t-elle en époussetant une épaule de sa main gantée. Il y avait un flocon de neige qui s'était égaré dessus. « Si vous ne voulez pas que je vous réveille encore à une heure du matin, peut-être que vous feriez mieux de me donner les clés pour cette fois? »

Il se redressa et lui lança un regard suspicieux. « Que je vous donne les clés? »

Shizuru préféra jouer la carte de l'ironie et laissa échapper un petit rire. « Yuichi, je ne vais pas m'enfuir avec! »

« Ah. » Une pause. « Oui, c'est pas faux. » Il se tourna vers le mur où étaient accrochées les clés de l'hôtel tout entier et s'ébouriffa les cheveux en cherchant celle du numéro 32. Shizuru attendit patiemment qu'il lui remette et le remercia chaleureusement avant renouer son écharpe et de ressortir.

Elle était curieuse de savoir pourquoi Yuichi Tate était aussi bougon. Elle n'aurait sans doute qu'à demander à Mai lorsque l'heure de déjeuner arriverait. La rousse était si bavarde que Shizuru peinait à croire qu'elle puisse garder le moindre secret. C'était une chance pour elle. Mai semblait l'apprécier, ce qui rendait la chasse aux informations d'autant plus facile lorsqu'elles se retrouvaient face à face. En se dirigeant vers une habitation dans le but de frapper à la porte de l'un des villageois, Shizuru songea avec ironie que ça contrebalançait la difficulté avec laquelle elle obtenait des autres habitants qu'ils acceptent de lui dire ne serait-ce qu'un bonjour.

Mais aujourd'hui était un autre jour. Aujourd'hui, c'était dimanche. Et le dimanche, les gens étaient chez eux. Shizuru avait donc l'occasion d'aller faire du porte-à-porte avec un peu plus de chances de réussite que la veille. Et récupérer l'adresse de Tomoe Marguerite, si possible.

_Mais avant tout_, pensa-t-elle alors qu'elle marchait avec précaution pour ne pas risquer de glisser, le souvenir d'une embarrassante chute encore frais en mémoire, _il faut que je vois Akane_. C'était le plus important. Elle se demanda furtivement pourquoi elle n'avait pas eu le réflexe de vérifier les dires de Reito Kanzaki immédiatement. C'était pourtant élémentaire.

Arrivée devant la porte blanche de la maison Kanzaki, elle appuya sur la sonnette et vérifia rapidement son apparence en attendant qu'Akane, ou un autre domestique s'il y en avait, vienne lui ouvrir.

Encore quelque chose qu'elle aurait dû demander plus tôt. Si elle continuait de travailler avec autant d'efficacité, les futures victimes, s'il y en avait, pouvaient se faire du souci pour leur vie.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Akane, qui se garda bien de montrer un éventuel étonnement. Elle se courba gracieusement et lui fit un sourire resplendissant très travaillé. « Bonjour, madame! » Elle s'effaça pour laisser Shizuru entrer mais cette dernière resta plantée sur le pas de la porte avec un sourire d'excuse.

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, Akane, je ne suis pas là pour voir monsieur Kanzaki. »

L'étonnement se peignit sur les traits de la fille, qui la regarda sans comprendre. « Oh. »

« Ara, excusez-moi, je voulais juste vous demander un renseignement. »

« Oh? Oui, bien sûr! » répliqua la domestique avec enthousiasme. « En quoi puis-je vous être utile? »

Shizuru se tapota le menton du bout des doigts et afficha une moue pensive. « Je voulais savoir où je pouvais trouver Tomoe Marguerite. Vous savez où elle habite? » Akane fronça les sourcils de concentration avant de pointer du doigt la direction à prendre. « Je crois qu'elle habite quelque part de ce côté. » Elle sembla hésiter. « Je n'y vais jamais, mais ça doit être la maison avec un serpent sur la porte, ça lui ressemblerait bien. »

« En effet. »

La domestique tritura un instant son uniforme avant de reprendre avec une moue gênée. « Vous vouliez savoir autre chose? Je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas rester trop longtemps, j'ai du travail à faire. »

C'était une fille adorable.

Shizuru s'ébroua mentalement. « Ah, oui. » Il y eut une pause. « Excusez-moi. » reprit-elle avant de sortir un calepin violet de la poche de son manteau pourpre et de poursuivre avec aise. « Kanzaki-sama m'a dit hier qu'il s'était rendu chez les Wang dans la soirée la nuit du meurtre. Vous savez à quelle heure il est rentré? »

Il était sans doute inutile de prendre ses précautions quant à une éventuelle discrétion. De toute façon, elle était déjà grillée. Shizuru était persuadée que plus elle serait directe, moins les gens se méfieraient. Les informations considérées comme étant importantes étaient celles qu'on avait l'habitude d'arracher en usant de toutes les stratégies possibles. On se méfiait moins de ce qui semblait n'avoir qu'une importance secondaire. Ce qu'on demandait directement sans prendre de pincettes. Elle l'espérait du moins. Heureusement, Akane semblait plutôt du type naïf.

Cette dernière avança un peu vers elle et se retrouva dehors avec elle sur le pas de la porte, intéressée. « Ah oui, c'est cette histoire de projet architectural? » Elle leva les yeux au ciel et agita des bras avec entrain. « Kanzaki-sama était tellement en colère quand il a vu qu'il avait été reporté! Il est parti juste après le dîner et... hum. » Elle pencha la tête sur le côté en plissant les yeux, concentrée.

Shizuru préféra garder le silence. La fille n'avait pas l'air très futée. Mieux valait ne pas trop la brusquer. Elle risquerait de se braquer et de toute façon, le commissaire savait n'avoir pas grand-chose d'autre de mieux à faire pour le moment.

« Il est rentré un peu après que je me sois couchée, je l'ai entendu monter. » conclut finalement Akane avec un sourire victorieux.

Shizuru soupira. Même lorsqu'elle ne faisait preuve d'aucune subtilité, il fallait encore qu'elle précise très exactement ce qu'elle voulait savoir pour obtenir une information potable. À quelle heure se couchaient les domestiques, ici? À Kyoto, lorsqu'elle était encore une enfant, il lui semblait que les domestiques ne se couchaient jamais. Toujours occupés à faire quelque chose, finir le pavé, refaire les lits, préparer le petit déjeuner ou briquer les escaliers. Ils devaient aller se coucher aux alentours de minuit, peut-être une heure du matin. Et se levaient tôt. Cinq ou six heures. Avec le recul, elle se rendait compte à quel point ses parents étaient durs avec leurs employés. Les horaires étaient pour le moins barbares.

Mais c'était sans doute le point de vue de quelqu'un qui ne savait pas se lever avant neuf heures.

Comme Akane ne semblait pas disposée à en dire plus, Shizuru dut se résoudre à poser la question la plus explicite possible. « Vous pouvez me donner une heure approximative? »

Comme prévu, la confusion commença à se voir dans les yeux de la fille. La naïveté avait ses limites. N'importe quel imbécile à ce stade était en mesure de comprendre que la question n'était pas plus anodine qu'une demande en mariage. « Je, euh, mais vous... » bégaya-t-elle en croisant nerveusement les doigts.

« C'est juste de la routine, Akane », reprit immédiatement l'enquêteuse pour éviter que l'information tant espérée ne lui échappe. « Je ne soupçonne pas Reito Kanzaki de quoi que ce soit. Je ne fais que vérifier. »

C'était la stricte vérité. Elle n'était pas obligée de préciser qu'il y avait peut-être un peu plus qu'une simple vérification derrière sa question, mais c'était son travail que de s'assurer que les informations qu'on lui donnait n'étaient pas des mensonges.

Apparemment soulagée, la fille se détendit un peu. « Ah. Et bien. » Une pause pensive. « Je ne sais pas. » Superbe. Tout ça pour ça, songea Shizuru en s'efforçant de ne pas grimacer. Elle venait de perdre dix minutes dans le froid pour rien. Avant qu'elle ne puisse ajouter quelque chose, le visage de la domestique s'éclaira comme si la réponse venait de lui tomber dessus. « Je vais me coucher vers vingt-trois heures en général donc... il ne devait pas être vingt-trois heures trente quand il est rentré, enfin je pense. » Elle ne semblait pas certaine des informations qu'elle avançait, pourtant.

Mais il était rentré.

De toute évidence bien avant deux heures du matin.

« Je crois que ça ira. Je vous remercie », soupira Shizuru en faisant quelques pas en arrière, « je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps. »

La jeune fille s'inclina à nouveau avec un plaisant sourire de nouveau inconsciemment déposé sur le visage et se retira derrière le pas de la porte. « De rien, madame. Bonne chance! » répondit-elle avec enthousiasme avant de refermer derrière elle.

Il y eut un claquement. Et le silence.

De nouveau seule, Shizuru tourna les talons et descendit les quelques marches qui menaient au perron pour retrouver le sol blanc et poudreux. Un souffle de vent vînt lui caresser la joue et joua avec ses cheveux tandis qu'elle se tenait immobile à contempler ses possibilités.

Lorsque Haruka l'avait conduite au rocher contre lequel Nina s'était effondrée, elle avait été effarée. Le commissaire l'avait fait redescendre à pied pas le chemin givré qui reliait la demeure des Wang à la route, et ensemble elles s'étaient enfoncées dans les bois hostiles sur les pas de la jeune femme. Shizuru avait eu du mal à ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Et une fois la route laissée derrière elles, elle avait frissonné. Il faisait si sombre, à l'intérieur. Les sapins épineux les avaient griffées à plusieurs reprises alors qu'elles marchaient calmement pour éviter de glisser.

Le ciel, on le voyait pourtant. Le plus souvent, les ouvertures qui permettaient de le distinguer formaient d'innombrables puits de lumière qui faisaient scintiller le givre qui recouvrait les pieds des arbres et le sol stérile.

Mais ça ne suffisait pas à rendre les bois moins inhospitaliers.

La pente était abrupte. Shizuru n'avait pas douté un seul instant que celui qui commençait à courir sur celle-ci n'avait plus aucune chance de s'arrêter.

Aucune.

Elle-même peinait à marcher sur le sol, tantôt glissant, tantôt recouvert de cailloux entourés de givre qui fuyaient sous les talons et manquaient de la renverser.

Elle avait aussi constaté la violence de la course qui avait eu lieu à cet endroit. Le passage de Nina avait été un véritable bulldozer. La fille avait filé si vite! La plupart des branches qu'elle avait croisées étaient cassées. Souvent, il y avait encore des traces de sang qui témoignaient du choc lorsqu'elles s'étaient rencontrées.

Elles avaient continué de descendre. S'étaient finalement arrêtées devant un gros rocher qui avait été méticuleusement nettoyé.

Quelle tristesse.

La jeune femme épousseta son manteau et se dirigea vers la ruelle que la domestique lui avait indiquée. Le bruit de ses pas était étouffé par la neige. Elle se demandait... que serait-il arrivé si Nina avait décidé de suivre la route? Un sentiment d'angoisse lui barrait l'estomac en imaginant que peut-être, peut-être. Il n'aurait peut-être pas réussi à l'attraper. Alors qu'elle observait autour d'elle les portes des maisons qui défilaient sur les côtés, elle spéculait sur sa propre faculté d'analyse. Qu'aurait-elle fait, elle, si elle avait été à sa place? Se serait-elle lancée elle aussi dans les bois, vers l'inconnu et à aveuglette dans un univers aussi hostile? Ou aurait-elle couru le long de la route en espérant aller plus vite que son poursuivant? Elle ne savait pas. Elle espérait ne jamais avoir à faire face à un choix comme celui-ci.

La porte de la maison présumée de Tomoe Marguerite n'avait pas de couleur. Comme toutes ses voisines, elle était faite de bois sombre qui absorbait les pâles rayons de soleil pour ne renvoyer que l'image d'une surface noire, mate et sans relief. Shizuru trouva pourtant qu'elle était singulièrement différente. Ce qui la distinguait de ses homologues, c'était le serpent en métal qui était juché sur la poignée de la porte et celui qui s'enroulait nonchalamment sur la surface brune.

Shizuru cligna des yeux en se retrouvant face à l'énigmatique porte et hésita même à frapper. Elle songea qu'il était tout à fait normal que la plupart des habitants se méfient de celle qui habitait derrière une telle monstruosité. Elle-même n'était pas tellement rassurée. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour mettre en relation le venin trouvé dans le sang des victimes et les serpents élevés par... quelqu'un qui ne devait pas être complètement d'aplomb.

Après avoir remonté le col de son manteau et réajusté son écharpe, elle expira profondément pour se donner du courage. Elle n'avait pas parfaitement distingué les traits de la jeune femme lorsqu'elle était sortie du bus l'autre soir, mais elle se souvenait ne rien lui avoir trouvé de particulièrement étrange. Elle espérait ne pas s'être trompée.

Elle frappa en se demandant pourquoi seule la maison du maire était dotée d'une sonnette, ce qui était quand même bien plus pratique que de devoir tambouriner aux portes. Elle n'eut pas le temps de ruminer cette pensée. La poignée tourna et elle vit le serpent qui se trouvait dessus lui faire une drôle de révérence avant de se retrouver face à une jeune fille au regard complètement égaré.

Elles restèrent un moment à se regarder sans rien dire. La jeune fille semblait trop étonnée pour dire quelque chose ni faire le moindre geste, et Shizuru ne parvenait pas à détacher les yeux de la coupe de cheveux la plus étrange qu'elle ait jamais rencontrée. Elle se reprit finalement lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que son vis-à-vis la regardait de la tête aux pieds comme si elle était un extra-terrestre.

« Ara, bonjour mademoiselle » commença-t-elle après s'être discrètement raclé la gorge, « vous êtes bien Tomoe Marguerite? »

La fille cligna des yeux et sembla se rendre compte qu'on venait de lui poser une question avant d'ouvrir la porte en grand.

« Bonjour! » s'écria-t-elle en s'inclinant sèchement.

Comme elle n'ajoutait rien et semblait attendre quelque chose, Shizuru se força à ne pas rire en répétant sa question. « Tomoe Marguerite? »

La fille releva la tête immédiatement. « C'est moi! »

« Je suis le commissaire Shizuru Fujino, je suis chargée d'enquêter sur- »

« Oh. » Difficile de placer plus de déception dans une phrase. Un ange passa sans que Shizuru ne se décide entre éclater de rire ou voir jusqu'où elle pouvait embarrasser son interlocutrice. Ce fut Tomoe qui reprit la parole la première en tortillant une longue mèche de cheveux. « On m'a parlé de vous. »

Shizuru releva un sourcil sceptique. « Vraiment? »

« Les nouvelles vont vite, vous savez », répondit l'autre en haussant les épaules avant de lui couler un regard incertain. « Vous voulez entrer? »

« Vous voulez que je meure de froid? »

Tomoe écarquilla les yeux avant de s'écarter brusquement. « Non! Bien sûr que non, entrez, entrez. »

Et Shizuru entra.

* * *

« Quoi?! »

Shizuru lança un regard circulaire autour d'elle pour s'assurer qu'aucun des autres clients du restaurant où elles se trouvaient n'avait entendu l'exclamation incrédule de Haruka. Elle vit Yukino lui offrir un sourire d'excuse auquel elle répondit par un rictus de son invention.

La jeune femme était charmante. Shizuru avait fait sa connaissance une heure plus tôt en poussant la porte du restaurant où Haruka lui avait donné rendez-vous. En posant ses yeux sur elle, le commissaire n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser qu'elle et la grande blonde formaient un couple pour le moins atypique.

À côté de la carrure athlétique et du tempérament de feu de sa compagne, Yukino Kikukawa était une petite femme menue et discrète qui savait manifestement comment se faire oublier pour mieux observer les gens qui l'entouraient. Brune, les cheveux courts en bataille et une paire de lunettes carrées déposée sur son nez, la jeune femme avait encore un visage d'adolescente et le sourire candide que seuls les enfants savaient faire. Pourtant, il avait suffi à Shizuru de rencontrer son regard brillant d'intelligence et acéré comme le tranchant d'une lame de rasoir pour comprendre que ce n'était pas quelqu'un à prendre à la légère. Quelques minutes plus tard, quand Haruka avait fait les présentations, elle avait appris que Yukino était profiler. Depuis, elle ne cessait de se demander ce que la jeune femme à lunettes avait appris sur elle rien qu'en observant son comportement.

Mille et une choses, sans aucun doute. Mais elle avait au moins la grâce de ne pas le lui faire remarquer à voix haute et la politesse de ne pas lui lancer de regards affutés.

Calme, posée, douce. Yukino Kikukawa était la parfaite antithèse de Haruka Suzushiro. On se demandait bien ce que ces deux-là pouvaient faire ensemble.

Une fois attablées devant un repas chaud, les trois femmes n'avaient pas cessé de parler de tout et de n'importe quoi. Shizuru apprenait patiemment à connaître la femme qui avait réussi à faire renoncer Haruka à ses rêves de grandeur, et elle avait en échange le bonheur d'avoir enfin des informations sur l'histoire de cet étrange couple. Haruka avait toujours été quelqu'un de secret. Yukino semblait être moins avare. Finalement, elle avait décidé que Yukino Kikukawa lui plaisait et que son amie avait de la chance de l'avoir trouvée.

Alors, si une heure auparavant elles ne connaissaient l'une de l'autre que ce que Haruka avait bien voulu leur raconter, c'est-à-dire pas grand chose, elles échangeaient déjà des regards entendus lorsque la blonde faisait une faute de prononciation ou lorsque, comme ici, elle faisait part de son ébahissement au restaurant tout entier.

« Haruka, cesse de crier s'il te plait » répliqua calmement Yukino en piochant de la nourriture avec ses baguettes.

Sans se formaliser de la demande de sa compagne, Haruka lança à Shizuru un regard atterré. « Tu as quitté Anh? »

Shizuru posa son menton sur deux mains jointes et la pencha sur le côté avec un sourire innocent. « Tu dis ça comme si c'était une surprise. »

« Mais c'en est une! » s'énerva la blonde en balançant ses baguettes entre ses doigts. « Je veux dire, vous êtes, vous... »

Le sourire de Shizuru se fit plus curieux. « Nous sommes quoi? »

« Mais vous êtes si sortables! » s'écria Haruka en ouvrant les bras en signe d'impuissance. Une petite voix s'éleva à côté d'elle avec une discrétion relative.

« Semblables, Haruka. »

« Semblables », répéta la blonde en se rasseyant convenablement.

C'était si vrai. Anh Lu et Shizuru étaient semblables. Elles pensaient de la même façon, avaient un comportement similaire et partageaient les mêmes idées. Elles se ressemblaient. C'était pour cela que personne n'était jamais surpris de les savoir ensemble. Finalement, c'était l'ordre normal des choses.

« Ara, c'est vrai, mais ça ne suffit pas forcément, Haruka. »

La blonde revint pourtant à la charge avec exaspération. « Mais vous étiez un si joli couple! »

Shizuru éclata de rire. « Ce n'est pas parce qu'on faisait un joli couple qu'on devait nécessairement rester ensemble », commença-t-elle avec une lueur amusée au fond des yeux. « Si? »

« Je suis d'accord », commenta Yukino, l'air de rien, en mâchouillant tranquillement un morceau de poisson. Haruka lui lança un regard de reproche avant de soupirer. Elle rendait visiblement les armes. Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait son mot à dire dans toute cette histoire, de toute façon.

« Oui », reprit-elle sans enthousiasme en tapotant le bout de ses baguettes sur la table, « bien sûr, mais.... je suis surprise. » Shizuru n'osa pas la contredire.

« Ara, j'ai vu ça. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi pourtant. »

Elles avaient été un couple solide, c'était vrai. Mais quand un psychologue et un commissaire chargé d'affaires sordides se retrouvaient sous le même toit le soir en rentrant du travail, il y avait souvent des étincelles. Shizuru en avait eu assez d'avoir à supporter les regards scrutateurs et inquiets de sa compagne, qui en avait eu assez de parler dans le vide et d'avoir l'impression de devenir un meuble. Et justement parce qu'elles se comprenaient si bien, elles avaient fini par abandonner l'idée de sauver ce qui pouvait l'être. Aucune des deux n'en avait envie.

Elles avaient arrêté de se parler. Pour éviter de continuellement entrer en conflit. Un jour, Shizuru avait fait ses bagages et était partie. Elle ne doutait pas un seul instant que cela avait été un soulagement pour toutes les deux. Elle n'avait plus jamais entendu parler d'Anh et c'était très bien comme ça.

« Vous aviez l'air tellement bien toutes les deux. »

« Nous l'avons été, sans doute. »

« Et plus maintenant? »

« Plus depuis longtemps. »

« C'est triste. »

« Je ne trouve pas. » Shizuru fit tourner son verre avec une moue ennuyée. « C'est beaucoup mieux comme ça. »

Un ange passa avant que Yukino ne se penche vers elle, visiblement intéressée. « Pourquoi es-tu partie? »

« Ara... » Shizuru se demanda un moment comment expliquer la situation sans pour autant répondre à la question qui lui était posée. « Disons que contrairement à moi, Anh est parvenue à rester elle-même. » Elle fit une pause en constatant qu'elle venait de constater une évidence avant d'essayer d'éclaircir un peu ses idées. « Moi j'ai trop... changé, j'imagine », reprit-elle finalement. Le regard de la jeune femme était bienveillant, mais elle se sentait épiée. « On ne se supportait plus », conclut-elle calmement en préférant poser son regard sur la moue penaude de Haruka plutôt que sur le visage enfantin de son intrigante compagne.

Yukino récupéra un autre morceau de poisson, visiblement inconsciente du trouble qu'elle provoquait chez son interlocutrice et lui fit un sourire entendu. « Le travail? »

« Oui. »

Haruka enroula une mèche de cheveux bouclés autour de ses doigts avec agacement et se renfonça dans son siège en croisant les jambes. « Tu es célibataire alors? »

« Tu crois que je serais venue m'enterrer dans ce trou perdu si j'avais quelqu'un, Haruka? » répliqua l'autre en riant. Quelle idée. Même pas en rêve!

La blonde ne se démonta pas pour autant et elles échangèrent un regard de connivence. « Et manquer une superbe affaire de tourtes? »

« Meurtres, Haruka. »

« Meurtres. Je suis sûre que tu serais venue quand même. »

Shizuru pondéra un instant sa réponse. Elle aurait tout aussi bien pu s'occuper de Shiho Munakata plutôt que de venir à Furano écouter des paysans séniles lui raconter des commérages. Elle savait que lorsqu'elle reviendrait à Tokyo, le meurtrier de la jeune fille serait toujours dans la nature. À moins que la police judiciaire aie un incroyable coup de chance. Ou qu'elle parvienne à envoyer la bonne personne sur l'affaire.

Elle en doutait. Car la bonne personne, c'était elle. Elle était certainement la seule à pouvoir arrêter ce malade.

« À Tokyo aussi, j'en avais une. »

Haruka releva un sourcil sceptique. « Qui est? »

« Des corps broyés dont les restes sont étalés sur les murs. »

« Charmant », grimaça la blonde. Yukino pâlit.

L'air de rien, Shizuru entreprit de manger une boulette de riz avec élégance. « Je trouve aussi. » Les deux autres femmes lui rendirent un regard vide qu'elle feint de ne pas remarquer. Elles échangèrent ensuite un regard désolé et se concentrèrent sur leurs assiettes respectives. Après quelques minutes de silence d'un confort relatif, Haruka releva la tête pour relancer la conversation, le regard brillant de curiosité.

« Tant qu'on y est, est-ce que tu- »

Elle fut interrompue par sa compagne qui releva ses baguettes vers elle d'un mouvement menaçant du poignet. « Ne me dis pas que tu ne vas pas parler boulot maintenant. »

« Mais enfin », s'offusqua la blonde sans remarquer le rictus effronté qu'arborait Shizuru en la voyant se faire rabrouer par la petite brune, « c'est ridicule de ne pas en frapper quand on en a l'occasion! »

La femme de Tokyo vint à la rescousse de son amie en prenant un air détaché. « Je suis d'accord. »

« Mais- » Yukino s'arrêta et son regard se reporta tour à tour sur les deux commissaires qui avaient du mal à cacher leur excitation à la simple idée de partager leurs informations. Shizuru se rendit compte qu'elles devaient donner au profiler l'impression d'être des joueurs de poker accros. La brune remit ses lunettes en place sur son nez et soupira, défaite. « Vous êtes vraiment tous les mêmes. »

Shizuru considéra que cette marque de faiblesse constituait une autorisation et reporta son attention sur la grande blonde qui semblait être arrivée à la même conclusion et qui lui lançait à présent un regard intéressé.

L'image des joueurs de poker lui sembla soudain peu appropriée. Il n'y avait pas de place pour le bluff entre elles deux. Il n'y en avait jamais eu. Elles n'étaient pas comme ces hommes d'affaires qui négociaient leurs informations. Elles n'étaient pas comme John Smith et ses jeux d'esprits tordus qui avaient bien failli avoir raison de sa santé mentale quelques mois plus tôt. Quelque part, le commissaire songea qu'il était rassurant d'avoir pour amie une femme loyale à qui elle pouvait donner toute sa confiance.

Elle aurait confié sa vie à Haruka. Elle savait que la réciproque était vraie.

Finalement, elles étaient plutôt comme deux toxicomanes. Du moment que la solidarité était là, aucune des deux n'était capable de parler d'autre chose que de travail pendant plus d'une heure. Ou même de penser à autre chose.

« Tu as du nouveau pour les Wang? »

Shizuru se renfrogna imperceptiblement à cette question et préféra lui renvoyer la balle. « Tu as du nouveau sur le corps anonyme? »

Le sourire de Haruka se transforma en grimace contrite. « Non », avoua-t-elle. Et ça n'était pas surprenant. Shizuru n'avait pas l'impression qu'il soit possible de retrouver l'identité de la jeune femme après autant de temps passé sans avoir la moindre piste.

« Tu as ta réponse », répliqua-t-elle calmement en ignorant l'impression qu'elle avait d'être passée à la loupe par Yukino.

Haruka fronça les sourcils, visiblement étonnée. « Tu veux dire que tu n'as rien trouvé du tout? »

« Ara, ce n'est pas exactement ça. » Elle déposa ses baguettes en les alignant de façon à ce qu'elles soient parfaitement parallèles et s'essuya posément les mains pour se donner le temps de rassembler ses idées. « Ils... » Elle hésita. « La plupart refusent de me parler. » Haruka lui envoya un regard qui signifiait _je te l'avais bien dit_ qu'elle ignora. « Le reste », reprit-elle, « est un attroupement de véritables commères. Impossible de savoir ce qui est vrai de ce qui est inventé. Ça prend du temps figure-toi. » Elle plia sa serviette et la déposa patiemment sur la table avant de continuer avec exaspération. « Et ils passent leur temps à accuser tout le monde et n'importe qui. Et puis, et puis... oh, ils sont tous si _étranges_! »

« Comment ça, étranges? »

Shizuru prit une seconde pour décider par où elle devait commencer. « Et bien, il y a cette vieille folle constamment à sa fenêtre qui épie mes moindres faits et gestes, une domestique qui se couche à vingt-trois heures, une- »

Haruka lui coupa la parole en s'étouffant avec le contenu de son verre, amusée. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'étrange à se torcher à vingt-trois heures, exactement? »

Ce fut au tour de Shizuru de manquer d'air lorsqu'une petite voix vint corriger son erreur. « Coucher, Haruka. »

« Coucher » répéta l'autre.

« Les domestiques de mes parents ne se couchaient jamais à vingt-trois heures » lâcha-t-elle avant de lier à nouveau ses mains pour reposer son menton dessus.

La blonde cligna des yeux. « Tes parents étaient des tyrans, Shizuru. »

« Peut-être, mais il n'empêche que- »

« C'est bon. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'autre d'étrange? »

« Cette fille qui élève des serpents chez elle. Tomoe Marguerite. » Elle vit Haruka se redresser en entendant cette information et Yukino la gratifia d'un regard rempli d'un nouvel intérêt.

« Des serpents? » répéta le commissaire avec une lueur d'espoir dans ses yeux mauves.

Shizuru eut des scrupules à étouffer dans l'œuf cet espoir naissant, mais si l'information était intéressante, elle devait également faire valoir les arguments favorables à la jeune fille. « Je sais ce que tu penses. Mais sincèrement, je doute qu'elle puisse être le tueur. » Il y eut un silence surpris chez le couple qui lui faisait face. « Elle a peur du noir », déclara-t-elle pour appuyer son point de vu, « sa maison est tellement éclairée que j'en ai encore mal aux yeux. »

Elle gardait un souvenir indélébile de sa visite chez Tomoe Marguerite. On n'oubliait pas les instants où l'on tombait amoureux.

* * *

_Partout où elle posait les yeux, elle ne voyait que la blancheur opalescente des murs et pouvait sentir autour d'elle la lumière diffuse qui l'empêchait de percevoir correctement la profondeur du couloir où elle était entrée. Devant elle, Tomoe Marguerite avançait d'un pas sûr et elles se retrouvèrent bientôt dans le salon._

_La petite pièce était moins aveuglante que le corridor par lequel elles étaient entrées, mais elle baignait tout de même dans un flot de lumière surnaturelle qui fit frissonner Shizuru sous l'épaisseur de son manteau. En observant la jeune fille qui rangeait à présent quelques magazines en hâte pour leur permettre de s'asseoir, le commissaire ne put que constater une nouvelle fois l'étrangeté qui lui faisait face._

_Tomoe Marguerite avait deux profils. Le premier était celui d'une femme aux cheveux longs, plutôt jolie, le second était celui d'une petite fille dont les cheveux coupés au carré faisaient ressortir une moue boudeuse. Shizuru n'avait jamais rien vu de semblable. C'était comme si la jeune fille n'arrivait pas à se décider entre l'enfance et l'âge adulte. Elle avait un pied dans chaque tranche de vie._

_« Je sais pourquoi vous êtes ici » commença Tomoe en rangeant les derniers magazines sous une table basse avant d'inviter le commissaire à s'asseoir._

_Shizuru lui répondit par un sourire aimable. « Ara, ce n'est pas si difficile à deviner. »_

_La fille cligna un instant des yeux. « On doit vous le dire souvent, mais vous avez un drôle d'accent. »_

_« Ça arrive. »_

_Elles se jaugèrent du regard, assises l'une en face de l'autre._

_Tomoe finit par céder la première. « Vous êtes ici parce qu'on vous a parlé de mes serpents » lâcha-t-elle d'une voix lasse._

_Shizuru retira son écharpe. « Ara, en effet. » Tomoe la regarda la plier soigneusement sans faire de remarque et se leva pour aller récupérer une bouteille de saké dans un petit meuble. « Que voulez-vous savoir, commissaire? »_

_Shizuru sortit son calepin de sa poche. Tomoe sortit deux verres. « Quel âge avez-vous? »_

_« J'ai vingt-et-un ans. »_

_« Et qu'est-ce que vous faites dans la vie? » Tomoe déposa les deux verres sur la table basse et ouvrit la bouteille de saké en répondant d'une voix neutre. « Je suis vétérinaire. »_

_« Oh. Et vous êtes spécialisée dans les reptiles? »_

_Le saké coula dans chacun des verres. « Pas vraiment non. C'est juste une passion que j'entretiens à côté de mon travail. » Elle tendit à Shizuru un verre et engloutit le sien en une seconde avant de la reposer négligemment sur la table et de se rasseoir. Le commissaire la regarda faire avec intérêt. La fille l'intriguait. Et en regardant le verre qu'elle avait dans les mains, elle se rendit compte qu'elle lui rappelait un peu l'adolescente qu'elle avait été._

_Ça n'était pas si loin._

_« Combien en avez-vous? » demanda-t-elle avec une réelle curiosité. Tomoe Marguerite fit un mouvement évasif de la main._

_« J'ai arrêté de compter. » Elle fit une pause et sembla réfléchir avant de soupirer et d'offrir à Shizuru un sourire d'excuse. Le premier. « Beaucoup. » Le commissaire s'apprêta à lui demander si les serpents qu'elle possédait étaient venimeux mais la jeune fille la coupa dans son élan en se redressant brusquement. « Est-ce que vous... » Elle hésita quelques secondes. « Est-ce que vous voulez les voir? »_

_La question prit Shizuru au dépourvu mais elle s'efforça de ne rien laisser paraître. Elle espérait que Tomoe ne remarquerait rien. C'était sans doute une très mauvaise idée. Elle aurait bien dit non, si le regard de Tomoe n'avait pas été si rempli d'espoir. À la place, elle s'entendit prononcer avec un faux enthousiasme un « Ara, oui, pourquoi pas? » et se laissa guider par la jeune fille dans une autre pièce._

_Lorsqu'elle vit que la jeune femme l'emmenait au sous-sol, elle s'assura qu'elle avait bien son arme de service à portée de main, cachée sous un pan de manteau, bien en sécurité sur sa hanche. Rassurée, elle posa sa main dessus, au cas où._

_Les escaliers qui accédaient au sous-sol étaient blancs eux aussi. Elle commençait à avoir mal aux yeux et se demanda comment Tomoe Marguerite faisait pour vivre perpétuellement dans un tel espace. Elle entendit un claquement sonore lorsque la fille déverrouilla la lourde porte derrière laquelle était caché son zoo, et sa main se crispa sur son arme._

_Elle inspira lourdement._

_Elle n'aurait pas dû accepter de venir._

_Ses jambes continuèrent pourtant de descendre les marches qui lui faisaient face et bientôt elle entrait dans l'antre des serpents, derrière une Tomoe Marguerite qui semblait avoir retrouvé sa bonne humeur à la vue de ses petits pensionnaires. Enfin, « petits » était sans doute inapproprié._

_Derrière les vitres, chacun à sa place, des dizaines de serpents vivaient dans des espaces aménagés spécialement pour eux. Les serpents de la même espèce évoluaient ensemble, mais toutes les espèces semblaient être tenues à l'écart les unes des autres et Shizuru surprit deux serpents se faire face à travers une vitre, sans doute curieux._

_« Même s'ils sont enfermés, faites attention à ne pas vous approcher trop des vitres », la prévint Tomoe alors qu'elle-même déposait le plat de sa main contre un mur de verre. À l'intérieur de la cage transparente se trouvait un serpent aux écailles blanches qui se faufila rapidement sous un rocher artificiel en voyant la petite main se poser près de lui. Tomoe gloussa et se retira._

_Shizuru avança vers d'autres « aquariums », et observa les longs reptiles ramper tantôt avec langueur, tantôt avec empressement, dans leurs milieux._

_« Est-ce que certains sont dangereux pour l'homme? » demanda-t-elle, fascinée par un petit serpent roux... qui lui montra ses crocs lorsqu'elle s'approcha trop près et précipita sa petite tête contre le verre. Il retomba en arrière sonné, tandis qu'elle faisait quelques pas en arrière en clignant des yeux. « Ara... »_

_Derrière elle, Tomoe rit. « Je vous avez dit de faire attention. » Elle fit signe à la visiteuse de la suivre et se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce où une énorme cage de verre s'étendait le long du mur. « Il y en a quelques-uns dont il faut se méfier, oui », commença-t-elle pour répondre à la question qui lui avait été posée quelques minutes auparavant, « mais la plupart du temps, le venin met plusieurs heures avant de paralyser les membres ou de provoquer la mort. » Elle lui désigna du doigt le petit serpent qu'elles venaient de laisser derrière elle. « Celui-là possède un venin très dangereux, mais il est trop petit pour pouvoir être mortel pour l'homme. Il n'y a pas assez de volume. »_

_Shizuru ne répondit pas. Elle était persuadée que le petit serpent continuait de la regarder en la narguant. Elle frissonna. Il était possible de récupérer le venin en grande quantité et d'en faire une arme mortelle. Sans problème. En reportant son regard sur Tomoe, elle songea d'abord qu'elle était trop jeune pour avoir commis un meurtre neuf ans plus tôt. Mais peut-être qu'elle s'était contentée de donner au meurtrier le venin dont il avait besoin._

_Personne n'avait jamais prétendu qu'il agissait seul._

_Elle laissa son regard vagabonder sur la gigantesque cage vide qui était en face d'elle, immobile alors que Tomoe tapotait sur la vitre avec patience. « Vous connaissiez Nina Wang? Elle avait à peu près votre âge, non? »_

_La jeune femme ne cessa pas de taper sur la vitre. « Elle prenait mon bus » commença-t-elle, « mais on ne se parlait jamais. » Il y eut du mouvement dans le fond de la cage. Ce fut si bref que Shizuru se demanda si elle ne venait pas de rêver. Tomoe continuait de parler d'une voix dénuée de toute intonation. Morose. « Elle ne parlait pas beaucoup aux gens d'ici. À part Nao et, ah mince, vous savez, la femme qui se promène toujours avec un gros chien blanc? »_

_Natsumi Kruger? Elle et Nina se connaissaient? « Ara oui, je vois de qui vous parlez. » Shizuru essaya de faire abstraction du tapotement insistant qui commençait à l'agacer et fut soulagée lorsque Tomoe cessa._

_Cette dernière regardait fixement à l'intérieur de la cage avec un sourire bienveillant et ajouta sans vraiment être là : « Je crois qu'elles étaient amies. »_

_Shizuru voulut répliquer quelque chose pour en savoir plus mais lorsque son regard fut happé par la forme derrière la vitre, elle oublia tout._

_Il était beau._

_Paresseux, il semblait s'étirer comme pour s'éveiller d'un long sommeil. Lentement. Langoureusement. Sa tête s'éleva au-dessus du sol et il commença à avancer._

_Shizuru le trouva gracieux. Fin et élégant._

_Ses écailles étaient brunes, presque rouges, le dos zébré de blanc et le ventre jaune._

_Gigantesque. Magnifique._

_Un roi venait d'entrer._

_Tomoe brisa le silence religieux qui s'était imposé de lui-même et sortit Shizuru de sa transe. « Magnifique, n'est-ce pas? »_

_Un murmure ébahi lui répondit. « Qu'est-ce que c'est? »_

_« C'est un cobra royal. »_

_Shizuru n'en doutait pas un seul instant. Le reptile, interminable, continuait d'évoluer tranquillement sans s'apercevoir du sort qu'il avait jeté sur ses spectatrices. « Il est si grand! »_

_« Il paraît qu'ils peuvent atteindre cinq mètres de longueur », exposa la jeune femme à ses côtés avec fierté, « mais celui-ci ne mesure que trois mètres vingt. » Elle reprit après avoir laissé à l'autre femme le temps d'enregistrer l'information. « Vous me demandiez si j'avais des serpents dangereux pour l'homme. Nous avons de la chance qu'il n'aie pas l'habitude de nous chasser. »_

_Trois mètres vingt! Il faisait presque deux fois sa taille!_

_« C'est incroyable » souffla-t-elle en ne résistant pas à l'envie de déposer le plat de sa main près de lui. Il ne lui accorda même pas un regard. Derrière elle, Tomoe continuait de parler._

_« On dit même que c'est un cobra comme celui-ci qui aurait tué Akira Inoue. »_

_« Akira Inoue? »_

_La fille lui lança un regard perplexe. « Oui, vous... » Elle s'interrompit, comme frappée par une illumination, et soupira. « Ah, non, vous ne pouvez pas savoir. » Comme Shizuru ne put s'empêcher de la regarder avec insistance et scepticisme, la vétérinaire s'empourpra et reposa les yeux sur le cobra qui était en face d'elles. « Ça fait partie de la légende des trois frères, vous en avez peut-être déjà entendu parler, c'est assez populaire ici. »_

_Mai lui en avait parlé lorsqu'elle était arrivée mais elle ne se souvenait plus véritablement de quoi il avait été question. De statues? Ce n'était pas quelque chose comme un monument? Elle ne savait plus. Il y avait eu quelque chose à propos de randonnée, non? « Ara oui, mais très vaguement » finit-elle par dire après avoir capitulé. Elle n'aurait qu'à redemander plus tard._

_« Il faudrait que vous alliez voir la doyenne si ça vous intéresse », lui expliqua Tomoe d'une voix blanche, visiblement à moitié immergée dans la contemplation de son pensionnaire favori, « il existe des dizaines de versions différentes, c'est sans doute elle qui a le plus de chances de connaître la vraie. »_

_Shizuru grimaça. Elle n'était pas plus pressée que cela de revoir Mashiro Kazahana. « Je préfère éviter. »_

_Tomoe éclata de rire et lui lança un regard entendu. Apparemment, tout le monde pensait que la petite vieille était scandaleusement outrageante. « Vous pouvez aller voir l'un des archéologues alors. Ils font des fouilles près des Trois Frères, ils doivent s'être renseignés. »_

_

* * *

_

« Tu dis qu'elle est étrange, mais tu n'as pas l'air traumatisée » commenta Haruka avec un sourire narquois. « Je ne savais pas que tu avais un faible pour les serpents, tiens. »

« Je te prie de bien vouloir garder tes sous-entendus vaseux pour toi, Haruka. »

« Bien, bien, c'est tout », se défendit la blonde en relevant les mains devant elle. « Je me renseignerai pour le venin. »

Shizuru finit son verre. « Et pour la légende, vous la connaissez? » demanda-t-elle avec affabilité.

Haruka secoua la tête. « Tu sais que je ne prête pas attention à ce genre d'histoires. Et toi Yukino? »

« Il me semble que c'est une histoire d'amour qui tourne mal » répondit la petite brune avec une moue pensive, « mais je ne vois pas ce qu'un serpent vient faire là-dedans. »

Les deux commissaires échangèrent un regard devant un tel manque d'originalité. « Une histoire d'amour qui tourne mal? » Haruka pouffa lorsque Shizuru reprit l'expression avec un sourire moqueur.

Yukino répondit en levant les yeux au ciel. « Oui enfin, tu vois, avec un prince et une bergère, tout ça. »

« Ara. » Les trois femmes méditèrent sur ce dernier mot en silence avant que Haruka se redresse sur son siège. « Quoi d'autre? » demanda-t-elle en ignorant Yukino qui poussa un soupir excédé.

Shizuru fit un sourire d'excuse au profiler avant de répondre. « Il y a cette femme qui revient souvent dans les conversations. Natsumi Kruger. »

Yukino la reprit, sans doute par habitude. « Tu veux dire Natsuki Kuga. »

« Peut-être, personne ne sait exactement comment elle se nomme. »

La blonde croisa les bras et la mit en garde immédiatement. « Je l'ai déjà rencontrée. Je pense que tu devrais te méfier. »

« Moi je ne pense pas » la contredit Yukino avant de redonner toute son attention à Shizuru, qui n'en finissait pas de se demander comment ces deux-là pouvaient se supporter. « Je crois au contraire que c'est la seule personne à qui tu peux faire confiance. »

Aussitôt, et Shizuru l'avait prévu, le visage d'Haruka prit les couleurs de l'outrage et elle s'écria: « Confiance à un civil? Potentiel suspect en plus de ça? Tu es molle! »

« Folle. Et non, pas du tout. » Yukino ne laissa pas le temps à son impétueuse compagne de répliquer. « J'ai discuté un moment avec elle, elle est un peu bizarre, mais je pense vraiment qu'elle pourrait t'aider dans ton enquête » finit-elle en se tournant vers la femme aux yeux rouges, qui s'efforçait jusqu'alors de ne pas s'impliquer dans la conversation.

« Ara, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. » Et ça n'en était pas une. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire confiance à quelqu'un qui avait autant de soupçons pesant sur les épaules. Elle ne pensait pas en avoir envie de toute façon.

La brune s'indigna. « Vous les flics! » Devant le silence médusé des deux autres, elle reprit avec exaspération. « Vous êtes vraiment incapables de faire confiance à qui que ce soit. »

Haruka croisa les bras, outrée. « C'est faux. »

Shizuru appuya cette dénégation d'un mouvement hochement de tête énergique. « Ara, tout à fait. » Aucune des deux ne se formalisa de la mauvaise foi qui suintait de chacune de leur réponse.

« Oui bien sûr », répliqua Yukino en levant les yeux au ciel, « vous faites confiance à d'autres flics. La belle affaire. »

« Certains flics. » commenta Shizuru pour plus de précision. Elle n'allait quand même pas faire confiance à n'importe qui. Haruka hocha énergiquement la tête à son tour pour lui donner raison avant de gratifier sa compagne d'un regard réprobateur.

« Je te signale que tu es flic aussi, Yukino. »

La jeune femme secoua la tête en retirant ses lunettes et en sortant un mouchoir pour les nettoyer. « Non, je suis profiler », commença-t-elle, « c'est différent. Et avoir quelqu'un sur le terrain à qui tu peux faire confiance est important pour une enquête comme celle-ci, non? » Elle se tourna vers Shizuru avec un sourire d'excuse avant de reprendre en la désignant du bout de ses montures. « Enfin regarde-toi, Shizuru, tu ne connais rien de cette région. » Sans manquer la lueur d'irritation qui dansait à présent au fond des yeux de la femme de Tokyo, elle poursuivit pour s'expliquer tranquillement mais avec fermeté. « La montagne est dangereuse pour les gens qui ne sont pas initiés, tu risques beaucoup. Kuga est peut-être un coupable potentiel, mais elle connait suffisamment Osomura et les alentours pour t'être utile. Si j'étais toi, j'y penserais. »

Il y eut un soupir à côté d'elle et un murmure résigné. « Yukino, c'est un suspect. »

Elle finit de nettoyer ses verres et les remit sur son nez en continuant de batailler. « La seule chose qui la rend suspecte, c'est le fait qu'elle ne soit pas d'ici. » Il y eut un silence d'approbation. La jeune femme récupéra du riz et termina sa pensée. « Elle a le rôle du bouc émissaire, c'est tout. »

« Ara, peut-être », répondit Shizuru avec un sourire aimable, « mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle est innocente. » Haruka huma son affirmation, les bras toujours croisés. « Il y a son chien et le fait qu'elle soit dans les bois la nuit. »

Yukino ouvrit les bras en signe d'impuissance. « C'est un trappeur, c'est normal! »

Shizuru lui répondit par une moue sceptique tandis qu'Haruka secouait la tête, visiblement peu convaincue.

« Vous êtes tellement de mauvaise foi! »

Haruka se redressa. « Non, nous sommes professionnelles » répondit-elle avec placidité comme si cette déclaration suffisait à démontrer qu'elle avait raison.

Non loin d'elle, Shizuru jouait avec son poisson en l'écoutant. « Ara, tout à fait. »

Le profiler soupira en signe de défaite et laissa passer l'orage. Elle venait de comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre chance de gagner un argument contre les deux jeunes femmes lorsqu'elles étaient dans la même pièce. Elle releva la tête pour avoir confirmation d'un doute. « Et est-ce que ça vous arrive de ne pas être d'accord sur quelque chose? » souffla-t-elle avec un sourire défait.

Pour toute réponse, Shizuru lui fit un sourire goguenard et Haruka lui coula un regard d'excuse.

* * *

_Review ^^?_


	5. Chapitre 4

_Yoh,_

_Voici enfin le nouveau chapitre, je suis désolée d'être en retard (un retard qui est d'ailleurs assez monstrueux). A ma décharge, ce n'est pas tellement de ma faute. J'ai refilé le chapitre à ma beta au beau milieu des périodes d'examen, ce qui fait qu'elle était un peu débordée, ensuite internet m'a lâché pour une semaine, et mon ordinateur est mort entre-deux (à moitié seulement, mais c'est bien suffisant). Du coup, ça fait presque deux semaines que le corrigé traine sur ma boite mail et je viens seulement de le récupérer. Bref._

_**Ce qui est important à savoir**, c'est qu'avec mon ordinateur sont morts les trois chapitres suivants (j'aime avoir de l'avance justement pour ne pas être en retard, c'est malin) et que pour l'instant, je suis un peu trop dégoutée pour songer à les réécrire depuis le début (c'est qu'ils sont quand même fichtrement longs, mine de rien). Du coup, je ne sais pas quand le prochain chapitre arrivera. Avec un peu de chance, fin juin-début juillet. Qui sait. Mais c'est quand même très rageant..._

_Anyway, celui-là est quand même chouette, il devrait vous plaire ^^.  
_

_Bonne lecture donc, et à la prochaine (y'en aura une, j'apprécie trop cet univers pour le laisser tomber ^^)._

_

* * *

_

**Le Rendez-vous des Princes**

**Chapitre 4**

_« Commissaire? »_

_Derrière elle, la question posée d'une voix mal assurée la fit s'arrêter alors qu'elle rejoignait le couloir qui la mènerait vers la sortie. Elle se retourna pour faire face à l'étrange jeune femme qui se trouvait à quelques mètres d'elle, gauchement adossée contre le chambranle d'une porte. « Oui? », demanda-t-elle, alerte._

_« Est-ce que... » Tomoe semblait hésiter et n'arrêtait pas de repousser ses longues mèches de cheveux vers l'arrière. Le silence se fit plus pressant et elle finit par se jeter à l'eau avec une expression égarée. « Est-ce que vous me soupçonnez? »_

_« Je ne soupçonne personne, Tomoe » répliqua doucement Shizuru avec un sourire qui se tordit en une moue ironique, « et je soupçonne tout le monde. »_

_Sans vraiment l'écouter, la vétérinaire reprit la parole en regardant ailleurs, comme si elle n'était plus vraiment là. « Les gens pensent que je suis folle. »_

_Alors que les deux femmes retombaient dans un silence pesant et inconfortable, Shizuru pensa avec cynisme qu'elle était la dernière personne à qui Tomoe Marguerite aurait dû faire cette confession. Elle aurait aimé avoir de la compassion pour la jeune fille, elle l'aurait vraiment souhaité, mais elle se rendit compte avant même de tenter l'expérience qu'elle n'y parviendrait jamais. Les suspects n'étaient jamais innocents. Ils ne le devenaient que le jour où elle, Shizuru Fujino, décidait qu'ils l'étaient. En attendant, son cœur était fermé. Et c'était très bien comme cela._

_La seule chose qu'il restait, c'était la curiosité un peu morbide qui la caractérisait si bien. Ce fut pour cette raison qu'elle se contenta d'un bref « Pourquoi? », détachée et pourtant attentive à la moindre intonation de l'autre femme._

_Tomoe soupira et reporta son regard sur elle. « Vous faites partie de ceux-là, je crois » commença-t-elle avec un sourire triste, « ceux qui ne croient que ce qu'ils voient. »_

_Shizuru sut alors où cette conversation allait les mener._

_Vampire. Ou loup-garou?_

_N'importe laquelle de ces deux considérations était de toute évidence une affabulation décérébrée. Plusieurs personnes semblaient pourtant partager un avis solide selon lequel un vampire roderait dans les montagnes._

_Shizuru ne croyait pas aux vampires. Elle savait par contre qu'il ne devait pas être si difficile d'inventer une arme permettant de se faire passer pour l'un d'eux._

_« Ara, en effet... ça me semble évident », répondit-elle sans se départir de son sourire. Quelle détective serait-elle après tout, si elle commençait à s'attacher à ce genre de rumeurs? Il fallait des preuves, des témoignages, des indices, n'importe quoi. Quelque chose pour soutenir une argumentation, pas seulement des histoires anciennes importées d'Europe et des traces de morsures. La piste des serpents était bien plus prometteuse que celle du chasseur d'homme._

_La jeune femme soupira une nouvelle fois. « C'est bien ce que je pensais. » Elle ferma les yeux. « Pourtant, si vous faisiez attention, vous remarqueriez qu'il se passe des choses étranges ici. » Elle n'ajouta rien d'autre._

_« Quel genre de choses? »_

_« Je ne sais pas. » Tomoe pencha la tête sur le côté, complètement perdue dans ses pensées et Shizuru la regarda faire en fronçant les sourcils. « Parfois, vous vous sentez suivie, mais il n'y a personne derrière vous. Parfois, vous entendez des pas à côté de vous, mais il n'y a rien. Il arrive que le vent change brusquement de sens, ou qu'une brise se lève d'un seul coup pour retomber aussitôt. »_

_« Ce ne sont que des impressions, Tomoe », répliqua doucement Shizuru, « rien d'autre. »_

_« Non commissaire. C'est parce que vous n'y prêtez pas attention. »_

_Shizuru secoua la tête de dépit sans rien ajouter. Elle se retourna pour sortir et lorsque la porte tourna sur ses gonds, elle fut accueillie par la pâleur désormais familière du paysage et le froid brûlant d'Osomura. Elle avança sur le perron et pivota afin de faire une dernière fois face à la collectionneuse de serpents, qui la regardait de loin, toujours adossée contre le chambranle de la porte du salon._

_« Nous nous reverrons peut-être » s'exclama-t-elle avec force afin qu'elle l'entende depuis l'intérieur. La jeune femme hocha la tête et répondit, le visage fermé. « Nous nous reverrons sûrement, commissaire. »_

_Shizuru ne répondit pas._

_

* * *

_

Elle se demandait à présent si ça n'avait pas été une sorte de promesse ou de menace. Elle hésitait entre les deux. Dans tous les cas, il était certain qu'il valait mieux éviter de revoir Tomoe Marguerite avant un moment.

Shizuru tourna sèchement le volant et donna un coup d'accélérateur afin de dépasser un virage serré. Elle détestait déjà cette route sinueuse. Comme il faisait nuit, elle avait l'impression de revenir plusieurs jours en arrière, lorsqu'elle avait gravi cette montagne pour la première fois vers Osomura. Inconnu alors, le village lui avait semblé inhospitalier et perdu. À présent, il était mystérieux et secret. Elle se demandait si la constante écharpe de brume qu'elle distinguait entre les arbres de jour comme de nuit était le fruit de son imagination.

Le dîner avec Haruka et Yukino s'était achevé une petite demi-heure auparavant et elle était maintenant sur le chemin du retour. Il n'y avait pas de musique dans l'habitacle, elle était bercée par le bruit étouffé du moteur. Il faisait nuit noire, elle ne savait pas quelle heure il était, exactement.

Elle l'aurait nié si on lui avait fait remarquer, mais elle était tendue. Elle, Shizuru Fujino, était anxieuse à l'idée de devoir rentrer à l'hôtel en pleine nuit.

Cette montagne la mettait mal-à-l'aise, et elle était frustrée de ne pas trouver d'explication à cet état d'esprit. Alors, elle était attentive et regardait régulièrement autour et derrière elle, démesurément rassurée d'avoir contre sa hanche le poids familier de son arme de service.

La vigilance n'avait pourtant jamais fait partie de ses qualités. À moins que ce ne soit de la simple peur, mais elle refusait d'aller jusque-là. Pour l'instant. Il y avait quelque chose d'anormal dans cette région, quelque chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à saisir et qui exacerbait sa propre paranoïa.

Les paroles de Tomoe Marguerite, qui semblaient si irrationnelles quelques heures auparavant, ne lui paraissaient plus si affabulatrices.

La jeune femme soupira pour la énième fois depuis qu'elle était entrée dans sa voiture, pour se rassurer ou par dépit, et tapota nerveusement le volant.

Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, un point de lumière commença soudainement à danser au loin, quelque part dans l'ombre des bois.

Qu'est-ce que...

Shizuru sursauta et manqua de tourner son volant dans le mauvais sens. Les freins crissèrent et elle stoppa brutalement son véhicule, remercia sa ceinture de sécurité qui venait de l'empêcher de passer à travers le pare-brise, et scruta la nuit, alerte.

Il y avait bien de la lumière dans les bois. Quelqu'un y était.

C'était probablement une lampe de poche. Quelque chose de ce genre. Shizuru frissonna et détourna les yeux pour les reporter sur la route, face à elle, qui attendait patiemment d'être gravie. Peut-être valait-il mieux faire comme si elle n'avait rien vu. Personne n'irait vérifier qu'elle était ici à cet instant, elle n'aurait qu'à dire qu'elle n'avait rien remarqué et c'était tout.

Décidée, elle appuya doucement sur l'accélérateur après être repassée en première et essaya de faire le moins de bruit possible. Elle avait la désagréable impression d'être épiée.

Alors qu'elle commençait à avancer, elle freina à nouveau et s'arrêta sur le bas-côté. Et si c'était le tueur? Si le lendemain matin les habitants retrouvaient un nouveau corps? Est-ce qu'elle s'en voudrait? Est-ce qu'elle aurait des remords?

Shizuru n'aimait pas avoir de remords, ils étaient encombrants et empêchaient les gens bien de faire leur travail. Et elle était quelqu'un de bien, du moins le pensait-elle. Son travail à elle était d'enquêter et de permettre l'arrestation d'un assassin. Son esprit commença à entrer en ébullition alors que ses yeux se tournaient à nouveau vers la lueur dansante au milieu des bois.

Si c'était le tueur, elle avait une occasion en or de l'arrêter. Elle ne pouvait pas se perdre, elle avait juste à suivre la lumière, comme les moustiques. Et pour revenir, il lui suffirait de retrouver la route. Elle était armée. Elle était entrainée, elle avait de bons réflexes, ce n'était pas comme si elle risquait vraiment quelque chose. Si elle l'arrêtait, elle pourrait quitter Osomura. Cette seule pensée la décida à agir.

Elle pourrait quitter Osomura.

Rien ne pouvait avoir plus d'importance. Cette région et ce village la rendaient malade. Elle n'était pas stupide au point de ne pas se rendre compte qu'elle n'agissait pas comme à son habitude depuis qu'elle était arrivée.

Elle oubliait des choses élémentaires. Elle était distraite, elle faisait des cauchemars. Les habitants la mettaient mal-à-l'aise, elle qui était pourtant si sociable. Elle avait bien failli décider de laisser derrière elle une occasion sur laquelle elle se serait habituellement jetée à corps perdu. Elle devait partir avant qu'il ne se passe autre chose.

La survie en quelque sorte.

Elle déboucla sa ceinture et sortit de sa voiture. Ferma, verrouilla. Dégaina son arme et commença à avancer avec prudence. Il n'était pas si loin. Elle grimpa agilement le talus et ignora le craquement de la neige sous ses bottes. Après avoir pris une grande inspiration, Shizuru s'enfonça dans les bois, l'arme au poing.

La lumière ne dansait plus. Elle devinait qu'_il_ devait s'être arrêté. Peut-être qu'il regardait quelque chose, ou qu'il avait posé la lampe sur un rocher. Pour s'éloigner. Peut-être qu'il venait de lui tendre un piège et qu'elle s'y avançait comme une imbécile.

Elle prenait le risque.

Elle continua d'avancer, imperturbable, les yeux dardant de droite à gauche, se retournant parfois rapidement pour vérifier qu'elle n'était pas suivie. Ses doigts ne tremblaient pas sur la gâchette. Elle n'avait pas peur. Elle était un commissaire réputé. Elle savait se servir de son arme, elle l'avait déjà fait. Elle n'avait pas peur.

Shizuru Fujino n'avait peur de rien.

La lumière s'éteignit.

Shizuru Fujino était dans le noir.

Mais elle n'avait pas peur. Elle le croyait très fort. Elle se força à garder son calme et continua de marcher en ligne droite vers l'endroit où se trouvait la lumière quelques secondes auparavant. D'une façon qu'elle jugeait silencieuse.

Ses yeux s'habituaient déjà à l'obscurité et elle distinguait les formes des troncs d'arbres et le relief. Elle marchait en travers d'une pente semblable à celle que Nina Wang avait dévalée quelques jours auparavant. Son pied droit glissait régulièrement sur du givre et manquait de la faire basculer sur le côté. Des pierres s'évadaient sous ses pas. Elle devait pourtant garder son arme face à elle.

Elle entendait parfois le cri d'un oiseau. Le bruissement du vent contre les troncs. C'était comme si la forêt respirait.

Quelques minutes après avoir commencé à marcher dans l'obscurité, elle déboucha sur un petit espace dégagé où la lueur de la Lune parvenait à se refléter. Il n'y avait pas d'arbres car l'endroit était occupé par un gros rocher.

Elle le contourna avec précaution en scrutant les alentours.

Elle ne vit rien.

Après avoir fait le tour, elle s'adossa contre la roche glaciale et soupira. _Il _n'était plus là. Ou alors, il l'observait de loin. Shizuru se demanda furtivement s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose de surnaturel à cette entière situation. Pas étonnant que les habitants pensaient qu'il s'agissait d'un vampire. On pouvait dire qu'il avait l'art de la mise en scène.

Elle constata au bout de quelques secondes à scruter la profondeur des bois qu'elle était incapable de déterminer précisément la direction depuis laquelle elle était venue. Elle se demanda si elle devait s'en inquiéter ou si elle devait plutôt se focaliser sur la désagréable situation dans laquelle elle venait de s'empêtrer.

_Il_ était sans doute encore ici. Elle allait se défendre.

Elle s'arracha à la roche et recommença à avancer autour du gros caillou en s'efforçant de contrôler sa respiration. Où était-il? Elle leva les yeux. Était-il dans un arbre? Ses yeux descendirent jusqu'au sol. Allongé dans le noir? Elle regarda le rocher. Faisait-il le tour en même temps qu'elle?

Elle tourna brusquement les talons et entreprit de courir dans l'autre sens.

Elle n'avait pas fait trois pas qu'un énorme chien blanc se jeta en travers de son chemin, crocs à découvert et oreilles aplaties sur le crâne.

La bête était énorme. Shizuru dérapa sur le sol et fit plusieurs pas en arrière, les yeux écarquillés. Elle doutait qu'un chien puisse avoir une taille aussi impressionnante. Pas plus qu'un loup. Alors qu'elle contemplait avec horreur l'animal sauvage qui s'avançait à présent vers elle comme s'il allait lui sauter dessus, elle entendit des branches craquer dans son dos et se retourna à moitié, le bras tendu vers la source du bruit.

Elle fut accueillie par le canon d'un fusil.

Derrière le canon, une femme la regardait, le visage fermé et les deux mains fermement campées sur le fusil avec lequel elle la menaçait. Dans la nuit, Shizuru ne distinguait rien d'autre qu'une peau blême, presque livide sous la lumière lunaire, et une mer de cheveux noirs qui se confondaient avec l'obscurité des bois derrière elle.

Shizuru et l'inconnue se regardèrent un moment avant que le commissaire ne sente du mouvement sur le côté. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Déjà, l'énorme animal blanc s'élançait vers elle.

« Duran! »

L'ordre avait claqué. Aussitôt, la bête se ramassa sur lui-même et stoppa sa course pour se contenter de jeter à la femme de Kyoto un regard méprisant et de passer près d'elle sans plus lui accorder d'attention. Il se posta aux côtés de la femme au fusil et ne bougea plus.

Les deux femmes se tenaient toujours mutuellement en joue. Fusil d'un côté, revolver de l'autre.

Shizuru attendit que la panique qu'elle venait d'expérimenter se tarisse avant d'oser parler. La femme qui lui faisait face ne pouvait être personne d'autre que Natsuki Kuga.

Accrochée à la ceinture du trappeur, une lampe de poche éteinte semblait narguer l'enquêteuse.

Après avoir passé une éternité à se scruter sans parler, la brune brisa le silence d'une voix grave et sèche. « Pourquoi vous me suivez? »

Shizuru respira profondément pour calmer ses nerfs en espérant que cela passerait inaperçu et afficha une mine sceptique. « Je suis censée répondre à cette question? »

Il y eut un moment de silence pesant pendant lequel le chien, Duran, recommença à grogner en lui montrant ses interminables crocs. Shizuru sentit un filet de sueur froide couler dans son dos rien qu'à le regarder faire.

Finalement, Natsuki Kuga soupira bruyamment, visiblement agacée. « Qui êtes-vous ? » lâcha-t-elle en repositionnant correctement le canon de son fusil avec aise.

Shizuru lui fit un sourire goguenard. « Vous êtes Natsuki Kuga. »

Elle s'attendait à voir l'étonnement se peindre sur le visage de son interlocutrice. C'était comme cela que ça fonctionnait, d'habitude. C'était elle qui tirait les ficelles. Aussi, elle eut la mauvaise surprise de constater que cette dernière lui lançait à la place un regard narquois qui ressemblait beaucoup à celui qu'elle avait déjà vu chez Nao Yuuki. « Ah », commença l'autre, faussement grave, « vous êtes le commissaire Fujino. »

Visiblement, la rencontrer ne l'enchantait guère. Shizuru n'était elle-même plus certaine de vouloir la côtoyer. Elle s'efforça de se placarder sur le visage une expression sereine et un petit sourire ambigu avant de reprendre.

« Ara, je suis flattée d'être reconnue. »

La brune hausse des épaules et tapa légèrement du pied sur le sol pour calmer l'énorme animal qui se dressait à ses côtés et qui menaçait de bondir à tout moment. « Les rumeurs vont vite », souffla-t-elle simplement en posant un regard d'appréciation sur le chien, qui était à présent sagement assis, les oreilles droites et les yeux fixés sur une Shizuru médusée.

Elle expira fortement par le nez sans lâcher l'animal des yeux. Il n'était pas vraiment temps de jouer. « Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, il va falloir baisser votre arme » ordonna-t-elle avec une nonchalance déguisée. Elle espérait qu'elle n'apparaissait pas aussi tendue qu'elle l'était réellement.

Natsuki Kuga s'ébroua sans obéir. « Baissez la vôtre d'abord. » Shizuru cligna des yeux. La fille venait de _s'ébrouer_. Comme... le chien à ses côtés. Elle se demanda furtivement lequel était le plus animal des deux.

« Je ne peux pas », répondit-elle en lui lançant un regard rempli d'humour, « c'est vous qui êtes le suspect ici. Je ne peux pas vous faire confiance. » En prononçant ces paroles, elle se souvint de l'insistance avec laquelle Yukino avait voulu qu'elle ne considère pas Natsuki Kuga comme un suspect. Elle avait trouvé ça intrigant. À présent, cela lui échappait complètement. Elle comprenait seulement mieux pourquoi Haruka l'avait mise en garde. Les deux silhouettes qui lui faisaient face étaient pour le moins inquiétantes.

La bête qui se trouvait aux côtés de la brune se redressa légèrement en tournant la tête sur le côté. Son maître le regarda faire avec intérêt avant de scruter la profondeur des bois à son tour. Shizuru n'avait rien entendu. Elle ne voyait pas ce qu'ils pouvaient bien surveiller. Elle voulait juste ne plus avoir l'impression qu'elle allait se faire dévorer dans les minutes qui allaient suivre.

Elle allait faire des cauchemars cette nuit.

La femme et l'animal échangèrent un regard. Shizuru eut l'impression de se retrouver dans une dimension parallèle. Elle aurait pu jurer avoir vu de la complicité entre les deux mystérieux compagnons. Natsuki se tourna de nouveau vers elle.

« Vous savez comment rentrer à Osomura, commissaire? » demanda-t-elle, morose et visiblement pas plus que ça intéressée par la réponse. Le sourire placide de Shizuru s'affaissa sur lui-même.

Elle ne savait plus d'où elle était arrivée.

Elle n'en avait plus la moindre idée.

Comme si elle avait deviné ses pensées, le regard de la brune fut traversé par un éclat victorieux avant qu'elle n'ajoute, sans sourire mais définitivement amusée : « Si j'étais vous, je ferais confiance à la seule personne qui peut me sortir de là. »

Shizuru serra les dents. Elle n'avait plus envie de faire comme si cette situation la mettait à l'aise. « Je ne baisserai pas mon arme. »

« Dans ce cas moi non plus », répliqua le trappeur en grattant son énorme bête entre les oreilles. « On a l'air bien, là. »

La tête du loup blanc lui arrivait au-dessus de la hanche.

Shizuru soupira et afficha une moue pensive. « Votre fusil est plus dangereux », conclut-elle avec une mauvaise foi qui n'était plus à démontrer, « baissez-le en premier. »

Natsuki Kuga grogna. Elle _grogna_. « Toutes les armes tuent de la même façon, non? » Shizuru ne répondit pas. La brune soupira, résignée, et releva son arme avant de la balancer sur son épaule avec la force de l'habitude. La femme de Tokyo se persuada que le chien se détendit en la voyant faire. Combien de temps fallait-il pour dresser un tel animal de cette façon?

Rassurée de ne plus avoir le canon d'une arme à feu pointé vers elle, Shizuru reprit sa contenance habituelle. Après tout, son revolver à elle était encore en position. « Qu'est ce que vous faites dans les bois à cette heure-ci? » demanda-t-elle avec un sourire neutre.

« Je fais mon travail. » Natsuki Kuga la regarda, moqueuse et pas du tout gênée d'être mise en joue. « Vous aussi, j'imagine. »

Shizuru grimaça intérieurement en l'entendant. Elle n'était pas certaine d'apprécier le sous-entendu contenu dans cette dernière. Oui, elle faisait son travail. Non, elle n'avait pas d'horaires précis. Il arrivait à n'importe qui de suivre des lumières dans les bois seul au milieu de la nuit pour traquer un tueur. Ça ne pouvait pas être _si_ étrange. Elle avait l'impression qu'une fois de plus, les habitants de ce maudit village la prenaient pour une imbécile.

Elle recula de quelques pas jusqu'à s'adosser au rocher derrière elle avant de poursuivre son interrogatoire improvisé. « Pourquoi avoir éteint votre lampe? »

Elle avait froid. Il faisait froid. Elle frissonna sous son manteau.

Natsuki la quitta des yeux pour observer à nouveau l'obscurité avant de lui répondre. « Je vous ai entendu arriver. »

« Vous m'avez tendu un piège? »

« C'est vous qui m'avez suivie, c'est vous qui êtes responsable. »

Shizuru se renfrogna. « J'étais pourtant silencieuse. » Elle le pensait. À part quelques branches qui avaient craqué sous son pas, il ne lui semblait pas avoir fait tant de chahut.

Le loup s'étira avant de quitter le côté de la jeune femme pour flâner entre quelques arbres. Cette dernière se gratta la joue avant de lui répondre avec une honnêteté cuisante. « Vous faites autant de bruit qu'un troupeau de moutons à clochettes. »

Oh.

Shizuru prit sur elle pour ne pas fléchir sous l'insulte. Il fallait dire que ça n'était pas de sa faute. Elle était entraînée pour mener des enquêtes en ville, pas pour gambader dans les bois l'hiver. Évidemment qu'elle avait fait du bruit. C'était l'ordre normal des choses.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à répliquer quelque chose de désagréable pour donner le change, la brune se tourna vers elle avec sècheresse. « Je vous ramène au village. »

« Ara, c'est très aimable » répliqua-t-elle avec cynisme, « mais j'ai laissé ma voiture sur la route. »

Le chien revînt vers Natsuki et cette dernière commença à s'avancer dans l'obscurité. « Dans ce cas je vous ramène à votre voiture. »

* * *

Trois jours.

Il s'était passé trois jours depuis cette étrange rencontre et Shizuru n'avait toujours rien de concluant sous la main. Elle avait continué, inlassablement, de faire du porte-à-porte avec l'espoir que peut-être l'un des villageois se déciderait à lui raconter quelque chose qui n'était ni une rumeur, ni une affabulation. Peine perdue.

C'était toujours les mêmes histoires qui revenaient. La majorité des habitants pensaient que Natsuki Kuga était la responsable de leur situation. Pour ceux-là, c'était l'évidence même. Le problème, c'était que les seuls arguments qu'ils avançaient étaient qu'elle n'était pas de la région et qu'elle possédait un énorme loup blanc. C'était mince, finalement. Même si la jeune femme ne lui avait pas fait une très bonne impression, Shizuru ne pensait pas qu'elle puisse l'arrêter au motif qu'elle n'était pas née à Hokkaido.

Beaucoup accusaient leurs voisins. Juste pour le plaisir d'accuser leurs voisins, parce qu'ils faisaient du bruit, parce qu'ils avaient changé leur toiture avant eux, ou parce qu'ils étaient amis avec quelqu'un qu'ils n'aimaient pas.

Tomoe Marguerite revenait souvent également. Mais il fallait bien avouer qu'il y avait plus de raisons de la soupçonner que les autres. Les serpents qu'elle collectionnait étaient la source du venin utilisé lors du crime. Mais il était de notoriété publique qu'elle les aimait. Le tueur aurait aussi bien pu se servir de cela pour diriger les soupçons vers elle en choisissant précisément le venin comme poison. Elle paraissait un peu déphasée, mais Shizuru avait du mal à l'imaginer courir après Nina Wang dans la nuit alors qu'elle ne supportait pas de traverser la ruelle qui séparait l'arrêt de bus de sa maison.

Il y avait Reito Kanzaki et ses drôles d'habitudes. Elle ne connaissait pas beaucoup de maires qui se déplaceraient après le dîner pour aller voir l'un de leurs concitoyens. Il y avait Yuichi Tate qui ne cessait de lui lancer des regards suspicieux dès qu'elle s'avançait vers lui comme s'il avait peur qu'elle lui pose une question à laquelle il ne pourrait pas répondre. Et qui semblait morose pour une raison qui lui échappait.

Et puis une assez conséquente proportion d'habitants n'excluait pas la possibilité que les meurtres soient le fait d'un animal ou d'une créature surnaturelle. Elle avait entendu un nombre incalculable de théories présentant Natsuki Kuga, encore elle, comme un vampire sanguinaire qui chasserait les hommes accompagnée de son chien damné. Elle avouait que ces deux-là étaient étranges, mais pas au point de leur attribuer la capacité de se nourrir de sang humain. D'autant plus qu'on avait _injecté_ du poison dans le sang des victimes.

On ne leur avait pas sucé le sang.

Par voie de conséquence, la thèse du loup-garou, assez à la mode également, se perdait aussi. Les morsures étaient bien trop précises et propres pour être l'œuvre d'une bête sauvage.

Mashiro Kazahana se distinguait en étant persuadée que le Diable en personne se serait déplacé.

Shizuru soupira, adossée près de la fenêtre de sa chambre d'hôtel. Et Haruka qui ne trouvait pas qui était la femme énigmatique tuée neuf ans plus tôt. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour savoir son nom. Elle faisait confiance à la blonde pour la retrouver, car elle savait que lorsqu'elle se fixait un objectif, elle n'abandonnait pas tant qu'elle ne l'avait pas atteint.

Mais l'attente était insupportable.

C'était un morceau du puzzle que Shizuru pressentait comme étant essentiel. Sans lui, ils ne trouveraient pas.

Alors pour patienter, elle regardait par la fenêtre de sa chambre les archéologues qui s'apprêtaient à partir. Il n'était pas encore neuf heures. Elle ne dormait plus très bien depuis qu'elle avait rencontré le loup blanc. Duran. Elle ne cessait de le voir, prêt à lui sauter à la gorge à la moindre occasion. Toutes les nuits, elle courait dans les bois pour échapper à une menace qu'elle ne parvenait pas à identifier.

Dehors, ils étaient tous là. Les vingt-et-un archéologues qui, à cet instant, empoignaient leurs sacs à dos avec bonne humeur avant de les jeter sur leurs épaules. L'insouciance de ces drôles d'oiseaux faisait plaisir à voir. Sans eux, Osomura serait d'une tristesse insupportable. Comme tous les matins depuis trois jours, une femme rousse hurla le départ avec un enthousiasme enfantin comme si elle était le commandant en chef d'un régiment d'infanterie qui se préparait à charger dans les troupes ennemies. La veille, Shizuru avait appris de Mai qu'elle s'appelait Midori Sugiura.

Un drôle de personnage.

Visiblement, elle était la responsable du chantier en cours. Shizuru avait l'intention de lui parler. Ce soir. Pendant la journée, les archéologues étaient quelque part elle-ne-savait-où dans la montagne, et elle n'avait pas l'intention de se perdre en essayant de les retrouver. Peut-être savait-elle quelque chose à propos du conte des Trois Frères. Elle n'avait pas osé demander à Mashiro, de peur de devoir à nouveau écouter ses prédictions apocalyptiques lui annonçant la mort de toutes les personnes ne vivant pas comme au siècle passé.

Elle s'apprêta à descendre pour le petit-déjeuner -qui était le seul moment intéressant de la journée- lorsqu'un cri d'enfant résonna dans la rue.

« Claire! »

Shizuru se précipita vers la fenêtre, qu'elle venait de quitter, et l'ouvrit malgré le froid mordant de l'aube, afin de pouvoir observer la situation. Depuis le troisième étage, elle était à un point stratégique, s'il y avait un souci, elle pourrait très bien réagir. Elle posa sa main sur son colt avec fébrilité et scruta rapidement la ruelle en dessous d'elle, prête à dégainer si-

Elle s'arrêta dans son élan.

Un gamin de sept ou huit ans courait dans la rue, écartant la neige sur son passage et s'empêtrant dans son énorme manteau par la même occasion. Il perdit son écharpe sans s'en rendre compte et, sous les sifflés moqueurs des archéologues amusés, se jeta dans les jambes d'une femme élancée aux cheveux blonds coupés en carré qui portait avec fierté une énorme pioche sur le dos. Les rires redoublèrent quand cette dernière commença à remuer sa jambe, mal-à-l'aise, dans l'espoir que le petit homme finisse par la lâcher.

« Wouh, Claire a un amoureux! », s'exclama un homme en continuant de serrer les bretelles de son sac à dos pendant que les autres s'amusaient de l'inconfort évident de la jeune fille.

Sans prêter attention aux quolibets des adultes, le garçon continuait de pleurer en s'accrochant chaque seconde un peu plus fort à une jambe qui ne cessait de le secouer. « Claire, ne pars pas! »

Cette dernière soupira et sembla chercher de l'aide en lançant à ses collègues un regard suppliant. Ils lui firent de grands sourires narquois. Le Salut vient d'un peu plus loin. En tournant la tête sur le côté, Shizuru vit une femme d'une quarantaine d'années aux cheveux noirs comme de l'encre s'élancer dans la neige à son tour en ramassant l'écharpe du gamin. « Raki! », s'écria-t-elle avec mauvaise humeur, « viens ici tout de suite! »

« Claire, je veux pas aller à l'école! » supplia l'enfant tandis que, Shizuru le supposait, sa mère arrivait à sa hauteur et tentait de le récupérer. « Laisse-moi venir avec toi! »

La blonde et la brune échangèrent un regard d'excuse mutuelle et Raki se laissa finalement attraper par sa mère qui lui remit son écharpe en vitesse et le tira vers une voiture garée un peu plus loin. « Tu verras Claire plus tard, elle doit travailler, ça suffit maintenant. »

« Mais maman... »

Non loin d'eux, la blonde s'inclina profondément en faisant fi du poids qu'elle portait sur les épaules tandis que les autres archéologues continuaient de rire. « Je suis désolée, madame Yumemiya! »

La brune répondit quelque chose que Shizuru ne comprit pas. Son attention était ailleurs. Elle avait entendu parler de la famille Yumemiya par quelques voisins, mais elle n'avait jamais réussi à les voir. Ils refusaient de lui ouvrir. Ainsi, elle observait pour la première fois deux membres de cette famille si mystérieuse. La mère l'intriguait. Elle paraissait tendue. Sa réaction par rapport au comportement somme toute assez amusant de son fils lui semblait disproportionnée.

Comme si elle avait déjà bien d'autres choses à faire et à penser.

Elle s'écarta de la fenêtre et se décida à descendre manger quelque chose avant de sortir, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle devait sans doute se faire des idées. La paranoïa faisait partie intégrante de son métier, mais mieux valait vérifier que conclure à l'avance qu'elle se trompait. Mai semblait être la source d'information la plus sûre pour ce genre de choses.

C'était pour cela qu'elle descendait, évidemment. Ce n'était pas pour le sublime petit-déjeuner qui l'attendait ni pour avoir le plaisir de discuter avec la cuisinière de tout et de rien, d'Alyssa et des rumeurs qui circulaient, non. Elle était très professionnelle. Un enquêteur ne se laissait évidemment pas attendrir par les gens qu'il devait soupçonner. Elle descendait avant tout pour se renseigner. Évidemment, voyons.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle était assise à la table qui semblait désormais lui être attribuée et attendait que Mai vienne s'asseoir à ses côtés comme elle en avait pris l'habitude. Elle repensait à Natsuki Kuga. Les propos de Yukino la veille ne la quittaient plus.

* * *

_Après avoir marché pendant quelque temps en silence, elles finirent par sortir de la forêt et Shizuru retrouva avec plaisir la route goudronnée qu'elle avait quittée, si longtemps auparavant. Devant elle et visiblement peu stressée par le fait qu'une arme à feu était toujours pointée dans son dos, Natsuki Kuga la guida à travers le talus. Bientôt, ses pieds foulaient à nouveau la surface plane et lisse du serpent de bitume sur lequel sa voiture l'attendait. Quelque part._

_« Je crois que ma voiture est un peu plus haut » annonça-t-elle simplement. Maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus besoin d'elle, elle était certaine que la jeune femme et la monstruosité qui lui servait de chien la laisseraient sur la route pour finir de retrouver son véhicule._

_Il faisait vraiment très froid. Elle ne savait pas quelle heure il était, mais elle avait l'impression que le givre avait fini de grimper sur les arbres._

_La réponse sèche et sans appel de la brune la prit par surprise. « On vous accompagne. »_

_Elle préféra ne rien ajouter. Elle ne voulait pas montrer à la jeune femme à quel point elle était soulagée d'avoir quelqu'un avec elle. Suspect ou pas, Natsuki Kuga semblait vouloir la protéger pour l'instant de quelque chose qu'elle ne saisissait pas. Le chien tournait autour d'elles, partait, revenait, faisait quelques tours encore en grognant puis allait ailleurs. Inlassablement. Le trappeur regardait régulièrement sur les côtés, et Shizuru voyait ses mains se crisper par intermittence sur son fusil, toujours sur son épaule. Comme si elle s'assurait qu'il était bien là. Au cas où._

_« Natsuki? »_

_La jeune femme tourna légèrement la tête sans pour autant se retourner pour la regarder. « Oui? »_

_Shizuru décida de remettre son arme à sa place, sans se presser. De toute évidence Natsuki Kuga n'était pas menaçante à cet instant. Elle le croyait. « Est-ce que c'est un moment approprié pour vous poser quelques questions? »_

_Elle haussa les épaules en regardant Duran revenir vers elles, tranquille. « Je pense pas, commissaire. »_

_« Ara », commenta Shizuru avec une fausse bonne humeur, « c'est gentil de me donner votre autorisation. »_

_Elle sentit son interlocutrice se tendre. « Je ne vous ai pas- » Avant de soupirer bruyamment et de se taire._

_Le silence se réinstalla tandis qu'elles avançaient l'une derrière l'autre sur la route goudronnée. Shizuru le brisa en croisant les bras autour d'elle pour se réchauffer. « Vous connaissiez Nina Wang? »_

_Natsuki ralentit légèrement l'allure jusqu'à ce qu'elles se retrouvent côte à côte. « Oui. »_

_« Oui? »_

_« Oui. »_

_Le commissaire soupira un nuage d'air froid. « Vous la connaissiez comment? C'était une amie? »_

_La brune rejeta sa longue chevelure derrière elle d'un geste négligent de la main. « C'était l'une des rares personnes qui m'adressaient la parole. »_

_Duran aboya plus loin et les deux femmes firent toutes les deux un mouvement brusque vers leurs armes respectives avant de soupirer lorsqu'il revint vers elles en trottinant calmement. Elles échangèrent un bref sourire avant de se détendre à nouveau. Ce fut Natsuki qui parla la première. « Les gens ne m'aiment pas » commença-t-elle, « et la plupart préfèrent faire comme si je n'existais pas. »_

_« Mais pas Nina? »_

_Elle hocha la tête. « Pas Nina. Nous discutions souvent lorsque je descendais au village. Je passais par chez elle. » Elle s'interrompit un moment comme pour collecter quelques souvenirs avant de sourire tranquillement. « Je crois qu'elle m'aimait bien. » Le sourire se changea en rictus. « Je devais l'intriguer. »_

_« Mais vous n'étiez pas proches », considéra Shizuru en regardant devant elle. Au loin, elle distinguait la silhouette de sa voiture qui l'attendait sagement sur le bas-côté._

_Natsuki appela Duran et attendit que le loup arrive à sa hauteur avant de répondre. « Comme des amies? » demanda-t-elle, « non, nous n'étions pas amies. »_

_

* * *

_

Elles avaient continué de marcher en silence. Elles n'avaient plus échangé un mot jusqu'à la voiture. Arrivées là, Natsuki lui avait dit d'être prudente et avait tourné les talons. Shizuru l'avait regardée s'enfoncer à nouveau dans les bois, Duran à ses côtés, en songeant qu'elle aurait bien aimé bénéficier de sa protection jusqu'à l'hôtel.

Elle avait tant de questions à lui poser!

À présent, elle pensait que peut-être Yukino n'avait pas eu tort de lui conseiller de placer sa confiance dans la jeune femme. Après tout, un profiler savait à peu près cerner ce genre de personnes. Non?

Mai interrompit ses pensées en posant devant elle un thé fumant. Un délicieux thé fumant. Sans demander la permission comme elle l'avait fait les premières fois qu'elles avaient discutées, elle s'assit en face d'elle avec un sourire bienveillant. « Vous avez bien dormi, commissaire? »

« Comme une marmotte, Mai. » s'exclama la femme de Kyoto, un grand sourire frais sur les lèvres. « J'ai un sommeil de plomb. »

La rousse leva les yeux au ciel. « Vous ne dormez pas tant que ça, vous savez », s'exaspéra-t-elle, « Yuichi est impossible à lever le matin. Je me demande parfois où il trouve le courage de se bouger lorsque quelqu'un arrive la nuit. »

« J'ai cru comprendre, oui », commenta l'autre avec un sourire de connivence. Elle trempa ses lèvres dans le thé afin de tester la température et Mai la regarda faire avec impatience. « Alors? Que pensez-vous de celui-ci? »

Shizuru fit mine de se pencher intensément sur la question. « Ara, il est très bon » débuta-t-elle, « mais je crois que je préférais celui d'hier. »

L'hôtelière hocha la tête pour marquer son approbation. « Je trouve aussi. Je voulais que vous le testiez pour en être sûre. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dedans? » demanda Shizuru, curieuse, avant de reprendre une gorgée prudente pour éviter de se brûler.

« Du jasmin et de la violette. »

« Du jasmin? »

« Oui », commença la rousse en s'ébouriffant les cheveux. « C'était une idée de Fumi. Elle a bon goût en général. »

Fumi? Fumi... Oh. C'était la femme qui vivait avec Mashiro. Shizuru se souvenait d'elle. Elle était cependant incapable de se remémorer les saveurs du thé que la vieille femme lui avait servi. Elle continua de boire le sien avec aisance tandis que Mai commentait les événements survenus quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Je me demande pourquoi ce petit s'est autant attaché à cette fille, quand même », finit-elle en triturant le torchon qui semblait ne jamais la quitter. « Elle n'est pas spécialement bavarde ni sympathique. »

Shizuru reposa sa tasse vide et croisa ses mains sous son menton, pensive. « Raki fait partie de la famille Yumemiya n'est-ce pas? »

Mai hocha la tête. « Oui, c'est le fils cadet. Il a eu sept ans l'été dernier je crois. » Lorsque Mai disait « je crois », cela voulait dire qu'elle était certaine de ce qu'elle avançait mais qu'elle préférait faire comme si elle ne prêtait pas attention à ce qu'elle disait. Une sorte de façon qu'elle avait de se convaincre que non, elle ne savait pas par cœur les jours des anniversaires des enfants du village et que non, elle ne suivait pas leur croissance avec une grande attention.

« Vous pouvez me parler d'eux? » Et Shizuru savait que Mai pouvait parler de n'importe qui.

« Vous ne les avez pas vu? » demanda-t-elle, étonnée.

« Non », répondit Shizuru en tapotant le dessus de sa tasse, « ils refusent de m'ouvrir lorsque je frappe chez eux. »

La restauratrice fronça les sourcils et posa ses coudes sur la table en affichant une moue pensive. « C'est étrange. Ce sont des gens plutôt sociables. » Elle pencha la tête sur le côté. « Ils ont sans doute peur. »

« Peur? »

« Oui », continua Mai avec un sourire triste, « pour les enfants. » Comme Shizuru se contenta de la regarder avec attention, la rousse poursuivit. « Shiro et Rena ont deux enfants. Il y a Raki, le petit bonhomme de tout à l'heure, et Arika, qui devrait bientôt avoir dix ans, je crois. Avec ce qui est arrivé... » Elle s'arrêta et contempla le carrelage. « Vous savez », hésita-t-elle avant de plonger ses yeux mauves dans ceux de Shizuru, « Nous aussi, nous avons peur pour Alyssa. Yuichi n'est pas tranquille. Je comprends que les Yumemiya essayent de se protéger. »

Shizuru ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander s'il n'y avait vraiment que de la peur dans l'histoire. Les gens qui avaient peur n'hésitaient pas à se mettre sous la protection de la police, alors pourquoi lui refuser l'entrée? Elle préféra garder pour elle cette pensée et se promit d'y revenir lorsqu'elle serait seule. Pour le moment, elle voulait se concentrer sur l'explication potentielle du comportement de l'hôtelier. « C'est pour cette raison qu'il est si bougon? » Elle ne se rendit pas compte immédiatement qu'elle venait de se poser la question à voix haute.

Mai ne sembla pas se formaliser de son scepticisme et soupira en se pinçant l'arête du nez. « Vous savez qu'Alyssa est sourde. » Shizuru hocha la tête. Mai reprit avec douceur. « Ce n'est pas facile d'évoluer dans un endroit où les gens ne parlent pas votre langue. Nous envisageons depuis un moment de déménager. »

Shizuru se redressa avec un intérêt non feint. Elle s'était justement posée la question de savoir comment Alyssa faisait pour communiquer avec les autres dans un endroit aussi reculé et si elle allait dans un centre spécialisé plutôt qu'à l'école. « Vous parlez du langage des signes? »

Mai acquiesça lentement. « Yuichi et moi, nous avons appris assez vite, mais nous sommes les seuls à Osomura à connaître le langage des signes. Enfin, nous l'étions jusqu'à il y a quelques temps. »

Shizuru fronça les sourcils. « Vous _l'étiez_? »

Le visage de la rousse s'assombrit. « L'étrangère le connait aussi. » Les yeux rouges de Shizuru s'écarquillèrent. Natsuki parlait le langage des signes? Où pouvait-elle l'avoir appris? Elle n'avait pas l'air d'être quelqu'un qui se passionne pour les études, ça ne collait pas avec l'image qu'elle avait d'elle. Mai ne lui laissa pas le temps de poser ses interrogations à l'oral. Déjà, elle poursuivait avec inquiétude: « Je surprends souvent Alyssa en train de lui parler. Je crois qu'elle vient à la sortie de l'école spécialement pour ça. Depuis... quelques temps, Yuichi va la chercher à l'avance. » Elle se tordit les mains en regardant dans le vide. « Je ne veux pas qu'_elle_ l'approche. »

Shizuru comprenait. Mais Shizuru ne comprenait pas. Les gens avaient peur. Mais elle avait la sensation qu'ils ne se méfiaient pas des bonnes personnes.

* * *

Vers vingt-deux heures, Shizuru parcourut dans l'obscurité le deuxième étage d'un pas aérien jusqu'à la chambre de Midori Sugiura. Les archéologues avaient pour habitude de veiller tard le soir en traînant dans le restaurant, mais l'enquêteuse n'avait pas vu la femme rousse parmi eux. Aussi, après avoir jeté un long regard dans la salle où une quinzaine de personnes jouaient aux cartes avec insouciance en fumant quelques cigarettes, elle s'était glissée jusqu'à l'accueil. Comme Yuichi n'était pas là, elle avait un peu farfouillé dans les tiroirs du bureau sans se gêner jusqu'à trouver le registre et avait récupéré le numéro de la chambre de Midori Sugiura.

La femme partageait cette dernière avec une certaine Youko Sagisawa. Le médecin.

Arrivée devant le numéro en question, elle vérifia son apparence, plus décontractée qu'à son habitude étant donné qu'elle n'était même pas chaussée, et frappa doucement contre le bois clair. Il y eut du mouvement dans la pièce et la porte s'ouvrit après seulement quelques secondes d'attente sur une grande femme rousse dont le regard semblait continuellement pétiller d'amusement.

Midori Sugiura sourit amicalement en voyant sa visiteuse. « Bonsoir commissaire. » Shizuru lui rendit son sourire avant de lâcher un soupir faussement exaspéré: « Ara, je suis déjà démasquée. »

L'archéologue éclata de rire et lui lança un regard curieux sans se départir de son sourire. « Tout le monde sait qui vous êtes, vous savez. Vous avez besoin de quelque chose? »

« Vous auriez quelques minutes à m'accorder? » demanda Shizuru après avoir repris son sérieux. La bonne humeur de son interlocutrice était contagieuse. Midori lui faisait un peu penser à Mai à cet égard. Elle continua avec un sourire d'excuse. « Je suis désolée de venir si tard mais c'est difficile de parvenir à vous parler pendant la journée. »

Midori s'écarta avec un soupir de négligence. « Ne vous excusez pas de faire votre travail, commissaire », lança-t-elle en avançant vers l'intérieur de la pièce et en lui faisant signe de la suivre, « je me demandais quand vous viendriez. » conclut-elle alors que Shizuru fermait la porte derrière elle.

La chambre de Midori Sugiura était à peu près la même que la sienne. La seule différence était qu'il y avait deux lits au lieu d'un. Youko Sagisawa n'était pas là. Alors qu'elle scrutait les meubles de la pièce avec minutie depuis sa position au centre de la pièce, elle vit du coin de l'œil Midori se laisser tomber sur son matelas avec nonchalance. « Alors », commença cette dernière après s'être mise à l'aise, « qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous? »

« Hum, pourquoi ne pas commencer par le plus facile? », répliqua le commissaire avec amabilité. « Comment vous vous êtes retrouvée ici, par exemple? »

« Ah! », s'exclama l'autre avec un grand sourire taquin, « vous aussi vous trouvez que ce n'est pas l'endroit rêvé pour passer ses vacances? »

« Ara, à-peu-près, oui. »

La rousse reprit la parole en s'asseyant en tailleur sur son matelas, « je travaille à Sapporo, je suis professeur d'histoire. Je suis spécialisée dans le début de la période féodale. Vous savez, les samouraïs, tout ça. » Shizuru hocha la tête et Midori lui fit signe de s'asseoir en face d'elle sur le matelas de sa compagne de chambre tout en poursuivant. « Il y a quelques mois, avec des étudiants et quelques chercheurs, nous avons réussi à localiser les vestiges d'un temple bouddhiste qui- »

Shizuru l'interrompit, plus curieuse que jamais. « Comment vous avez fait pour le localiser? »

Les yeux de la rousse pétillèrent et elle répondit avec entrain. « Les Trois Frères! Ces fichues statues n'avaient rien à faire au milieu de nulle part! Alors nous avons cherché s'il ne pouvait pas y avoir quelque chose à côté, et devinez quoi? »

La jeune enquêteuse pencha la tête sur le côté. « Vous avez découvert le temple? »

« Ah, vous allez trop vite, commissaire! » répondit Midori, taquine. « Non, nous avons trouvé des archives. Des histoires. Des contes. Ce genre de choses. Il y a eu des glissements de terrain à une certaine époque ici. Nous avons supposé que peut-être l'un d'eux avait emporté ce qui se trouvait à flanc de montagne dans la zone. C'est l'une de mes étudiantes qui a trouvé. »

« Laquelle? »

Le regard de Midori se remplit d'affection et son sourire se gonfla de fierté. « Claire. »

« Et donc vous êtes venus sans savoir s'il y avait quelque chose? »

L'archéologue secoua la tête. « C'est comme pour vos enquêtes, non? Vous ne savez pas si vous avez raison ou tort, alors vous décidez d'aller vérifier pour être sûre de vous, je me trompe? C'est pareil pour nous. » Elle lui lança un regard intéressé, les deux mains posées sur ses genoux. « La seule différence, c'est que nous enquêtons sur l'Histoire. Vous, sur des vies. »

Shizuru médita cette pensée avant de croiser les jambes avec élégance. « Et vous avez trouvé ce fameux temple. »

« Oui, nous l'avons trouvé. » Midori fit une pause, pensive. « Nous sommes en train d'essayer de dégager les vestiges. Je pense qu'il est assez petit, mais nous en avons encore pour quelques mois. »

Un ange passa. Shizuru n'arrivait pas à se décider si elle voulait interroger ou non la femme qui lui faisait face et qui, de toute évidence, était bien trop absorbée par ses fouilles pour se préoccuper d'autre chose. Elle soupira et se pinça l'arête du nez en fermant brièvement les yeux. Midori la regarda faire avec un regard compréhensif. « Allez-y commissaire, je vais faire ce que je peux pour vous répondre. »

La jeune femme se jeta à l'eau après avoir pris une seconde pour se concentrer. « Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de tout ça, vous? »

L'archéologue la regarda curieusement. « Vous voulez savoir si je suspecte quelqu'un? »

« Oui. Non. Pas seulement. » Shizuru soupira face à sa propre indécision. Elle avait beaucoup de choses à demander, mais ne savait pas par quelle question commencer. Son interlocutrice lui semblait être profondément honnête, elle était capable de le voir dans ses yeux. Yukino saurait certainement décrire son entière personnalité. La jeune enquêteuse se força à rester concentrée. Elle devait observer les réactions de Midori Sugiura pour avoir une chance de décrypter ses réponses dans le bon sens. « Vos archéologues étaient-ils en contact avec les Wang? Est-ce que l'un d'eux les connaissait? »

La rousse secoua la tête, sceptique. « Vous savez, nous partons tôt le matin et nous ne remettons plus les pieds au village jusqu'au soir. La seule personne que nous croisons de temps en temps, c'est le trappeur. Et encore, on la voit de loin. » Elle grimaça en poursuivant. « Son chien fait un peu peur. »

Les deux femmes échangèrent un petit rire nerveux en revoyant en pensée l'impressionnant animal. Midori se leva et se dirigea vers le bureau au fond de la pièce pour saisir une bouteille d'eau. « Mais les Wang... », reprit-elle en la débouchant tranquillement, « à mon avis, aucun de mes hommes ne savait qu'ils existaient avant d'apprendre qu'ils s'étaient faits assassinés. » Elle se rassit avec aisance. « Moi-même, je serais incapable de vous dire qui c'est si vous me collez une photo sous les yeux. »

« Donc vous ne suspectez personne. »

Le professeur avala une gorgée d'eau avant de répondre. « Et bien non. J'ai entendu les rumeurs, comme tout le monde. L'hôtelière est assez douée pour nous raconter tout ce qui se passe, alors on est tenu au courant. C'est pour ça que tout le monde sait qui vous êtes et ce que vous faites ici. » Elle s'interrompit un instant pour la détailler avant de lui sourire tristement. « Vous êtes un peu comme un oiseau de mauvais augure. »

Un oiseau de mauvais augure? Ce n'était peut-être pas loin de la vérité. Si un nouveau meurtre devait être répété, elle aurait la charge d'assumer son incapacité à résoudre l'affaire avant sa commission. Les habitants lui en voudraient probablement. Elle pensa furtivement à Mai et Alyssa. S'il devait leur arriver quelque chose.

Elle s'en voudrait sûrement.

Mais en attendant, la femme qui lui faisait face ne lui avait pas sorti un énième chapitre sur une bête surnaturelle. « Ça me rassure », lâcha-t-elle finalement en souriant. Rien que pour ça, c'était déjà une bonne chose de discuter avec quelqu'un de sain d'esprit.

Midori Sugiura s'étonna brièvement de sa réplique. « Ah oui? »

« Ara, oui. Au moins, vous ne me dites pas que vous pensez que c'est un vampire ou un loup-garou sorti des ruines du temple bouddhiste. »

Shizuru regretta d'avoir prononcé ces paroles en voyant la rousse froncer les sourcils, visiblement perdue dans une réflexion soudaine. Elle n'allait tout de même pas oser? « Vous savez », commença-t-elle en refermant pensivement la bouteille d'eau qu'elle avait toujours en main, « cette rumeur n'est peut-être pas aussi anodine qu'il y paraît. »

Elle avait osé. L'humeur de Shizuru retomba dans de lugubres catacombes en constatant que Midori Sugiura n'était peut-être pas aussi saine d'esprit qu'elle le laissait paraître. Elle appréhendait la suite. Comme elle avait besoin d'une confirmation, elle plissa les yeux en détaillant minutieusement les expressions faciales de l'autre femme. « Vous y croyez aussi? » demanda-t-elle avec une réelle curiosité.

Le sourire jovial de la rousse revint en force en l'entendant poser la question. « Je ne crois pas aux vampires, non », répondit-elle en posant la bouteille en plastique à côté de son lit. « Mais c'est tout à fait compréhensible. »

« C'est-à-dire? »

L'archéologue reprit son sérieux et croisa les bras. « J'ai passé quelques temps en Europe quand je faisais mes études », débuta-t-elle. « Mon professeur était un chercheur allemand qui étudiait l'esthétique des cimetières au Moyen-âge. Il attachait beaucoup d'importance au folklore pour avancer dans ses recherches. Du coup, j'ai moi aussi un peu fouillé dans les légendes qui parcourent le continent pendant mon séjour. » Elle fit une pause avant de poser sur elle un regard bienveillant. « Vous savez, les vampires ne sont pas une simple invention sortie de nulle part. »

Mais encore? Shizuru s'apprêta à répliquer mais l'historienne ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

Emportée par sa passion de l'histoire, cette dernière s'enflammait déjà. « Bien sûr, il y a une mythologie assez importante sur ces créatures, qui remonte à l'antiquité », continua-t-elle en gesticulant, comme si elle se parlait à elle-même. « On peut presque dire que les vampires ont toujours existé dans les contes populaires, sous plusieurs formes et avec des attributs différents. » Elle s'arrêta comme pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait pas dit de sottise et sembla heureuse de sa constatation.

Shizuru décida de puiser un peu dans la masse de connaissances que semblait détenir la rousse. Elle était à présent confuse. Midori lui parlait de contes européens. Mais jamais au Japon elle n'avait eu l'occasion de lire un conte où un vampire apparaissait. Elle entreprit de faire part de ce détail à son interlocutrice. « En Europe, oui. Mais je n'ai jamais entendu parler de vampire dans la mythologie japonaise. »

« Parce que c'est récent pour nous » répondit aussitôt l'autre femme en reposant son regard sur elle, enthousiasmée par la conversation en cours. « C'est au XIXème que ces histoires ont véritablement commencé à circuler. C'est à ce moment que le mythe s'est popularisé, tout ça. » Elle leva les mains en l'air pour donner plus d'effet à ses paroles tandis que Shizuru assimilait les informations avec intérêt. « Vous savez pourquoi? »

« Non, mais vous allez me le dire. »

La rousse claqua des mains en souriant à pleines dents. « Exactement. » Elle rassembla ses pensées avant de continuer, posément cette fois-ci. « C'est l'époque où les migrations se sont développées, avec les révolutions industrielles, tout ça. Les informations et les hommes ont commencé à circuler très vite. Tout le monde sait que les natifs n'aiment pas les immigrants. C'est la tendance générale encore aujourd'hui, et c'était bien pire à l'époque. Le vampire, ce n'est pas seulement de la mythologie, c'est aussi une métaphore. »

« De l'immigrant », conclut l'enquêteuse en décroisant les jambes pour s'asseoir en tailleur à son tour.

« De l'étranger, oui. »

Elle était curieuse de voir où cette conversation les mènerait. Elle avait l'impression d'être de retour au lycée. L'archéologue n'avait pas menti en disant qu'elle était professeur d'Histoire. Elle pouvait sentir la pédagogie dans chacune des explications que cette dernière lui fournissait, à la fois précise et simple. Toute à ces pensées, Shizuru repensa aux conversations qu'elle avait eues avec les habitants depuis qu'elle était arrivée. Pourquoi tous se méfiaient toujours de la même personne. Systématiquement. « Ça expliquerait... »

Midori la coupa dans son élan en relançant ses propres explications. « Les gens se replient sur eux-même en temps de crise. C'est pendant ces périodes que le mythe du vampire a le plus tendance à ressurgir. Pourquoi? Parce que les populations voient alors l'étranger comme celui qui vient épuiser les ressources des citoyens -aujourd'hui on parle de « nationaux »- en leur volant leur travail, leurs terres, tout ça. » Elle enchaîna en voyant que Shizuru avait deviné où elle voulait en venir depuis le début. « Les gens ont peur. Ils ont tendance à amalgamer les deux. »

« Alors c'est pour ça que- »

La rousse hocha la tête pour confirmer ses doutes, la mine plus sombre que lors de son exposé. « Que le trappeur est le coupable désigné? », demanda-t-elle sans attendre de réponse. « Vous trouvez aussi. Cette femme est une étrangère. Pour beaucoup, ça suffit à la condamner. C'est triste, mais je pense que c'est une réaction primitive de défense. On pourrait presque admettre que chaque village, chaque foyer de population... »

Shizuru acheva la phrase pour elle, le menton posé sur ses deux mains jointes. « ...a son vampire attitré. » Et Natsuki Kuga était celui que Osomura s'était trouvé. Tout simplement.

Midori Sugiura la regarda réfléchir avec un sourire triste. « Oui, parce que le vampire », conclut-elle enfin, « c'est simplement celui qui vient d'ailleurs. »

* * *

_Review?_


	6. Chapitre 5

_Hello people!_

_Oui, haha, ceci est bien un nouveau chapitre! J'ai finalement trouvé le courage de le réécrire, ce qui n'était pas gagné d'avance. Il n'a plus grand chose à voir avec l'original mais il me semble MIEUX. Le prochain chapitre risque d'arriver beaucoup plus vite car il est déjà presque achevé._

_Merci à Miyaki pour avoir beta-reader ce chapitre._

_Disclaimer : Mai Hime n'est pas à moi._

_Bonne lecture ^^!_

* * *

**Le Rendez-vous des princes**

**Chapitre 5**

Elle devait aller aux Trois Frères.

Elle avait décidé cela la veille avant d'aller se coucher. Après avoir longuement parlé avec Midori Sugiura. La seule chose qu'il lui restait à faire, c'était trouver quelqu'un qui accepterait de lui servir de guide. Elle finirait bien par convaincre l'un des habitants. Le lieu-dit semblait être le centre d'attention et de multiples histoires qu'elle était curieuse de connaître. Il revenait sans cesse dans les conversations et le récit que l'archéologue lui avait conté l'intriguait.

L'habitacle de sa voiture était silencieux en cette fin de matinée. Le bruit des pneus enchaînés qui mordent la neige la rassurait, et elle descendait paisiblement le flanc de montagne jusqu'à Furano pour accomplir la bonne action de la journée.

Mais il ne fallait pas croire que c'était un service rendu gratuitement.

Un peu après le petit-déjeuner, elle avait été épinglée par Mai alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir prendre l'air et faire le tour de la maison des Yumemiya dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose pouvant expliquer leur étrange comportement. L'hôtelière lui avait paru plus stressée qu'à la normale et elle s'était surprise à détecter dans son regard une anxiété inhabituelle. Elles avaient un peu parlé et la femme rousse avait fini par lui donner les raisons de son inconfort.

Une raison qui lui avait glacé le sang.

Le fait était que Yuichi était parti le matin même en montagne avec quelques autres hommes à la recherche du bétail égaré de l'un d'entre eux. Personne n'avait l'espoir de retrouver les deux pauvres bêtes en vie, mais tout le monde voulait récupérer les corps ne serait-ce que pour confirmer ce qui avait bien pu leur arriver. Avoir une certitude. Qu'ils n'étaient pas morts par accident.

Ils devaient sans doute craindre que ce soit le vampire tant redouté. Encore deux animaux qui disparaissaient.

Shizuru avait laissé la rousse lui annoncer la situation avec mauvaise humeur. Elle aurait aimé être prévenue plus tôt que quelque chose de ce genre était arrivé. Sans rien laisser paraître de son agacement, elle avait écouté Mai parler avec une apparente bienveillance et avait gardé pour elle ses sarcasmes. Et sa propre angoisse.

Elle voulait bien protéger les habitants de ce fichu village, mais encore fallait-il qu'ils lui donnent les moyens de le faire. Si eux-mêmes ne l'aidaient pas un peu, elle risquait d'avoir du mal à avancer. Et la disparition de deux moutons -mais elle ne savait même pas si c'était des moutons ou autre chose- faisait partie des choses qu'elle _devait_ savoir.

Ses mains se crispèrent un peu sur le volant à cette pensée. Il y avait tant de choses à supposer à partir de ce simple événement. Aucune bête n'avait été tuée depuis le meurtre des Wang. Shizuru avait espéré que c'était parce que le meurtrier était parti ou parce qu'il n'avait plus besoin de « s'entrainer ». Et voilà que ça recommençait.

Cela voulait-il dire que le tueur n'avait pas bougé? Qu'il restait près d'Osomura, qu'il avait encore des choses à y faire? Dans l'hypothèse où c'était bien lui qui tuait les animaux de la zone, évidemment. Il était possible que non. Après tout, peut-être que c'était Duran qui chassait, ça ne la surprendrait pas. Mais si ce n'était pas le cas, alors Shizuru voyait la mort des deux bêtes comme un signe. Un signe inquiétant.

Il recommençait à tuer. Il se préparait pour une nouvelle cible.

Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour savoir qui était visé et pour pouvoir éviter d'avoir du sang sur la conscience.

Mais tout cela n'expliquait pas pourquoi elle descendait en ce moment même à Furano au milieu de la journée. Une chose en entraînant une autre, l'absence de Yuichi au _Souffle de Kagutsuchi_ avait pour Mai deux conséquences. La première, c'était qu'il serait impossible pour lui de l'aider à gérer l'hôtel pendant la journée et qu'elle se retrouvait donc coincée à Osomura pour la journée. La seconde, c'était qu'il ne pourrait pas aller chercher Alyssa à l'école à midi. L'hôtelière lui avait donc demandé après avoir longuement hésité si elle pouvait descendre en ville pour le faire à sa place.

Une marque de confiance appréciable.

Shizuru avait accepté pour des raisons qu'elle s'était bien gardée d'expliquer. Il ne fallait pas croire qu'elle allait à Furano juste pour le plaisir de voir Alyssa. Évidemment, elle était heureuse d'avoir l'occasion de revoir la petite blonde qui éveillait en elle une mélancolie apaisante, mais en enquêteuse aguerrie et, elle l'avouait, quelque peu opportuniste, elle avait une autre idée en tête.

Depuis quelque temps, Yuichi récupérait Alyssa en avance afin d'éviter que Natsuki Kuga n'entre en contact avec la petite fille aux cheveux d'or. C'était très noble, mais Shizuru n'y voyait là qu'un excès de paranoïa inutile. Mai lui avait donné l'occasion rêvée pour avancer un peu son enquête. Elle avait décidé de prendre son temps afin de laisser au trappeur l'occasion de parler avec l'enfant.

Enfin, afin de pouvoir les observer.

Elle était curieuse de voir les interactions entre ces deux-là. Natsuki avait plutôt l'air d'être une personne mutique et sans délicatesse. Un peu rustre peut-être. Définitivement animale en tout cas. La petite Alyssa était son antithèse. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien intéresser la jeune femme chez la fillette? Elles ne partageaient aucun lien.

Voilà pourquoi Shizuru Fujino roulait sur le serpent de bitume qui menait à Furano à cet instant. Pour rendre service. Et pour se rendre service. Alors qu'elle entrait dans la ville à la recherche de l'école, son esprit repartit quelques heures en arrière. Elle avait de la chance d'avoir rencontré l'historienne. Elle savait beaucoup de choses.

Avec un petit rictus d'amusement, Shizuru nota tout de même que certaines de ses informations n'étaient pas toujours fiables. Il suffisait de voir la façon dont elle lui avait raconté le conte des Trois Frères. Ou plutôt de savoir de qui elle l'avait appris.

* * *

_« Les Trois Frères représentent les trois héritiers de la famille Inoue. »_

_Shizuru releva un sourcil sceptique. « Des princes? »_

_« Oui. » Midori se gratta le menton, visiblement perplexe par ses propres propos. « Apparemment c'est une légende assez connue dans la région, mais je dois avouer qu'avant de venir ici je n'avais pas la moindre idée de qui ils pouvaient être. »_

_Elles étaient tranquillement assises l'une en face de l'autre, chacune en tailleur sur un matelas. La conversation sur les origines nébuleuses des vampires avait dévié sur celles des contes et légendes régionaux et Shizuru avait finalement eu l'occasion de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis sa rencontre avec le cobra royal de Tomoe Marguerite, quelques jours auparavant._

_Elle savait que se voir conter l'histoire des Trois Frères n'avait probablement aucun intérêt en termes de stricte efficacité, mais la curiosité qui la saisissait parfois sur certains détails insignifiants tournait facilement à l'obsession lorsqu'elle ne trouvait pas rapidement ses réponses. Déjà, Shizuru remarquait que son esprit déviait de son but originel pour constamment se reporter sur Akira Inoue et sa mort énigmatique. Elle avait besoin d'apaiser ce parasite __qui, lentement mais sûrement, dévorait ses facultés de concentration._

_Midori Sugiura la regarda se réinstaller confortablement sans rien dire._

_« Vous connaissez l'histoire, alors? » demanda-t-elle finalement en prenant garde à ne pas s'avachir. Même assise en tailleur et les pieds enfouis dans une épaisse paire de chaussettes en laine empruntées à Mai, Shizuru Fujino refusait de manquer de classe._

_L'archéologue fit une moue dubitative. « J'aimerais dire que oui mais j'ai cru comprendre qu'il y avait plusieurs versions. On m'en a conté une, mais je ne sais pas si c'est la bonne. »_

_« Ara, oui, on m'a dit la même chose. »_

_« Il y a des éléments qui sont certains », reprit la rousse en se passant une main dans les cheveux, « tout le monde semble d'accord pour dire que c'est une histoire d'amour, au départ. »_

_Évidemment. Yukino avait parlé d'une histo__ire de prince et de bergère. D'une histoire d'amour qui tournait mal. Shizuru se retînt de relever le manque d'originalité du conte local et se pencha discrètement en avant. « Racontez-moi votre version. »_

_« Ah... d'accord. » Midori s'interrompit, hésitante. « Youko ne va pas tarder à venir par contre, donc je vais aller un peu vite. »_

_« Allez-y. »_

_« Bien. » Après avoir rassemblé ses idées, le professeur d'Histoire se lança dans le conte avec une certaine maladresse. « Au commencement, il y avait trois princes. Ça vous le savez déjà. L'aîné, Chiba, était l'héritier du trône. C'était un seigneur de guerre. Le genre gros bras, pas très futé, vous voyez. Le deuxième fils, Hiroshi, était le préféré du peuple car il se préoccupait de lui, s'arrangeait pour que son père soit plus généreux, tout ça. Un sage en quelque sorte. Le cadet s'appelait Akira. C'était le plus intelligent des trois. Tellement qu'on dit que les gens du palais se méfiaient de lui. »_

_« Il n'a pas l'air très différent de n'importe quel autre conte. Les stéréotypes avec. »_

_Midori gloussa. « C'est normal commissaire, c'est un conte. Tous les personnages de contes sont des caricatures. »_

_Et c'était tout à fait compréhensible. On ne demandait pas à un conte de créer des personnages complexes mais d'avoir une utilité pratique. Faire rêver ou faire la morale. Parfois les deux. Ou simplement faire rire._

_L'archéologue lui lança un regard ironique avant de poursuivre. « L'histoire des trois frères commença le jour où Hiroshi tomba profondément amoureux de l'une des domestiques. »_

_Pardon? Une domestique? Mais... « Pas d'une bergère? »_

_Midori soupira et se massa les tempes devant l'ignorance feinte de son interlocutrice. Qui semblait beaucoup s'amuser à la faire tourner en bourrique. « Nous ne sommes pas en Europe, commissaire. »_

_Shizuru fit mine de se reprendre. « Ara, pardon. Dans tous les cas, je suppose que c'était la plus belle jeune fille du royaume? »_

_« Exactement », répondit l'autre en levant les yeux au ciel, « ce n'est pas très original. Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas le talent de conteur qu'a la personne qui m'a racontée cette histoire, du coup ça risque d'être un peu expéditif. »_

_Shizuru ne s'attendait pas à recevoir des excuses. L'art du conte était quelque chose que peu de personnes maitrisaient. Elle-même était incapable de raconter une histoire autrement qu'à la manière d'un rapport d'enquête. « Qui vous l'a racontée? »_

_La curiosité, encore. Ce besoin de tout savoir. Toujours._

_L'historienne lui répondit d'un mouvement évasif de la main. « Madame Kazahana. Elle est un peu spéciale, mais sa façon de raconter les histoires est incroyable. »_

_Un peu spéciale. L'euphémisme était doux et délicat. La pensée qui se cachait derrière, peut-être un peu moins._

_« Et qu'a-t-elle dit à propose de cette jeune domestique alors? » reprit Shizuru en s'efforçant de dissimuler un sourire narquois derrière une mèche de cheveux. « Qu'elle était plus belle que le jour et plus gracieuse que la nuit? »_

_Midori éclata de rire. « Pas tout à fait, commissaire, mais vous touchez au but. » Elle ferma les yeux et sembla réfléchir un instant avant de se gratter l'arrière du crâne, amusée. « Elle a dit que la jeune femme était si belle que le soleil, jaloux, refusait de se refléter dans sa chevelure. »_

_« Vous voulez dire qu'elle était brune? Ça c'est inhabituel, les héroïnes ont des boucles d'or en général, non? »_

_« C'est vrai, mais n'oubliez pas que de toute façon, il est fort possible qu'elle soit blonde dans une autre version. »_

_Les deux femmes contemplèrent un silence méditatif à l'entente de ces derniers mots. Midori reprit la parole lorsque Shizuru se redressa pour ne pas donner l'impression qu'elle prenait ses aises sur le matelas de Youko Sagisawa. « Bref, Hiroshi tomba éperdument amoureux de cette fille et décida de la marier. Le problème, c'est que- »_

_« -c'est que l'un de ses frères tomba également amoureux d'elle. Je me trompe? »_

_L'archéologue soupira. « Non, vous avez raison », répondit-elle en posant son menton dans le creux de sa main. « Chiba, l'aîné, décida d'en faire sa femme afin de pouvoir monter sur le trône, comme il était destiné à le faire de toute façon. C'est là que ça devient tragique. » Une pause. Shizuru se demanda si elle ne devait pas s'attendre à un sanglant règlement de compte entre les trois princes. « Ce mariage déplaisait beaucoup au plus jeune des trois, Akira, qui avait bien l'intention de monter sur le trône à la place de son frère et qui voyait ses chances d'y parvenir s'étioler. »_

_Akira Inoue était le prince qui se fit tuer par le « Roi des serpents ». Il était probable que l'un des deux autres frères décida de glisser le reptile dans sa chambre afin de se débarrasser de lui. Mais pourtant, Akira n'était une menace pour aucun des deux, puisqu'il n'était pas amoureux de la fille en question ni ne pouvait prétendre au trône. C'était à lui d'éliminer ses frères, pas l'inverse._

_Shizuru s'agita à ses propres pensées. Qui pouvait bien avoir glissé le serpent dans la chambre d'Akira, si ce n'était pas ses deux frères? La fille? Elle frissonna. Cela voulait donc dire qu'Hiroshi ou Chiba était mort. Mais peu importe. Midori lui donnerait la réponse à cette question bien assez tôt._

_En effet, la rousse poursuivait son récit avec un entrain relatif. De toute évidence, elle n'était pas très à l'aise dans la peau d'un conteur. « Du coup, il s'arrangea pour se débarrasser de ses aînés » continua-t-elle. « Comme Hiroshi et Chiba étaient en très mauvais termes à cause de cette fameuse jeune fille -qui au passage était amoureuse de Hiroshi, j'ai oublié de vous le dire-, Akira leur proposa de régler le problème en duel. »_

_Et voilà. L'un des deux frères allait effectivement mourir. Il ne restait plus qu'à savoir pourquoi Akira allait devenir la cible du Serpent. Parce qu'il était celui qui avait proposé le duel? Le mobile était mince._

_« Un duel à mort? »_

_Midori secoua la tête et leva les bras, visiblement perplexe. « Non, un duel au Go. »_

_Shizuru cligna des yeux. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce genre d'épreuve, ça non. « Quelle idée », lâcha-t-elle après s'être raclé la gorge._

_La rousse acquiesça en fronçant les sourcils. « Je pense que ça doit différer selon les versions, il faudrait s'y pencher, mais dans celle-ci le duel est une partie de Go. Bref », éluda-t-elle, « les princes se donnèrent rendez-vous, et devinez où? »_

_« Aux Trois Frères. »_

_« Exactement. » Le regard de la conteuse s'éclaira alors qu'elle se lançait dans un aparté. « À l'époque, et dans l'histoire, c'était un plateau reculé où l'on venait pour demander la bénédiction de l'un des dieux protecteurs des rivières. Pour les récoltes, tout ça. Peut-être que le temple bouddhiste était déjà construit, je ne sais pas. E__nfin quoi qu'il en soit », co__nclut-elle, « les trois princes se retrouvèrent au petit matin à cet endroit et Akira fut désigné arbitre. »_

_L'enquêteuse hocha la tête. « L'enjeu était la main de la fille. » Elle réalisa alors quelque chose. « Ara, comment elle s'appelait, d'ailleurs? », s'enquit-elle en croisant les bras. Attentive._

_« Je ne sais pas comment elle s'appelait », soupira la rousse en haussant les épaules en signe d'ignorance, « il faudrait demander à madame Kazahana, elle ne me l'a pas dit. Et non, l'enjeu n'était pas seulement la main de la fille », énonça-t-elle, et Shizuru devina dans ses yeux la satisfaction qu'elle avait de lui montrer qu'elle se trompait. « Le perdant était destiné à s'exiler. La partie prenait place dans un lieu sacré justement pour que le vaincu ne soit pas tenté de se parjurer. »_

_« Ara. Et qui a gagné? Hiroshi j'imagine. »_

_« Oui, Hiroshi gagna. Chiba s'exila sur le champ. »_

_Cela ne lui disait toujours pas ce que le Serpent venait faire dans la chambre d'Akira Inoue, où quel qu__e fût l'endroit où le prince se trouvait au moment de l'attaque. Elle espérait que le conte ne s'arrêtait __pas à cet endroit._

_Midori Sugiura reprit rapidement après avoir bu quelques gorgées d'eau. « Si l'histoire s'arrêtait là, tout irait bien, mais ce n'est pas le cas. » Évidemment. Akira voulait monter sur le trône, il devait donc éliminer les _deux_ frères, pas seulement l'un d'entre eux. Et Hiroshi était un homme intelligent, mais ce n'était pas un guerrier. Le faire disparaître ne devait pas poser de problème à un homme aussi stratégique que le cadet. Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, la rousse continua son récit, la voix désormais plus claire. « Akira avait prévu la défaite de Chiba. Il avait pris avec lui une lame enchantée en prévision du moment où lui et Hiroshi se retrouveraient seuls et l'attaqua par surprise le moment venu. »_

_Et voilà, songea Shizuru en entendant ces paroles. Nao Yuuki pouvait bien croire qu'elle était le fond du panier, elle savait, elle, qu'elle était vraiment douée. « C'était évident. »_

_Midori s'étira en lui accordant un « Peut-être » dubitatif. L'enquêteuse se rendit alors compte qu'il devait être abominablement tard et que Youko Sagisawa ne devrait pas tarder à revenir dans sa chambre. Leur entretien touchait à sa fin. « Akira rentra au palais seul en déclarant que ses deux frères s'étaient entretués et que Chiba avait pris la fuite. »_

_« Et il épousa la fille pour devenir roi. » Qui glissa un serpent dans sa chambre pour se venger de la mort de son amant. Normal. Évident._

_La rousse lui fit un sourire mi-figue, mi-raisin. « C'est ce qu'il voulut faire, oui. Mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Les dieux, mécontents d'avoir vu leu__r champion assassiné, envoyèrent sur Terre le roi des serpents pour punir Akira. Le serpent s'introduit dans sa chambre et le tua d__ans son sommeil. »_

_Comment? Les dieux? C'était aussi simple que cela? La fille n'avait pas cherché à se venger, c'étaient les dieux qui s'étaient chargés de la besogne? Elle ne pouvait pas y croire. C'était complètement incohérent. De toute évidence, Mahiro Kazahana avait introduit cette partie du conte elle-même. Les dieux n'existaient même pas. Il n'y avait rien à apprendre d'un conte qui se terminait de cette façon. À part que les méchants étaient punis. Ce qui était sans intérêt._

_Incapable de croire à une telle fin, elle chercha à creuser un peu plus la question. « Ara. Et ensuite? »_

_L'autre leva les bras en signe d'impuissance. « Ensuite, rien. La lignée Inoue s'est éteinte. Ça, c'est vrai historiquement. Ce conte est juste une fable qui explique pourquoi le dernier Inoue n'avait pas d'héritier. »_

_« Mais... et la fille? »_

_« Elle se jeta du haut de la montagne dès qu'elle le put », lâcha Midori avec un sourire triste._

_Oh._

_« C'est un triste conte. » Elle se redressa définitivement. Elle comprenait que son interlocutrice commençait à piquer du nez et elle-même n'était pas certaine de pouvoir veiller plus longtemps._

_Midori acquiesça en la regardant se lever. « Oui. Le cercle de statues qui se trouve à quelques kilomètres d'ici illustre le moment où les trois frères se retrouvèrent. Vous pouvez voir que chacun d'entre eux a un signe distinctif. Chiba porte un long katana et une __tenue de samouraï, Hiroshi est en tunique et transporte avec lui la table de Go, et Akira tient un poignard. »_

_Avant qu'elle ne puisse en demander davantage, Shizuru entendit la poignée de la porte tourner et quelques secondes plus tard, Youko Sagisawa entrait, passablement éméchée._

_

* * *

_

Elle avait aimé parler avec Midori Sugiura. Loquace et aimable, la jeune femme portait avec elle une aura de tranquillité et d'honnêteté qui lui plaisait.

C'était ce à quoi elle pensait alors qu'elle déambulait dans les rues de Furano avec plaisir. Elle avait garé sa voiture quelques carrefours plus loin et se dirigeait à présent vers l'école où Alyssa étudiait d'un pas sûr et conquérant.

Elle n'était pourtant pas certaine de savoir exactement où se trouvait cette fichue école. Il était même possible qu'elle se soit trompée de chemin, mais elle refusait, pas fierté, de montrer aux autochtones qu'elle avait peut-être besoin d'aide.

Alors elle marchait, de ruelles en ruelles, vers l'adresse que Mai lui avait donnée. Elle le supposait.

Furano n'était pas une ville plus laide qu'une autre. Shizuru savait qu'en été, les flancs des montagnes et les champs qui entouraient les quartiers de maisons en dur étaient recouverts de fleurs. Ils donnaient alors au paysage l'apparence d'interminables plaines multicolores qui devaient être magnifiques. Mais l'hiver, les maisons surgissaient tels des baraquements de nomades prêts à s'effondrer sous le poids écrasant des montagnes vierges de toute verdure, à l'exception des pins noirs. Les plaines enneigées isolaient la ville du reste de la région et Furano se transformait en station de ski.

Mais il n'y avait pas non plus une infinité de skieurs. Le flanc de montagne sur lequel Osomura se trouvait était à l'opposé de celui exploité par la ville. Shizuru voyait cela comme une chance. Elle n'aurait pas aimé avoir à enquêter dans un village rempli de touristes animés d'une curiosité morbide. Le village, plus isolé que jamais, gardait son anonymat et sa tranquillité de façade.

L'école était devant elle.

Au bout de la rue qu'elle était en train d'arpenter, elle voyait le portail de l'entrée et les quelques parents d'élèves qui s'apprêtaient à entrer pour récupérer leurs enfants. Shizuru se garda bien d'avancer jusque-là et préféra s'adosser tranquillement contre un mur de béton blanc pour mieux observer la scène. Ses yeux se plissèrent, Alyssa n'allait pas tarder à sortir du bâtiment, et peut-être que Natsuki Kuga allait apparaître.

Comme on n'était jamais trop prudent, elle ouvrit son manteau afin de dégager son arme, juste au cas où. Mais elle doutait sincèrement avoir à intervenir.

Elle attendit quelques minutes. Les parents d'élèves commençaient à s'attrouper devant l'entrée et bientôt, les premiers enfants émergèrent de la cour qui les séparait de la sortie. Une à une, les familles se dispersèrent alors.

Elle était déçue. Natsuki Kuga n'était pas là. Elle soupira et épousseta son manteau après s'être décollée du mur contre lequel elle avait attendu jusque-là. Elle n'avait pas fait trois pas qu'une tête blonde dépassait l'entrée de l'école et regardait autour d'elle avec scepticisme.

Alyssa cherchait du regard son père. Ou quelqu'un d'autre.

Alors même qu'elle se faisait cette réflexion, un mouvement attira son attention à l'autre bout de la rue. Et un sourire satisfait étira ses lèvres lorsqu'elle reconnut la silhouette élancée de Natsuki Kuga. Accompagnée de celle plus massive de Duran qui trottinait à ses côtés. La jeune femme avait visiblement eu la même idée qu'elle et avait attendu à l'écart la sortie des enfants.

Sans fusil, vêtue simplement d'une épaisse veste et d'un jean sombre, la jeune femme avançait tranquillement vers l'entrée en attendant qu'Alyssa se tourne vers elle et la reconnaisse. Ses bottes claquaient bruyamment contre les pavés, ses mains étaient enfouies dans ses poches, ses cheveux étaient retenus dans une queue de cheval négligée.

Elle n'avait pas grand-chose à voir avec la jeune femme que Shizuru avait rencontrée quelques jours plus tôt. Dans l'obscurité de la nuit, cette dernière songea qu'elle n'avait fait qu'entrevoir les traits de son interlocutrice. À présent, elle pouvait même percevoir la couleur de ses yeux, verts, et elle eut l'impression de la rencontrer pour la première fois.

Rencontrer était pourtant un vain mot. Épier sonnait définitivement plus juste.

Les yeux d'Alyssa brillèrent lorsqu'elle vit la brune marcher vers elle et avant que Shizuru n'ait le temps d'analyser sa réaction, la petite fille courait vers la nouvelle venue avec un grand sourire. La jeune femme lui rendit son sourire et elles se rejoignirent rapidement.

Le chien semblait ne pas avoir la moindre agressivité envers la fillette. Comme s'il l'avait adoptée.

Elles commencèrent à parler. À communiquer. Shizuru fronça les sourcils. Natsuki Kuga connaissait effectivement le langage des signes. Elle n'était pas certaine de comprendre où et quand elle avait pu l'apprendre. Mais le plus important ne se trouvait pas là.

La femme et l'enfant semblaient réellement apprécier la présence de l'autre et gesticulaient avec une célérité telle que Shizuru avait du mal à suivre le mouvement de leurs mains des yeux.

Pourquoi Natsuki Kuga, qui de toute évidence tenait plus de l'animal sauvage que de la femme civilisée, prenait-elle la peine de fréquenter une fillette sourde? Alors même que Mai se méfiait d'elle et lui interdisait de le faire. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui trouver?

Lorsqu'elle vit Alyssa éclater de rire et le regard de Natsuki s'éclairer en l'entendant faire, elle crut comprendre.

Peut-être que comme elle, la brune était tout simplement tombée sous le charme de la fillette. Peut-être voulait-elle simplement lui donner l'occasion de parler avec quelqu'un d'autre que ses parents. Peut-être qu'il ne fallait y voir là que l'illustration d'une honnête bienveillance.

Même Duran, qui restait sagement à leur côté, semblait tranquille. Et Alyssa ne semblait pas en avoir peur. Du tout.

Elle en avait assez vu.

Shizuru commença à marcher vers les trois compagnons d'un pas aérien. Comme elle s'y attendait, les oreilles de la bête se dressèrent à son approche et quelques secondes plus tard, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à traverser la rue pour les rejoindre, les yeux de Natsuki se détachèrent d'Alyssa pour se reporter sur elle, affutés. Pas de bienveillance ni d'affabilité dans ce regard. Juste une impassible curiosité. Et de la prudence. Shizuru en fut déçue.

Bientôt, la petite blonde se tourna également vers elle et lui sourit. Shizuru oublia pourquoi elle était déçue. Elle se contenta de marcher avec un peu plus d'empressement qu'elle ne l'avait prévu.

C'est ainsi que trois personnes et un animal se rassemblèrent avec hésitation sur un trottoir jouxtant une école élémentaire, quelque part dans le sud de Furano.

Natsuki, qui s'était penchée pour parler avec la fille, se redressa de toute sa hauteur et sembla s'irriter de remarquer qu'elle restait malgré tout plus petite que Shizuru elle-même. Cette dernière lui offrit un rictus entendu et fit un geste de la main enjoué en guise de bonjour. Alyssa lui rendit avec entrain. La brune resta imperturbable, Duran lâcha un grognement de dédain en s'étirant.

« Ara, Natsuki, quelle surprise de vous voir ici! » Shizuru faillit éclater de rire en voyant son interlocutrice lâcher un soupir d'irritation.

« Commissaire. » fit-elle simplement en se tournant vers elle. Shizuru remarqua alors qu'elle continuait de parler en signes.

Pour qu'Alyssa ait la possibilité de suivre la conversation.

L'enquêteuse se tourna vers cette dernière, qui posait sur elle un regard curieux, et commença à chercher son calepin dans sa poche de manteau en soupirant. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Natsuki croiser les bras avec nonchalance.

« Vous ne voulez pas que je vous traduise, commissaire? » proposa-t-elle, un rictus au coin des lèvres. Alyssa pouffa de rire en comprenant la situation.

« Je vais me débrouiller, merci. », rétorqua l'autre avec mauvaise humeur alors qu'elle se lançait à présent à la recherche d'un crayon, quelque part au fond de son sac à main.

« Si vous le dites. » répliqua la brune en levant les mains en signe de défense. Le silence ironique qui suivit, seulement entrecoupé par le bruissement de tickets de caisse et le cliquetis de clés, l'irrita au plus haut point. Si bien que lorsque la bête qui était assise près d'elle lâcha un bâillement sonore, Shizuru releva la tête pour lui jeter un regard noir.

Deux rires cristallins répondirent à sa tentative d'intimidation. Elle soupira en voyant Natsuki gratter son compagnon entre les oreilles avec affection.

« Très bien », abandonna-t-elle en fourrant à nouveau son calepin dans sa poche, « traduisez-moi. » Qu'avait-elle bien pu faire de ce fichu crayon?

Un haussement de sourcil lui répondit.

Shizuru leva les yeux au ciel avant d'ajouter plus paisiblement: « S'il vous plaît, Natsuki. »

Cette dernière lui lança un regard appréciateur sans rien ajouter. À la place, elle releva les mains en face d'elle en faisant un mouvement de pince grossier qui fit éclater de rire la petite blonde. Shizuru ne put s'empêcher de sourire en l'entendant et en oublia la réplique cynique qu'elle avait sur le bout des lèvres.

« Ton père ne peut pas venir te chercher » commença-t-elle en se tournant vers Alyssa avec bienveillance. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit les mains de Natsuki s'agiter avec rapidité en face de la fillette. « Du coup, Mai m'a demandé de te ramener. »

Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi elle se sentait si mal à l'aise. Il y eut un court instant de silence pendant lequel Natsuki acheva de traduire. Shizuru eut le temps de voir le visage d'Alyssa s'éclairer et se demanda si elle devait comprendre que la fillette était heureuse de ce changement de plan. Cette dernière se tourna vers elle et commença à lui parler... avec la voix grave de Natsuki Kuga, qui mettait un son à chaque geste et à chaque expression.

« D'accord. Est-ce que Natsuki et Duran peuvent venir aussi? Ils sont venus à pied. »

Shizuru soupira. De toute façon, que pouvait-elle bien faire sans son traducteur attitré? Elle se tourna vers Natsuki qui se contenta de hausser les épaules avec désinvolture pour lui répondre. Visiblement, le trappeur n'avait que faire de sa décision. C'était peut-être l'occasion de parler avec la jeune femme en étant certaine qu'elle ne la laisserait pas plantée comme une imbécile au milieu de la nuit.

La nuit. Natsuki avait sans doute passé cette dernière dans les bois comme à son habitude. Si des animaux avaient été tués, elle ne voyait pas qui d'autre pourrait lui en parler. Les propos de Yukino lui revinrent une nouvelle fois en tête. Confiance? Non, il n'était pas question de ça. L'enquêteuse avait simplement la curieuse impression que malgré sa personnalité sauvage, Natsuki Kuga n'était pas taillée pour le meurtre. Peut-être que Yukino l'avait sentie elle aussi le jour où elle avait rencontré le trappeur. Il suffisait de voir la façon dont elle se comportait en présence d'Alyssa, quand elle pensait que personne ne la regardait.

Ou peut-être était-ce simplement que Shizuru savait être une excellente menteuse et pouvait reconnaître ce talent chez les autres. Les yeux de Natsuki Kuga ne mentaient pas.

Et son chien, ou quoi que cette chose ait pu être, avait l'air nettement moins nerveux que la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Ce qui la rassurait.

Alors, plutôt que de dire catégoriquement non comme elle l'aurait fait en temps normal, Shizuru ne fit que croiser les bras et jeter un regard sceptique au couple qui lui faisait face. « Ara, si Natsuki accepte de monter dans une voiture et que Duran ne met pas de la neige partout, pourquoi pas », s'entendit-elle dire avec la fausse amabilité qui était la sienne et que tout le monde prenait pour de la véritable gentillesse.

Le regard noir que lui lança Natsuki la fit mentalement changer d'avis. Peut-être pas tout le monde.

Quinze minutes plus tard, Shizuru s'engouffrait dans sa voiture après avoir invité trois passagers supplémentaires à y entrer. Elle mit sa ceinture sans un mot et jeta un oeil dans le rétroviseur pour mieux aviser les trois comparses. Alyssa était tranquillement assise dans un coin de la banquette et regardait l'extérieur, les yeux dans le vague. À ses côtés, Duran s'étirait paresseusement, son énorme tête basculant sur les genoux de la fillette avec douceur. Le corps massif de la bête encombrait la totalité de l'habitacle. En voyant le gigantesque animal si proche de la petite blonde (il était plus grand qu'elle), Shizuru eut un mouvement de recul et sa main se crispa sur son arme avec appréhension.

Elle aurait préféré avoir Alyssa à l'avant avec elle plutôt que de la voir seule aux côtés de l'étrange bête.

Alors qu'elle expirait nerveusement du nez pour se calmer, une portière claqua et bientôt elle se rendit compte que Natsuki était assise sur le siège passager. À quelques centimètres d'elle à peine. Shizuru la détailla un instant, la main toujours posée sur son colt. Les bras croisés, la posture nonchalante et le regard fermement vissé sur le paysage moribond de la ville de Furano, Natsuki Kuga l'ignorait.

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne restez pas avec Duran à l'arrière? » demanda-t-elle en regardant à nouveau dans son rétroviseur pour constater que la fille blonde caressait machinalement le loup qui était allongé près d'elle en le grattant entre deux oreilles duveteuses.

« Il n'y a plus de place » répondit l'autre, laconique.

« J'aurais aimé av- »

Elle fut interrompue par un grognement agacé qui lui glaça le sang. La femme brune vrilla ses yeux dans les siens. « Elle ne risque rien, si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir. »

Shizuru pivota pour lui faire face, passablement irritée. Elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque, justement. Elle avait la sensation d'avoir pour mission la protection de la fillette. Cette protection qu'elle n'avait pas su donner lorsque John Smith s'était attaqué à sa famille. Cela ne faisait pas si longtemps. « Je ne peux pas vous croire sur parole, Natsuki. »

Le regard de la brune se durcit. « Commissaire, regardez-les », commanda-t-elle. Les deux femmes se toisèrent un long instant avant que Shizuru ne se décide à jeter un œil dans le rétroviseur pour la troisième fois.

Duran dormait. Alyssa souriait à la fenêtre en continuant de caresser cet énorme museau blanc. Le commissaire ne put s'empêcher de sourire. À côté d'elle, une voix rauque acheva de la convaincre de baisser sa garde. Juste un peu. « Il ne lui fera rien. »

Elle reporta son regard vers l'avant en silence et sa main s'arracha lentement de la crosse de son arme pour mettre le contact. La voiture démarra. Le silence était de plomb.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle dépassa les dernières habitations et que la voiture vrombit en direction du serpent de forêt qui s'étirait le long du flanc de montagne que Shizuru se décida à briser la longue sarabande d'anges qui n'en finissaient pas de passer.

« Nous devons parler, Natsuki. »

La brune se tourna presque immédiatement vers elle, le visage impénétrable et les sourcils froncés. Elle n'avait pas mis sa ceinture. Shizuru jeta un œil alerte dans le rétroviseur pour vérifier que rien ne lui échappait avant de continuer. « On m'a dit que des animaux ont été tués dans la nuit. Deux. »

Natsuki décroisa les bras. Elle ne lui répondit rien.

« Vous êtes dans les bois la nuit, non? » poursuivit Shizuru sans se démonter. Elle savait que la jeune femme l'écoutait avec une grande attention malgré son mutisme. Elle attendait simplement de voir où le commissaire voulait aller. « Est-ce que quelque chose vous a paru suspect? »

« Vous me demandez ça à moi, commissaire? » répliqua Natsuki avec cynisme. « Ça vous arrive souvent de demander de l'aide à vos suspects? »

Shizuru ravala un sourire ironique et tenta d'endiguer son irritation pour ne pas déverser sa mauvaise humeur sur son interlocutrice. « Ara, oui » répondit-elle en tapotant tranquillement le cuir de son volant, « on dirait bien que c'est à vous que je le demande. Et non, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de faire confiance aux suspects. »

Pour toute réponse, Natsuki soupira en baissant la tête. « Pas maintenant. » finit-elle par lâcher.

« Ce n'est pas vous qui décidez quand je peux vous poser des questions, Natsuki. » répliqua Shizuru, les yeux fixés sur la route. Elles quittaient Furano.

La brune émit un grognement agacé. « Alyssa est avec nous. »

« Et alors? »

« Alors j'accepterai de discuter avec vous quand elle ne sera plus là. »

Shizuru se tourna brièvement vers elle, médusée. Quelle différence cela faisait-il, au juste? « Alyssa est _sourde._ » appuya-t-elle en redirigeant son regard vers l'avant. Peu importe si elle était là ou non. Ce n'était pas comme si elle pouvait comprendre de quoi elles parlaient.

Du coin de l'oeil, l'enquêteuse remarqua un détail intéressant. Elle avala de travers et fit comme si elle n'avait rien remarqué. Les cheveux à l'arrière de la nuque de Natsuki s'étaient hérissés en l'entendant parler et bientôt cette dernière se tournait franchement vers elle en lui lançant un regard acéré. « _Et alors?_ » cracha-t-elle, « Ce n'est pas une statue de cire! Elle est là, un point c'est tout. On se fiche bien de savoir si elle vous entend ou pas, commissaire! »

Shizuru leva les bras en signe de défense, un petit sourire bravache au coin des lèvres. « Ara, d'accord, d'accord, je suis désolée d'être aussi sensible qu'une bûche, mademoiselle Kuga, veuillez m'excuser pour ce comportement intolérable de la part d'un _représentant de la loi_. » Elle reposa ses mains sur le volant lorsqu'elle vit que la voiture ne suivrait pas la route toute seule. « C'est inadmissible. Je propose que nous nous rejoignions dans dix jours pour prendre le thé? Vert ou noir? Ara, vous avez peut-être autre chose de prévu, quelle imbécile je fais! »

Natsuki Kuga lui lança un regard froid. « Regardez votre route. »

« Je le savais, vous n'êtes pas là dans dix jours » répliqua l'autre avec une moue déçue. « Comment vais-je faire, j'ai moi-même un emploi du temps tellement chargé, ça risque d'être vraiment difficile. » Elle lâcha un soupir faux.

Un grondement sourd s'éleva dans l'habitacle. La brune lâcha un grognement féroce dans sa direction. « Vous êtes puérile commissaire. » Shizuru se formalisa à peine de la violence avec laquelle ces mots avaient été lâchés. Elle avait vu bien pire qu'une femme en colère, aussi sauvage soit-elle. Des femmes, elles en avaient vu qui l'avait traumatisée. Que ce soit des vieilles femmes noyées dans des baignoires remplies de sang ou des jeunes filles déchiquetées dans une ruelle sordide de Tokyo. Des inconnues pour la plupart, des amies pour quelques-unes. Natsuki Kuga, aussi intrigante soit-elle, aussi hargneuse et mystérieuse qu'elle puisse paraître, n'allait pas lui apprendre à faire la grimace.

Ça non. Il en fallait plus pour l'effrayer.

L'attaque verbale de la jeune femme eut simplement pour effet de lui faire perdre son humour. Toute plaisanterie oubliée, Shizuru serra le volant, le visage impassible. Lorsqu'elle répondit, sa voix claqua.

« Non mademoiselle Kuga, c'est vous qui ne comprenez pas la situation dans laquelle vous vous trouvez. »

Cette dernière lui lança un regard noir. « Et quelle est ma situation? »

Shizuru tapota son volant du bout de ses doigts gantés. « Votre situation, c'est que je veux vous interroger » dit-elle froidement. Elle aussi pouvait jouer la carte de l'intimidation. « Je le fais quand je veux, où je veux, en présence de qui je veux. Si ça ne vous convient pas, ce n'est pas mon problème, c'est celui du commissariat de Furano. Je suis assez claire? »

Son interlocutrice blêmit et serra la mâchoire. Le genre de détail qui ne peut pas vous échapper lorsque vous êtes un peu attentif. « Vous n'avez pas le droit de me mettre en garde à vue. »

« Je suis commissaire et je suis en charge de cette affaire. J'ai tous les droits. » Et surtout beaucoup d'amis. Haruka lui ferait cette faveur avec grand plaisir.

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence que Shizuru décida de mettre à profit pour se garer sur le bas-côté. Elles arrivaient déjà à Osomura. Natsuki lui lança un regard d'incompréhension et sembla oublier la conversation houleuse qui venait d'être interrompue -et qui n'avait pas eu l'air de l'impressionner plus que ça, finalement- pour se focaliser sur l'instant présent. Shizuru la sentit se tendre imperceptiblement sur son siège. « Il y a un problème? »

« Je ne peux pas entrer à Osomura si vous et Duran êtes dans la voiture. » répondit simplement le commissaire en regardant autour d'elle pour s'assurer que les pins les masquaient suffisamment. « Mai me tuerait si elle apprenait que je vous ai laissé rencontrer Alyssa. »

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils. « Vous m'avez _laissée_? »

« Bien sûr, vous ne croyez tout de même pas que vous étiez la seule à attendre! » s'exclama-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Lorsqu'elle les reposa sur son interlocutrice, cette dernière la regardait avec nettement moins de morgue que quelques minutes auparavant.

Elles se toisèrent encore sans ciller.

Finalement, Shizuru fit un geste en direction de la portière. « Vous sortez, oui ou non? »

Natsuki détacha son regard d'elle pour le reporter sur la poignée de la porte. Elle semblait hésiter. Elle soupira et baissa la tête en se massant le crâne. « Je n'ai rien vu » lâcha-t-elle, « j'ai entendu les hurlements des bêtes, mais ils étaient trop éloignés, je n'ai pas pu arriver à temps. Ils ont été mordus, comme tous les autres. »

Le silence retomba. Shizuru le brisa calmement, les yeux devant elle.

« C'est mauvais. »

L'autre hocha la tête, ailleurs. « Oui. Il va se montrer. »

« Il? »

« Le vampire. »

Le commissaire en perdit ses mots. Pourquoi fallait-il que tout le monde soit à moitié fou, à Osomura? On se le demandait tous. Elle soupira sans répondre et se contenta de réitérer son geste en direction de la porte. « Bon, aller, sortez avant que Mai ne se persuade que j'ai kidnappé sa fille. »

Et juste comme ça, Natsuki Kuga sortit. La porte claqua et quelques secondes plus tard, elle vit dans son rétroviseur Duran se redresser et sortir à son tour. Alyssa lâcha un petit cri enjoué en le voyant faire et fit un geste d'au revoir lorsque la brune referma la portière derrière la bête. Shizuru s'étonna de voir que la petite fille ne semblait pas trouver étrange que la voiture soit garée à l'entrée de son village et que l'une des deux femmes qui l'accompagnaient sorte pour prendre la direction inverse de celle où elles allaient.

_Ce n'est pas une statue de cire_, songea-t-elle. C'était sans doute vrai. Peut-être était-elle parvenue à comprendre certains aspects de la conversation malgré son handicap.

Au moment où elle enleva son frein à main pour reprendre sa route, elle sentit que quelque chose lui échappait. Elle s'immobilisa à nouveau, incertaine. Que pouvait-elle bien oublier, à cet instant?

Un ange passa.

Elle jura et se dépêcha de sortir de l'automobile. « Natsuki! » cria-t-elle en regardant le dos de la jeune femme, qui s'éloignait déjà en marchant tranquillement. « Nous devons parler! C'est un ordre! »

Elle vit la main de la jeune femme se lever en signe de compréhension. Elle ne se retourna pas, ne dit rien, comme si elle avait déjà utilisé trop de mots en trop peu de temps.

Shizuru soupira en s'engouffrant à nouveau dans son véhicule. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer que le trappeur n'en ferait pas qu'à sa tête.

* * *

La maison des Yumemiya était une large bâtisse de pierres blanches. La neige qui recouvrait le toit d'ardoises tombait de temps à autre sur les pavés, où elle s'accumulait et formait à présent des monticules d'un mètre de haut.

La porte d'entrée de la maison donnait sur une petite ruelle un peu glauque. Elle était déserte en ce froid début d'après-midi, la plupart des habitants étant partis à Furano ou ailleurs pour travailler. Shizuru avait attendu un moment avant d'oser s'y aventurer. À présent seule, elle regardait d'un œil critique la maison de pierres qui lui faisait face en se demandant si ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire n'allait pas lui valoir quelques remontrances de la part de Haruka. Elle haussa finalement les épaules, une moue ennuyée sur les lèvres à cette pensée. Il valait sans doute mieux ne pas en parler du tout au commissaire de Furano.

Chaque commissaire avait ses propres méthodes, après tout, et la blonde devait être l'une des rares, si ce n'était la seule, à avoir trop de conscience morale pour bannir de son champ d'action certaines initiatives. Shizuru ne faisait pas partie de ceux-là. Aussi, la perspective d'entrer par effraction dans la maison des Yumemiya ne lui semblait pas plus immorale que de transporter une arme de service sous son manteau.

C'était Takeda lui-même qui lui avait appris à crocheter des serrures, « au cas où » selon ses propres mots, dès lors que c'était utile et justifié. Shizuru avait un petit peu élargi le concept. Un petit peu. En effet, si elle ne pouvait pas en être certaine avant d'entrer, il était possible que cette initiative lui soit utile. Peut-être. Mais on n'allait quand même pas chipoter sur ce détail, n'est-ce pas?

Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil circulaire pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien seule et que personne ne la regardait depuis l'intérieur de l'une des maisons voisines. Elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'être vue par une Mashiro-bis, elle avait bien d'autres choses à faire que d'avoir à s'en préoccuper.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et s'approcha de la porte d'entrée. Cette dernière avait été dégagée de toute la neige accumulée pendant la nuit. Le cliquetis des crochets qui s'entrechoquent lorsqu'elle sortit son trousseau de son sac fit écho dans la ruelle. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle était penchée vers la serrure, à jeter des regards furtifs sur les côtés, occupée à soulever le verrou.

Au bout d'un cours instant, il y eut un petit claquement et elle se redressa en expirant doucement. Elle avait toujours été douée pour crocheter les serrures. Mais à part Takeda -qui était lui-même un remarquable crocheteur- personne n'en avait la moindre idée.

Elle posa la main sur la poignée de la porte et l'actionna.

La porte s'ouvrit. Le bruit était feutré. Discret. Elle sourit. Entra et referma la porte derrière elle. Lorsqu'elle eut achevé de remettre le verrou en place -c'était toujours beaucoup plus difficile de reverrouiller une porte que de la déverrouiller-, elle se tourna vers l'intérieur de la pièce où elle venait de mettre les pieds.

Elle était curieuse de savoir ce qui pouvait bien préoccuper les Yumemiya au point de refuser de parler à la police. Nul doute qu'ils avaient beaucoup de choses à cacher.

L'entrée était presque aussi glauque que la ruelle, songea-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils alors que ses yeux voyageaient dans la pièce. C'était curieux. Le papier peint vert pâle des murs était semblait bien entretenu, mais c'étaient les marques laissées par des tableaux récemment retirés qui accrochèrent l'attention du détective. C'était étrange.

Il y avait deux portes au fond de la pièce, qui était simplement habitée par une table surmontée d'un pot de fleurs vide, et deux sur chaque côté. Elles étaient toutes fermées. Sur la gauche, un escalier montait à l'étage. La jeune femme choisit la porte de droite et l'ouvrit avec précaution. Elle avait gardé ses gants. On n'était jamais trop prudent.

Elle se retrouva dans la cuisine. C'était une grande pièce, sans doute fallait-il bien cela pour accueillir une famille de quatre personnes. Elle imagina Rena et Raki assis autour de la table qui se trouvait au centre de la pièce, accompagnés de Shiro et Arika, qu'elle n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de voir et dont elle ignorait encore l'apparence.

Elle déambula dans la pièce un instant, remarqua qu'elle était impeccablement rangée et que seules quelques assiettes propres trainaient près de l'évier. Elle ouvra quelques tiroirs, un à par un, histoire de s'assurer qu'elle ne passait pas à côté de quelque chose d'important.

Elle fut surprise lorsqu'elle ouvrit les placards. Les Yumemiya étaient quatre. C'était une famille relativement nombreuse. Il y avait parmi eux deux enfants, et les enfants avaient tendances à beaucoup manger, non? Les placards étaient loin d'être vides, mais pas non plus assez pleins pour faire vivre une telle famille pendant très longtemps. Soit les Yumemiya avaient l'intention de faire les courses dans peu de temps, soit elle avait un énorme problème à gérer.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la cuisine, elle pivota sur le côté pour ouvrir l'une des portes qui se trouvaient au fond du hall d'entrée. Le bruit des talons de ses bottes était étouffé par la moquette.

La pièce qu'elle découvrit derrière cette porte était immense. Shizuru fit quelques pas à l'intérieur. Il y avait beaucoup de meubles, dans cette pièce. C'était ce à quoi on pouvait croire si l'on supposait que tous les objets qui se trouvaient sous la mer de voiles blancs étaient bien des meubles et pas autre chose. Shizuru se faufila entre eux en ayant l'impression de perturber une procession de fantômes.

Au centre de la pièce, elle crut reconnaître une forme familière sous l'épaisseur de la toile. Elle s'approcha d'elle avec curiosité, presque avec impatience. Lorsqu'elle posa les mains sur lui, elle sourit.

La famille Fujino était une véritable dynastie. Tisserands de génie qui avaient fait fortune pendant l'ère Meiji, ils aimaient faire croire qu'ils faisaient partie d'une branche éloignée de la famille de l'empereur lui-même. Le fait était plutôt qu'ils étaient de simples bourgeois, trop fiers sans doute, et un peu trop pédants pour leur propre bien.

Ainsi, toutes les femmes nées Fujino se devaient de savoir jouer du piano. À la perfection. Ce n'était pas une possibilité, c'était une obligation. Lorsqu'elle était enfant, ses parents avaient commencé à lui expliquer l'importance de cet héritage familial. Shizuru s'était alors demandée pourquoi il fallait que ce soit les femmes qui jouent du piano et pas les hommes, pourquoi il fallait qu'elle apprenne à jouer de cet instrument-ci plutôt que d'aller souffler dans une trompette, et pourquoi il fallait toujours dire « mère » et « monsieur » plutôt que papa et maman. La vérité, elle l'apprendrait plus tard, était que la famille Fujino, pour faire simple, était profondément arriérée.

Finalement, Shizuru avait eu l'honneur d'apprendre le piano avec l'un des plus grands pianistes du moment. Le vieil homme avait vite abandonné l'idée de lui enseigner quoique ce soit, tant il était évident qu'elle ne saurait jamais aligner deux accords sans faire d'ignobles fausses notes -elle s'y entrainait- qui faisaient se hérisser sur son crâne ses cheveux gominés. Monsieur et madame Fujino en avaient été profondément déçus et ne l'avaient plus jamais regardée comme avant. Il était toujours difficile de se rendre compte que son enfant prodige n'était en réalité qu'un enfant tout court.

En regardant la forme cachée du piano à queue dans cette pièce inondée de fantômes, Shizuru repensait à cette merveilleuse enfance, car elle l'avait été, et à cette fierté si particulière qu'elle avait hérité de sa mère.

Elle fit demi-tour et entreprit de revenir vers la porte qui donnait sur le hall d'entrée. Il était assez amusant de penser que lorsqu'elle avait réussi à gagner une relative indépendance, la première chose qu'elle avait faite avait été de s'acheter une trompette. Elle jouait pitoyablement mal.

Elle soupira en avançant vers la troisième porte, qu'elle ouvrit avec entrain. C'était une salle de bain. Elle hésita à entrer lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur une baignoire autour de laquelle tombait un rideau transparent sur lequel flottaient des bateaux bleus et des poissons rouges. C'était une salle de bain ordinaire.

Son cœur rata un battement. Elle fit deux pas en arrière et referma la porte en silence.

Elle n'aimait pas ce genre de salle de bain.

Derrière la dernière porte, celle qui était la plus proche des escaliers, se cachait une bibliothèque. Cette dernière semblait également faire office de salon. Des fauteuils étaient avachis autour d'une table basse en bois sombre. Tout autour d'eux, des étagères parcouraient les murs.

La pièce était grande.

Certaines étagères étaient encore remplies de livres, d'autres avaient déjà été vidées.

Shizuru médita un instant sur les possibilités qui s'offraient à elle. Les Yumemiya s'apprêtaient visiblement à partir, et ils ne souhaitaient apparemment pas prendre le temps de déménager tranquillement puisqu'ils laissaient derrière eux la quasi-totalité de leurs meubles.

Il fallait maintenant comprendre pourquoi. Elle s'assit dans l'un des fauteuils et croisa les jambes en tapotant les accoudoirs du bout des doigts. Il était probable que la petite famille se sentait menacée, mais toutes les personnes vivant à Osomura étaient tendues et aux aguets depuis des semaines.

Depuis qu'elle était arrivée, pas une seule fois elle n'avait entendu parler d'exil. Personne n'était prêt à partir. Tout le monde avait peur, mais tout le monde restait. Alors, en quoi la situation des Yumemiya était-elle différente? Avaient-ils plus de raison que les autres de craindre pour leurs vies ou étaient-ils simplement les plus peureux d'entre eux ? Le fait d'avoir des enfants les poussait-il à partir dans le souci de mettre leur descendance à l'abri?

Mais alors, pourquoi s'apprêter à partir en secret? Avaient-ils l'impression d'être épiés? Fallait-il donc qu'ils ne fassent confiance à personne et qu'ils s'enfuient comme des voleurs au milieu de la nuit?

Alors qu'elle s'interrogeait sur ces questions, ses pensées furent interrompues par le craquement du plafond au-dessus d'elle. Elle se figea. Arrêta de respirer un instant. Écouta.

Pendant un instant, le silence fut assourdissant. Et puis, juste comme ça, des petits bruits sourds et réguliers se firent entendre depuis le premier étage. On marchait au-dessus d'elle.

Elle n'était pas la seule à être entrée.

Sa respiration se débloqua et reprit calmement sa course. Sans précipitation. Elle se leva lentement. Tranquillement. Lorsqu'elle se fut complètement redressée, elle resta immobile au centre de la bibliothèque pendant quelques secondes. Les yeux rivés sur le plafond, elle leva la main doucement jusqu'à agripper le colt qui se trouvait à sa ceinture. Elle inspira profondément.

Avait-elle seulement une chance de parvenir jusqu'à cette pièce, deux mètres à peine au-dessus d'elle, sans se faire entendre?

Elle commença à marcher vers la sortie. Elle avait de la chance. Elle n'avait pas refermé la porte derrière elle en entrant. Ses pas étaient mesurés, étouffés par la moquette qui tapissait le sol de la bibliothèque. Elle dégaina.

Lorsqu'elle entra à nouveau dans le hall d'entrée, elle pivota sur la gauche pour se figer presque immédiatement.

Une enquête était une succession d'instants. Certains d'entre eux étaient importants, d'autres étaient résiduels. Il fallait savoir saisir et s'en approprier certains. Mais aussi savoir en laisser filer d'autres. Il y avait des instants que l'on ne pouvait pas s'approprier, des moments que l'on était voué à rater, qui se faufilaient entre nos doigts comme l'eau qui s'écoulait d'une fontaine.

Shizuru appelait cela le destin. Aussi, la personne qui se trouvait dans cette pièce au premier étage, si proche, était très certainement l'une des pièces les plus importantes du puzzle qu'elle avait à reconstituer. C'était peut-être même _lui_, qui venait de pénétrer dans cette maison qu'_il_ pensait vide. Pourtant, Shizuru se résolut à perdre cet instant au moment où ses yeux se posèrent sur les escaliers de bois qui menaient à l'étage. Peut-être parce que ce n'était pas le bon moment. Peut-être simplement parce qu'elle n'avait pas de bol. Elle ferma les yeux en songeant que si elle avait été plus rapide et qu'elle avait déjà commencé à fouiller les pièces qui se trouvaient à l'étage l'affaire qu'elle était en train de couvrir serait peut-être en passe d'être terminée.

Mais puisqu'elle était au rez-de-chaussée, puisqu'elle avait décidé de caresser un piano quelques minutes auparavant et de s'asseoir dans un fauteuil quelques secondes, elle venait de perdre un précieux instant.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur la rambarde des escaliers, sur les marches en acajou, sur les rainures du vieux bois de la rampe. Il était impossible de monter ces escaliers sans que chacune de leurs marches ne craque sous ses pas.

Elle ne serait jamais assez discrète, elle n'avait aucune chance.

Il allait s'enfuir au moment même où elle commencerait son ascension.

Elle soupira bruyamment. Réajusta sa prise sur son arme. S'élança dans les escaliers comme une furie. Toutes les marches grincèrent. Elle n'en était pas surprise. Les escaliers du manoir où résidait sa famille étaient tous en vieil acajou. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle était au premier étage et s'élançait dans le couloir de gauche afin de rejoindre la petite aile latérale qui la mènerait à la pièce qu'elle recherchait.

Et là horreur. Il y avait non pas une mais trois pièces. Elle vit alors ses dernières chances s'envoler. La première porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. Elle regarda à peine ce qu'il y avait derrière. Il n'était pas là, elle le savait. Elle jeta un œil dans la deuxième pièce -une chambre d'enfant- et courut vers la dernière, qu'elle ouvrit avec tant de force qu'elle claqua contre le mur.

C'était un bureau. Il n'était pas là. Il n'était _plus_ là. La fenêtre était ouverte. Elle se précipita vers cette dernière en contournant rapidement le bureau sur lequel étaient étalés des dossiers qu'elle ne prit pas la peine de regarder.

Il n'y avait personne en bas. Il avait sauté du premier étage. Qui était assez fou pour sauter du premier étage?

Elle serra les dents. Rengaina rageusement son arme avant de refermer la fenêtre avec force. Elle n'aimait pas perdre. Il en avait toujours été ainsi. Elle voulait gagner. Toujours. Tout. Et plus encore. Et voilà qu'elle était tenue en échec par un homme assez fou pour se jeter par une fenêtre!

Elle prit une inspiration colérique et se retourna vers l'intérieur de la pièce. Le bureau était remarquablement rempli comparé aux autres pièces. Les étagères étaient occupées par d'épais dossiers, que l'on retrouvait sur le plan de travail et sur le sol.

C'était le bureau de Shiro Yumemiya.

Là, entre deux tasses vides et une liasse de feuilles manuscrites, Shizuru vit surgir le cadre d'une photographie de famille. Elle la saisit. C'était la première fois qu'elle les rencontrait. Tous les quatre. Le cliché datait déjà de quelques années. Raki était encore bébé. Fermement tenu par les bras de sa mère, il regardait l'objectif avec une curiosité et une fascination qui n'appartiennent qu'à ceux qui découvrent un objet pour la première fois. Rena et Shiro étaient côte-à-côte et souriaient tranquillement au photographe. Au premier plan, une fillette aux yeux bleus souriait à pleines dents.

Le petit cliché parfait de la parfaite petite famille, songea Shizuru avec un certain cynisme. On était loin des photos endimanchées de sa propre famille.

* * *

_Review?_


	7. Interlude 1

_Salut tout le monde ^^!_

_Ce mini-chapitre fait partie d'une série d'interludes que j'ai décidé de poster de temps en temps afin de creuser un peu plus le passé de notre héroïne. Je voulais donner aux lecteurs les moyens de comprendre certaines de ses manies/actions étranges ou décalées. Donc voilà, c'est maintenant chose faite avec ce premier volet qui retrace une partie de l'affaire "John Smith", qui jusque là n'avait été abordée que par le biais de petites allusions ^^._

_Merci à Miyaki pour la correction, les suggestions qui vont avec, et pour son enthousiasme ^^!_

_Mai Hime ne m'appartient toujours pas._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Le Rendez-vous des Princes**

**Interlude 1**

**Miyuki**

Les bottes à talons rouges de Shizuru Fujino faisaient toujours un bruit d'enfer lorsqu'elle arrivait au commissariat et qu'elle se dirigeait vers son bureau. Les autres employés pouvaient reconnaître son pas depuis leurs postes respectifs, si caractéristique et agaçant. Ils pouvaient même déterminer son humeur, ce qu'il était impossible de faire en regardant son visage de tout temps plaisamment inexpressif.

Ainsi ce matin-là, lorsqu'ils l'entendirent arriver, ils se rendirent compte de deux choses. La première, c'était qu'elle était pressée. La seconde, qu'elle était énervée. Les bruits de talons étaient rapides et bien plus forts que d'habitude. C'était le pas qu'elle adoptait lorsqu'elle venait de se faire doubler.

Par l'un de ses collègues? Non. Ce genre de situation n'arrivait pas, c'était une hypothèse d'école. Shizuru Fujino ne se faisait jamais doubler par personne.

Sauf par John Smith. L'insaisissable John.

Comme il l'irritait, cet énergumène raffiné qui avait toujours sur elle une longueur d'avance et qui s'amusait à la faire tourner en rond pour mieux pouvoir se débarrasser de ses victimes, toujours méticuleusement choisies et pourtant si tristement hasardeuses.

Shizuru prit un virage serré et s'engouffra non pas dans son bureau mais dans celui de son supérieur, Takeda Masashi, qui lui avait demandé de venir le retrouver en urgence.

Il était quatre heures du matin. Elle avait réveillé Anh en se levant et cette dernière n'avait pas apprécié l'attention. Elle aurait aimé dire ou même prétendre qu'elle en avait quelque chose à faire, mais la triste vérité était qu'elle avait déjà tout oublié de ce détail insignifiant. La seule chose qui importait à cet instant, c'était qu'une fois encore, elle avait perdu.

Et John Smith avait une nouvelle fois gagné. En même temps, il était difficile de perdre à son propre jeu lorsque l'on se permettait de changer les règles au fur et à mesure. Shizuru ne pouvait pas changer les règles, elle, et ne pouvait pas non plus prévoir le moment où l'homme qu'elle poursuivait sans relâche depuis des mois déciderait de les transgresser.

La porte claqua contre le mur alors qu'elle entrait, furibonde. Takeda eut à peine le temps de se lever pour l'accueillir qu'elle le figeait déjà d'un cri de rage mal contrôlé. « Il avait dit qu'il frapperait dans le port! »

« Il n'a pas- »

Elle l'interrompit d'un claquement de langue irrité et pointa du doigt la carte de Tokyo accrochée au mur. « C'était dans le port, ça ne pouvait pas être _ailleurs_! »

Le vieux commissaire leva les mains en signe d'apaisement. « Shizuru calme-toi, il- »

« Le port! » hurla-t-elle en faisant claquer sur ses pieds la chaise qui se trouvait en face d'elle. Comment aurait-elle pu deviner qu'il irait tuer quelqu'un près du quartier d'Ueno? Comment aurait-elle _pu_? C'était impossible, il avait encore triché! Elle avait passé des jours et des nuits entières à la recherche de l'endroit où il irait, elle avait exclu un à un chaque fleuve, chaque cours d'eau, chaque _lac_ pour être certaine qu'il s'agissait bien du port! Pas _un seul_ quartier n'avait été négligé! Et elle était persuadée, non, elle était _certaine_ qu'il ne pouvait pas s'agir du parc! Ça ne pouvait pas l'être!

John lui avait donné rendez-vous au bord de l'eau. Elle avait fait la liste de tous les endroits où il pourrait l'attendre et les avait exclus les uns après les autres. Le parc en question était celui où elle se promenait le plus souvent, évidemment qu'elle avait pensé à lui! Avant de l'exclure des recherches, comme tous les autres!

Face à elle, Takeda commençait également à perdre son calme et frappa son propre bureau du plat de la main. « Il n'a rien dit du tout, Shizuru », martela-t-il d'une voix forte, « c'est toi qui a cru qu'il parlait du port, rien de plus! »

La chaise, sur laquelle elle était toujours appuyée, fut claquée une nouvelle fois sur le sol avec colère. Comment osait-il? Comment osait il ne serait-ce que croire qu'elle aie pu se méprendre, _elle_? « Je n'ai pas _cru_, il parlait du port, j'en suis certaine, il- »

« Tu t'es trompée, ça n'est pas- »

Elle empoigna la chaise en hurlant. « Je. » Épela chaque mot. « Ne. » Avec rage. « Me. » La chaise claqua une nouvelle fois « Trompe. » Avant de valser dans la pièce avec force jusqu'à percuter une armoire de métal. « _Jamais_! »

Comme un coup de tonnerre.

La voix grave et profonde de Takeda Masashi rugie dans la petite pièce où ils se trouvaient. « Tu ne te trompes peut-être jamais, mais cette femme est morte et nous n'avions aucune chance de la sauver parce que toutes nos forces, _toutes_, étaient stationnées sur le port sur _ton_ ordre! »

« Je ne- »

« Il faudrait que tu acceptes de perdre, Shizuru », s'emporta-t-il, « parce que si tu crois que ton métier n'est fait que de victoires alors tu vas droit dans le mur! » Il plaqua avec fracas ses deux mains sur le bureau. « Réveille-toi! Nous ne gagnons _jamais_! Tu perdras _toujours_! » Il frappa du poing une dernière fois et Shizuru ferma les yeux en entendant le tonnerre gronder. « Alors perds, perds et _apprends_! »

Elle pâlit. Plia. La tempête qui rugissait en elle se calma alors même qu'elle observait le vieux lion qui lui faisait face. Il la regardait avec bienveillance malgré la dureté de ses paroles. Avec la compassion de ceux qui comprennent.

La réalisation la frappa comme un mur de briques.

Elle s'était trompée. Elle s'était trompée et une femme était morte. Elle s'était trompée mais ça n'était même pas de sa faute. Il avait triché, encore. Elle n'avait pas eu d'autre possibilité que celle d'échouer.

Elle n'avait pas eu la moindre chance.

Elle se vit récupérer la chaise abandonnée contre l'armoire de métal noire et s'y asseoir sans autre forme de cérémonie. Ses mains vinrent agripper ses cheveux et, la tête baissée, Shizuru Fujino ne dit plus rien. Le silence tomba.

Elle entendit Takeda, son mentor, celui qui continuait chaque jour de lui apprendre son métier, marcher vers elle. Elle sentit ensuite le poids de ses mains calleuses sur ses épaules lorsqu'il se pencha vers elle et sa voix grave lui murmurer des paroles d'apaisement.

« Tu sais que tu finiras par y parvenir, mais il te faut du temps, même à toi, pour te mettre dans sa peau et comprendre comment il fonctionne. Ce n'est pas un Nagi Homura, Shizuru. »

Oh non, John Smith n'était pas un Nagi Homura. Le tueur de grands-mères était fou, mais il avait l'esprit aussi logique qu'une calculatrice. Shizuru avait même pensé lors de sa traque que c'était un individu grossier, dont les meurtres manquaient singulièrement d'innovation. Mais John Smith était une autre sorte de folie. Il n'y avait pas de logique, les règles qu'il fixait n'étaient là que pour être mises de côté, il était l'incarnation même de l'imprévisible.

Shizuru était trop logique. Trop perspicace, trop cartésienne.

Elle ne parvenait pas à le suivre, lui et ses jeux qui n'avaient pas de sens.

« Elle avait de la famille? » murmura-t-elle d'une voix blanche après quelques minutes de silence.

Takeda se redressa. « Une fille. »

« Comment s'appelle-t-elle? »

« Miyuki. Saito. Elle est ici. »

« Vous voulez que j'aille la voir. »

« Oui. » Elle se leva et sortit calmement du bureau en faisant mine de ne pas remarquer les visages pâles et terrifiés des autres employés. Impassible, elle avança vers le fond du commissariat, là où étaient accueillies les familles des victimes. Le pas sûr, le visage digne. Elle reconnaissait le bruit des chaussures de Takeda derrière elle, il la suivait.

Ils traversèrent un couloir. Un autre. Arrivèrent devant la vitre qui séparait le couloir de la pièce où la fille devait se trouver.

Shizuru serra les dents. Une adolescente était assise là. Sur un canapé, près d'une machine à café. En dessous d'une télévision allumée, face à une table basse parsemée de magazines sans intérêt. Elle avait encore sur le dos son pyjama bleu, ses cheveux noirs étaient noués en une queue de cheval qui roulait sur son épaule et descendait le long de son dos. Les yeux bleus rougis par les larmes, elle se tenait droite, le regard vide.

Ailleurs.

Shizuru ne parvint pas à détacher son regard d'elle. « Quel âge a-t-elle? »

« Douze ans », répondit calmement son mentor à ses côtés, les yeux rivés sur la collégienne avec inquiétude.

Douze ans, et déjà seule au monde.

_Non_, pensa Shizuru en posant sa main contre la vitre, _pas seule au monde_. Elle le décida en un instant. Elle ne laisserait pas cette fillette seule. Jamais. Où qu'elle soit, quoi qu'elle fasse. Elle serait là.

Elle veillerait. Elle le promettait.

* * *

La maison des Saito était située dans un lotissement. Petite, les murs blancs, recouverte d'un toit de tuiles brunes banales, elle faisait profil bas lorsque Shizuru lui fit face. Aux côtés de la jeune femme, une adolescente aux cheveux bruns regardait son ancienne maison avec désarroi. Derrière elles, un couple de cinquantenaires sortait quelques cartons du coffre de leur voiture.

Miyuki ne pouvait plus vivre dans la maison où sa mère venait de se faire assassiner. La fille allait vivre chez son oncle et sa tante. Solidarité familiale. Après avoir passé plusieurs semaines chez eux en refusant de remettre un pied dans son ancienne chambre, l'adolescente s'était laissée convaincre d'aller récupérer ses affaires par Shizuru elle-même.

Le commissaire avait tenu parole. Il ne s'était pas passé une seule journée sans qu'elle ne prenne des nouvelles de la jeune fille. Elles se voyaient souvent. Miyuki Saito semblait l'avoir adoptée et apprécier sa compagnie.

Alors qu'elles avançaient lentement vers la petite maison blanche, elle sentit la petite brune se tendre et ralentir le pas.

Elle s'arrêta pour la détailler, inquiète. « Miyuki? »

« Vous restez avec moi, n'est-ce pas? » demanda la fille, les yeux recouverts d'un voile de peur et le visage blême.

Shizuru posa une main rassurante sur son épaule et reporta son regard vers la porte d'entrée, quelques mètres plus loin, qui les attendait, moqueuse. « Oui. »

Quelques secondes plus tard, l'oncle de la jeune fille les dépassait, visiblement mal à l'aise. « On y va? » demanda-t-il, pressé.

Shizuru sourit légèrement et pressa un instant l'épaule de sa protégée. « On y va. »

Une demi-heure plus tard, Shizuru observait distraitement les trois derniers membres de la famille Saito ranger méticuleusement dans des cartons bruns vêtements, babioles et couvertures. La chambre était petite. Les murs étaient bleu ciel, la couette du lit était bleu nuit.

Shizuru se souvenait de la couleur du pyjama dans lequel elle avait rencontré Miyuki pour la première fois. Avec le temps, la petite fille horrifiée avait laissé place à une adolescente mélancolique et le commissaire attendait avec impatience le jour où elle la verrait sourire à nouveau.

Car il viendrait, ce jour, n'est-ce pas? Elle se demandait parfois à quoi Miyuki Saito ressemblait avant. Avant.

John Smith savait se servir d'un revolver. La mère de la jeune fille n'avait pas eu l'ombre d'une chance. Il tirait toujours avec une précision glaciale. Elle se demandait même s'il ne tirait pas mieux qu'elle. Mais non. C'était tout simplement impossible.

Elle décrocha un cadre dans lequel se trouvait une photo de famille souriante et le tendit à la tante pour que cette dernière la mette dans un carton. Avec les autres souvenirs. Ses yeux voyagèrent jusqu'à sa protégée, qui semblait se demander si récupérer la totalité de ses livres était nécessaire.

Ils auraient tout le temps de terminer de tout déménager plus tard. Ce qu'il restait serait vendu.

Du coin de l'œil, Shizuru vit l'oncle hésiter à lâcher une maquette de bateau dans le carton qu'il avait face à lui. Après quelques secondes, il haussa les épaules et rangea l'objet sans un mot.

Déjà, les yeux du commissaire regardaient ailleurs. Il ne s'agissait que d'un bateau. Un objet sans importance.

Elle reporta son attention sur son propre carton.

Elle avait déjà oublié le bateau.

Qui n'était qu'un détail insignifiant.

* * *

Elle arrivait trop tard. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le parking souterrain, une armada de policiers sur ses talons, l'homme était déjà mort.

Il était deux heures trente du matin. Elle avait presque une demi-heure de retard.

Elle avait trouvé le bon endroit après trois essais, elle n'avait pas été assez rapide. Elle avait perdu, encore. Elle perdait toujours.

Elle l'observa, gisant paisiblement près de sa voiture, une balle délicatement logée dans le crâne. Déjà, elle voyait ses collègues s'agiter autour d'elle, appeler le légiste, préparer la scène pour sécuriser la zone.

Elle restait là, à le regarder lui. Soudain, alors qu'elle désespérait de trouver ce qu'elle cherchait, un éclat de rouge attira son regard.

L'homme avait les ongles vernis. Elle venait de trouver le premier d'une longue série de jalons.

Satisfaite, elle se détourna et quitta le parking sans un mot.

* * *

« Shizuru! »

Le jeune commissaire sourit effrontément en voyant courir vers elle la collégienne qu'elle attendait depuis quelques minutes à l'entrée du campus en fleur.

Le mois de mai. La ville avait enfilé une robe de couleurs chaudes, la brise était douce. Les collégiens avaient délaissé leurs manteaux d'hiver depuis longtemps et leurs gilets avaient suivi peu de temps après. Les uniformes toujours impeccables, ils se promenaient tranquillement dans les jardins qui bordaient le collège privé où ils se trouvaient ou se dirigeaient avec bonne humeur jusqu'à la sortie.

La robe d'été mauve de Shizuru flottait doucement autour d'elle, ses cheveux s'étaient décoiffés à force de rester dos au vent, elle était bien. Comme elle était d'une nature patiente, elle ne fit pas un seul pas pour rejoindre Miyuki Saito, qui s'était arrêtée de courir et qui trottinait à présent vers elle avec empressement.

« Shizuru », répéta-t-elle en arrivant à la hauteur de la jeune femme avant de reprendre son souffle, les mains sur les genoux, « vous- », et de respirer encore une fois, « vous êtes venue. »

« Ara, je t'avais dit que je viendrais te chercher, non? » répliqua paisiblement l'autre en remettant sa coiffure en place. La petite brune lui fit un grand sourire en se redressant, l'uniforme tout aussi impeccable que si elle n'avait pas couru quelques secondes plus tôt.

Comme elle aimait ce sourire.

« Avec votre travail, je pensais que vous ne pourriez pas venir », dit-elle simplement.

Shizuru lui fit un clin d'œil et replaça son sac à main convenablement sur son épaule. « Je vais finir par penser que tu ne voulais pas me voir, toi. »

Miyuki ne répondit pas et empoigna son sac de cours en lui souriant. Elles commencèrent à marcher le long de la route bordée d'arbres fleuris en silence.

« Où est-ce qu'on va, alors? » demanda finalement la fille, plus curieuse que jamais.

« Ara, où est-ce que Miyuki veut aller? »

Les yeux de la brune scintillèrent. « Quoi? » s'exclama-t-elle en se retenant visiblement de sautiller sur place, « C'est moi qui choisis? »

« Oui, mais décide-toi vite avant que je ne change d'avis » répliqua le commissaire avec bonne humeur. Le soleil, elle aimait le soleil. Elle aimait le mois de mai. Elle aimait se promener. Miyuki pouvait bien l'emmener où elle le souhaitait, ça n'avait pas d'importance.

Strictement aucune.

Une voix excitée la tira de sa rêverie passagère. « On peut aller à la mer? »

Shizuru cligna des yeux. La mer telle qu'elle l'envisageait, sans cargos ni containers, ça n'était pas si proche.

Elle soupira, défaite. Sans un mot, elle tira de son sac à main ses clés de voiture et compta mentalement le nombre de litres d'essence qui lui restaient. La mer? Pourquoi pas. Elle entendit un cri de victoire à ses côtés et son sourire s'agrandit lorsque Miyuki recommença à courir vers la voiture stationnée un peu plus loin.

En route.

* * *

Shizuru Fujino était stressée.

John Smith lui avait donné rendez-vous.

Oh non. Il ne lui avait pas envoyé un morceau de papier ou une lettre sur laquelle il était écrit « Rendez-vous sur les quais à minuit », non. Il ne lui avait pas non plus passé de coup de fil ni ne lui avait envoyé de mail. John Smith n'était pas de ceux qui parlaient franchement. Il ne lui avait pas dit « Demain, je tuerai un mendiant sur les rives du Sumida, arrête-moi si tu peux » et n'avait pas gribouillé son message sur un mur avec le sang de sa dernière victime.

Qu'on se le dise, John Smith avait un peu plus de classe que cela. Alors Shizuru Fujino était stressée, parce qu'elle savait qu'il y avait une chance, une infime chance. Une chance qu'elle se soit trompée. Que la victime ne soit pas sur les quais, qu'elle ait mal interprété les indices que l'homme qu'elle poursuivait se plaisait à lui envoyer de temps à autre.

L'énigme qu'il lui avait donnée cette fois-ci l'avait déconcertée. Du moins plus que d'habitude. Comme cette fois-là, il s'agissait d'eau. D'eau, et de bateaux. Tout la menait encore une fois au port. Mais elle savait se méfier. S'il avait encore changé les règles, alors il était capable de frapper dans un endroit qui n'avait rien à voir avec l'énigme en question. Ou presque. Il y avait toujours un lien, même infime.

Il lui laissait toujours ce petit détail qui suffisait à la faire culpabiliser lorsqu'elle se trompait. Pour qu'elle puisse se dire qu'elle aurait quand même eu une minuscule chance de trouver. C'était arrivé, plusieurs fois déjà. Qu'elle se trompe.

Ils jouaient tous les deux. Il faisait des jeux de pistes, il aimait ça. Elle, elle suivait la piste, récoltait les indices qu'il lui donnait au fur et à mesure. Cela pouvait être n'importe quoi. Elle ne serait pas étonnée un jour d'avoir à faire attention à la position d'une boite de conserve dans un rayon de supermarché. Au bout d'un moment arrivait la dernière indication. La dernière avant le meurtre. Celle qui donnait la localisation exacte de l'endroit où John frapperait. L'indice final pouvait être le troisième comme le quarante-deuxième. Il n'y avait pas de limite au nombre qu'il pouvait lui donner avant de tuer à nouveau.

Elle devait deviner lequel était le dernier. Les premières fois, elle passait complètement à côté. Mais elle avait appris à regarder. À _savoir_.

Cet indice. Celui qui était toujours biaisé. Pour être certain qu'elle ne trouverait pas. Il était fou, mais il tenait à sa tête.

Alors oui, Shizuru était anxieuse car ce soir, c'était _le_ soir. Des policiers étaient stationnés sur les quais, mais la plupart étaient disséminés un peu partout. Au cas où. Parce qu'elle savait qu'il n'y avait aucune chance, finalement, pour que John Smith soit sur le port cette nuit.

Le dernier indice le lui disait. Le port, le port. Mais elle savait qu'il n'y était pas. Elle avait beau avoir passé la dernière semaine à chercher avant de trouver cette solution, elle estimait que ce serait trop facile de se rejoindre au port.

Et même pas amusant. John aimait ce qui était amusant. Quand bien même cela ne l'était que pour lui.

Elle était donc encore au commissariat. Elle attendait. Elle continuait de réfléchir. De chercher. Cette histoire de bateau était ennuyeuse. Elle suggérait qu'il voulait agir sur un navire, un cargo peut-être. C'était la réponse logique. Celle que Shizuru ne voulait pas avoir.

De la logique, elle en avait trop et elle le savait. Il ne fallait pas raisonner de cette façon pour trouver l'endroit où John avait décidé de se promener.

Elle cherchait, encore et encore, dans sa mémoire, un endroit, un objet, n'importe quoi, quelque chose qu'elle avait vu ou entendu récemment et qui avait un quelconque rapport avec le mot bateau.

Elle ne trouvait pas.

Elle sentait qu'une fois encore, quelque chose d'important lui échappait.

Alors, elle continuait, inlassablement, de refaire toute la piste depuis le début, depuis les ongles vernis. Même si elle s'écroulait à moitié sur son bureau, éreintée.

Que voulait-il lui dire, cette fois-ci?

* * *

Elle avait trouvé.

Elle avait trouvé, elle avait trouvé.

_Kami,_ songea-t-elle, seule dans la pénombre,_ Kami, pourquoi je n'ai pas trouvé plus tôt?_

Elle venait d'enfoncer une porte. Au loin, très loin, elle croyait déjà entendre les sirènes des renforts qu'elle avait appelés quelques minutes auparavant alors qu'elle s'engouffrait dans sa voiture avec frénésie.

Il ne s'agissait pas du port. Il n'en avait jamais été question. Elle comprenait à présent pourquoi elle avait toujours été incapable de terminer les jeux de John avec succès. Elle n'avait jamais songé, jamais, qu'il se contentait de revisiter ce qu'elle vivait chaque jour.

Il ne faisait que lui proposer un autre regard. Sur sa propre vie. Il la suivait. Il l'épiait. Il enregistrait ses moindres faits et gestes et s'en servait contre elle.

Car Miyuki aimait la mer, n'est-ce pas? Mais qui d'autre qu'elle aurait pu le savoir? Les avait-il suivies ce jour-là aussi?

La villa était plongée dans le noir. Les Saito étaient absents, le bâtiment était vide. Ils étaient partis en début de soirée visiter des amis, elle avait demandé à deux de ses hommes de les escorter jusqu'au commissariat. Directement. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils reviennent chez eux.

_Il_ était peut-être là. _Il_ les attendait sûrement.

Le souffle court, Shizuru reprit sa respiration avec peine, l'épaule en feu. Arme au poing, elle se précipita dans les escaliers pour monter. Pourvu qu'elle se trompe. Elle le voulait vraiment. Qu'elle ait encore une fois mal interprété les indices, qu'elle se soit à nouveau égarée sur la piste. Elle voulait perdre, juste pour cette fois.

Elle voulait traverser le palier en courant, pousser la porte de la chambre bleue et découvrir la maquette du navire tranquillement posée sur la table de chevet, là où était sa place. Elle voulait la toucher, la prendre dans ses mains et soupirer de soulagement en découvrant qu'elle avait manqué un indice et qu'elle ne sauverait personne ce soir, comme d'habitude.

Ses bottes claquèrent contre le bois des marches, elle se hissa en quelques secondes sur le palier et courut jusqu'au fond du couloir en laissant derrière elle les autres chambres et la salle de bain.

La porte bleue s'ouvrit avec fracas et elle pointa son arme vers l'intérieur de la pièce dans laquelle elle venait d'entrer.

Il n'y avait personne.

Dans l'obscurité, elle relâcha sa respiration, contrôlée, le pistolet toujours levé devant elle. La chambre bleue était vide. Paisible. Le lit était encore fait, l'uniforme de Miyuki était posé sur une chaise un peu plus loin. Il l'attendait.

Il n'y avait aucun mouvement, elle était seule. Pas de bruit, pas de respiration. Rien que le silence.

Et les sirènes au loin. Qui approchaient.

Ses mains tremblaient pourtant. Elle avait du mal à respirer et devait se forcer à garder son calme. La panique la gagnait peu à peu. Est-ce qu'elle avait perdu une nouvelle fois? Elle se dégouta d'espérer que oui.

La table de chevet.

Le regard alerte de Shizuru se posa sur le petit bateau de bois peint qui se trouvait à côté du réveil. Elle avança vers lui avec prudence, tendue comme un arc et prête à bondir au moindre bruit.

_Calme-toi_, se morigéna-t-elle en soufflant bruyamment, _les Saito sont en sécurité._

Ils l'étaient. Mais où était John?

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à poser sa main sur la maquette, son téléphone se mit à sonner, la faisant sursauter et se plaquer contre le mur le plus proche par instinct. Elle soupira. Il n'y avait pas de danger.

« Fujino » murmura-t-elle d'une voix enrouée après avoir décroché, le dos toujours contre le mur.

_« Shizuru! »_ s'écria Takeda à l'autre bout du fil, _« où es-tu? »_

Shizuru fronça les sourcils. « Chez les Saito, je- »

Elle fut interrompue par un cri de soulagement. _« Dieu soit loué! Comment va la petite? »_

Le cœur de la jeune femme manqua un battement. La petite? Elle était avec ses tuteurs! Elle sentit les cheveux à l'arrière de sa nuque se hérisser un à un et se décolla du mur pour se précipiter dans le couloir. « Takeda, dis-moi que les Saito sont arrivés, » supplia-t-elle en s'engouffrant dans une première chambre.

Vide.

La réponse de son mentor lui glaça le sang. _« Ils sont arrivés, Shizuru, mais Miyuki était restée chez- »_. Le téléphone du commissaire tomba sur le sol.

Miyuki était restée, Miyuki était restée. Elle était dans la maison, dans la maison, mais où était-elle?

Elle se précipita vers l'avant, livide. Une autre porte vola. Une autre chambre.

Vide, vide!

Les sirènes étaient si proches! Elles étaient arrivées, déjà! Elle voyait les lumières bleutées des gyrophares traverser les fenêtres et se refléter sur les murs par intermittence.

Le vacarme était insupportable.

Shizuru s'élança vers la dernière porte de l'étage. La salle de bain.

L'eau, la mer, les bateaux. La salle de bain.

Elle crut perdre pieds lorsque la porte refusa de s'ouvrir. S'acharna contre la poignée. La panique acheva de la saisir et ses gestes devinrent incontrôlables et chaotiques. Elle poussa encore. La porte ne bougea pas. Avant de comprendre.

Elle tira sèchement la poignée vers elle.

La porte s'ouvrit.

La salle de bain était vide. Vide.

Où était-elle? Où était-elle?

Elle s'entendait murmurer inlassablement alors que ses yeux voyageaient frénétiquement à l'intérieur de la pièce.

L'eau, la mer, les bateaux. L'eau, la mer, les bateaux. L'eau, la salle de bain, les bateaux. L'eau, la salle de bain-

La baignoire. La baignoire, la baignoire.

Les rideaux étaient tirés, parsemés de bateaux et de poissons bleus qui voguaient paisiblement sur des vagues artificielles. Shizuru l'arracha presque, horrifiée.

Elle lâcha son arme, mortifiée.

Il y avait des pétales de roses à la surface de l'eau. L'indice. Qui se perdaient dans une mer de cheveux noirs.

Une seconde et c'était tout. Un regard et tout était brisé. Un battement de cil, c'était la fin du monde.

Elle eut la sensation insupportable d'avoir tout perdu.

Déjà, des pas précipités dans les escaliers, des cris d'impatience. Ils la cherchaient.

Shizuru se recroquevilla contre la baignoire en pleurant de douleur.

Toute à ses sombres pensées, Shizuru acheva de boire le thé que Mai lui avait apporté quelques minutes plus tôt en guise de petit-déjeuner. Rose et gingembre. Elle se voyait encore hurler _« Je le tuerai, je le tuerai! Je te tuerai, John! »_ en s'accrochant au rebord de la baignoire alors que plusieurs hommes tentaient de la faire sortir de la pièce. C'était un pénible souvenir, elle peinait encore à comprendre ce qu'il s'était réellement passé ce soir-là. Elle n'en gardait comme souvenir que des images et des sons chaotiques qui l'empêchaient de dormir.

La nostalgie qui l'avait étreinte lorsqu'elle avait rencontré Alyssa ne l'avait toujours pas quittée.

En reposant délicatement sa tasse sur la petite assiette blanche décorée de lotus bleus prévue à cet effet, elle se surprit à formuler une promesse qu'elle pensait avoir oubliée depuis longtemps.

Elle veillerait. Où qu'elle aille, quoi qu'elle fasse.

La jeune femme contempla un instant la ligne noire qui faisait le tour de son poignet. Mélancolique. Est-ce qu'il lui faudrait s'en tatouer une autre, un jour?

Non, décida-t-elle en se levant et en récupérant son écharpe. Cette fois-ci, elle ne faillirait pas.

Elle le promettait.

* * *

_Voilà, c'est tout pour ce petit retour en arrière. J'espère qu'il vous a plu et à la prochaine ^^_!


	8. Chapitre 6

_Hey!_

_Nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^. Je préfère prévenir tout de suite: il n'a pas été corrigé, ma beta se trouvant actuellement à l'autre bout de la planète et ayant bien d'autres choses à penser. Il risque donc d'y avoir quelques fautes de temps à autres, et je m'en excuse._

_Disclaimer (je ne le mets pas tout le temps, mais puisque j'y pense...): Mai Hime ne m'appartient pas.  
_

_Bonne lecture!_

_

* * *

_

**Le Rendez-vous des Princes**

**Chapitre 6**

Les ruelles enneigées d'Osomura étaient aussi vides le jour qu'au milieu de la nuit. C'était une véritable chance. Car si un badaud avait eu l'idée de se promener dans le village à cette heure de la journée, il aurait peut-être eu l'occasion d'observer un curieux spectacle. Shizuru préféra ne pas y penser.

Littéralement pendue par les bras à la fenêtre du bureau de Shiro Yumemiya, le commissaire tentait d'évaluer la distance qu'il lui restait à franchir pour atterrir sur le sol sans se casser quelque chose. Elle estimait qu'il ne devait y avoir entre ses talons et la terre gelée que trois mètres. Environ.

L'une de ses mains lâcha prise et son profil se retrouva face au mur. Elle prit une grande inspiration et se laissa souplement retomber sur le sol, son manteau pourpre voltigeant au dessus d'elle comme la cape de l'un de ces héros de comics américains. Une roulade, un peu de tension dans les jambes, comme une décharge électrique, et c'était tout. Elle se releva sans même y penser et se retourna vers la fenêtre de laquelle elle venait de sauter en époussetant le velours de ses manches.

Formation militaire. Rien ne pouvait l'arrêter, ou presque. Pas une fenêtre au premier étage en tout cas.

Elle sortit un calepin et un crayon de sa poche et fit un rapide croquis des lieux. Il n'y avait pas d'empreintes sur le sol. À part les siennes. Elle fronça les sourcils en tapotant distraitement son calepin. Ce n'était pas sensé se passer de cette façon. Un homme qui marchait dans la neige laissait des traces. Pas nécessairement des empreintes cela dit. Elle regarda le sol avec attention. S'il n'y avait pas d'empreintes, elle trouverait autre chose. Mais c'était tout de même curieux. Son regard se décala vers la droite.

La neige avait été balayée avec empressement au coin de la mansion. Elle sourit.

C'était là qu'il était descendu. Oh non, il n'avait pas atterri. Il fallait être fou ou être soldat pour parvenir à se jeter du premier étage d'un tel bâtiment sans prendre le temps de calculer ses chances. Et dans la précipitation, il n'avait certainement pas eu la possibilité de prendre son temps comme elle venait de le faire. Shizuru fit quelques pas avant de s'accroupir en face de la zone litigieuse. Elle commençait à comprendre que la personne qu'elle recherchait était d'une nature prudente. Elle faisait du repérage, prenait la peine de crever les pneus d'une voiture pour être certaine que rien ne viendrait perturber ses petits jeux, et balayait la neige derrière elle alors qu'elle savait être poursuivie.

Seulement, un individu prudent n'escaladerait pas un mur de pierres gelé pour le plaisir d'entrer par une fenêtre, au premier étage qui plus est. _Non_, songea Shizuru en souriant lorsqu'elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait, _il voulait entrer dans cette pièce-là, il est venu y chercher quelque chose, quelque chose que je ne suis pas encore en mesure de trouver._

Mais ce jour viendrait, et alors ce triste Sir aurait du soucis à se faire.

Elle se redressa et regarda autour d'elle pour s'assurer d'être seule avant de s'élancer et de sauter au dessus de la haie du jardin où elle se trouvait. Lui, remarqua-t-elle, était si prudent que même dans la panique il avait longé le mur et avait enjambé la barrière avec toutes les précautions du monde. Elle n'avait aucun moyen de le prouver, mais elle savait ne pas se tromper.

Là, tranquillement adossée contre le mur de la maison des Yumemiya, une échelle l'accueillit, goguenarde. Elle fit un sourire cynique. Sans doute était-il trop prudent pour courir dans le village avec une échelle sous le bras...

Elle entreprit de revenir au _Souffle de Kagutsuchi_ en marchant tranquillement, les yeux vifs dardant sur les côtés à chaque seconde dans l'espoir un peu fou de percevoir une ombre. Elle aimait penser qu'un jour, l'une de ses enquêtes s'achèverait ainsi, par le biais d'une monumentale erreur de la part du tueur, l'une de ces étourderies qui étaient un petit peu comme un cadeau de Noël et qui donnaient au hasard un peu plus de saveur.

Mais de toute évidence, ce ne serait pas celle-ci. Sa main se posa sur son colt. Elle était curieuse de savoir comment, alors que les Yumemiya n'ouvraient plus à personne depuis son arrivée, la fenêtre de Shiro s'était retrouvée ouverte au beau milieu de l'hiver.

Ses pensées se perdirent. Elle se retourna brusquement et pointa son arme vers la personne qui la suivait depuis quelques minutes. Elle cligna des yeux.

Il n'y avait personne.

Elle rengaina et reprit sa route, la main toujours à proximité de son arme de service. Contrairement à _lui_, elle n'était pas prudente. Elle n'était donc pas excessivement paranoïaque comme pouvait parfois l'être Haruka. Elle doutait sincèrement avoir simplement rêvé les pas qui résonnaient derrière elle il y avait encore quelques instants mais qui à présent s'étaient tus. Elle avait senti le danger venir, mais déjà le souvenir de cette étrange sensation se perdait dans les limbes.

Son malaise fut dissipé par la sonnerie de son téléphone portable, qui résonna dans la rue et accentua, si c'était encore possible, la tristesse de l'endroit où elle errait.

Un rictus effrayant se peignit sur son visage lorsqu'elle vit le nom de son interlocuteur.

_We all live in a yellow submarine, yellow submarine, yellow sub-_

Elle décrocha, plus vive que jamais. « Ara! » s'exclama-t-elle avec un accent forcé, « Takeda, quelle excellente surprise! »

Elle entendit un petit rire. _« Bonjour Shizuru. Je te dérange? »_

« Absolument pas. »

_« Comment ça se passe à Osomura? »_

« Tout va très bien, je suis absolument enchantée! » Elle fit mine de s'extasier en désignant les maisons qui l'entouraient d'un revers de la main. « Osomura est un charmant petit village très accueillant, et les gens d'ici sont si gentils! » Elle se ménagea une pause faussement pensive avant de conclure. « C'est très paisible, vous devriez venir en vacances. »

Takeda grommela. _« Quelque chose me dit que ma charmante subordonnée m'en veut. »_

Un sourire sinistre s'accrocha à ses lèvres. « Quelle idée, Takeda, vraiment. »

_« C'est toi qui as choisi, je te signale. »_

« Vous m'avez manipulée, avec votre petit numéro de Monsieur Mystère. On ne m'y reprendra plus. »

_« Moi, te manipuler, _toi_? »_ s'insurgea-t-il, visiblement blessé par sa remarque impertinente, _« Alors ça c'est la meilleure. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre. »_

Elle fit mine de soupirer. « C'est ça, faites comme si vous n'y étiez pour rien. » Au fond, elle ne s'amusait pas tellement. Takeda Masashi n'avait pas pour habitude de l'appeler sans avoir quelque chose à lui demander ou des informations importantes à lui délivrer. Elle se demandait ce qui avait bien pu le pousser à lui passer un coup de fil cette fois, et la seule raison qu'elle devinait ne l'enchantait guère.

_« Tu es déçue par le petit vampire? »_

« Non. »

Takeda parut s'étonner de cette réponse. _« Non? »_

« Non », répéta-t-elle simplement. Elle n'était pas déçue. Elle était venue pour un mystère et elle l'avait à présent face à elle. Et le challenge était de taille.

Il y eut un raclement de gorge embarrassé. Le vieux lion semblait avoir du mal à lui demander ce qui était pourtant l'objet de son appel. C'était inhabituel. Shizuru avait toujours vu Takeda comme une sorte de roc inébranlable, toujours prêt à prendre les décisions qu'il fallait sans la moindre hésitation. Même les plus difficiles.

Cela, elle le savait. Elle l'avait vu prendre en main la situation après l'achèvement pour le moins misérable de l'affaire John Smith et s'il ne l'avait pas fait, Shizuru, elle, aurait été incapable ne serait-ce que de tenter de sauver ce qui pouvait l'être. Un autre raclement de gorge la tira de ses pensées.

_« Et hum, tu... tu penses l'attraper dans combien de temps, environ? »_

Elle cligna des yeux. Les enquêtes étaient-elles devenues des contrats à durée déterminée? Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette question stupide?

« Je ne sais pas », répondit-elle. Et que pouvait-elle répondre de plus? Takeda était-si embarrassé de lui demander de rentrer à Tokyo qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de bafouiller des interrogations dénuées de sens?

Il s'étrangla. _« Tu ne sais pas? »_

Évidemment qu'elle ne savait pas. Ce n'était pas parce que son manteau voltigeait comme la cape d'un super-héros qu'elle en était un. Elle se décida à lui lancer une perche. « Pourquoi m'appeler, Takeda? Il y a un problème? »

Et bien sûr qu'il y en avait un. Nul doute qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à se dépêtrer de cette espèce de boucher-peintre et qu'ils voulaient la rapatrier à la maison vite fait bien fait. Elle attendit la réponse en refaisant le pli de son manteau, qui étaient un peu trop indisciplinés à son goût.

Il y eut un soupir de résignation à l'autre bout du fil. _« Ils n'y arriveront pas, Shizuru. »_

On dirait bien qu'elle avait vu juste. Elle sourit victorieusement à la façade grisonnante d'une maison, seule dans la rue, réconfortée. La victoire fut cependant de très courte durée. Elle expira bruyamment en repoussant une mèche de cheveux châtain clair. « Il a_ tué_ quelqu'un d'autre. »

_« Trois autres »_, corrigea-t-il. _« Ils ne savent pas comment s'y prendre, ils sont complètement dépassés par ce qui se passe ici. À cette allure nous courons à la catastrophe. »_

Elle commença à faire des dessins dans la neige avec le bout de sa botte. « Changez d'équipe », proposa-t-elle. _Du __moment que je n'en fasse pas__ partie_, se rectifia-t-elle.

_« C'est ce que je fais »_, répondit-il avec cette fois-ci son assurance habituelle. Celle qui imposait le respect. Celle avec laquelle il ordonnait ses troupes. Mais elle, Shizuru Fujino, ne faisait plus partie de sa petite armée. Plus maintenant. Et elle avait beau aimer Takeda comme un père et le respecter plus que tout, cette liberté qu'elle possédait à présent, elle ne voulait pas la rendre.

La décision fut donc prise avant même que son mentor ait pu formuler correctement son offre. Elle resterait dans ce village, et elle achèverait cette enquête. Pour un millier de bonnes raisons et aucune à la fois.

Sa botte continua de dessiner maladroitement l'ébauche d'un sourire dans la poudreuse. « Takeda », souffla-t-elle.

_« Oui? »_

Elle inspira profondément avant de se jeter à l'eau. « Vous n'êtes pas en train de me demander de venir m'en occuper, n'est-ce pas? »

Avait-elle fait le bon choix, pourtant? N'était-il pas plus simple, plus sûr, plus gratifiant de revenir à Tokyo mener une enquête qui la hisserait peut-être à l'un des sommets de la hiérarchie? N'était-ce pas là le but de toute sa carrière, n'avait-elle pas passé sa vie à espérer monter plus haut que quiconque à ce sommet afin de pouvoir commencer à bâtir son véritable rêve?

_« Nous avons besoin de toi, Shizuru. »_

Oui, ils avaient besoin d'elle, et si elle répondait à cet appel, elle gagnerait l'admiration de la plupart de ses collègues, le respect d'un certain nombre d'autres et l'estime de quelques-uns d'entre eux. Ces quelques-uns qui pouvaient la faire monter très haut, suffisamment haut pour qu'elle puisse commencer à faire le ménage dans cette montagne de corruption qu'était devenue leur institution.

Car c'était là son véritable ennemi, n'est-ce pas? La corruption était la seule chose qu'elle souhaitait détruire, ceux qu'elle écrasait sur son chemin n'étaient que des victimes collatérales sacrifiées pour le bien commun.

Il fallait pour commencer à apercevoir ce rêve répondre à Takeda, lui dire qu'elle viendrait, qu'elle ferait son possible et que tout irait bien.

Pourtant elle ne souhaitait pas partir. Pas encore, parce que ce n'était pas juste, parce que laisser Osomura seul et accepter de l'abandonner pour chercher à être reconnue ailleurs était l'illustration même de ce qu'elle souhaitait combattre.

Tant pis pour la police des polices, elle l'attendrait bien quelques mois de plus.

Lorsqu'elle répondit, sa voix était claire et sans appel. « Osomura aussi a besoin de moi. »

Takeda insista: _« Tu détestes Osomura, je suis sûr que tu ne rêves que de repartir. »_ Elle contempla son œuvre en silence, la conversation étant close. Lorsqu'il comprit qu'elle ne répondrait pas, il reprit. Impatient de prouver ses raisons, de la persuader de changer d'avis. _« Écoute, il y a des millions de personnes à Tokyo qui sont susceptibles d'être les prochaines victimes de ce taré, nos équipes sont impuissantes, Chie Harada publie des articles assassins dans le journal et nous n'arrivons pas à nous en dépêtrer, c'est ta ville, tout le monde te sera reconnaissant si tu reviens t'occuper de cette affaire maintenant. »_

Tout le monde lui serait reconnaissant, sauf peut-être les quelques morts qu'elle laissait derrière elle. Et elle-même, qui supportait déjà mal la vue de son reflet, ne se pardonnerait sans doute jamais cet écart. « Takeda... »

_« Il n'y a rien pour toi à Osomura, Shizuru »_, persista-t-il. _« Tu n'aimes pas les gens qui vivent ici et ils te le rendent très bien, personne ne viendra te remercier si tu arrêtes ce _vampire_, et il y a de fortes chances qu'il n'y ait plus de nouvelle victime. Je dois te demander de revenir. »_

« Il y en aura d'autres. » Que pouvait-il en savoir? Ce n'était pas lui qui avait affaire à des cadavres d'animaux qui criaient au monde entier l'imminence d'un nouveau drame.

_« Pardon? »_

« Il y en aura d'autres, Takeda », affirma-t-elle une seconde fois d'une voix blanche, « beaucoup d'autres, vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qu'il se passe ici. »

Pouvait-elle lui dire que, si elle ne l'envisageait toujours pas comme une possibilité, le fait que les habitants du village pensaient qu'un véritable vampire était dans les parages lui semblait désormais compréhensible?

_« Shizuru tu- »_

« Je vais rester ici. » Et c'était tout. « J'ai commencé cette affaire, je la finirai. Que cela vous plaise ou non. »

Elle entendit un soupir contrit avant que la voix caverneuse de Takeda ne résonne, dénuée de toute émotion. _« C'est un ordre »_, lâcha-t-il.

Shizuru faillit éclater de rire. Elle se contenta d'un sourire bravache. Avant de tourner sur elle-même en exerçant un pas de danse.

« Vous n'êtes plus mon supérieur », chantonna-t-elle, « vous ne pouvez pas me donner un tel ordre. »

C'était cela, la liberté. C'était n'avoir de compte à rendre à personne, c'était décider par soi-même sans être un simple pion que les plus puissant bougeaient à leur guise sur un échiquier truqué. Shizuru avait conscience à présent de sa propre marginalité. Elle venait de s'expulser de l'échiquier sans l'aide de personne là où les pions sont généralement sacrifiés contre leur gré.

Elle en avait le pouvoir. Elle en avait le droit. Même son ancien mentor était désormais impuissant, elle était intouchable depuis sa position. C'était comme cela depuis que Takeda avait quitté son poste pour un autre et qu'elle avait hérité du siège qu'il avait laissé derrière lui, quelques mois plus tôt.

Takeda cessa de se débattre. Nul doute qu'il avait oublié que sa petite protégée ne l'était plus vraiment et était bien plus puissante qu'il ne l'avait envisagé. Elle ne le blâmait pas. Elle ne pourrait jamais le blâmer. Si Osomura n'avait pas été si important à ses yeux, elle serait repartie immédiatement sans rien lui demander tant elle l'admirait.

_« Pourquoi rester? »_ souffla-t-il, visiblement médusé. _« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de plus important que la vie de Tokyoïtes? »_

« Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, la vie a la même valeur partout, non? » Elle soupira avant de lâcher: « J'ai fait une promesse. »

Le vieux lion marmonna._ « À qui? »_

Shizuru songea à Alyssa, puis elle vit le visage serein de sa meilleure amie, Haruka. « À moi-même », répondit-elle. « Je dois rester ici. Vous m'avez vous-même dit un jour qu'il fallait connaître ses priorités. J'ai choisi de protéger ce village et les gens qui y vivent. Voilà ma priorité. »

Elle ne savait pas où la mènerait cette décision,_ sa_ décision. Elle était juste certaine d'une chose. À chaque jour qui passait, elle doutait de plus en plus de sa capacité à arrêter ce qui sévissait dans les parages. Et cela, elle ne pouvait l'accepter, parce qu'elle refusait de connaître la défaite et que s'enfuir était le meilleur moyen de le faire.

_« Mais... »_

Elle le coupa avec douceur en regardant un corbeau se poser sur le toit d'une maison. « Il existe beaucoup de commissaires compétents, ne faites pas comme si j'étais la seule à pouvoir mener cette enquête. »

Elle avait compris le message.

Takeda devait se sentir mal d'avoir à lui forcer la main, et pourtant il persévérait. Les hautes sphères devaient s'en être mêlées, réalisa-t-elle. Il devait y avoir des obstacles placés sur le chemin de la vérité que Takeda lui-même était incapable de détruire et s'il voulait absolument qu'elle revienne, c'était parce qu'il la savait capable de transgresser toutes les règles sans aucun état d'âme. Sa position, à lui, l'en empêchait. Tout ça sentait mauvais.

Quelqu'un de haut placé devait chercher à noyer l'affaire. Le meurtrier était protégé. Il fallait agir sans avoir peur de se mettre en danger.

Takeda rebondit sur ce qu'elle venait d'affirmer, comme si elle avait prononcé les mots magiques permettant d'exaucer un vœu._ « Qui me conseillerais-tu? »_

Elle sourit. Elle avait bien en tête quelqu'un capable de faire trembler un petit peu les fondations de la police judiciaire japonaise. « Minagi. »

Il y eut un silence. _« D'accord »_, finit par souffler Takeda d'une voix lasse, _« tu n'as pas quelqu'un d'autre à proposer? »_

Shizuru éclata de rire. Le corbeau s'envola en coassant de mauvaise humeur. « J'ai déjà travaillé avec Mikoto Minagi. S'il y a une personne capable de, hum, disons _gérer_ ta petite affaire, c'est elle. »

Mikoto Minagi était un commissaire chargé d'une lourde réputation de trublion. Elle devait avoir le même âge que Takeda, et si elle n'était pas plus douée qu'un autre dans ses fonctions, elle avait aux yeux de Shizuru deux qualités inestimables. La première, c'était qu'elle avait la fâcheuse habitude d'agir comme si elle était le maitre du monde et que personne ne pouvait l'empêcher de faire ce qu'elle voulait. La seconde, c'était qu'elle était incorruptible et qu'à ce titre, son mépris pour la hiérarchie devenait très dangereux. Elle avait donc rapidement été mutée très loin de Tokyo, là où elle ne dérangerait plus personne.

Shizuru l'avait connue alors qu'elle était encore au service des stupéfiants et qu'elle avait eu à partager ses informations pour démanteler un réseau. Les deux femmes s'entendaient évidemment à merveille. Si Takeda avait les détenteurs du pouvoir contre lui, c'était de Mikoto Minagi qu'il avait besoin. Elle se ferait un plaisir d'aller piétiner un peu tout ça.

Elle revint au moment présent lorsque Takeda se lamenta à l'autre bout du fil. _« Chie Harada va se déchaîner », _constata-t-il, misérable.

« Peut-être, mais il vaut mieux une mauvaise publicité que des entassements de cadavres. »

_« Shizuru? »_

« Oui? »

_« Merci. »_

_

* * *

_

« Vous avez un problème. »

« Ara, vous trouvez? Je pensais pourtant que ce serait une bonne idée de se voir dans un endroit tranquille. » Natsuki Kuga se tortilla dans son fauteuil en regardant autour d'elle, mal-à-l'aise. Confortablement installée dans le canapé d'en face, Shizuru jouait avec son crayon en relisant ses notes. Elles étaient assises dans le salon depuis quelques minutes, et la jeune femme n'avait pas cessé de lui jeter des regards suspicieux avant d'oser affirmer sa désapprobation quant au lieu de rendez-vous que le commissaire avait fixé.

Shizuru jeta un œil sur son calepin. Natsuki Kuga avait vingt-trois ans. Elle était née en Allemagne d'une mère japonaise, Saeko, et d'un père allemand dont Natsuki ignorait jusqu'au prénom. Sa mère l'avait donc élevée seule jusqu'à ses dix ans, où elle s'était retrouvée en pensionnat jusqu'à atteindre l'âge légal de la majorité. Juste comme Shizuru l'avait prédit, elle n'avait pas fait d'étude. Elle avait enchaîné un nombre impressionnant de contrats de travail sans grand intérêt, de livreuse de pizza à caissière en supermarché, avant de quitter l'Allemagne pour le Japon, quelques mois plus tôt. Quelques secondes auparavant, alors que l'officier s'apprêtait à poser une nouvelle question, Natsuki avait lâché un grognement offensé et une remarque acerbe.

Shizuru sourit effrontément à son interlocutrice quand cette dernière lui lança un regard noir. Elle jeta un regard circulaire à son tour et son visage se fit plus neutre.

La maison des Wang était grisonnante. De longs voiles ivoires avaient été déposés sur le mobilier, la poussière envahissait déjà le parquet. La lumière qui traversait les fenêtres du salon était pâle, les particules flottant dans la pièce brillaient.

Elle voulut soupirer. Elle ne le fit pas.

Natsuki répondit avec un dégout mal dissimulé. « Comment pouvez-vous être à l'aise dans un endroit pareil? »

Le commissaire fit mine de réfléchir avant de hausser les épaules avec un sourire. « Les risques du métier. »

« Vous- »

Shizuru l'interrompit en pointant son crayon sur elle. « Vous avez été mise en pension très jeune. Pourquoi votre mère vous a-t-elle placée si vite? » Le visage de Natsuki se ferma. La jeune commissaire se dépêcha de poursuivre en faisant comme si elle n'avait rien remarqué. Mais elle ne s'y trompa pas. « Je sais qu'élever un enfant seule devait être difficile, mais vous m'avez dit qu'elle travaillait dans un laboratoire de recherches. Elle pouvait vous mettre dans n'importe quelle école, non? Pourquoi le pensionnat? »

Elle vit la jeune femme serrer les dents. « Ça ne vous regarde pas. »

« Je suis désolée, Natsuki, mais tout me regarde », répondit-elle avec un peu plus de douceur dans les yeux. Elles se regardèrent un moment. Natsuki croisa les bras et s'enfonça dans le dossier de son fauteuil avec mauvaise humeur.

« Ma mère ne m'aurait jamais laissée là-bas. »

Shizuru cligna des yeux. « Votre père? »

« Je n'ai pas de père. »

Les deux femmes échangèrent un regard. Un escadron d'anges passa avant que Shizuru ne se décide à lui répondre. Elle ne put que murmurer. « Elle est morte, n'est-ce pas? »

La brune pâlit. Elle baissa les yeux lorsqu'elle croisa le regard perçant de la femme qui l'interrogeait. Shizuru se mordit la lèvre alors que le silence se faisait plus pesant que jamais. Elle avait déjà croisé le chemin de ces enfants marqués par la vie. Ceux qui, même après des années de reconstruction, portaient toujours dans les yeux l'étincelle d'une enfance arrachée avant l'heure. Miyuki aussi avait eu cette étincelle, ces ombres dansantes au fond du regard qui criaient au monde entier son histoire et lui montraient les cicatrices qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle. Le regard de Natsuki était franc et sincère, Shizuru y avait tout de suite vu les charbons ardents qui y brûlaient mais n'avait pas compris leur signification jusqu'à présent.

Car il y avait une infinité de façons de mourir, et que seules quelques-unes d'entre elles laissaient derrière elles des étincelles aussi brûlantes. Alors Shizuru avala sa salive, contempla avec des yeux nouveaux la femme brune qui avait relevé la tête et qui se tenait à présent fièrement devant elle, et posa la question qui enflammait ses lèvres. « Que s'est-il passé? »

Natsuki fit un geste brusque de la main, comme pour chasser une mouche. « Je suis rentrée chez moi de l'école et elle n'était pas là. »

Shizuru fronça les sourcils. « Elle n'était pas là? »

« Non. »

« Elle vous a abandonnée? »

« Non. »

« Mais alors- »

« Son sang tapissait les murs, les meubles, les livres, le canapé. »

Elle faillit s'étrangler avec ses mots. Le trappeur la regardait, le visage impassible. Si ses paroles n'avaient pas été aussi amères, Shizuru aurait presque pu penser qu'elle se fichait complètement de ce qu'elle lui racontait. Elle plissa les yeux. « L'enquête? » demanda-t-elle simplement.

Natsuki s'ébroua. « Rien. On ne l'a pas retrouvée. Mais il y avait trop de sang, elle n'a pas pu survivre. »

Elle soupira. Le canapé dans lequel elle était installée ne lui semblait plus si avenant, la pièce dans laquelle elles se trouvaient n'était plus si paisible, la lumière n'était plus si brillante. « Je suis désolée. » Elle faillit sursauter en entendant l'autre femme laisser s'échapper un rire sans joie.

Elle repoussa sa chevelure noire derrière son épaule, ironique. Sa voix rauque emplit toute la pièce. « Je ne crois pas que vous en soyez encore capable, commissaire. »

Shizuru se ferma. La compassion n'avait jamais été son truc, de toute façon. « Ara, et pourquoi donc? » rétorqua-t-elle avec un sourire un brin moqueur. Une lueur de défi s'alluma dans le regard de la brune, qui émit un son à mi-chemin entre le feulement et un grondement sourd. La jeune commissaire eut du mal à cacher sa fascination face à un tel spectacle.

« Vous voyez la mort partout, vous ne savez même plus ce que ça veut dire. »

C'était officiellement la guerre.

Si elles étaient deux samouraïs, nul doute que les katanas seraient déjà dégainés à présent. Au lieu de cela, Shizuru se redressa, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. « Au contraire, nous- » Natsuki l'interrompit en poursuivant, comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendue. « Parfois même, vous la donnez. »

C'était un coup bas.

Elle perdit son sourire et pâlit. Elle pria silencieusement pour que son interlocutrice ne remarque pas sa perte momentanée de contrôle, mais déchanta très vite.

Silence de mort.

Natsuki Kuga passa par toutes les émotions possibles en quelques secondes. Avec un frémissement, Shizuru vit la surprise, l'étonnement, la compréhension puis l'horreur se peindre sur le visage de la brune. Cette dernière tenta d'ouvrir la bouche plusieurs fois avant de la refermer pour de bon, visiblement incapable de formuler une phrase cohérente.

Shizuru croisa les bras et les jambes en la regardant faire. Pour s'empêcher de montrer son anxiété, elle serra ses bras avec force. Elle savait ce qui allait suivre. Elle avait déjà vu dans le regard de Takeda cette même émotion, une nuit.

Natsuki s'ébroua une nouvelle fois avant de tiquer. « Combien de fois... » commença-t-elle avant de s'interrompre. Shizuru releva un sourcil. « Combien de fois vous avez... tiré? »

Les yeux du commissaire brillèrent alors qu'elle chantonnait, le visage plaisamment inexpressif : « Secret défense. »

Ce fut le moment où elle le vit. Brièvement. Les yeux verts de Natsuki Kuga reflétèrent le mépris, l'écœurement, l'aversion, toutes ces émotions négatives que Shizuru s'efforça d'encaisser sans broncher. Ce n'était jamais chose facile.

Jamais.

La brune se leva brusquement et empoigna le manteau qu'elle avait posé sur la table basse. « Je m'en vais. »

Shizuru la regarda faire avec un sourire narquois. « Nous n'avons pas fini. » Un claquement de porte lui répondit. La jeune femme avait quitté le salon. Elle soupira en contemplant son carnet. Attendit.

Cinq secondes.

La porte se rouvrit avec fracas devant une femme enragée. « Vous allez déverrouiller cette porte tout de suite ou je casse une fenêtre! » hurla-t-elle.

C'était un hurlement sauvage. Shizuru fit la moue. « Ara, juste une dernière question », dit-elle en tapant tranquillement son carnet avec le bout de son crayon. Natsuki la regarda comme si elle était devenue folle.

« Ouvrez cette porte. Tout de suite », scanda-t-elle en pointant tour à tour le commissaire et la direction de l'entrée.

Cette dernière pointa paisiblement du doigt le fauteuil sur lequel elle souhaitait la voir s'asseoir. « Une question. »

La brune tremblait de rage. Sa voix n'était plus qu'un rugissement sourd. « Je n'ai rien à vous dire. »

Shizuru soupira et ferma les yeux. La situation lui échappait complètement, et cela juste par qu'elle avait baissé sa garde sur une question stupide. Mais Natsuki Kuga était un véritable feu follet. Elle était prête à exploser n'importe quand, parvenir à l'interroger était une épreuve de force. Elle ne pouvait pas la laisser partir sans avoir eu sa réponse. « S'il vous plait, Natsuki », demanda-t-elle à mi-voix avec un accent plus prononcé qu'à la normale. Elle rouvrit les yeux pour voir la jeune femme le regarder, visiblement dégouttée par ce qu'elle voyait.

« Vous êtes tous les mêmes », cracha-t-elle, son habituelle froideur retrouvée. « Tous au dessus des lois, hum? Vous ne valez pas mieux que ceux que vous poursuivez. Vous me dégouttez. »

Shizuru la gratifia d'un rictus. « C'est trop d'honneur », souffla-t-elle, acerbe.

Les yeux furibonds, Natsuki tendit la main vers elle. L'ordre qui suivit fut froid et menaçant. « Donnez-moi ces _foutues_ clés. »

Le commissaire soupira une nouvelle fois, défaite. Elle chercha un instant dans la poche de son manteau et balança les clés dans sa direction sans un mot. « À bientôt, Natsuki ».

Elle ne la regarda pas partir. Les yeux rivés sur le téléviseur recouvert de toile en face d'elle, elle entendit une porte claquer, suivit d'une autre quelques secondes plus tard. Un aboiement se fit entendre à l'extérieur.

Et le silence. Shizuru commença à trembler. Elle regarda ses mains avec fascination avant de se reprendre. Elle devait avoir froid. Après tout, la maison des Wang n'était plus chauffée depuis leur départ.

Départ. Un joli mot, comme s'ils étaient partis pour un long voyage et qu'ils avaient prévu de revenir.

Le salon ressemblait tant à la demeure des Yumemiya en cet instant, peuplé de voiles blancs sinistres et plus silencieux qu'un tombeau. Les Yumemiya s'apprêtaient-ils à partir en voyage, eux aussi? Un vrai cette fois, avec des bagages et une voiture, un périple dont on pouvait revenir. Elle se leva et arpenta la pièce quelques secondes avant de se diriger vers les escaliers. Elle n'était pas encore venue seule, c'était la première fois qu'elle pouvait ainsi évoluer dans cet environnement sobre et silencieux. Une ombre parmi les fantômes, elle effleura le papier peint chaleureux qui ornait les murs du bout des doigts.

Cette maison avait dû résonner de rires et de moments inoubliables. Nina et Serguey s'étaient assis sur ce même canapé pour regarder la télévision le soir, ils avaient également fouillé dans les tiroirs de la cuisine pour trouver les ingrédients dont ils avaient besoin pour cuisiner, avaient gravi un nombre incalculable de fois les marches qu'elle montait à présent.

C'était toujours ainsi.

Lorsqu'elle explorait seule les domiciles des victimes dont elle avait la charge, Shizuru ne parvenait jamais à les imaginer autrement que pleines de vie et de bonnes humeur. Elle les voyait rire, chanter, danser, bouger, sourire. Il n'y avait pas de draps sur les meubles, la poussière déposée sur le parquet avait disparu. Il ne restait que la vie, la chaleur des murs et des personnes qui habitaient ici.

Arrivée à l'étage, elle avança dans le couloir, la main toujours attachée au mur, comme pour mieux s'imprégner des souvenirs qui s'y étaient incrustés.

Comment expliquer? Comment faire comprendre à Natsuki la portée de son métier? Avait-elle seulement une chance d'y parvenir? De lui montrer ces multitudes de souvenirs heureux qui ne lui appartenaient pas mais qu'elle avait soigneusement collectés depuis des années? Ces vies, que l'on finissait par oublier mais qu'elle continuait de chérir. Comment lui expliquer que ces inconnus étaient devenus sa famille, qu'entrer chez eux était comme entrer chez elle, que respirer le même air qu'eux l'aidait à rester debout?

Elle entra dans la chambre de Serguey en silence. La jeune femme n'avait pas compris qu'il y avait toujours bien plus que la mort, qu'une enquête était comme une deuxième vie. Elle n'avait pas envisagée que Shizuru puisse être désolée. Mais elle était _toujours_ désolée. Désolée de voir ces vies partir si vite, de spéculer sur des avenirs brisés, de devenir la gardienne de souvenirs oubliés.

Oui, elle était toujours désolée, toujours. Mais comment la mort pouvait-elle encore avoir le moindre sens? Ils étaient tous fous. Comment expliquer à Natsuki qu'à force de constater la mort dans ses plus horribles manifestations, on finissait par ne plus la voir? Qu'il était impossible de se tenir droit si l'on ne parvenait pas à s'en éloigner? Que c'était le seul moyen de ne pas perdre le contrôle? Shizuru avait déjà oublié qu'il ne fallait pas voir. Elle s'était perdue.

Elle s'assit sur le lit de Serguey, face à la fenêtre.

Comment expliquer? Comment raconter à Natsuki que la première fois qu'elle avait tué un homme, c'était pour l'empêcher de lui trancher la tête à coups de hache? Qu'elle avait été beaucoup trop jeune pour se saisir de l'affaire Nagi Homura, qu'elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps de faire ses premières armes avant de devoir l'affronter et qu'elle s'était noyée avec lui? Comment lui dire que son dégout était légitime, qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à voir autre chose dans les yeux de ceux qui savaient?

Elle soupira pour la énième fois de la journée. Il faudrait qu'elle trouve le moyen de s'excuser le plus tôt possible. Elle espérait juste que la jeune femme brune finirait par revenir, car elle n'avait aucun moyen de la retrouver.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle entra dans le commissariat de Furano ce soir-là, la plupart des employés avaient déjà déserté les lieux. Hiro Nakamura ne faisait pas partie de ceux-là. Sagement affalé sur son siège et visiblement ennuyé à en mourir, il leva les yeux vers elle lorsqu'elle entra et se fendit d'un énorme sourire en la voyant. Shizuru lui sourit chaleureusement en retour et lui fit un signe de la main avant de se diriger vers lui. Intérieurement, elle jubilait presque. Enfin quelqu'un qui était content de la voir arriver.

Il se redressa à son approche et Shizuru retint un rire en le voyant glisser un regard vers les baies vitrées afin de vérifier son apparence. Elle fut accueillie par une exclamation enjouée. « Commissaire! Vous allez bien? »

« Bonsoir, Hiro » commença-t-elle, affable. « Je vais bien, merci. » Elle se garda bien de lui renvoyer la question, au cas où une autre ex-petite-amie lui tomberait dessus. « Je cherche Haruka, est-ce qu'elle est encore ici? »

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et lui fit un sourire avenant. « Moi qui pensais que vous étiez venue pour me voir, je suis terriblement déçu. »

Elle ria en écartant cette possibilité d'un geste négligent de la main. « Charmeur. »

Il écarta les mains en signe d'impuissance et se laissa retomber sur sa chaise. « Au moins j'aurais essayé », se défendit-il, déconfit. Elle leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'il poursuivait en se grattant l'arrière du crâne. « Le commissaire est dans son bureau. Vous connaissez le chemin, je vous laisse la rejoindre. »

« Ookini, Hiro », répondit-elle en se tournant vers le couloir. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil. « Je dois l'inviter à diner. »

« Ah, je le savais! » s'exclama-t-il en s'affalant un peu plus sur son siège, défait. Elle s'apprêtait à partir lorsqu'il releva la tête, une lueur roublarde au fond des yeux. « Faites attention », taquina-t-il, « mademoiselle Yukino pourrait sévir. »

« N'en dites rien alors, c'est notre secret », conspira Shizuru en se penchant vers lui.

Il hocha la tête, grave. « Je serai muet. »

Ils se regardèrent sérieusement un instant avant d'éclater de rire de concert. « Je vous aime bien Hiro », déclara Shizuru en lui tournant le dos pour se diriger vers le bureau de son amie.

« Suffisamment pour que je vous offre un café? »

Elle secoua la tête en souriant. « Je déteste le café. » Elle l'entendit gémir dans son dos avant de grommeler quelque chose sur les femmes qu'elle ne comprit pas. Elle était déjà trop loin pour l'entendre. Arrivée devant la porte familière du bureau de Haruka, elle vérifia un instant que son pantalon tombait correctement, refit le pli de sa manche droite et retira son écharpe. Elle épousseta les pans violacés de son manteau et remit une mèche de cheveux en place. Satisfaite, elle soupira de bien-être avant qu'une voix ne la surprenne depuis l'intérieur.

« Nakamura, si tu ne te décides pas à entrer, pas la peine de faire le pied de grue dehors. »

Shizuru ouvrit la porte en souriant effrontément. « Je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvait me confondre avec l'armoire à glace qui te sert de secrétaire, Suzushiro. »

La blonde releva la tête de ses dossiers, étonnée. « Shizuru? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici à cette heure-ci? »

« Ara, quel accueil », répondit l'autre sans se démonter avant de lui lancer un regard sceptique. « Je te retourne la question. »

Haruka soupira et montra d'un geste de la main les feuilles qui envahissaient son bureau. « Je travaille », constata-t-elle.

« Moi aussi. »

Shizuru s'avança vers le fauteuil le plus proche de son amie en pliant son écharpe en quatre. Le commissaire de Furano la regarda faire, intriguée. « J'allais t'appeler » finit-elle par lâcher alors que Shizuru posait son écharpe sur le dos du siège.

« Oh? » Elle s'assit avec grâce et la regarda curieusement. « Pour quoi faire? »

La blonde commença à farfouiller dans un tiroir. Shizuru la trouva fatiguée. « J'ai du nouveau pour ton enquête » exposa-t-elle en tirant quelques feuilles volantes dudit tiroir. « Je voulais t'avertir demain mais puisque tu es là... » Elle lui balança les feuilles sans autre forme de cérémonie. Sans doute s'attendait-t-elle à voir Shizuru tenter de les rattraper. Ce qu'elle ne fit pas. Les deux femmes regardèrent les papiers retomber lentement sur le sol. La blonde cligna des yeux, l'autre fit une moue ennuyée en contemplant les feuilles étalées à ses pieds.

« Tu aurais pu faire un effort, » souffla Haruka, à mi-chemin entre l'irritation et la consternation.

Shizuru continua de regarder les pages en soupirant, atone. « Je suis fatiguée. » Elle réalisa au moment où elle les prononçait à quel point c'était vrai. Son amie la regardait depuis son bureau, elle sentait son regard perçant la détailler de haut en bas.

« Est-ce que tout va bien? » demanda-t-elle finalement, les bras croisés devant elle.

Shizuru releva les yeux vers elle et lui sourit doucement. « Oui, pourquoi? »

Il y eut un soupir d'impatience de l'autre côté de la pièce. « Je reformule », annonça la blonde en la regardant avec minutie, « qu'est ce qui ne va pas? »

Elle cligna des yeux. « Rien. » Le regard de Haruka n'était pas dupe, mais elle ne répliqua pas. Elles en reparleraient. Plus tard. Mais Shizuru n'avait pas envie de raconter à son amie à quel point son après-midi l'avait éreintée, et certainement pas pourquoi.

« J'ai du nouveau également », avança-t-elle pour changer de sujet. Elle ne s'embarrassa pas à être subtile, cela ne servait à rien. Il y avait bien longtemps que Haruka la perçait à jour à chaque fois qu'elle tentait de manipuler leurs conversations. Cette dernière soupira, visiblement mécontente de ne pas avoir eu de réponse à sa question, mais ne lui fit aucun reproche.

« Explique », dit-elle simplement en s'installant confortablement dans son fauteuil.

Shizuru la regarda faire en essayant de structurer ses pensées. « J'ai été chez les Wang cet après-midi », commença-t-elle en mettant une jambe au dessus de l'autre, « et j'ai passé un peu de temps à l'intérieur. » Comme Haruka ne semblait pas avoir envie de lui répondre, elle poursuivit en omettant le fait qu'elle avait passé une bonne partie de ce temps allongée sur le lit d'un mort à regarder le plafond. « Et en repartant, j'ai remarqué qu'il y avait un téléphone fixe dans le couloir », acheva-t-elle.

Haruka releva un sourcil. « Je peux savoir en quoi cela constitue une découverte? Tout le monde a un téléphone fixe de nos jours, Shizuru. »

Cette dernière fit mine de chasser une mouche. « Je ne pensais pas que les Wang possédaient une ligne téléphonique, leur maison est si isolée. » C'était la plus stricte vérité. Pas une seule seconde elle n'avait envisagé le fait que les Wang, perdus au milieu des bois quelque part sur le flanc d'une montagne, aient pu avoir une ligne fixe. Lorsqu'elle avait vu le téléphone accroché au mur, elle avait d'abord cru rêver. Elle s'était ensuite précipitée dehors pour constater, ébahie, que des câbles noirs passaient effectivement au dessus de la maison. Si elle avait fait un peu plus attention, elle n'aurait pas perdu autant de temps à fouiller dans le vide.

Elle était si occupée à se morigéner sur ce détail qu'elle manqua presque de constater le regard intriguée et un peu inquiet que son amie posait sur elle. « Shizuru, où veux-tu en venir? » murmura cette dernière, visiblement très concentrée.

Haruka était peut-être la seule personne avec Takeda qui prenait chacune de ses paroles au sérieux là où beaucoup y voyaient de simples propos déconnectés de la réalité. C'était agréable.

La jeune femme reprit le fil de ses pensées, les yeux brillants d'intelligence. « Haruka », murmura-t-elle avec douceur, comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde et qu'elle devait l'expliquer à un enfant perdu, « imagine un peu la situation. Tu rentres chez toi très tard le soir et tu retrouves Yukino assassinée dans votre chambre. Quelle est la première chose que tu fais? »

La blonde fit mine de réfléchir un instant avant de lui répondre, mortellement sérieuse. « Je pleure. » Shizuru cligna des yeux sans comprendre avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

« D'accord. Bon. Et ensuite? »

« Ensuite, j'appelle la police », exposa son interlocutrice. Shizuru vit qu'elle avait compris où elle voulait l'emmener. Elle la gratifia d'un sourire avant de poser la question qui s'était imposée à elle lorsqu'elle avait découvert le combiné, quelques heures auparavant.

« Nina ne l'a pas fait », affirma-t-elle, songeuse. « Pourquoi? » Haruka ferma les yeux un instant avant de lui donner son avis sur la question. « Parce qu'elle n'a pas eu le temps », conclua-t-elle, « il- »

Shizuru lui coupa gentiment la parole, les yeux brillants. « -l'attendait dehors, il était occupé à crever les pneus de la voiture. » Elle voyait à présent à quel point leurs premières impressions avaient été hâtives. Il aurait simplement fallu prendre cinq secondes de plus pour se rendre compte de leur manque de cohérence. « C'est ce que nous avons conclu, non? » reprit-elle, espiègle. « Elle aurait pu rester à l'intérieur, appeler la police, et elle serait encore en vie. Alors pourquoi? »

Emportée avec elle par l'un de ces élan d'enthousiasme, Haruka se leva pour venir s'adosser à son bureau, juste en face d'elle. « Il était encore à l'intérieur », décida-t-elle en croisant les bras. « Elle l'a mu, a paniqué et s'est enfuie. » Elle fronça les sourcils. Shizuru sourit. La blonde avait compris. « Mais alors- »

« Alors comment expliquer qu'il ait eu le temps de crever les pneus? » demanda le commissaire de Tokyo en relevant un sourcil moqueur. « Avec un couteau de cuisine? » ajouta-t-elle pour bien enfoncer le clou. Et oui. Chaque jour, Shizuru apprenait quelque chose de nouveau. Aujourd'hui, elle avait découvert qu'un téléphone accroché au mur était un détail qui pouvait tuer la totalité d'une enquête en cours.

Comme elle avait toujours réponse à tout, Haruka lui répondit du tac-au-tac, l'esprit en ébullition. « Ils étaient deux », proposa-t-elle en tortillant une mèche de cheveux blonds entre ses doigts. « L'un dehors, l'autre dedans. »

« C'est ce que j'ai pensé aussi », s'exclama Shizuru en se levant à son tour. « Mais les deux corps ont des marques identiques, précises, minutieuses », enchaina-t-elle en appuyant ses paroles des mains. Elle commença à faire les cents pas dans le bureau, piétinant par la même occasion les feuilles toujours étendues sur le sol. « Quelles sont les chances pour que deux personnes différentes parviennent à infliger deux fois une même blessure, au même endroit, avec la même force? »

Elle s'arrêta de marcher pour faire face à Haruka, qui la regardait faire depuis son bureau et qui semblait chercher une solution au problème qui lui était posé. La blonde fronça les sourcils avant de secouer la tête comme pour chasser une mauvaise idée.

En réponse, Shizuru hocha gravement la sienne. « Si », confirma-t-elle. « Il était seul. Il a pris un couteau dans un tiroir de la cuisine, est allé se cacher dans le salon, et a attendu qu'elle entre dans la maison. » Elle revoyait l'agencement des pièces, le fait que le couloir ait une porte ouvrant sur la cuisine et l'autre sur le salon. Elle se souvenait des toilettes encastrés sous les escaliers, de la façon dont un homme pouvait s'y glisser en vitesse à l'entente d'un bruit de moteur. Elle reprit. « Elle est d'abord passée dans la cuisine, et il est sorti à ce moment là par la porte qui sépare le salon et l'entrée. Il est allé crever les pneus. Pendant ce temps-là, Nina a réalisé que quelque chose clochait, et elle est montée à l'étage. »

Jusque là, il n'y avait pas tellement de différence avec ce que Haruka avait elle-même déduit dès son entrée dans la maison, le lendemain du meurtre. Cette dernière sembla d'ailleurs s'en souvenir et lui en fit part, un léger reproche dans la voix. « Mais on se retrouve dans la même situation », affirma-t-elle en battant des bras. « Il est dehors, elle dandy. Elle pourrait appeler la police et ne pas sortir. »

Shizuru avança vers elle avec un sourire victorieux. « D'accord, mais si il entrait à nouveau? »

« Pourquoi faire? » Haruka haussa les épaules en posant la question, peu convaincue. Shizuru s'en amusa un instant avant de se reprendre. Elle était au milieu d'une démonstration, elle devait rester concentrée. « Il veut qu'elle sorte de chez elle », poursuivit la blonde, sceptique, « alors pourquoi entrer à nouveau? »

L'autre se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil qu'elle avait quitté quelques secondes plus tôt et croisa les jambes. « Il lui fait comprendre qu'elle n'est pas seule, qu'il est à l'intérieur », expliqua-t-elle comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde. « Elle prend peur, d'autant plus qu'elle vient de découvrir le cadavre de son père. » Elle fit une pause pensive. « C'est à ce moment là que la course commence. Elle sort en courant, elle oublie complètement le téléphone car elle doit se sauver le plus vite possible. Elle voit les pneus crevés, et c'est parti pour une cavalcade endiablée dans les bois. »

Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. C'était la seule façon d'expliquer le fait que la jeune fille n'ait pas pensé à appeler la police alors que c'était ce que n'importe quel imbécile aurait fait s'il en avait eu l'occasion. Elle avait fui ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur, elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'agir autrement.

Shizuru aurait donné n'importe quoi pour savoir comment il avait pu lui faire peur à ce point.

La jeune fille avait dû être terrorisée.

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées lorsque son interlocutrice soupira. Haruka semblait vraiment être fatiguée. « Bien », conclut-elle en se pinçant l'arête du nez. « Admettons que ce que tu affirmes est juste, et j'ai bien envie de penser que tu as raison. » La remarque arracha un sourire fier à Shizuru, qui se détendit dans son fauteuil, amusée. La blonde poursuivit avec détachement. « C'est très bien. Nous savons maintenant le déroulement des événements dans les moindres détails, nous sommes contents, les procureurs sont heureux. » Elle soupira. « Mais qu'est-ce que ça change pour l'emplette de savoir ça? »

Concrètement? Rien. Mais Shizuru avait été si satisfaite de trouver le déroulement exact de la soirée qu'elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de vouloir partager sa découverte avec quelqu'un. Elle avait été fascinée par ce téléphone et les conséquences qu'il avait engendré.

Car une fois l'engrenage mis en route, il était difficile de l'arrêter. Elle avait regardé l'appareil pendant une éternité avant de faire demi-tour et de retourner dans le salon. Là, elle s'était une nouvelle fois assise dans le canapé, avait posé son menton sur ses mains jointes, les coudes sur les genoux, et elle avait commencé à réfléchir. À réfléchir clairement et précisément. Elle avait repassé le dossier entier dans sa tête, l'avait retourné dans tous les sens. Elle était même remontée dans la chambre de Serguey, et c'était là qu'elle avait trouvé.

Elle se demandait ce que ce village lui avait fait pour qu'elle soit aussi peu réactive.

À cet instant, assise avec nonchalance dans un fauteuil confortable du commissariat de Furano, elle voyait plus clair que jamais. « Quand j'ai découvert ce dossier, je suis passée à côté de quelque chose », commença-t-elle. « Je crois que revenir sur le lieu du crime m'a remis les idées en place. C'est tellement évident maintenant que j'en ai presque honte. »

Haruka pencha fortement la tête sur le côté et plissa les yeux. Shizuru sut reconnaître dans cette posture une intense concentration. Son amie avait toujours eu la même, et lorsqu'elles étaient à l'université, elles s'amusaient toutes les deux à prendre cette pose en même temps afin de dérouter leurs professeurs. Comme elles étaient toujours l'une à côté de l'autre, l'effet était saisissant. Les pauvres enseignants devaient souvent cligner des yeux plusieurs fois avant de se rendre compte qu'ils n'avaient pas rêvé.

Comme la blonde ne disait rien, Shizuru l'interpela avec ardeur. « Tu n'es pas curieuse, Haruka, de savoir pourquoi le tueur a pris tant de soin à préparer la fuite de Nina alors qu'il a proprement assassiné Serguey sans lui laisser la moindre chance ne serait-ce que de se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait? »

« Bien sûr que si », se défendit son amie en relevant les mains en signe d'apaisement. « Mais j'ai considéré que c'était un jeu, une sorte de mise en scène. »

Shizuru secoua la tête et rebondit sur les propos du commissaire, impatiente. « Pourquoi ne pas faire courir tout le monde, dans ce cas là », demanda-t-elle sans attendre de réponse. Elle enchaîna avec entrain. « Pourquoi seulement elle? »

Haruka la contempla curieusement du haut de son bureau, toujours debout prêt d'elle. « Je ne te suis pas, Shizuru », avoua-t-elle finalement alors que ses mains prenaient appui sur le bois brun contre lequel elle était appuyée.

« C'est un assassin prudent, Haruka », énonça-t-elle avec simplicité. Elle avait eu le temps à présent de s'habituer ses actions, elle avait pu constater sa façon d'être et d'agir. Et elle pouvait affirmer avec certitude que la personne qu'elle avait failli surprendre chez les Yumemiya pendant la journée était aussi celle qu'elle recherchait.

Les fenêtres ne s'ouvraient pas de l'extérieur, et jamais Shiro Yumemiya n'aurait pu la laisser ouverte alors qu'il faisait un froid polaire dans la région depuis plusieurs semaines. Elle avait cru qu'il était monté directement à l'étage, mais c'était impossible. L'assassin était donc entré par la porte, comme elle l'avait fait, bien après lui. Il avait simplement pris la peine de verrouiller à nouveau l'entrée derrière lui. Exactement comme elle.

Il avait prévu une sortie de secours au cas où le maître de la maison rentrait chez lui à l'improviste. Il n'avait sans doute pas prévu qu'elle, Shizuru Fujino, se retrouverait également dans la maison en même temps que lui, mais il avait quand même pris quelques précautions pour ne pas se retrouver enfermé.

Poser une échelle contre le mur et à portée de la fenêtre pouvait paraître prudent, trop prudent, presque paranoïaque, mais il l'avait fait.

Shizuru reprit son discours, convaincue d'avoir raison. « Je pensais que c'était un joueur mais je me suis trompée. Il pense à tout, prend la peine de tout préparer minutieusement », martela-t-elle, frustrée malgré elle par cette trop grande intelligence dont il faisait preuve. « Il ne prend pas de risque, ce n'est pas dans sa nature. »

« Comment peux-tu être sûre de ça? » Le commissaire de Furano semblait franchement perplexe. Cette question était légitime, mais Shizuru ne sut pas y répondre. C'était son métier de sentir ces choses là, de se mettre à la place de ceux qu'elle traquait, de deviner leurs pensées. Elle n'avait pas d'explication à fournir, elle n'en avait jamais eu.

« Je le sais, c'est tout », souffla-t-elle alors. Elle aurait aimé expliquer à son amie la puissance de ses convictions, la justesse souvent avérée de ses instincts, mais elle en était incapable.

Haruka croisa les bras, incrédule d'entendre une telle réponse de la part de quelqu'un si doué pour baratiner des discours à n'importe qui. « Admettons », lâcha-t-elle en se massant les tempes. « Explique-moi. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Elle se redressa sur son siège et lui jeta un regard brûlant, celui qu'elle possédait lorsqu'elle sentait qu'elle touchait à un but, lorsqu'elle pensait effleurer un morceau de cette vérité si pénible à découvrir. « Pourquoi l'assassin le plus prudent de cette planète prendrait le risque de voir l'une de ses proies s'échapper? Pourquoi donner à Nina la chance de sauver sa vie s'il avait décidé de la tuer dès le départ? » Elle se remémora le jour où Haruka l'avait menée à travers la montagne pour retracer le chemin empruntée par la jeune fille lors de sa fuite. Elle revit les branches brisées des arbres qu'elle avait dépassés, les éboulis de graviers laissés derrière ses pas, le givre craquelé qui sillonnait le sol dur. « Si elle ne s'était pas laissée emportée, elle aurait pu arriver à bon port », songea-t-elle.

Haruka ne répondit pas. Shizuru pouvait voir son visage se fermer au fur et à mesure de leur entretien. Elle se rendait un peu plus compte à chaque seconde qui passait que son amie ne la croyait pas, qu'elle avait besoin d'autre chose que de simples spéculations pour adhérer totalement à ses propos. Pourtant, elle la laissait continuer, elle l'écoutait, elle envisageait quand même qu'elle puisse avoir raison. Shizuru sentit une vague de gratitude l'envahir. À cet instant, elle réalisa à quel point son amie était sage, et se demanda si la blonde ne l'avait pas laissée derrière en chemin.

Comme le silence s'éternisait, elle se décida à continuer, plus posément. « Parce qu'il avait, justement, l'intention de lui laisser sa chance », exposa-t-elle. « Il ne prenait aucun risque. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire. Elle n'était pas la cible principale, ce n'était qu'une victime collatérale. Serguey n'a eu aucune chance parce qu'il était l'objectif à atteindre, la mission à accomplir. »

« Shizuru, où est-ce que tu vas, là? Tu penses à un règlement de compte? »

« Exactement. C'est un règlement de compte. » Et ce n'était absolument pas du hasard. Shizuru se perdit un instant dans ses pensées. Elle se demandait ce qui avait pu se passer de si terrible. Qu'est-ce qui avait déclenché toute cette folie. « Serguey s'est fait un ennemi », murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. « Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait pour mériter ça, mais ça ne doit pas être joli. »

Haruka hocha la tête. Visiblement, elle acceptait de donner du crédit à cet exposé qui n'était pourtant fondé sur rien d'autre qu'un téléphone fixe et une perquisition non-autorisée. Shizuru songea qu'il valait mieux ne pas parler du tout de sa petite escapade chez les Yumemiya. La colère de Haruka Suzushiro était devenue mythique lors de leur formation.

La blonde se gratta la joue en regardant le plafond. « Et Nina n'ayant rien à voir avec cette histoire, ton Bob lui aurait laissé une chance de receler sa vie? »

Shizuru confirma sa déduction. « Je pense, oui. Il y a plusieurs possibilités. Comme tu l'as dit, il l'a peut-être laissée partir car elle n'a rien à voir avec ce qui a déclenché cette tuerie. Mais il y a autre chose, et c'est plus effrayant. » Elle fit une pause. Elle n'avait jamais été confronté à des crimes perpétrés contre des familles entières, et elle n'avait pas la moindre envie de découvrir ce que c'était. « J'espère me tromper mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser au pire. »

« Nina n'est pas la fille de Serguey », lâcha son amie, comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées. « C'est ça que tu veux dire? »

« Oui. » Elle soupira et se passa une main sur le front. Elle aussi, était fatiguée par cette éreintante journée. « Serguey a adopté Nina. Peut-être que si elle avait été sa fille par le sang, elle n'aurait pas eu le droit de tenter de sauver sa vie. »

Les deux femmes sombrèrent dans un silence méditatif. Au bout de quelques instants, Haruka se redressa et lui jeta un regard ennuyé. « Un banal règlement de compte, hum? » La moue contrariée de la blonde arracha un sourire contemplatif à son interlocutrice. Elle se souvenait très bien du reproche qu'elle avait fait à Haruka lorsqu'elle avait pris connaissance du dossier.

_« Je travaille sur les meurtriers en série, ce que tu me racontes là pourrait tout aussi bien être un banal règlement de compte. Rien ne dit qu'il tuera à nouveau. »_

Comme tout cela paraissait loin. « Pas tout à fait » éluda-t-elle en rejetant sa chevelure derrière son épaule. « Tu oublies notre inconnue décédée il y a neuf ans », continua-t-elle. « Si les deux crimes sont liés, c'est une vengeance à grande échelle, et je ne sais pas pour toi, mais je trouve ça plutôt inquiétant. »

* * *

_Review?_


	9. Chapitre 7

_Hello ^^!_

_Voici enfin le nouveau chapitre du Rendez-vous des Princes, j'espère pouvoir écrire le prochain un peu plus rapidement... Merci aux reviewers, même/surtout les anonymes auxquels je ne peux pas répondre directement (ce qui est bien dommage) et à Miyaki pour la correction!  
_

_Bonne lecture ^^!_

_

* * *

_

**Le Rendez-vous des Princes**

**Chapitre 7**

La nuit. Le bruit du vent contre la fenêtre. Les cris d'animaux sauvages dehors. La neige, qui n'en finissait pas de tomber. À Osomura, ces moments se ressemblaient. Bercée par l'ambiance inquiétante des lieux, Shizuru se demandait si, en tendant suffisamment l'oreille, il était possible d'entendre les respirations paisibles des habitants endormis.

Elle, ne dormait pas. Elle était assise face au petit bureau qui faisait le coin de sa chambre d'hôtel et attendait patiemment l'heure à laquelle elle pourrait se lever, quitter sa chambre et poursuivre son enquête.

Le jeune femme ne parvenait pas à fermer l'œil. Devant elle, les feuilles que Haruka lui avait remises le soir même la narguaient.

Lorsqu'elles avaient achevé leur conversation, le commissaire de Furano avait récupéré les feuilles éparpillées sur le sol que Shizuru avait oubliées lors de sa démonstration, et les lui avait tendu avec gravité. Shizuru avait été surprise par ce qu'il y était écrit. Un chantier venait de démarrer à Furano, un chantier qui n'aurait pas dû voir le jour. Car si Reito Kanzaki était allé chez Serguey Wang quelques heures avant la mort de ce dernier, c'était précisément pour l'informer de l'annulation d'un permis de construire et donc du report de la construction qu'il désirait entreprendre.

Un permis de construire que Shizuru avait à présent en face d'elle, dans sa chambre d'hôtel, et qui la mettait au défi de trouver une solution à son existence. Elle savait que Reito Kanzaki avait menti dès qu'il lui avait raconté la façon dont s'était déroulée cette fameuse soirée. Elle avait donc attendu de pouvoir le retrouver, de confirmer ce mensonge et de lui faire avouer la vérité.

Des évidences voguaient dans son esprit, qui se battaient pour attirer son attention. Reito Kanzaki n'avait pas d'alibi. Reito Kanzaki était le dernier à avoir vu les victimes.

Avait-il tant de choses à cacher? Shizuru ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qui la retenait d'explorer cette piste avec l'enthousiasme qu'elle aurait dû ressentir. Elle détenait enfin la possibilité de remonter le fil du crime, et pourtant elle hésitait.

Elle se retrouvait là, adossée à une chaise, incapable de dormir, obsédée par une pensée qu'elle ne parvenait pas à ignorer. _Pourquoi? Pourquoi avoir si facilement avoué être allé chez lui ce soir là, si tu n'avais pas d'explication à fournir? Pourquoi mentir sur les causes et pas sur les faits?_ Reito Kanzaki n'était pas un idiot, elle avait senti en lui une lueur d'intelligence comparable à la sienne. Il devait savoir qu'elle ne le croirait pas sur parole et qu'elle vérifierait toutes les informations qu'il lui donnait. Pourquoi avoir inventé un mensonge si maladroit? Un mensonge qu'elle était vouée à découvrir. Car qui pouvait croire que le maire d'un petit village puisse être zélé au point d'aller informer ses habitants au milieu de la nuit des nouvelles qu'il reçoit? Certainement pas Shizuru en tout cas.

Pourtant Reito avait choisi de lui mentir, et c'était pour le moins imprudent de sa part, car s'il avait réellement voulu cacher les raisons pour lesquelles il était allé chez Serguey ce soir-là, il aurait trouvé autre chose à lui faire avaler. Quelque chose de plus plausible.

Elle soupira en s'appuyant contre le dossier de sa chaise. Shizuru avait la désagréable impression que ce grossier mensonge était un appel à l'aide. Peut-être que le maire lui-même n'en avait pas conscience. Elle se demandait ce qui pouvait bien faire peur à cet homme au point de le pousser ainsi dans ses derniers retranchements.

Peut-être tout simplement parce qu'il était l'assassin qu'elle recherchait? Shizuru chassa cette idée aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

Car c'était un mensonge très imprudent, n'est-ce pas, monsieur Kanzaki? C'était l'un de ceux qui attiraient bien trop l'attention, un mensonge dangereux et irraisonné.

Shizuru jeta un œil à sa montre. Il faisait encore nuit et le vent soufflait toujours dehors, mais il ne neigeait plus. Le jour se lèverait bientôt, il était presque six heures du matin. Elle se leva, rangea les documents qu'elle avait sous les yeux et se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre en saisissant manteau et écharpe.

Elle avait rendez-vous. Reito Kanzaki n'aurait bientôt plus aucun secret à lui cacher.

* * *

Shizuru respira profondément en avançant à pas de loup vers l'immense maison blanche du maire. Un filet de fumée blanche s'échappa de sa bouche lorsqu'elle expira. Derrière elle, elle entendit deux des trois officiers qui la suivaient grommeler en marchant bruyamment dans la neige. Le sol craqua sous le poids de leurs bottes et le commissaire fit son possible pour ignorer son irritation grandissante. Le visage souriant comme si marcher dans le froid à six heures du matin lui était aussi agréable qu'un pique-nique au bord de l'eau, elle se déplaçait d'un pas dansant, sans prêter attention aux deux hommes à moitié endormis qui trottinaient dans son dos. Seul Hiro, qui se tenait fièrement à sa droite et marchait dans un silence relatif malgré son imposante stature, la retenait de laisser transparaître sa mauvaise humeur par quelques remarques acérées.

Elle savait pouvoir être particulièrement détestable lorsqu'elle n'avait pas eu le loisir de dormir autant qu'elle l'aurait voulu. Et la nuit avait été courte. Avait-elle seulement dormi? Ou n'avait-elle fait que somnoler? Elle se pinça l'arête du nez pour s'éclaircir l'esprit. Elle n'en était pas certaine. Dès qu'elle en aurait fini avec Reito Kanzaki, elle irait directement demander à Mai de lui préparer son thé préféré. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour une tasse de thé. Jasmin ou rose? Elle verrait bien.

Réconfortée par cette idée, elle monta les marches et s'immobilisa sur le perron, un sourire taquin sur les lèvres. « Hiro? » demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers l'armoire à glace qui lui servait de partenaire pour la mission en cours et qui se tendit comme la corde d'un arc à l'entente de son prénom.

Il répondit immédiatement. « Oui, commissaire? »

Elle lui sourit avec insolence. « Pourriez-vous prévenir les habitants de cette charmante demeure qu'un commissaire souhaiterait s'entretenir avec le maître de maison? »

« Oui commissaire » répondit-il automatiquement avant de s'avancer jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Shizuru croisa les bras et s'adossa contre le mur en le regardant faire, amusée. Les deux autres petits soldats étaient restés en bas des quelques marches qui menaient au perron et regardaient leur compagnon faire avec un peu plus d'enthousiasme que les minutes précédentes.

« Bien » souffla-t-elle.

Il se tourna vers elle, plus sérieux que jamais. Sans doute voyait-il cette demande comme une mission d'une grande importance. « Je peux y aller? »

Elle fit un geste vague de la main en regardant le paysage alentour. « Je vous en prie. »

Il hocha la tête et s'élança vers la porte pour tambouriner dessus des deux poings avec énergie. « Police! » hurla-t-il d'une voix de centaure. « Ouvrez ou nous défonçons la porte! » Il continua de frapper le bois avec force pendant quelques secondes avant de recommencer à crier. « Police! Police! »

Du coin de l'œil, Shizuru vit un rideau se lever à la fenêtre de la maison de Mashiro Kazahana et sourit à pleines dents lorsque le visage de la vieille dame apparut derrière la dentelle. Elle lui fit un signe de la main enthousiaste et éclata de rire lorsque le tissu fut brusquement remis à sa place, sans prêter attention à Hiro, qui s'époumonait toujours avec autant de motivation.

Elle souffla lentement et se détendit en faisant discrètement jouer ses épaules, prête à passer à l'action. Elle fit un geste de la main aux deux officiers qui la regardaient pour leur intimer l'ordre de ne pas entrer lorsque la porte s'ouvrirait. Elle ne voulait pas être rustre jusqu'au bout. Ils acquiescèrent sobrement et se détendirent.

Alors que Hiro s'apprêtait à hurler une nouvelle fois, la porte s'ouvrit sur la fine silhouette d'Akane, la domestique. La fille semblait absolument terrorisée. Shizuru songea vaguement qu'il lui faudrait s'excuser un peu plus tard.

Mais pour l'heure, elle ne fit que s'avancer avec grâce jusqu'à la forme tétanisée de la petite brune et la salua élégamment alors que Hiro reculait derrière elle. « Ara, Akane, bonjour. Je suis désolée de vous faire vous lever si tôt. »

La jeune fille la regarda comme si elle était devenue un extraterrestre avant de bafouiller misérablement. « Que... bonjour, commissaire, je ne vous attendais pas-je veux dire je ne savais pas que-que se passe-t-il, est-ce que- »

Shizuru la coupa avec douceur. « Serait-il possible de m'entretenir avec monsieur Kanzaki le plus rapidement possible? »

La jeune fille se tordit nerveusement les mains. « Je-, c'est-à-dire que- »

« Oui? » l'interrompit Shizuru en penchant la tête sur le côté, amusée.

Le visage de la petite domestique se ferma. « Kanzaki-sama n'est pas encore levé. »

Au moment même où elle disait ces mots, la silhouette élégante de Reito Kanzaki se dessina dans les escaliers, et l'homme descendit calmement jusqu'à elles. Il ne souriait pas et Shizuru le contempla un moment avant de réviser son jugement.

La tête haute, il fixait les quatre intrus avec une apparente sévérité. Simplement vêtu d'un pull gris et d'un pantalon noir, il n'avait pas eu le temps d'enfiler une paire de chaussures avant de les rejoindre et se trouvait donc pieds nus face à eux. La posture était fière mais le regard était fuyant. Le sourire de Shizuru n'aurait pu s'agrandir davantage.

Il était tout aussi terrifié que sa domestique.

« Ara, monsieur Kanzaki, bonjour », chantonna-t-elle en réajustant son manteau. « Je suis désolée de vous déranger à une heure pareille, mais nous avons une urgence à régler. »

Il tiqua. « Je suppose que cela ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps? »

Elle fit un geste vague de la main. « Oh vous savez, je suis comme vous », commença-t-elle, « je suis prête à me déplacer au milieu de la nuit s'il le faut. »

Il blêmit en l'entendant et Shizuru se congratula silencieusement. Il fallait croire que Reito Kanzaki avait du mal à garder une posture égale et son plaisant sourire lorsqu'il était ainsi pris au dépourvu. C'était un petit joueur.

La voix riche du maire résonna dans le hall d'entrée. « Akane, tu pourras m'apporter mon petit-déjeuner dans mon bureau? » La domestique s'inclina sans un mot et s'empressa de quitter la pièce. Il se tourna ensuite vers elle, grave. « Suivez-moi. »

Shizuru se tourna vers ses hommes. « Hiro, vous venez avec moi. » Le géant lui sourit et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Shizuru se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Elle fit un geste vers les deux autres officiers. « Vous, restez ici ». Les deux policiers la saluèrent brièvement avant de se poster à l'entrée de la mansion. Elle fit à nouveau face à Reito, qui lui tourna le dos et s'engouffra dans le couloir qui menait à son bureau sans plus de cérémonie.

Aucun mot ne fut échangé pendant le cours voyage d'une pièce à l'autre. Shizuru regardait les murs en songeant à quel point il devait être ennuyeux de ne voir que du blanc et du jaune pâle quelle que soit la pièce où l'on se trouvait dans l'immense maison. Derrière elle, Hiro la suivait en silence, ce qui était inhabituel. L'homme était si bavard lorsqu'il se trouvait à l'accueil du commissariat qu'elle avait du mal à comprendre comment il pouvait ne pas encore avoir fait de remarque sur le papier peint.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le bureau, Hiro se posta directement contre la porte et croisa les bras. Shizuru sut qu'il ne bougerait plus. Elle s'assit nonchalamment sur un fauteuil et regarda le maire s'installer dans le sien avec une fausse aisance qui lui arracha un rictus.

Il était si tendu.

Il se racla la gorge pour se donner une contenance alors qu'elle continuait de le dévisager en souriant. « Bien, que puis-je faire pour vous en cette heure matinale? » demanda-t-il finalement en tentant vainement de se décontracter.

« Ara, j'aimerais vous donner quelques précisions »

Il cligna des yeux, hébété. « Des précisions? » répéta-t-il. Elle hocha la tête. « Pour que vous sachiez pourquoi je ne suis pas venue seule. »

« Pourquoi vous- »

Elle le coupa en se penchant vers lui depuis son fauteuil, le regard pétillant. « Les trois hommes qui m'accompagnent sont ici pour vous mettre en garde à vue, Reito. »

Il fléchit et ravala sa salive avec difficulté. Shizuru le regarda faire avec une fausse bienveillance. Tout cela promettait d'être très amusant. Elle soupira intérieurement en se souvenant à quel point elle adorait les interrogatoires. « Vous et moi », poursuivit-elle alors en croisant les jambes avec élégance, « nous sommes ici pour vous éviter d'y aller. »

* * *

Shizuru jeta un œil réprobateur à sa montre. Cela faisait à présent sept minutes. Sept minutes, et Reito Kanzaki ne lui avait toujours pas dit la vérité. Passée la surprise, l'homme s'était repris et affichait à présent une mine faussement tranquille qui lui déplaisait. Jouer au chat et à la souris étant relativement limité en terme de divertissement, le commissaire commençait à s'impatienter. Elle poussa un soupir en s'enfonçant confortablement dans le fauteuil où elle s'était installée quelques instants plus tôt et croisa les mains sous son menton en le contemplant, ironique.

« Donc, vous êtes en train de me dire qu'au milieu de la nuit, un homme vous a appelé pour vous dire que le permis de construire que Serguey Wang avait obtenu il y a quelques semaines venait de lui être retiré », résuma-t-elle, le regard torve. Il hocha la tête en souriant et elle siffla, moqueuse. « Vous l'avez cru », continua-t-elle en le voyant acquiescer une nouvelle fois, « vous vous êtes précipité dehors, bravant le froid et la nuit -comme c'est chevaleresque-, et vous êtes allé chez notre défunt architecte pour l'informer de cette terrible nouvelle », acheva-t-elle.

Il se racla discrètement la gorge en confirmant ses informations. « C'est exact. »

Shizuru dut se retenir de lever les yeux au ciel. « La personne qui vous a appelé ne pouvait être qu'un employé de l'agence où travaillait Serguey, non? »

Il fit un geste négligent de la main. « Je suppose. »

« Cet employé aurait donc ressenti le besoin de vous prévenir en pleine nuit, hors de ses horaires de travail? » Elle releva un sourcil, visiblement distraite. « Il devait être vraiment très zélé. »

Il haussa les épaules avec nonchalance avant de lui répondre. « C'est possible. »

Elle tapota l'accoudoir de son fauteuil du bout des doigts en le regardant, un sourire cynique sur le bout des lèvres. « Ara, s'il vous plait, Reito, ôtez-moi d'un doute. » Elle poursuivit avant qu'il ne puisse répondre en se désignant de la main. « Je suis désolée mais je suis on ne peut plus certaine de ne pas être le père Noël. »

Il ne se démonta pas. « Vous devez me croire. »

« Pas si vous mentez, je le crains. »

Le silence tomba dans la pièce, seulement interrompu lorsque Hiro Nakamura fut pris d'une quinte de toux. Shizuru ne se retourna pas pour le voir se tapoter gentiment la poitrine afin de reprendre ses esprits. Les yeux rivés sur la forme fière du maire, elle vit l'incertitude et la peur se nouer dans son regard à mesure qu'il réalisait qu'elle ne partirait pas tant qu'elle n'avait pas entendu ce qu'elle voulait savoir.

Elle brisa l'inertie du moment en élevant à nouveau la voix, sereine. « Qu'est-ce que vous êtes allé faire là-bas, Reito? »

La silhouette de l'homme se vouta lorsqu'il expira, défait. Il ne répondit pas, mais Shizuru savait être patiente. Elle attendrait donc qu'il se décide. Elle avait le temps, tout son temps, et le silence ne l'avait jamais véritablement dérangée. Les deux mains nerveusement nouées, Reito Kanzaki la regarda sans sourire.

« Je suis sur un terrain dangereux commissaire, je ne peux pas vous en dire plus sans craindre des représailles. »

Shizuru releva un sourcil sans rien dire. Elle n'était pas convaincue par ce qui venait d'être dit. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'elle ne lui répondrait pas, il s'esclaffa tristement en baissant les yeux, un sourire résigné sur les lèvres.

« J'aimerais ne pas mourir », souffla-t-il en relevant les yeux vers elle. C'était une sinistre prière. Il souriait toujours, les yeux brillant de mélancolie alors qu'il laissait son regarda voyager sur les objets entreposés sur son bureau. Shizuru fronça les sourcils en le voyant faire, comme si prononcer ces mots avaient suffi à commencer la rédaction de son testament.

Shizuru le contempla avec curiosité. « Vous pensez que vous allez mourir, Reito? »

« Je crois qu'il me surveille. Il sait où j'habite, il connait mes fonctions, mes habitudes », commença-t-il à voix basse en jetant un regard anxieux par-dessus son épaule, « j'ai parfois l'impression qu'il me suit, comme une ombre. Je sais que vous me prenez sans doute pour un fou mais... »

Elle écarquilla les yeux en l'entendant parler. Elle avait eu la même terrifiante impression la veille, alors qu'elle marchait dans la rue en direction de son hôtel. Elle se souvenait aussi du vide qui avait accueilli le canon de son colt, et de la rafale de vent qui avait fait battre son manteau contre ses jambes alors qu'elle contemplait l'absence de menace. Elle avait pourtant été certaine de l'avoir ressentie, cette imminence du danger qui la guettait. Elle se demandait si Reito n'avait pas eu affaire à ce même phénomène. Elle fronça les sourcils.

S'il l'avait ressenti, alors qui d'autre encore? Il n'était sans doute pas le seul.

Comme il ne s'apercevait pas de son trouble, trop profondément plongé dans ses propres pensées, Reito continua en se passant une main dans les cheveux avec agitation. « Il est entré chez moi, je ne sais pas comment, c'était comme s'il avait traversé les murs! »

Elle cligna des yeux. « Comment savez-vous qu'il est venu? Vous l'avez vu? » Elle savait que non. Son assassin était un peu plus malin et prudent que cela, il n'allait pas se laisser prendre aussi facilement sur le fait. Si Shizuru posait la question, c'était avant tout pour savoir comment il avait montré au maire qu'il était venu et reparti. Quelle trace il avait laissée derrière lui.

Elle réalisa alors ce que pouvait être la vérité derrière les mensonges de Reito Kanzaki. Le meurtrier avait laissé son empreinte, quelque chose d'assez terrifiant pour pousser l'homme à agir au milieu de la nuit.

Quelque chose de crucial. Une raison de vie ou de mort, peut-être. Surement.

Elle répéta alors sa question, en tentant de masquer son anxiété grandissante et le malaise qui ne cessait de s'étendre au creux de son estomac. « Pourquoi êtes-vous allé voir Serguey, Reito? »

Il ne fallut qu'une poignée de secondes pour que Reito confirme ses suspicions. Plus pâle que la neige, il se força à déglutir et tapota son bureau avec agitation. « Je devais le prévenir. Ce n'est pas de ma faute. »

Derrière elle, elle sentit la forme imposante de Hiro s'arracher de la porte et traverser la pièce. Du coin de l'œil, elle le vit alors se poster silencieusement à la fenêtre et scruter l'extérieur, le visage interdit. Shizuru reporta son attention sur son interlocuteur, dont la contenance semblait se vider un peu plus à chaque secondes. « Expliquez-moi. »

« Je... j'ai l'habitude de lire dans le salon après le dîner. » Il fit un geste en direction du mur séparant son bureau du reste de la maison. « Le salon est juste derrière. » Ses mains furent pris de tremblement et il fut obligé de les serrer. Il n'avait plus rien de l'homme aimable et souriant qu'elle avait rencontré lorsqu'elle était arrivée. _Les façades_, songea Shizuru avec bienveillance, _sont des murs si ridiculement fragiles_.

Il poursuivit. « Ce soir-là, j'ai entendu des pas dans mon bureau, et je sais qu'Akane n'y met les pieds que très tôt le matin de temps à autre. Je... j'ai décidé d'aller voir, je pensais que c'était peut-être un cambrioleur, ou juste mon imagination, j'ai voulu vérifier. » Il inspira profondément. « Il n'y avait personne quand je suis entré, évidemment. » Il rit de dérision. « Vous savez, ça m'a fait rire, au départ. » Lorsqu'il vit Shizuru lui lancer un regard sceptique, il sourit nerveusement. « Je me suis senti un peu comme ces enfants qui croient encore qu'il y a des monstres sous leur lit. »

« Que s'est-il passé ensuite? »

Son regard s'égara. « Ensuite, ensuite... j'ai vu la lettre. Sur mon bureau. Déposée là comme si elle était tombée du ciel. » Il sembla hésiter avant d'ouvrir l'un des tiroirs de son bureau. Il commençait à reprendre des couleurs et Shizuru voyait ses mouvements retrouver leur aisance et leur fluidité. Il venait d'accepter qu'il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière et avançait à présent sur le chemin de la vérité avec la résignation d'un condamné à mort. Le commissaire grimaça à cette pensée. Tout cela n'avait rien de très réjouissant. Elle se leva lorsqu'il lui tendit cette fameuse lettre, pliée en quatre, hésitant à la lui donner comme s'il s'agissait d'un poison mortel.

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute », répéta-t-il comme pour s'en convaincre lorsqu'elle récupéra la lettre. Elle la déplia et apprécia les caractères d'imprimerie qui y étaient inscrits. « Je voulais le prévenir. Il a refusé de m'écouter. »

_Serguey Wang va mourir_

C'était sobre et efficace. Shizuru fit une moue boudeuse. Les rares lettres de John Smith avaient été bien plus originales, parsemées de références diverses et de vers empruntés, écrites à l'encre noire comme pour lui rappeler qu'il n'avait même pas besoin de se cacher. Les mots étaient ici pragmatiques, économes, directs. Au moins, elle pouvait être certaine que son _vampire_ ne tournerait pas autour du pot pendant des semaines comme le faisait si bien le génie du jeu de piste.

Après avoir passé quelques secondes à débattre sur la monotonie de la feuille qu'elle avait entre les mains, elle se pencha sur des considérations un peu plus essentielles. L'une d'entre elles étant ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire de Reito Kanzaki. Elle pouvait d'ores et déjà le charger pour non-assistance à personne en danger et entrave à une enquête judiciaire.

Lorsqu'elle l'entendit répéter pour la troisième fois que ce n'était pas de sa faute d'une voix mielleuse et sentimentale, elle décida que c'était exactement ce qu'elle allait faire. Histoire de lui apprendre un peu la vie.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas l'emmener avec elle. Il était possible qu'elle ait encore besoin de lui.

* * *

« Alors Hiro, quelle est votre théorie? »

Le grand homme qui l'accompagnait haussa les épaules, bougon. « C'est impossible. »

Ils venaient de quitter la maison de Reito Kanzaki et avançaient à présent vers la place centrale sans prendre garde au froid qui mordait leurs visages. Les deux autres officiers étaient restés à l'intérieur. L'un d'entre eux se verrait sans doute ordonner de ne pas quitter la demeure du maire jusqu'à la fin de la journée, où il serait remplacé par un autre. Et ainsi de suite. Les rondes avaient commencé.

Shizuru tourna la tête vers lui en souriant patiemment. « Ara, et pourquoi donc? »

Il secoua la tête. « Il n'y a qu'une seule porte pour accéder au bureau », commença-t-il, « Si Kanzaki a accouru dès qu'il a entendu du bruit comme il l'a dit, il aurait dû trouver l'intrus dedans ou le rencontrer sur le chemin, non? »

« Vous oubliez la fenêtre. »

« Mais une fenêtre ne s'ouvre pas de l'extérieur! » s'exclama-t-il en battant des bras. Shizuru le regarda faire en continuant de marcher tranquillement vers le _Souffle de Kagutsuchi_. Il reprit avec véhémence. « Il ne pouvait pas entrer par là, commissaire! »

Elle rit. « Je n'ai pas dit qu'il était entré par là, Hiro. » Elle s'apprêtait à poursuivre lorsqu'elle vit la voiture de police garée devant la maison des Yumemiya. Elle soupira avant de sourire, soulagée. Haruka l'avait donc écoutée.

La veille, elle avait demandé à son amie de bien vouloir mettre les Yumemiya sous surveillance. Si la petite famille avait hâte de quitter le village, il était difficile de laisser partir qui que ce soit tant que l'enquête n'était pas achevée. Shizuru n'avait donc pas eu beaucoup de choix. Puisque Shiro et sa famille n'avaient pas le droit de prendre la poudre d'escampette, les forces de l'ordre devaient les en empêcher. Elle espérait ne pas s'être trompée. Elle ne pensait pas que les Yumemiya étaient responsables de ce qu'il se passait à Osomura, mais ils étaient de toute évidence terrifiés.

Pour leurs vies.

Et elle savait d'expérience qu'il serait plus facile de les protéger s'ils restaient près d'elle. Si elle les laissait partir, ils seraient livrés à eux-mêmes.

Elle avait eu tant de mal à convaincre Haruka de la nécessité d'une telle initiative qu'elle peinait à réaliser qu'elle avait réussi et que des policiers étaient effectivement en poste autour de la maison des Yumemiya. Les consignes étaient simples dans ce genre de situation : personne ne sort sans autorisation, et surtout, hormis les résidents, personne ne rentre. Si l'un des membres de la famille doit aller quelque part, un agent l'accompagne. Le jour, la priorité était d'empêcher la famille de s'enfuir. La nuit, le but était de ne laisser personne les approcher.

Qu'ils le désirent ou non, elle les protégerait.

Hiro se pencha vers elle lorsqu'il vit ce qu'elle observait avec tant d'insistance. « Je suis dans l'équipe de jour », déclara-t-il en souriant calmement, « je crois que je vais devoir vous abandonner, commissaire. »

Elle le regarda, faussement outrée. « Ara, déjà? Mais que vais-je devenir sans vous, Hiro? »

Il grimaça. « Un jour, je dirai au commissaire Suzushiro que vous me martyrisez », annonça-t-il en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

« Pauvre Hiro, vous êtes un incompris. »

Le géant s'apprêta à répliquer vertement lorsqu'une touffe de cheveux roux déboula depuis la porte d'entrée de la maison des Yumemiya et commença à courir vers le _Souffle de Kagutsuchi_ en criant. « Claire! »

Shizuru le regarda faire sans bouger le petit doigt. Elle sentit pourtant sa bonne humeur fondre en quelques instants en voyant le petit bonhomme se précipiter dehors. « Je crois », dit-elle en tapotant l'épaule de son interlocuteur, « que votre mission vient de s'échapper, Hiro ». Au moment où elle prononçait ces mots, un uniforme émergea à son tour depuis la porte d'entrée et commença à courir vers le petit garçon en jurant. Lorsqu'il passa devant eux, il s'arrêta brièvement, salua Shizuru en faisant un garde-à-vous hâtif et fit mine de repartir avant d'être sèchement tiré vers l'arrière par le col de son manteau.

La voix de Shizuru claqua. « Restez-ici, vous, j'ai quelques mots à vous dire » siffla la jeune femme. « Hiro », ordonna-t-elle en se tournant vers lui, « allez récupérer Raki, il est au _Souffle de Kagutsuchi_. » Il la salua sans un mot et se détourna rapidement pour courir vers l'endroit indiqué.

« Vous », commença-t-elle en avançant vers la maison des Yumemiya sans le regarder, « vous me suivez ». Elle pénétra dans le hall d'entrée, sans avoir à crocheter la serrure cette fois, et avisa les trois autres hommes qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur et qui tentaient en vain de calmer une femme aux cheveux noirs hystérique. Rena Yumemiya. À ses côtés, son mari semblait défait, mais ne disait rien. Il semblait assommé par la situation. Shizuru serra les poings discrètement. Si elle avait su que les policiers de Furano avaient autant de tact qu'un bulldozer, elle aurait mené l'opération elle-même.

Haruka avait dû déteindre sur eux, les pauvres.

Rena criait, le visage convulsé de rage, et les trois agents en uniforme avaient depuis longtemps perdu leur calme, s'ils en avaient jamais eu. Derrière elle, le quatrième homme était plus silencieux qu'un mort.

Lorsque Shizuru leva les yeux, elle vit avec horreur qu'une petite fille contemplait la scène qui se déroulait devant elle avec de grands yeux bleus terrorisés, perchée sur l'une des marches des escaliers. Elle serra alors les poings si forts qu'ils lui firent mal.

Ces espèces de...

Elle expira fortement par le nez et ajusta sèchement son manteau avant d'avancer à l'intérieur. Lorsque ses talons claquèrent contre le sol en annonçant son arrivée, les voix moururent et tout le monde se tourna vers elle de concert. Les trois uniformes se mirent immédiatement au garde-à-vous.

Ils ne le savaient pas encore, mais ils allaient le rester longtemps.

Un grand sourire explosa sur son visage et elle prit la parole avant que l'un d'entre eux n'ait eu le temps de prononcer le moindre son. « Ara », commença-t-elle en rejetant une mèche de cheveux derrière son épaule, « gardons notre calme, nous ne voudrions pas alerter la moitié du village de ce petit malentendu, hum? »

Un ange passa. Puis tout explosa.

Rena hurla. « _Vous_! De quel droit! J'exige que vous quittiez ma maison _immédiatement_, vous m'entendez? » Les agents grimacèrent en l'entendant. La brune fit quelques pas vers Shizuru -qui la regardait avec un semblant de curiosité- en serrant les mains avant de s'arrêter à quelques centimètres d'elle, menaçante. « Vous n'avez pas le droit! Vous- »

Une voix fatiguée l'empêcha de poursuivre. Derrière elle, Shiro Yumemiya soupira. « Rena, arrête, s'il te plait. »

Elle se tourna vers lui, médusée. « Non, Shiro », tonna-t-elle en pointant le commissaire du doigt, « Comment peux-tu rester ici sans rien faire? »

Shizuru tenta de l'interrompre en ignorant le doigt meurtrier qui menaçait sa poitrine. « Ara, si je peux me permettre- » A peine eut-elle ouvert la bouche qu'elle le regrettait déjà. Rena, fermement campée sur ses deux jambes, se tourna à nouveau vers elle comme une furie et lui coupa sèchement la parole.

« Vous êtes dans _ma_ maison », scanda-t-elle, « et _je_ ne vous permets pas! »

Tant de rage. Tant de colère. Shizuru regarda Rena lui hurler dessus, hystérique, sans l'entendre. Cette femme, songea-t-elle avant de se corriger, cette _mère_, était une véritable tigresse. Elle se demanda furtivement ce qu'il serait advenu des macaques en uniformes qui lui servaient d'agents si elle n'était pas intervenue pour les protéger de la fureur animale qui risquait à tout moment de l'anéantir. Les pauvres petites choses.

Ce que Rena ne pouvait pas savoir, c'est que Shizuru faisait également partie de la liste des prédateurs. Du moins le croyait-elle. Aussi, plutôt que de laisser la femme la gratifier plus longtemps de ses cris de délire, elle leva la main et lui fit signe de regarder derrière elle.

« Je crois que votre fille a besoin de vous », annonça-t-elle simplement. La tigresse se retourna instantanément et après avoir constaté l'état dans lequel se trouvait Arika se précipita vers son enfant pour la couvrir de ses bras, invitante, douce et de nouveau plus ou moins inoffensive. Shizuru s'en félicita et remercia silencieusement la petite fille pour son aide involontaire.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Shiro, qui l'examinait silencieusement, comme s'il essayait de deviner ses intentions par la simple force du regard. Elle releva un sourcil dans sa direction avant de s'adresser à lui de sa voix la plus agréable.

« Je suis navrée de contrarier vos projets de vacances anticipées, mais vous devez savoir que je n'ai pas vraiment d'autre possibilité. »

Elle sourit un peu plus à l'entente de sa rime alors qu'il lui renvoyait un regard abasourdi. « Comment savez-vous- »

Elle claqua sa langue contre son palais. « C'est mon travail de _savoir_, Shiro. »

Une voix éclata au dessus d'eux avec mauvaise humeur. « Vous n'avez pas le droit de nous empêcher de partir! » La tigresse était de retour, un bras passé autour des épaules de sa fille, qui s'agrippait à ses hanches de toutes ses forces en regardant la scène avec appréhension. La rage pulsait toujours au fond de ses pupilles et elle semblait prête à rugir et à bondir sur elle à tout instant. « Vous ne m'empêcherez pas de protéger mes enfants! »

Shizuru soupira et la gratifia d'un sourire placide qui devait être, elle le sentait, absolument insupportable. « Madame Yumemiya, serait-il possible pour chacun d'entre nous de communiquer sans avoir à craindre pour le respect de son intégrité physique? Calmement, dans l'idéal? »

Pour toute réponse, la femme croisa les bras en jetant à son mari un regard noir, la fillette toujours cachée dans les plis de son pantalon, avant de reporter son attention sur elle avec dédain.

Le sourire de Shizuru s'agrandit et elle claqua des mains. « Bien! Je suis ici pour vous rappeler les termes de notre petit arrangement. »

« _Arrangement_? » s'insurgea l'autre femme, « est-ce que c'est une plaisanterie? »

« C'est pourtant bien d'un arrangement qu'il s'agit, madame », persista Shizuru en désignant les quatre sbires qui commençaient à trouver leur position inconfortable. « Il vous est interdit de quitter Osomura jusqu'à nouvel ordre parce que nous ne pouvons autoriser le départ de suspects-témoins-victimes potentiels durant une enquête. Mais vous devez comprendre que ce n'est pas une punition. »

« Si ça n'en est pas une », répliqua Shiro avec force, « comment est-ce que vous l'appelez, commissaire? »

« Ce sont des mesures de protection, Shiro. »

Une fois encore, ce fut un rugissement indigné qui lui répondit. « De _protection_? » Rena Yumemiya la contemplait, médusée et affolée. « Parce que quitter le village n'est pas le meilleur moyen de se protéger peut-être? »

Shizuru secoua la tête. « Non madame. Au contraire. » L'un des quatre agents de police rompit soudainement sans son accord et elle lui jeta un regard torve. Il se remit au garde-à-vous immédiatement, livide. Elle reprit avec aisance, comme si de rien n'était. « Je ne suis pas stupide », déclara-t-elle avec un sourire indulgent, « je sais que si vous souhaitez tant partir, c'est parce que vous vous sentez menacés et je suis d'ailleurs très curieuse d'entendre vos raisons. »

Le couple ne cilla pas en l'entendant. Shizuru ne put réprimer la pointe d'admiration qui se logea dans son cœur en les voyant. C'était un couple harmonieux et soudé. C'était une magnifique famille, si différente de ce qu'elle avait connu lorsque ses parents étaient encore avec elle. Les Fujino n'étaient pas unis, sauf lorsqu'il s'agissait de parler d'argent. Pour ce qui était du reste, y compris l'éducation de leur fille unique, chacun faisait simplement en sorte de ne pas gêner l'autre.

Shizuru les regarda l'un après l'autre. « Dites-moi, qu'arrivera-t-il si vous êtes attaqués au milieu de nulle part, sans personne pour venir à votre aide? Je vous en prie, acceptez d'être mis sous ma protection, c'est la meilleure chose à faire. »

Il y eut un silence de concertation entre les deux époux avant que Shiro ne finisse par baisser la tête, défait. « Je crois qu'elle a raison, Rena. »

Le regard implorant qu'elle lui renvoya fut sa seule réponse.

La conversation silencieuse fut brisée par l'arrivée tonitruante de Hiro Nakamura, qui transportait sur ses épaules un paquet pour le moins nerveux qui ne cessait de gesticuler dans tous les sens pour tenter de s'échapper. Il fit un bref salut avant de reposer Raki sur le sol, lequel se précipita contre sa mère en disputant la place à sa grande sœur, et fronça les sourcils en voyant les postures angoissées de ses camarades. Ce à quoi Shizuru répondit par un haussement d'épaules désintéressé.

« Shiro? » demanda-t-elle finalement afin de regagner son attention. Il se tourna vers elle sans rien dire. « Pourquoi vous sentez-vous menacé? »

Il inspira profondément avant de serrer les poings. « Parce que je sais que ce qui rode dans ces montagnes n'a rien d'un être humain. »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de soupirer cette fois, consternée. Combien de personnes encore allaient lui dire qu'un être surnaturel était l'assassin qu'elle recherchait? Elle allait finir par croire qu'ils lui racontaient ces histoires pour protéger la vérité. Elle s'arrêta sur cette pensée. Ils n'oseraient tout de même pas, si? Elle détailla Shiro Yumemiya avec un sourire moqueur. « Les vampires n'existent pas, Shiro. »

Il lui renvoya un regard noir. « Je n'ai pas dit que c'était un vampire. J'ai des enfants commissaire, je ne veux pas les perdre », annonça-t-il en se redressant pour se rendre plus grand. « Et je sais que des hommes en uniformes ne suffiront pas à repousser la bête qui vagabonde ici », lui dit-il en soutenant son regard. « Si vous le pensez encore, vous n'irez nulle part. »

* * *

« Bien », déclara-t-elle avec enthousiasme en regardant les quatre hommes qui lui faisaient face, toujours péniblement tendus en un garde-à-vous cruel, « maintenant que j'ai réglé cette situation avec le professionnalisme et le tact que l'on attend de _n'importe quel_ agent de police, j'aimerais que vous me remerciiez, si possible, pour vous avoir sauvé la vie ».

Ils étaient à l'extérieur de la mansion, alignés comme des soldats dans la neige encore fraiche, et Shizuru Fujino se tenait devant eux, avec son manteau impeccablement repassé et ses chaussures d'une propreté irréelle, à les regarder avec un sourire carnassier. Les hommes de Haruka Suzushiro avaient l'habitude des empoignades musclées de cette dernière et avaient appris à courber l'échine lorsque, rouge de colère, leur commissaire leur hurlait dessus jusqu'à ce qu'ils se jurent de ne plus jamais recommencer. Aucun d'entre eux ne sut comment réagir lorsqu'ils virent le large sourire et la posture détendue du commissaire Fujino. La seule chose dont ils étaient certains, c'est que la lueur dangereuse dans le regard de la jeune femme leur donnait l'impression d'être au menu du prochain dîner de famille. Et c'était angoissant.

Aussi, ils s'inclinèrent tous de concert avec sécheresse, jusqu'à ce que leur nez touche leurs genoux et que les muscles de leurs jambes crient au meurtre. Ils attendirent ensuite l'orage qui ne vint jamais. Ils virent simplement les bottes immaculées du commissaire se balader en face de chacun d'eux et les regardèrent avec une anxiété grandissante pendant ce qui leur sembla être une éternité avant que leur supérieur ne prenne la parole. Presque en chantonnant, comme si elle s'apprêtait à faire la présentation du journal télévisé.

« Je vous ai demandé de me remercier, pas d'embrasser vos genoux. »

Lorsqu'elle parla, ils purent entendre l'acide qui se cachait derrière l'accent agréable de Kyoto et blêmirent, hésitants. Cela voulait-il dire qu'ils avaient l'autorisation de se redresser? Ne valait-il pas mieux ne pas bouger? Le premier à le faire s'exposait-il à des représailles massives? Ils se regardèrent sans bouger, chacun mettant son voisin au défi de prendre l'initiative. L'accent moqueur de Shizuru Fujino résonna au-dessus d'eux lorsqu'elle parla à nouveau.

« Ara, puisque vous insistez, restez comme ça, je ne doute pas que ce soit très confortable. »

Ils jurèrent mentalement. Ils avaient eu le droit de se redresser, et maintenant ils ne l'avaient plus. Les muscles de leurs jambes continuaient de crier grâce, leurs yeux ne voyaient que la neige et les bottes noires du commissaire, et le sang commençait à leur monter à la tête.

Lorsqu'ils l'entendirent à nouveau, ils s'affaissèrent en grimaçant, livides. « Savez-vous, messieurs, pourquoi vous êtes ici? »

Aucun d'entre eux n'osa lui répondre. Lorsque les bottes migrèrent dans le champ de vision de l'un d'entre eux et s'arrêtèrent face à lui, il bafouilla comme un enfant s'exprimant pour la première fois. « P-pour s-surveiller les Yume-memiya commissaire! »

« Ara, c'est exact, et pourquoi faut-il les surveiller? »

« P-pour les protéger, commissaire! »

Il y eut un silence malveillant. Les bottes bougèrent encore, impitoyables, et les regardèrent, narquoises. Aucun d'entre eux ne savait ce qu'il se passait, ni pourquoi ils réagissaient de cette manière. Aucun d'entre eux n'auraient su expliquer l'angoisse qui commençait à les étouffer, ni pourquoi ils ne parvenaient pas à s'en défaire. La seule chose qu'ils savaient était que Shizuru Fujino continuait de sourire agréablement en les regardant quant bien même aucun d'entre ne voyait son visage, que ce n'était un sourire ni cruel, ni féroce, et que ce sourire était inexplicablement plus terrorisant que le plus implacable des rictus. Et les quatre hommes se rendirent compte, au même moment, qu'ils suffoquaient.

Shizuru Fujino parla encore. « Et comment pensez-vous parvenir à protéger une famille entière quand vous êtes incapable d'empêcher un enfant de s'échapper devant vous, par la porte, de la maison que vous êtes sensée condamner? »

C'était comme entendre une sirène chanter. Et c'était plus terrifiant que n'importe quel hurlement sauvage. Leur sang se glaça dans leurs veines. Leurs jambes hurlèrent.

Et l'un d'entre eux tomba à genoux. Le commissaire le regarda alors avec une fausse curiosité et une inquiétude mensongère avant de pencher la tête sur le côté en souriant. « Pourquoi ne vous êtes-vous pas redressé, si c'était si inconfortable? » demanda-t-elle.

Aussitôt, les trois autres hommes se redressèrent, livides et chancelants, et chacun d'entre eux comprit qu'elle se fichait bien de l'état dans lequel ils se trouvaient, qu'elle en était même satisfaite et qu'elle considérait leur avoir infligé une leçon méritée.

Elle tourna les talons, leur fit un geste de la main en guise d'au revoir, et les laissa trembler seuls dans la neige. Ils se regardèrent, ahuris.

Et se jurèrent de ne plus jamais baisser leur vigilance.

Shizuru de son côté pensait déjà au thé qu'elle allait demander à Mai lorsqu'elle serait de retour au _Souffle de Kagutsuchi_. Après tout, c'était l'heure du petit-déjeuner. Et le petit-déjeuner était sacré. Elle réprima un bâillement en réalisant à quel point elle avait du mal à être matinale.

Lorsqu'elle vit Natsuki Kuga la regarder, adossée contre le mur de l'hôtel, elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander s'il existait une malédiction qui persistait à mettre des obstacles sur son chemin vers le thé tant attendu. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de se diriger vers la jeune femme avec curiosité et prudence.

Leur dernière rencontre ne s'était pas terminée de la plus belle des façons.

Natsuki se décolla du mur à son approche et quelques secondes plus tard elles se trouvaient face à face et se jaugeaient du regard sans rien dire. Lorsqu'une rafale de vent fit virevolter des flocons de neige entre elles, Shizuru eut la sensation désagréable d'être en train de livrer un duel. Comme dans ces films où deux cowboys s'apprêtaient à s'entretuer, prêts à dégainer leurs armes au moindre mouvement brusque de leur adversaire.

Mais elle avait sans doute trop regardé de western lorsqu'elle était à l'école d'officiers et que Haruka la forçait à regarder la télévision le soir plutôt que de se plonger dans ses livres de cours. Elle leva les yeux au ciel en se remémorant ces quelques souvenirs et franchit les derniers mètres qui la séparaient de la jeune femme brune. Natsuki n'avait visiblement pas l'intention de les parcourir elle-même et lui lançait un regard critique en la voyant approcher.

Duran surgit de l'une des ruelles et trottina vers elles alors qu'elles continuaient de se défier silencieusement avant de s'affaler dans la neige pour les regarder avec ennui.

Shizuru ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde, mais elle était _soulagée _de voir la jeune femme. Terriblement. L'idée de devoir lui courir après pour continuer ce qui avait été si brutalement interrompu la veille ne l'enchantait guère. Surtout qu'il aurait alors fallu qu'elle s'excuse.

Et Shizuru ne s'excusait jamais, à moins d'avoir quelque chose à y gagner.

Le silence s'éternisait. Natsuki finit par soupirer en croisant les bras. « Bon, écoutez », grimaça-t-elle d'une voix rauque, « je suis désolée d'avoir aussi mal réagi hier. Je n'avais pas à vous hurler dessus. »

Ces quelques phrases semblèrent visiblement lui arracher la gorge. Shizuru releva un sourcil en la contemplant avant de se rendre compte que son interlocutrice attendait qu'elle lui réponde. « Ara, Natsuki, bonjour », annonça-t-elle avec, amusée. « Comme je ne doute pas que ces excuses sortent du fond du cœur, je pense que je peux les accepter. »

La brune lui décocha un regard noir avant de l'examiner avec insistance, comme si elle attendait quelque chose. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Duran se redresser légèrement elle la regarder avec ce qui ressemblait à de la curiosité. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser ce que les deux compères espéraient d'elle.

« Dites », commença-t-elle, « vous ne vous attendiez quand même pas à ce que je présente mes excuses en retour, si? »

Natsuki soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. « Vous ne pouvez vraiment pas vous en empêcher, n'est-ce pas? », souffla-t-elle, consternée. Shizuru s'assit sur les marches de pierre devant l'entrée de l'hôtel avec humour. « M'empêcher de? »

La jeune femme s'affala à ses côtés avec irritation. « D'être désagréable », maugréa-t-elle avec mauvaise humeur.

« C'est que vous m'en demandez beaucoup, là, Natsuki. »

Cette dernière s'ébroua sans rien dire, balayant sa réponse d'un mouvement d'épaule désintéressé. Duran grogna derrière elle et Shizuru lui lança un regard affligé avant d'afficher une moue boudeuse. « Bien, d'accord », lâcha-t-elle, « je suis désolée pour le verrou, satisfaite? »

La jeune femme grogna de dépit avant de lui réponde avec cynisme: « Tant de sincérité m'honore. » Alors qu'elle crachait ces mots, elle chercha à se lever.

« Comme je viens de le dire, vous m'en demandez beaucoup. Ceci dit », reprit Shizuru en forçant la brune à rester assise à ses côtés en la tirant par le bras, « je pense que nous sommes parties du mauvais pied, vous et moi. » Natsuki lui lança un regard incrédule. Sans doute avait-elle elle aussi en tête le fait qu'elles avaient bien failli s'entretuer lors de leur première rencontre, au milieu des bois et de la nuit. Shizuru la sentit se détendre et se rasseoir. Elle sourit avec appréciation.

Cette femme était vraiment quelque chose d'autre.

Elle poursuivit en relâchant le bras qu'elle tenait pour taper sympathiquement sur l'épaule de la brune. « J'aimerais vraiment ne pas avoir à vous menacer à chaque fois que je vous pose une question, Natsuki », affirma-t-elle en souriant. « Et je suis sûre que vous aussi », ajouta-t-elle.

Les deux femmes sombrèrent dans un silence contemplatif. Au bout de quelques minutes, Natsuki désigna la maison des Yumemiya du menton. « Vous avez appris où à faire ça? » demanda-t-elle.

Shizuru fronça les sourcils. « Ara, à faire quoi, Natsuki? »

La jeune femme pointa de la main les quatre officiers qui étaient sans aucun doute en train de mettre en place le plan d'action le plus efficace de leur carrière. « Terroriser vos hommes en souriant », lâcha-t-elle d'une voix neutre.

« Oh », réalisa l'autre, « vous avez vu ça. »

Natsuki hocha la tête, pensive, et Shizuru se demanda ce qu'elle devait lui répondre. Elle n'avait pas envie de rompre la trêve si péniblement établie quelques secondes plus tôt. Elle soupira mentalement en réalisant que si elle voulait que Natsuki réponde aux questions qu'elle voulait lui poser, il lui faudrait livrer quelques petites vérités également.

Shizuru saisit donc la perche qui lui était tendue avec prudence en se refusant de laisser passer sa chance. « J'aimerais dire que je l'ai appris », répondit-elle avec légèreté, « mais d'aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'ai toujours su le faire. » Elle pencha la tête sur le côté avant d'ajouter avec un sourire mesquin. « C'est comme ça que je me suis débarrassée de mon professeur de piano. »

Natsuki la contempla sans comprendre.

« Je n'aimais pas jouer du piano », expliqua-t-elle comme si c'était une évidence qui justifiait les moyens employés pour parvenir à faire fuir le vieil homme qui avait en vain tenté de lui enseigner quelques mélodies.

« Vous avez un problème, c'est effrayant », constata l'autre femme avec réprobation.

« Merci », répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire suffisant, « mais ça fait partie de mon travail. »

Natsuki fronça les sourcils, visiblement sceptique.

« Pour les interrogatoires », précisa le commissaire. À Tokyo, elle était reconnue pour ce petit talent, si utile et efficace, qui l'avait aidé à résoudre un nombre incalculable de dossiers.

Les yeux de la brune s'agrandirent lorsqu'elle réalisa de quoi il était question et elle hocha la tête, le visage fermé. Shizuru fut surprise de la voir garder son calme aussi longtemps sans que son tempérament sauvage ne reprenne le dessus.

_Elle fait des efforts_, réalisa-t-elle, _elle essaye vraiment_.

Elle se décida à pousser sa chance un peu plus loin. Il était temps de redevenir un tant soit peu sérieuse. « Ara, et en parlant de cela », reprit-elle d'un ton enjoué en la regardant, « je pense que je devrais finir le vôtre. »

Natsuki _grogna _en se tournant vers elle, le regard dur. « Parce que c'était un _interrogatoire_? »

« Au départ, non », rétorqua l'autre femme sans se démonter, « mais maintenant oui », affirma-t-elle avec gravité. « Vous êtes trop secrète pour être honnête », ajouta-t-elle.

Et malgré son sourire, Shizuru était mortellement sérieuse. Quoique ce fut que Natsuki Kuga avait à cacher, elle le découvrirait. Cette dernière sembla également sentir la tension qui venait de s'installer et Shizuru put voir les muscles de sa mâchoire se serrer. Elles se jaugèrent du regard un long moment avant que la voix grave et froide de Natsuki ne s'élève.

« Je suis un suspect, c'est cela que vous voulez dire, Shizuru? »

Cette dernière se força à ne pas grimacer à l'entente de son prénom et lui répondit avec un sourire dur. « Non. » Natsuki sembla se détendre légèrement en entendant ses paroles, mais elle pouvait voir la rage continuer de rugir dans ses yeux. « Mais je n'aime pas les secrets », avoua-t-elle alors pour voir ce qu'il adviendrait de toute cette fureur qui semblait habiter cette jeune femme.

Ce fut à cet instant que Shizuru réalisa qu'elle n'avait jamais rien vu d'autre. Dans ces yeux, il semblait ne jamais y avoir eu autre chose qu'une colère inexplicable, une rage à peine endiguée qui menaçait à chaque instant de se répandre sur n'importe qui. Et ces yeux criaient à Shizuru que Natsuki Kuga était dangereuse. Aussi bien pour elle-même que pour les autres. Peut-être que la jeune femme ne s'en rendait elle-même pas compte. Mais personne ne pouvait vivre avec tant de violence dans les veines. Shizuru en fut profondément perturbée. Ce regard avait définitivement quelque chose de familier qu'elle n'osait pas reconnaître.

Elle se demanda si le meurtre d'une mère pouvait avoir cet effet sur un enfant.

Son estomac se tordit et elle frémit en songeant à la réponse qu'elle pourrait obtenir.

« Si je réponds à toutes vos questions et que vous voyez que je suis innocente », murmura Natsuki en la tirant de ses pensées, « vous me laisserez tranquille? »

« Bien sûr », répondit Shizuru avec une inhabituelle douceur, comme si elle s'apprêtait dompter une bête sauvage, « je l'aurais déjà fait s'il n'avait pas été si difficile de... de vous atteindre. » Elle se leva en époussetant son manteau. « Nous pouvons le faire maintenant, si vous voulez. Je vous offre le thé, enfin, Reito Kanzaki vous offre le thé. »

Natsuki se releva en grimaçant. « Une autre fois ». Duran se redressa et commença à trottiner en direction des montagnes, comme s'il avait compris que la conversation touchait à sa fin.

Shizuru la regarda se détourner pour le suivre. « Ara », souffla-t-elle, « pourquoi donc? »

La brune se tourna à nouveau vers elle et lui offrit un sourire triste. « Je suis interdite d'entrée. »

Les deux femmes échangèrent un long regard. Shizuru se demanda si ce sourire n'était pas destiné à Alyssa, et se promit de demander à Natsuki ce qui la poussait à rechercher la présence de la fillette avec autant d'assiduité. Mai voulait visiblement la maintenir le plus loin possible de sa fille en prenant toutes les mesures possibles et imaginables pour y parvenir.

« Est-ce que cela veut dire que je vais à nouveau devoir vous traîner chez les Wang? », demanda-t-elle sans chercher à cacher le sourire qui naissait sur ses lèvres.

Natsuki grimaça. « J'aimerais éviter. »

« À vrai dire moi aussi. J'avais une autre idée. »

« J'aurais dû m'en douter. »

« Ne faites pas cette tête, Natsuki, ça pourrait vous plaire, vous savez. » Devant le regard méfiant dont cette dernière la gratifia, elle continua. « Il y a un moment que je souhaite aller aux Trois Frères, je me disais que vous pourriez m'y emmener. »

Contre toute attente, la brune sembla réellement contempler cette idée sans trop d'animosité. Un ange passa avant qu'elle ne hoche sèchement la tête, comme si le fait que Shizuru puisse proposer quelque chose à laquelle elle pouvait adhérer lui donnait la nausée. Cette dernière s'applaudit avec enthousiasme en décidant d'interpréter ce hochement de tête comme l'expression d'un engouement impétueux.

« Fantastique! Demain? »

La brune soupira et acquiesça à nouveau après avoir haussé les épaules comme pour révéler le fait qu'elle se fichait bien de savoir quand elles allaient se revoir.

« Ara, formidable », s'exclama le commissaire en souriant à pleine dent avant de lui envoya un regard moqueur. « Je savais que vous trouveriez du réconfort dans la compagnie de ces magnifiques statues antiques. »

Natsuki lâcha un rugissement animal, dépitée. « Vous êtes vraiment- »

« Intelligente? Géniale? Fantastique? Magnifique? »

« Insupportable. »

* * *

Mai toqua à la porte de sa chambre avant d'entrer, un plateau sur lequel se trouvaient une tasse et une théière entre les mains. Depuis son bureau, Shizuru releva la tête pour l'accueillir avec un sourire de gratitude.

« Bonjour, Shizuru », déclara l'hôtelière en avançant vers le centre de la pièce pour déposer le plateau qu'elle transportait sur une petite table basse, « vous ne voulez pas déjeuner en bas aujourd'hui? »

« Mai, bonjour », répondit-elle en la regardant faire. « Je préfère rester ici pour l'instant, oui. »

La rousse la regarda, sceptique. « C'est parce que les archéologues sont encore en train de déjeuner, n'est-ce pas? », demanda-t-elle en saisissant la théière afin de verser le thé dans la petite tasse qui se trouvait à ses côtés.

Shizuru lui offrit un sourire rassurant. « Ara, ce n'est pas de leur faute », affirma-t-elle, « j'ai simplement besoin de calme. » La rousse sembla se satisfaire de cette réponse et reporta son attention sur sa tâche, inconsciente du regard examinateur que le commissaire posait sur elle. Car si Shizuru n'avait pas souhaité s'asseoir à la table qu'elle occupait habituellement, c'était avant tout parce qu'elle n'avait pas voulu avoir à faire la conversation avec Mai Tate.

Mai, qui semblait parfaite en tout point mais qui paraissait avoir également des petits secrets et des attitudes un tant soit peu dérangeantes. Interdire l'accès de son hôtel à Natsuki Kuga était l'une de ces attitudes qui commençaient à titiller la curiosité mal placée du commissaire.

Car aussi parfaite qu'elle souhaitait le montrer, Mai ne semblait pas moins raciste que les autres habitants d'Osomura en ce qui concernait les étrangers. Et Shizuru commençait à se demander si son statut de commissaire et ses petites manipulations ne l'avaient pas protégée de son propre statut de « femme d'ailleurs ». Le fait que personne n'ait jugé approprié de la prévenir lorsque des animaux avaient été retrouvés morts la veille était un autre exemple.

« Vous semblez fatiguée », constata l'hôtelière avec inquiétude en achevant de verser le thé fumant dans la tasse, « est-ce que vous dormez convenablement, Shizuru? »

« Les journées sont longues, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, Mai, je suis solide. »

Cette dernière lui offrit un sourire d'encouragement. « J'espère que l'enquête avance », babilla-t-elle, « j'ai vu que des policiers étaient postés autour de la maison des Yumemiya, est ce- »

« Pour les protéger », la coupa Shizuru avec fermeté malgré son sourire. « Mes hommes sont ici pour les protéger », répéta-t-elle une seconde fois. Elle savait à quel point les rumeurs pouvaient aller vite et elle ne souhaitait pas que la réputation de la petite famille soit entachée par sa faute. En faire part à Mai était le meilleur moyen de faire circuler l'information le plus rapidement possible.

Il fallut attendre plusieurs minutes avant que Mai ne quitte sa chambre. Dès que la porte fut fermée, Shizuru avança à grands pas vers le plateau laissé là et s'empara de la tasse de thé fumante qui y résidait.

C'était un simple thé vert.

Elle hésita un instant avant de reposer la tasse sur le plateau et la contempla en serrant les dents. Ses propres pensées la narguaient. Comment pouvait-elle être certaine que ce thé n'était pas empoisonné? Pouvait-elle faire confiance à Mai, simplement parce qu'elle avait la plus jolie fille du monde? Comment être certaine? Elle serra les poings et se leva brusquement avant de marcher à grands pas vers le lavabo de la petite salle de bain.

Elle ouvrit le robinet d'eau froide et s'aspergea le visage plusieurs fois de suite avant d'agripper le rebord.

Elle devenait paranoïaque. Ce village, ses habitants, la moindre petite pierre s'y trouvant lui semblaient être des menaces. Mais il n'y avait qu'un seul assassin, n'est-ce pas? Le village tout entier ne pouvait pas être impliqué!

Pourtant elle le sentait, en elle, cet instinct qui l'implorait, qui lui soufflait d'être plus prudente encore, qu'il se passait quelque chose d'anormal, qu'elle était piégée. Elle était troublée, en tout cas.

Une chose se cachait à Osomura, une menace qu'elle n'était pas la seule à ressentir. Reito la sentait également. Tomoe, réalisa-t-elle, Tomoe Marguerite avait également conscience de ce qu'il se passait sans pour autant pouvoir l'expliquer. Elle se souvenait de ce que la jeune femme lui avait dit, aussi clairement que si elle venait de l'entendre.

_Parfois, vous vous sentez suivie, mais il n'y a personne derrière vous. Parfois, vous entendez des pas à côté de vous, mais il n'y a rien. Il arrive que le vent change brusquement de sens, ou qu'une brise se lève d'un seul coup pour retomber aussitôt._

Mais que se passait-il, exactement?

Elle soupira et repoussa quelques mèches de cheveux avant de relever la tête pour croiser son propre regard dans le miroir. Des cernes commençaient à apparaître en dessous de ses yeux, témoins silencieux de la difficulté qu'elle avait à trouver le sommeil depuis son arrivée. Shizuru songea à nouveau à Natsuki en scrutant son reflet.

Elle se souvint de ce qui l'avait tant perturbé dans le regard furieux de la jeune femme et pourquoi elle en avait eu peur. Ces yeux rouges, qui la fixaient depuis le miroir, renfermaient la même rage, la même insatiable colère. Ce même tourbillon de violence qu'elle savait avoir dans son sang depuis des années. C'était parce qu'elle avait conscience de ces émotions dangereuses qu'elle était parvenue à dompter l'animal qui sommeillait en elle. Elle l'avait enchainé, méticuleusement, avait sans cesse renouvelé sa cage afin qu'il ne puisse jamais en sortir.

Surtout depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait laissé rugir. Elle préférait ne même pas repenser à cette incommensurable catastrophe.

Mais ce qu'elle voyait dans les yeux de Natsuki Kuga, ce même animal féroce, était sauvage, libre, complètement déchainé.

Et incroyablement dangereux.

Shizuru continua de défier son reflet jusqu'à ce que Haruka l'appelle pour lui dire que le bétail mort la veille était en train d'être analysé.

Elle avait hâte. De partir d'ici.


	10. Chapitre 8

_Salut à tous, chers lecteurs!_

_En avant pour le chapitre 8, que j'ai eu un mal fou à écrire. J'espère que l'attente en vaut la peine et que tout le monde n'a pas déserté cette fic depuis le temps qu'elle tourne au ralenti...  
_

_Merci à Miyaki pour la correction, et à l'un d'entre vous (je ne sais plus le pseudo exact mais il se reconnaitra) pour avoir pointé du doigt cette monumentale erreur (centaure=stentor) dans le chapitre précédent ( que je n'ai toujours pas eu le courage de corriger, d'ailleurs)._

_Bonne lecture et à bientôt!_

_Disclaimer: Mai Hime ne m'appartient pas.  
_

* * *

**Le Rendez-vous des Princes**

**Chapitre 8**

La salle d'interrogatoire du commissariat de Furano n'était pas différente de celles que l'on trouvait à Tokyo. Mais sans doute étaient-elles toutes semblables. C'était une petite pièce vide aux murs sombres et nus. La lumière des néons la drapait d'une lueur spectrale désagréable, et la table esseulée qui se dressait en son centre ne faisait que rendre l'espace plus oppressant qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il y avait aussi deux chaises qui semblaient vouloir se battre en duel. Deux chaises ridicules, songea Shizuru en regardant l'intérieur de la pièce, dont l'une était occupée à l'instant même.

Par une personne qui n'aurait pas dû y être assise.

Shizuru n'était pas encore dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Elle se trouvait dans la pièce adjacente, celle depuis laquelle on pouvait voir, au travers d'un miroir teinté, tout ce qui se passait de l'autre côté. La pièce où, elle le savait, les enquêteurs aimaient se réfugier pour disséquer les réactions des personnes interrogées sans être vus, en toute sécurité.

Ce n'était pas comme si tout le monde était dupe. Personne ne l'était. Tous, ils savaient qu'ils étaient observés. Mais jamais par qui, ni combien, ni comment.

Shizuru pour sa part n'aimait pas se trouver derrière le miroir. Si elle s'y tenait à l'instant, les bras croisés et de mauvaise humeur, ce n'était que temporaire. Elle contemplait Tomoe Marguerite, dont la silhouette était voutée sur l'une des chaises, le visage encadré de mèches de cheveux asymétriques, et elle ne cessait de se demander ce que la jeune femme faisait là. Car ça n'était pas sa place.

Tomoe avait été amenée dans cette pièce pendant la nuit. Depuis, elle attendait. Shizuru, elle, l'observait. Elle se remémorait la journée qui s'était achevée il y avait seulement quelques heures et là encore, elle avait du mal à réaliser comment elle avait fait pour se retrouver dans cette situation.

* * *

« C'était... une relation particulière », souffla Natsuki en glissant une mèche de cheveux noirs derrière son oreille. Le vent qui s'agitait dans les montagnes était glacé, mais la journée était belle. Elles étaient toutes les deux face à face, chacune adossée contre l'une des statues de granite qui composaient les Trois Frères. Duran les avait abandonnées lorsqu'elles s'étaient immobilisées et devait être en train de chasser dans son coin.

Les géants de pierres étaient moins imposants que ce que Shizuru avait imaginé. Ils n'étaient pas beaucoup plus grands qu'elle, et elle avait été déçue lorsqu'elles étaient arrivées sur les lieux. Mais ce qui l'avait ensuite choquée, c'était les détails avec lesquels ils avaient été sculptés. Taillés minutieusement dans la pierre granitique, avec une telle précision qu'elle pouvait percevoir leur regard.

Les trois statues se faisaient face et étaient disposées en triangle le long d'une large plateforme circulaire également taillée dans le granite. Cela laissait entre les deux femmes un respectable espace de quelques mètres. Shizuru estimait que c'était un périmètre de sécurité plutôt bienvenu.

Elle réajusta sa position, adossée contre l'armure de Chiba, le samouraï. « Pourquoi était-elle si particulière? »

Natsuki haussa les épaules en regardant la forêt qui s'étendait non loin. Elle était appuyée contre la statue qui semblait cacher dans les pans de sa robe un poignard et qui affichait un air serein. Akira. « Sans doute parce que j'étais fille unique et qu'elle m'a élevée seule. Vous savez, un peu comme si j'étais la seule chose au monde qui lui restait. »

Shizuru ne savait pas. Elle était elle-même fille unique et ne pourrait sans doute jamais assez le regretter. Son père n'était jamais là, toujours trop occupé pour aller _rendre visite_ à son enfant, qui vivait pourtant dans la même maison que lui. C'était sa mère qui l'avait élevée. Elle aussi avait dû le faire seule, mais la comparaison s'arrêtait là.

Shizuru n'avait jamais eu l'impression d'être la seule chose au monde que sa mère chérissait. Elle avait plutôt eu la désagréable sensation au fil des années de n'être pour elle qu'un perpétuel regret.

Elle n'avait jamais su si c'était parce qu'elle était une femme, ou parce qu'elle n'avait jamais pu entrer dans le moule fabriqué pour elle. Elle ne savait pas non plus laquelle des deux réponses lui faisait le plus peur.

« Personne n'a jamais eu la moindre idée sur l'identité de son meurtrier? »

La brune secoua la tête avec un sourire dur. « Je sais que ma mère avait des ennemis, c'est une chose courante dans les laboratoires de recherche lorsque l'on a du talent. »

« Et Saeko avait du talent », continua Shizuru en tapotant son carnet avec son crayon.

« Beaucoup trop pour son propre bien », répondit Natsuki avec fierté, « c'était une grande chercheuse. »

Les deux femmes contemplèrent quelques instants de silence tranquille avant que Shizuru ne reprenne la parole. « Vous l'avez cherché, n'est-ce pas? »

« Je le cherche encore. »

Shizuru hocha la tête, pensive. Cela pouvait expliquer beaucoup de choses. « Et c'est pour cela que vous êtes ici, je me trompe? » demanda-t-elle pour confirmer ses soupçons.

Natsuki ferma les yeux brièvement en respirant profondément. « Non », lâcha-t-elle dans un soupir.

Le commissaire croisa les bras en s'appuyant un peu plus contre la statue de granite. Natsuki Kuga était un personnage inquiétant. Si sa présence à Osomura n'était pas purement fortuite, alors il y avait de fortes chances qu'elle en sache plus sur les meurtres que ce qu'elle voulait bien en dire. « Vous allez devoir vous expliquer, là, Natsuki », ordonna-t-elle avec un sourire taquin.

La brune croisa les bras et la détailla du regard pendant un long moment avec ce qui semblait être de l'hésitation. Shizuru eut l'impression en l'observant qu'elle pesait le pour et le contre, comme si elle s'apprêtait à prendre une décision qu'elle savait être à la fois nécessaire et désagréable. Natsuki finit par lâcher un soupir sec et se pinça l'arête du nez.

« Est-ce que j'ai le choix? », tenta-t-elle en se passant une main dans les cheveux, les yeux rivés sur la seule statue inoccupée.

Pour toute réponse, le commissaire lui décocha son plus beau sourire et lui fit un geste de la main pour l'inviter à parler. La jeune femme grimaça et Shizuru jura entendre un grognement émerger du fond de sa gorge, à peine retenu. Elle frissonna.

Le silence qui suivit fut long.

Immobile dans sa veste de cuir, Natsuki regardait le sol de pierre avec intérêt, la tête penchée sur le côté. Shizuru l'étudiait en silence et attendait. Le vent continuait de souffler et sifflait lorsqu'il éraflait dans un tourbillon la surface lisse du granite.

Lorsque la voix rauque de Natsuki s'éleva entre les statues, Shizuru faillit croire que c'était le vent qui parlait. « Je crois que je n'ai jamais eu d'autre but dans la vie que de le retrouver, _lui_ », commença-t-elle sans la regarder. Elle se détacha du granite et traça délicatement le contour d'un bras du bout des doigts. « J'ai été enfermée pendant si longtemps », souffla-t-elle, « savez-vous ce que c'est que d'être enfermée, Shizuru? »

Elle arracha son regard de sa contemplation et se tourna vers le commissaire pour entendre sa réponse. Mais Shizuru ne dit rien. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'était un pensionnat et se rendait compte qu'elle ne pouvait pas comprendre ce à quoi la vie ressemblait à l'intérieur de ces murs. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander si elle n'avait pas elle aussi connu la prison lors de ses jeunes années.

Elle avait été enfermée toute sa vie. Que sa prison n'ait pas eu de murs n'y changeait rien.

Natsuki sembla se satisfaire de son mutisme et retourna son attention sur la statue du prince Akira. « C'était la seule chose sur laquelle je parvenais à me concentrer », déclara-t-elle. « Dès que j'ai été assez âgée pour le faire, je suis sortie et j'ai commencé à fouiller dans les affaires de ma mère. » Elle étouffa un rire de dérision et se tourna vers Shizuru avec un haussement d'épaules. « Je ne savais même pas ce que j'espérais trouver. »

Shizuru éclata de rire en l'entendant et Natsuki fronça les sourcils. Le commissaire lui offrit un sourire pour éviter que le tempérament infernal de son interlocutrice ne s'enflamme et s'exclama, espiègle : « Il est rare de savoir ce que l'on cherche. »

La brune sembla s'apaiser en l'entendant et reprit après avoir donné un coup de pied dans un gros caillou qui se trouvait là. « Pendant longtemps, rien ne s'est présenté. Mais il y a un peu moins d'un an, je suis tombée sur des lettres. » Elle leva les bras au ciel et avec ironie. « Ma mère les avait cachées dans une boite à chaussures! »

Des lettres. Des lettres! Shizuru se redressa avec intérêt. Elle aimait enquêter sur des lettres. « De qui étaient-elles? »

Natsuki se renfrogna et enfouit ses mains dans ses poches avant de lui jeter un regard hésitant. « Vous n'allez pas aimer », grimaça-t-elle.

C'était des lettres de Serguey Wang, réalisa-t-elle en un instant. _Serguey Wang_.

Pendant les quelques secondes qui suivirent, Shizuru vit défiler devant elle les quelques centaines de possibilités que lui offrait cette nouvelle donnée. Elle imaginait Serguey et Saeko, amis, amants, collègues. Elle s'imaginait leur rencontre et tout ce que cette dernière pouvait impliquer. Saeko avait quitté le Japon pour l'Allemagne avant la naissance de Natsuki, il y avait plus de vingt-trois ans. Serguey n'avait jamais quitté la péninsule. Des amis d'enfance, peut-être. Ou alors ils s'étaient rencontrés pendant leurs études. Bien avant le départ de Saeko en tout cas.

Son esprit dérailla lorsqu'elle s'arrêta sur cette dernière constatation.

Pourquoi Saeko était-elle partie?

Elle lança à Natsuki un regard abasourdi, incapable pour une fois de cacher son étourdissement. « Vous avez attendu tout ce temps pour me le dire? » souffla-t-elle, presque hébétée, avant de se reprendre. Lorsque son interlocutrice ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, elle leva la main d'un geste sec et lui décocha un regard noir. « Ça va se payer, ça, Natsuki », déclara-t-elle.

Si ce que venait de lui apprendre la jeune femme était vrai, Shizuru avait du mal à faire le compte de toutes les questions qui pouvaient trouver une réponse satisfaisante. Saeko Kuga et Serguey Wang s'étaient connus et avaient tous les deux étaient assassinés. Si les deux meurtres étaient liés -et elle n'imaginait pas qu'il en soit autrement-, alors cela confirmait définitivement l'idée d'un règlement de compte sordide. Que s'était-il passé? Shizuru commençait à comprendre qu'il allait falloir creuser très loin dans le passé pour obtenir une réponse à cette question. Mais ce qui importait, c'était aujourd'hui. Et aujourd'hui, le fait était que Natsuki Kuga se trouvait au Japon après avoir traversé le monde pour pouvoir parler avec celui qu'elle pensait être un ami de sa mère. Le fait était que la jeune femme avait la vengeance dans la peau et qu'il allait falloir trouver le meurtrier avant elle afin d'éviter un bain de sang inutile.

Ça n'était pas bon. Pas bon du tout. Shizuru avait l'impression de se s'être fait happer par une tornade.

Inconsciente de son trouble, Natsuki se rebiffa et commença à s'agiter. « Shizuru, je suis le suspect numéro un de cette affaire, vous croyez vraiment que je vais m'amuser à dire que je suis justement venue à Osomura pour rencontrer Serguey Wang? »

Shizuru fut contrainte de ravaler une réplique acerbe lorsqu'elle réalisa que ça n'était pas un argument dépourvu de sens. « Alors pourquoi me le dire, finalement? »

Natsuki ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt. Shizuru releva un sourcil. On dirait bien que la jeune femme n'avait pas envie de lui expliquer ses raisons. Elles se regardèrent en silence et la brune finit par lâcher un soupir de dépit en faisant un geste négligent de la main. « J'ai décidé de vous aider », déclara-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Tant d'enthousiasme faisait peur à voir.

« Ara, parfait, je suis extatique », railla Shizuru en la voyant faire, « et qu'avez-vous d'autre à dire qui pourrait m'aider, Natsuki? »

« Serguey Wang ne m'a jamais adressé la parole. Je n'ai rien pu tirer de lui, je ne sais même pas comment il connaissait ma mère. »

« Ara, vous avez raison, cela m'aide beaucoup, merci. »

Le visage de Natsuki s'adoucit. « Ne le prenez pas comme ça », murmura-t-elle.

Shizuru s'agita en l'entendant. « Ne pas prendre quoi comment, Natsuki », demanda-t-elle en prenant garde à ne pas élever la voix. « Ce que vous avez fait pourrait être considéré comme de l'obstruction. »

La jeune femme ne répondit pas et scruta le paysage alentour avec ce qui semblait être de l'embarras. Shizuru soupira et marcha vers le centre de la plateforme en triturant une mèche de cheveux entre ses doigts.

Il ne fallait pas oublier cet autre meurtre, neuf ans plus tôt. L'inconnue assassinée ce jour-là avait-elle également un lien avec Saeko et Serguey? Shizuru ne voyait pas d'autre possibilité. Les coïncidences n'existaient pas dans ce genre d'affaires. Et la voilà qui se prenait à espérer. Peut-être avait-elle trouvé le moyen de redonner à cette anonyme son identité, après tout ce temps passé dans une tombe vierge de nom.

Tout se passait à Osomura. C'était le point de convergence de toute cette folie.

Elle se retourna pour voir Natsuki la regarder avec incertitude. Ce n'était pas encore aujourd'hui que la jeune femme cesserait de se méfier d'elle. Le regard de Shizuru se remplit à nouveau de son habituelle curiosité et elle s'interrogea à voix haute: « De quoi pouvaient-ils bien se parler, dans ces lettres? »

Natsuki haussa les épaules. « Pas grand-chose », commença-t-elle en s'adossant à nouveau contre la statue d'Akira, qu'elle semblait particulièrement apprécier. « Il venait de s'installer à Osomura, il parlait du climat, de la montagne, de Nina, qu'il venait d'adopter, de ses projets... »

Shizuru lui lança un long regard scrutateur et la jeune femme s'ébroua avec inconfort. « Ne me regardez pas comme ça, je vous assure que c'est vrai, il n'y avait rien d'autre! »

Le silence retomba entre les deux femmes.

Natsuki s'arracha de la statue ou elle était adossée pour faire quelques pas vers elle. « Il faut être prudent », annonça-t-elle avec gravité, « on ne sait pas ce que cette _chose_ peut-être. »

Shizuru se tendit face à elle et lui jeta un regard incrédule. « Parce que vous pensez que le surnaturel a quelque chose à voir avec ça? », demanda-t-elle. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Elle n'allait tout de même pas commencer à s'associer avec une personne qui pensait que des loups-garous parcouraient les bois à la pleine lune. À cette pensée, elle regarda par-dessus son épaule malgré elle à la recherche de Duran, qui n'était toujours pas réapparu depuis leur arrivée aux Trois Frères.

En face d'elle, Natsuki sembla s'irriter de sa réaction. « Ne faites pas comme si vous n'aviez pas des doutes, vous aussi », s'énerva-t-elle.

Le commissaire se retourna vivement vers elle. « Ara, je vous demande pardon? », lâcha-t-elle avec un rire de dérision. « Des doutes? »

Elles se jaugèrent du regard un instant. « Les habitants parlent entre eux », continua la brune en gesticulant de façon inhabituelle. « Je les ai déjà entendus plusieurs fois se plaindre. Ils ont l'impression d'être suivis lorsqu'ils sont dans la rue et certains se sentent épiés même lorsqu'ils sont chez eux. Vous ne trouvez pas ça étrange? »

Shizuru se figea en l'entendant. Il y avait en effet quelque chose d'anormal. Mais elle refusait de croire qu'il n'existait pas d'explication rationnelle aux étranges événements qui semblaient prendre place dans les rues d'Osomura. Elle préférait penser à une combinaison d'invisibilité plutôt qu'à des esprits mal intentionnés. Elle ne savait pas si c'était parce que l'idée était absurde ou parce qu'elle était effrayante, mais Shizuru ne souhaitait pas voir des forces qu'elle ne comprenait pas entrer dans le tableau déjà peu réjouissant de sa situation.

Natsuki poursuivit sur sa lancée, visiblement persuadée d'avoir raison. « Vous êtes ici depuis un moment maintenant », insista-t-elle, « vous devez sûrement- »

Shizuru la coupa avec force en tentant de cacher son malaise. « Ce sont des impressions, juste- »

« Il vaut mieux être prudent », s'exclama la brune. « Mon fusil est chargé avec des balles d'argent. »

Non. Non, ça n'allait pas. Elle ne se laisserait pas entrainer dans cette folie. Elle ne franchirait pas cette ligne, elle n'avait aucune intention de retourner _en bas_, là où les bêtes rugissaient et où la sauvagerie prenait le pas sur l'humanité. Elle y avait déjà été, elle ne voulait plus jamais y mettre les pieds. Elle contempla la jeune femme avec incompréhension. Comment pouvait-elle être aussi persuadée d'une chose aussi physiquement impossible?

Le surnaturel n'existait pas, les vampires n'étaient que des chimères. L'immortalité ne serait jamais atteinte et l'argent ne tuait les créatures de la nuit que dans les contes. Seuls demeuraient les hommes, et c'était bien suffisant.

« Je ne crois pas aux vampires Natsuki », rétorqua-t-elle, « et vous devriez en faire autant! »

Un grondement sourd s'éleva depuis la gorge de la brune. « Mais vous ne croyez en rien, Shizuru! N'êtes-vous jamais fatiguée? »

Elle serra les poings. « Je crois en moi », décida-t-elle. Elle croyait en l'Homme. Elle croyait en la justice. Elle avait foi en l'esprit.

Natsuki tonna. « Et bien ce n'est pas suffisant ! » Et son regard était si embrasé que le sang de Shizuru se glaça dans ses veines. Son cœur s'emballa et elle ne put se retenir de faire immédiatement deux pas en arrière. Elle avait en face d'elle un prédateur. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le voyait rugir derrière ces pupilles d'émeraude, mais jamais encore elle n'en avait eu peur.

Elle n'était pas certaine d'apprécier ce changement.

Elle respira avec force et tourna les talons. « Je pense qu'on ferait mieux de revenir à Osomura », souffla-t-elle.

Le regard désormais troublé par la confusion, Natsuki ne fit rien de plus qu'acquiescer gravement.

Shizuru se tint sur ses gardes pendant la totalité du chemin du retour.

* * *

Tomoe finit par redresser la tête et se redressa lentement contre le dossier de sa chaise pour contempler la vitre teintée qui lui faisait face. Son regard croisa celui de Shizuru sans la voir et cette dernière sentit une vague de lassitude se déverser sur elle. La jeune femme semblait attendre la confrontation avec la résignation et la sérénité qui n'appartenaient qu'à ceux qui n'avaient plus rien à perdre. Un innocent aurait déjà fondu en larme ou sombré dans une crise d'hystérie, mais Tomoe demeurait là, assise, sans un mot. Elle attendait ce qui allait venir.

Shizuru eut l'impression en la regardant que la jeune femme pensait déjà que tout était fini.

Pourtant tout semblait faux. Le commissaire observa la jeune femme encore un moment en tentant de reprendre le fil de sa pensée. Qu'avait-elle fait une fois revenue à Osomura et après que Natsuki soit partie? La jeune femme lui avait fait un bref signe de la main et s'était retirée, son chien blanc non loin d'elle. Shizuru avait alors fait ce qu'elle faisait toujours lorsqu'elle avait besoin d'informations qu'elle ne pouvait obtenir elle-même. Elle avait appelé Takeda Masashi.

Son ancien mentor lui avait semblé fatigué. Visiblement, les choses à Tokyo se bousculaient et il avait peur de ne pas être capable d'empêcher les médias de se déchainer. Mikoto Minagi s'était saisie du dossier avec enthousiasme et avait jeté son dévolu presque immédiatement sur le fils d'un sénateur. Depuis, elle ne cessait de tenter par tous les moyens de rassembler des preuves à son encontre, en vain. Les informations concernant le jeune homme étaient inaccessibles et le sénateur muselait la police judiciaire à l'aide de pots-de-vin et de faveurs en tout genre. Plus personne ne faisait confiance à personne. Les membres habituels de l'équipe de Shizuru avaient refusé de s'engager dans l'enquête si elle n'était pas là pour la mener. C'était dommage, car ils faisaient partie des rares incorruptibles encore en selle, mais ils avaient sans doute décidé de se protéger et d'attendre le bon moment pour agir. Takeda sentait qu'il n'était plus le bienvenu au poste qu'il occupait et ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne soit évincé.

Pour le moment, les journalistes n'étaient au courant de rien. Mais là encore, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps.

Mikoto Minagi avait été obligée de prendre un risque que peu de commissaires oseraient prendre. Puisque la police était paralysée, elle utilisait des civils -sans doute d'anciens voyous, elle en connaissait beaucoup- pour épier les faits et gestes de l'héritier insaisissable.

Depuis le début de cette filature, plus aucun meurtre n'avait été commis. Mais cela ne suffirait pas.

Shizuru faisait totalement confiance à Mikoto Minagi. Elle voulait que les médias se déchaînent, elle espérait simplement qu'ils le feraient contre les bonnes personnes. Elle se rassurait en se disant que Chie Harada ne se trompait jamais de cible. Elle en avait fait l'expérience.

La situation était pour le moins hasardeuse. Et quand la jeune femme avait demandé à Takeda de mettre la main sur un dossier allemand classé depuis des années, ils s'étaient heurtés à un autre problème. Il y avait quelques mois, le Japon avait refusé l'extradition vers l'Espagne de plusieurs criminels que la région hispanique avait souhaité juger elle-même. Les relations entre le Japon et l'Empire européen étaient tendues depuis lors et les politiciens ne cessaient de se renvoyer la balle pour récupérer les prisonniers détenus par les Nippons. Le traité de coopération policière et judiciaire conclu entre les deux pays faisait partie des quelques accords dont l'exécution avait été suspendue. La région allemande faisant partie de l'Europe, le transfert du dossier Saeko Kuga risquait de prendre plusieurs mois.

Shizuru n'avait pas ce temps à perdre. Elle commençait à se demander si le destin ne s'acharnait pas sur elle.

Takeda avait senti son trouble et ils avaient finalement trouvé une solution, même si le terme était peut-être un peu exagéré. L'ancien commissaire s'était proposé pour prendre des vacances car il avait soudainement estimé en avoir besoin. Le fait de les passer en Allemagne n'était bien entendu qu'une pure coïncidence. Shizuru savait qu'étant donnée la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait à Tokyo, il y avait un certain nombre de personnes qui seraient ravies de le voir partir à l'étranger pour quelque temps. Obtenir un visa ne devrait pas lui prendre plus de quelques jours.

Elle espérait avoir quelques jours.

En regardant Tomoe Marguerite contempler le vide dans la salle d'interrogatoire, elle commençait à douter du temps qu'il lui restait pour trouver la solution à cette étrange affaire.

* * *

Shizuru était plongée dans la contemplation apathique de son assiette lorsqu'elle sentit une présence se manifester en face d'elle. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle fut accueillie par le visage souriant de Midori Sugiura. L'archéologue venait visiblement de quitter la table à laquelle une vingtaine de personnes mangeait avec appétit. Le bruit des conversations emplissait la salle à manger du _Souffle de Kagutsuchi_ et réchauffait la pièce. L'ambiance était conviviale et presque insouciante. Les archéologues étaient les seuls résidents d'Osomura qui semblaient ne pas être affectés par les événements qui se déroulaient autour d'eux. Pourtant, même derrière ces mines joviales et ces rires un peu égayés par l'alcool, Shizuru percevait la robe de la peur qui s'était drapée autour du village. Les archéologues n'avaient certes pas peur pour leurs vies mais ils n'étaient pas pour autant immunisés contre l'angoisse qui suintait de chaque pierre des habitations. Shizuru savait qu'elle était sans doute l'une des personnes les plus exposées à cette ambiance malsaine, qu'elle devinait chaque jour un peu plus avec une inquiétude grandissante.

Mais si l'on en jugeait par son sourire espiègle et l'enthousiasme avec lequel elle salua le commissaire, Midori Sugiura n'était pas là pour lui parler de meurtres et de vampires.

« Bonsoir commissaire », commença-t-elle en tapotant le dossier d'une chaise avec le plat de la main, « est-ce que je peux m'asseoir? »

Shizuru lui sourit paisiblement et lui fit signe de s'asseoir. « Je vous en prie. » La rousse s'assit avec une brusquerie qui démontrait son excitation et se pencha vers elle avec assurance.

« J'ai du nouveau pour le conte », s'exclama-t-elle avec fierté.

Shizuru oublia momentanément sa morosité et se redressa avec curiosité. « Ara, vous avez cherché? »

Midori hocha la tête avec entrain et lui jeta un long regard ravi. « Je me suis dit que vous aviez sans doute raison et que le conte semblait un peu bancal », commença-t-elle, « donc j'ai fouillé un petit peu -je sais bien le faire- et je crois avoir trouvé la version la plus proche de la réalité. »

« Racontez-moi », souffla Shizuru, son repas complètement oublié. Elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait désespérément besoin de vider son esprit et si Midori pouvait lui offrir une telle échappatoire, elle était prête à écouter tout ce qu'elle pouvait lui dire. Elle ne voulait pas entendre parler de vampire, de bétail massacré ou de fonctionnaires corrompus pendant au moins quelques heures, et elle souhaitait par-dessus tout ne plus penser à Saeko Kuga et à son étrange fille pendant plus de cinq minutes.

L'archéologue commença son récit avec beaucoup moins d'hésitation que la première fois qu'elle le lui avait conté. « La réelle histoire n'est pas tellement différente du conte que je vous ai déjà raconté l'autre jour, mais il y a eu des erreurs au fil du temps. Hiroshi est bel et bien tombé amoureux d'une jeune femme, mais ce n'était pas une domestique. C'était la fille de l'un des hommes les plus influents de la Cour. C'est ce qui explique que les Inoue ne se soient pas opposés à ce qu'elle marie l'un de leurs fils. Chiba est également tombé amoureux d'elle et les deux frères ont commencé à se quereller à ce sujet. »

Shizuru hocha la tête en reprenant les rouages de la version qu'elle connaissait. « Akira en a profité pour les pousser à se départager lors d'un duel. »

« Oui », répondit Midori avec un hochement de tête avant de reprendre tranquillement son récit, « mais ce n'était pas un duel au go, c'était un duel au sabre. Hiroshi et Chiba se sont donnés rendez-vous dans les montagnes surplombant le palais où la famille de la jeune femme résidait et ils se sont battus. »

« Akira n'était pas invité », réalisa Shizuru avec intérêt. Le petit prince s'était convié aux festivités à l'insu de tous. « Il les a suivis. »

L'archéologue lui sourit à pleines dents. « Là encore, vous avez raison. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas », reprit-elle en gesticulant des mains, « c'est qu'il n'était le seul. La jeune femme, dont je n'ai toujours pas trouvé le nom, les a également suivis jusqu'au point de rendez-vous dans l'intention de les empêcher de se battre, mais elle est arrivée trop tard. Hiroshi et Chiba se sont battus pendant un long moment et ils se sont retrouvés sur le côté escarpé des montagnes. Là, Chiba a réussi à déséquilibrer son frère, qui est tombé dans le vide. »

Les deux femmes sombrèrent dans un silence contemplatif et apaisé, comme s'il était nécessaire de donner au prince décédé un dernier hommage. « C'est donc Chiba qui a gagné, au final », soupira Shizuru avec un sourire triste. C'était bien différent d'une simple partie de go. Et bien plus sanglant qu'un exil.

Midori hocha gravement la tête. « Oui, mais il s'est aussitôt effondré de honte. Et là- »

« Akira est arrivé et l'a poussé dans le vide », poursuivit Shizuru en jouant avec ses baguettes. « Et la jeune femme qui faisait l'objet du duel est arrivée pour le voir faire. »

C'était logique. Mais en même temps, de telles tragédies n'existeraient pas si le temps ne jouait pas tant de tours aux protagonistes de ces histoires. Si la jeune femme avait trébuché sur la route ou si elle s'était momentanément égarée, peut-être n'aurait-elle pas vu ce qui se passait, et peut-être que tout aurait pu être autrement.

« Quelques jours plus tard », continua Midori en regardant ses camarades rire un peu plus loin, « elle a glissé dans la chambre du dernier prince un cobra royal qui l'a tué pendant la nuit. Sans attendre, elle s'est précipitée hors du palais et est allée se jeter du haut de la falaise. »

C'était une triste histoire. Qu'elle ne soit pas tout à fait qu'un conte l'était encore plus. Comment séparer la fiction des faits réels? Shizuru comprit pourquoi les archéologues tels que Midori Sugiura étaient aussi passionnés par le passé. La recherche des réponses à ces questions devait être fascinante. « La culpabilité », dit-elle simplement. Ce ne pouvait être que la culpabilité qui avait poussé la jeune femme du haut de la falaise.

L'autre femme secoua la tête. « La peur », corrigea-t-elle. « Le destin a voulu qu'elle se retrouve responsable de la mort de trois princes. L'empereur l'aurait exécutée de toute façon. Elle a préféré se suicider. »

Shizuru acquiesça sans protester. « C'était somme toute un choix judicieux, non? » Elle fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle perçut un son étrange au loin. C'était un son familier, et elle tendit l'oreille au dessus du bruit des conversations pour le reconnaître.

« Pas forcément », répondit Midori avec une douceur inhabituelle, « le suicide a longtemps été considéré comme un- »

Le commissaire se releva brusquement et l'archéologue s'interrompit, effrayée par le geste anormalement abrupt que Shizuru venait de réaliser. Surprises par le mouvement, les autres personnes présentes dans la salle cessèrent leurs conversations pour la regarder avec curiosité.

Shizuru ne les voyait pas vraiment. Confuse, elle agrippa son manteau et son écharpe. « Vous entendez? » Elle entendait.

Les sirènes.

* * *

Et voilà comment elle se retrouvait face à Tomoe Marguerite, seulement séparée d'elle par une vitre teintée qui la cachait à la vue de tous et qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter.

Elle avait accompagné les voitures de police jusqu'au commissariat où elle s'était violemment disputée avec Haruka. Il était rare qu'elles ne soient pas d'accord, mais ces moments étaient toujours particulièrement pénibles. Les deux femmes étaient sans doute trop fortes. C'était pour cette raison que comme chacune de leurs querelles, elles avaient rapidement perdu leur calme. Les cris avaient maintenu le personnel en alerte pendant de longues minutes. Les officiers s'étaient demandés si les deux commissaires n'allaient pas en venir aux mains. Shizuru l'avait deviné lorsqu'elle avait quitté le bureau de la blonde, épuisée, et qu'elle avait été accueillie par les regards anxieux des hommes qui se trouvaient là.

Haruka était un commissaire consciencieux. Elle faisait son travail, et elle le faisait remarquablement bien. Shizuru était différente. Elle suivait ses intuitions et ses déductions contre vents et marées, et à cet instant elle savait que Tomoe Marguerite n'était pas l'assassin qu'elle recherchait. C'était simple et clair dans son esprit, mais ça ne l'était pas pour son amie. Haruka suivait le chemin des preuves, et les preuves désignaient la jeune vétérinaire. C'était tout.

Et le comportement de Tomoe était étrange également. Elle ne se comportait pas comme un innocent, mais plutôt comme un criminel fier de ses actes et persuadé d'avoir eu raison d'agir. Shizuru décida qu'il lui faudrait trouver de quels actes il s'agissait. C'était le seul moyen de sauver la tête de la vétérinaire à cet instant.

Elle soupira. Il fallait y aller. Elle tourna sur ses talons et quitta la pièce sans attendre que Haruka n'entre. La porte se referma dans un claquement sec. Dans le couloir, elle entendait le bruit de ses bottes sur le carrelage blanc et les murmures des quelques officiers qui la virent passer. Le voyage ne dura que quelques secondes et elle fit bientôt face à la porte qui la mènerait à l'interrogatoire.

Elle tourna la poignée et entra sans hésiter.

Tomoe Marguerite l'accueillit avec ce même sourire timide à demi ébahi qui la mit mal-à-l'aise. Shizuru n'en montra rien et lui offrit un sourire placide avant de contourner la petite table pour venir s'asseoir en face d'elle.

« Je vous avez dit que nous nous reverrions, commissaire », murmura la jeune femme en la voyant faire, le regard brillant.

« Bonjour à vous aussi, Tomoe », répliqua-t-elle sans se départir de son sourire. « J'espérais ne pas avoir à en arriver à de telles extrémités, mais comme vous pouvez le voir, je me suis faite devancer. »

La jeune femme émit un rire étranglé. « J'ai cru comprendre. »

« Je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de vous rappeler pourquoi vous êtes ici? »

« Non », répliqua calmement Tomoe en examinant ses mains posées à plat contre la table, « c'est assez évident. »

Shizuru la détailla du regard pendant quelques secondes. La jeune fille ne semblait pas décidée à la regarder dans les yeux. « Vous savez donc qu'à partir du moment où vous êtes entrée dans cette pièce », commença-t-elle en désignant les murs de la main, « tout ce que vous êtes susceptible de dire ou faire pourra être retenu contre vous? »

Tomoe hocha la tête. Un ange passa.

« Ara. » Shizuru jeta un regard pensif à son interlocutrice, un peu hébétée. La résignation qu'elle sentait dans sa posture l'interpelait. « Bien », lâcha-t-elle en attendant de voir si Tomoe allait finalement réagir. Elle ne le fit pas et continua d'observer tranquillement ses mains sans lui accorder la moindre attention. « Fantastique », s'exclama Shizuru avec une fausse gaieté, « nous allons donc pouvoir commencer. Le commissaire Suzushiro vous a arrêtée il y a quelques heures -et je précise que cette arrestation s'est faite sans que j'en sois informée- », exposa-t-elle en jetant un regard noir à la vitre teintée où elle savait que Haruka se tenait, « après avoir fait une découverte intéressante. Je pense que vous devriez être en mesure de nous l'expliquer. »

Tomoe hocha à nouveau la tête, morose. Shizuru la contempla avec curiosité. C'était comme si elle se sentait déjà condamnée, comme s'il n'y avait plus d'espoir, comme si sa culpabilité était déjà établie. Comme si elle n'avait aucune chance.

_Elle pense être un bouc émissaire_, réalisa-t-elle, _cette fille pense que je vais la désigner pour me débarrasser du dossier!_

« Ara », ordonna-t-elle, « Tomoe, regardez-moi. » La jeune femme releva la tête avec hésitation avant d'enfin trouver le courage de croiser le regard vermeil de Shizuru. « Je vous assure que je n'ai pas l'intention de vous rendre responsable d'un crime que vous n'avez pas commis. Je cherche la vérité, pas un bouc émissaire. »

Tomoe fronça les sourcils en secouant la tête, visiblement étonnée. « Je ne comprends pas. Je pensais que- »

« La substance utilisée pour tuer les Wang est un mélange à base de venin de serpent », soupira Shizuru avant de croiser les mains devant elle et de lancer à son interlocutrice un regard faussement joyeux. « Tomoe, vous êtes ici parce que vous êtes la seule personne dans la région à posséder ce genre de reptiles. » Ni plus ni moins. Ce qui n'était déjà pas mal. C'était parce que Haruka avait mis la main sur ces déconcertantes analyses avant Shizuru qu'elle avait envoyé ses hommes arrêter Tomoe Marguerite la veille au soir. Sans en informer son amie.

Shizuru ne pouvait pas nier l'évidence qui se trouvait juste sous ses yeux. Elle n'était pas une imbécile. Mais elle avait un pressentiment à ce sujet, comme souvent, qui la poussait à croire qu'il y avait à la fois beaucoup plus et beaucoup moins à penser de ces fameux résultats. Beaucoup plus que ce qui se trouvait juste sous son nez, et beaucoup moins que la culpabilité avérée de Tomoe Marguerite.

La justice s'emballait vite, mais il fallait avancer avec prudence. Shizuru faillit grimacer à cette pensée. Elle venait de reprendre le conseil de Natsuki Kuga, qu'elle avait pourtant essuyé d'un revers de la main la veille.

Le sourire las de la vétérinaire la conforta dans cette idée. Il y avait des choses cachées sous ce sourire. « C'est quand même une coïncidence troublante, non? », affirma la jeune femme comme si elle se posait la question à elle-même, le regard presque amusé.

« Vous êtes sensée vous défendre Tomoe, pas l'inverse. »

Il était rare d'avoir en face soi une personne qui semblait ne pas avoir l'intention de nous dissimuler la vérité. Shizuru se sentait déconcertée par la désinvolture avec laquelle son interlocutrice lui parlait et son visage volontairement hautain ne parvînt pas à camoufler le regard curieux qu'elle posa sur elle. Il y eut un moment de flottement. Puis Tomoe parla.

« Je n'ai pas tué les Wang », lâcha-t-elle en défiant Shizuru des yeux. Les mains toujours posées à plat sur la table, elle délivra ces paroles avec fermeté et détermination. Shizuru sut qu'elle disait la vérité immédiatement.

« J'aimerais vraiment vous croire », répondit-elle en souriant calmement. « Mais comme vous le dites, c'est troublant. Vous avez des explications à donner. »

Tomoe la regarda alors sans comprendre, comme si elle ne voyait pas ce qu'elle entendait par là, et les deux femmes s'observèrent pendant quelques secondes dans le silence oppressant des murs nus. Et puis soudain, une ombre passa dans les yeux gris de l'inculpée et Shizuru dut se retenir de sourire à pleines dents.

Elle savait reconnaître l'étincelle qui traversait le regard de ceux qui venaient de réaliser quelque chose. Quelque chose qui les surprenait tant qu'ils en restaient momentanément hébétés, comme Tomoe l'était à l'instant. La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche pour inspirer précipitamment avant de fermer les yeux.

Shizuru attendit en trépignant silencieusement dans son esprit.

Les mains de Tomoe commencèrent à trembler de façon presque imperceptible. « C'est un poison à base de venin de cobra royal et de morphine, n'est-ce pas? », souffla-t-elle.

Shizuru hocha la tête. « C'est vous qui l'avez créé », affirma-t-elle. C'était sans doute la seule chose certaine qu'elle avait pu conclure lorsqu'elle avait eu les analyses entre les mains. La formule et les composants étaient trop complexes pour avoir été manipulés par un amateur. Tomoe n'en était pas un.

Tomoe blêmit et les tremblements de ses mains s'intensifièrent. Elle inspira plusieurs fois par à-coup et cacha ses mains sous la table. Shizuru soupira intérieurement. Enfin, réalisa-t-elle, enfin Tomoe montrait un signe de faiblesse.

Elle n'en ressentit bizarrement aucune satisfaction. La jeune femme posa brièvement son front contre sa paume de main avant de fermer les yeux et continua de respirer profondément sans rien dire.

Elles restèrent ainsi quelques minutes. Shizuru n'était pas pressée. Elle contemplait Tomoe Marguerite, qui s'était enfermée derrière ses paupières comme dans l'espoir de ne pas tomber en morceau sur sa chaise. Et puis, alors que le commissaire pressentait que les personnes cachées derrière la vitre s'impatientaient, Tomoe se calma. Elle expira paisiblement, se redressa, cessa de se tordre les mains en les posant de nouveau sur la table et ouvrit les yeux.

« Combien de temps me reste-t-il avant d'être exécutée? », dit-elle simplement, et Shizuru trouva que la détermination qui se lisait dans ce regard était merveilleuse.

Elle secoua la tête. Jusqu'à nouvel ordre, la vie de Tomoe n'était pas en jeu. « Suffisamment pour me donner la possibilité de sauver votre tête », annonça-t-elle, « Vous- »

« Non, ça ne sera pas nécessaire », l'interrompit l'autre avec un sourire détaché. « Je maintiens mes paroles, commissaire. Je n'ai pas tué les Wang. » Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de reprendre à voix basse : « Mais pour le reste, _tout_ le reste, je ne me cherche pas d'excuse. »

« Racontez-moi ce qu'est « tout le reste », Tomoe. »

Plus personne ne dit rien après cela. La vétérinaire semblait se demander par où commencer, et Shizuru n'en finissait pas de se demander comment il était possible de mener un interrogatoire avec un suspect aussi coopérant. La situation la dépassait complètement. Elle n'avait même pas eu besoin d'essayer. Tomoe lui livrait tout sans même qu'elle eut à le demander.

Le récit de Tomoe Marguerite débuta.

« Je ne suis pas née à Osomura mais à Noboribetsu », déclara-t-elle, « sur la côte. Mon enfance a été quelconque, mais ma famille l'a moins été. Ma mère était un peu folle, j'imagine, mais c'était une folie apaisante, douce et entrainante. Contagieuse aussi, peut-être. Elle souriait toujours et m'emmenait partout avec elle. Elle ne faisait pas un pas sans que j'en fasse un dans la même direction. On ne se quittait jamais. Elle ne faisait peur à personne, mais ça n'a pas empêché les habitants de se méfier d'elle. Mon père était un imbécile. Je ne vois pas ce que je peux dire d'autre de lui. C'est à Noboribetsu que j'ai rencontré mon premier serpent. C'était un anaconda, il était immense et majestueux. Je l'ai aimé en un instant. Il était en cage, bien sûr, alors nous nous sommes simplement regardés pendant un long moment avant que ma mère ne vienne me chercher, lorsqu'elle s'est rendue compte que je ne la suivais plus.

J'avais quatre ans et ma passion ne m'a plus jamais quittée.

Mon petit frère est mort-né peu de temps après cette rencontre et ma mère ne s'en est jamais remise. Cette année-là, nous avons déménagé et nous nous sommes installés à Osomura. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je crois que mon père avait des soucis avec la pègre locale à Noboribetsu, mais je n'en suis pas certaine. Ma mère voulait changer d'air, ça tombait bien. J'ai toujours détesté cet endroit et dès que j'en ai eu l'occasion, je suis partie pour étudier la médecine à Asahikawa. Ce n'était pas très loin, mais c'était suffisant pour respirer. J'ai bifurqué vers la profession de vétérinaire et j'ai eu mon diplôme.

J'ai étudié les serpents toute ma vie, commissaire, et même si elle est encore jeune, j'ai eu le temps d'accumuler un certain savoir et une certaine maitrise de leurs comportements et de leurs venins. J'ai commencé à élever des reptiles chez moi lorsque j'étais encore une adolescente. Quand j'ai quitté mes parents et qu'ils n'étaient plus là pour m'empêcher d'en acquérir davantage, j'ai entrepris de les collectionner.

Ma vie aurait pu continuer de cette façon, je pense que ça m'aurait plu. Mais je n'ai pas eu le choix. Mes parents ont eu un accident de voiture l'année dernière. Je venais d'avoir mon diplôme, je n'avais même pas commencé à exercer. Mon père est mort et je m'en contrefiche. Ma mère, elle, a survécu. À moitié. Vous voyez où je veux en venir, commissaire? »

Shizuru voyait parfaitement. Et l'idée ne lui plaisait pas. « Comment a-t-elle survécu? »

Tomoe eut un rire ironique. « C'est une façon polie de demander quelles séquelles elle a eu? » Ça l'était. « Elle est ressortie tétraplégique », déclara-t-elle avec un sourire triste, le regard ailleurs. « Et parce que ma mère ne voulait pas quitter sa maison, je suis revenue à Osomura avec mes serpents et mon diplôme pour m'occuper d'elle. Maintenant vous savez où je veux en venir. »

Shizuru acquiesça en essayant de ne pas grimacer. Elle avait dans la bouche un goût âcre de terre boueuse. « Vous avez créé ce poison pour la tuer. »

Ce n'était pas une surprise. Shizuru avait su dès le jour où elle avait accepté de travailler pour Takeda qu'elle serait amenée à rencontrer toutes sortes de monstres lors de ses enquêtes. Elle les chassait, elle les _traquait_. Elle s'était exercée à penser comme eux et savait que la frontière qui la séparait d'eux était devenue quasi-inexistante tant elle leur était devenue semblable. C'était aussi pour cette raison qu'elle avait appris à accepter qu'ils puissent se révéler souvent bien plus monstrueux qu'elle ne s'y attendait, mais aussi parfois bien plus humains qu'elle ne pouvait l'imaginer.

Tomoe semblait faire partie de ceux-là. Ces monstres qui n'en étaient pas vraiment et qui conservaient avec eux une humanité plus grande que la plupart de leurs congénères. Elle sentait l'agitation qui palpitait derrière la vitre noire, et l'effroi qui l'accompagnait. Haruka ne s'était sans doute pas attendue à se retrouver avec un autre meurtrier sur les bras. Retrouvée par erreur, par hasard. Mais cette agitation ne l'atteignait pas, et elle n'était certainement pas effrayée. Une seule question lui importait à cet instant.

La mère de Tomoe avait-elle était assassinée par dépit... ou par amour? Elle n'eut pas à attendre pour obtenir sa réponse.

Tomoe tiqua en l'entendant et se redressa de toute sa hauteur. « Pour la suicider, commissaire, pas pour la tuer », expliqua-t-elle doucement, presque tendrement. « J'aimais ma mère », poursuivit-elle, « la voir ainsi était insupportable mais je me suis occupée d'elle. Parce que je l'aimais. » Shizuru n'en douta pas un seul instant. « Alors quand elle m'a demandé d'abréger ses souffrances, je n'ai pas pu refuser. J'ai créé cette substance pour l'accompagner paisiblement vers la mort, sans douleur. Elle est morte, personne n'est venu à son enterrement, et je suis restée ici. » Elle désigna la région toute entière d'un mouvement de bras circulaire et sa voix se fit plus dure. « Maintenant vous vous demandez sans doute comment j'ai pu perdre un tel poison pour qu'il se retrouve entre les mains d'un assassin. Je vais vous dire : je ne l'ai pas perdu et on ne me l'a pas volé. La vérité, c'est que je l'ai donné. »

Shizuru écarquilla les yeux. « Vous avez... » Elle ne put poursuivre. Le suicide assisté était interdit au Japon. La loi n'y voyait pas seulement un meurtre, elle y voyait un assassinat car estimait qu'il fallait y coupler la préméditation. À combien de personnes Tomoe avait-elle administré une dose de poison pour abréger leurs souffrances?

La jeune fille soupira. « C'est mon métier, commissaire. Je suis vétérinaire mais ma profession, c'est suicider les gens. Ils m'appellent, ou leurs familles me contactent. Je leur fournis de quoi s'empoisonner quand ils me le demandent, et c'est tout. Je ne reçois rien, je ne veux pas de leur argent. Je ne sais pas si vous pouvez comprendre, mais je ne regrette rien. Ma vie a été courte, mais j'en suis fière. »

Elle comprenait à présent pourquoi Tomoe estimait qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de sauver sa vie. Elle n'avait réellement aucune chance. Shizuru ne pouvait plus rien faire, et elle réalisa qu'elle aurait aimé pouvoir sauver cette jeune femme un peu folle, lui éviter le couloir de la mort et l'attente interminable d'une exécution sommaire.

Ce n'était pas un monstre ordinaire qui se trouvait devant elle. Ce n'était peut-être même pas un monstre du tout.

« Vous ne leur demandez rien en échange? », s'étonna finalement Shizuru avec intérêt. « Vous voulez dire que vous n'y gagnez rien? »

« Que pensez-vous que je suis, commissaire? », s'exclama l'autre femme avec une soudaine rage. « Une mère m'appelle car son fils souffre le martyre du matin au soir et lui a demandé de le laisser mourir. Pensez-vous vraiment que je suis capable de me repaître de cette souffrance et exiger une contrepartie? » Elle émit un rire sardonique. « Vous croyez qu'elle souffrira moins lorsque son fils sera mort? Que la culpabilité n'est pas déjà un tribut suffisamment lourd à porter? Vous devriez pourtant comprendre qu'il y a des choses qui ne s'achètent pas », continua-t-elle avec emphase. « Vous poursuivez des criminels chaque jour et la seule récompense que vous espérez est de trouver la vérité. Vous risquez votre vie, vous avez sacrifié la plupart de vos relations avec vos proches pour y parvenir. Vous aussi, vous agissez sans contre-partie. »

Tomoe ne pouvait pas savoir à quel point elle se trompait. Shizuru ne comprenait pas. D'aussi loin qu'elle se souvenait, elle avait mené chacune de ses enquêtes avec un but précis en tête. Elle voulait la renommée, elle voulait le pouvoir et la reconnaissance, elle voulait tout et travailler dans la police judiciaire n'avait jamais été qu'un moyen parmi d'autres d'arriver au sommet. Bien sûr, la recherche de la vérité l'obsédait. Chacune de ces affaires l'avait marquée et chacun des meurtriers qu'elle avait arrêtés avait laissé son empreinte. Elle pouvait passer des nuits sans dormir, incapable de reposer son esprit tant ces quêtes la rongeaient et la rendaient malade, c'était vrai, mais elle se souvenait aussi avoir accepté l'affaire Homura dans le but d'accéder à la notoriété. Notoriété qu'elle savait nécessaire si elle souhaitait un jour devenir celle qui tire les ficelles plutôt que la marionnette à son autre bout.

Et lors de l'affaire Smith, c'était la vengeance qui l'avait mue. Elle n'avait jamais agi que pour elle-même et pour son propre salut.

Et il avait fallu attendre Tomoe Marguerite pour que Shizuru apprenne la notion d'acte gratuit. Mais à bien y réfléchir, n'avait-elle pas toujours eu cette obsession elle aussi? Elle avait refusé une affaire qui aurait pu la propulser très haut pour une histoire dont peu de gens entendraient parler. Elle l'avait fait par éthique et avait momentanément renoncé à ses rêves pour se consacrer à ces recherches. Qu'attendait-elle en retour? Rien, réalisa-t-elle, si ce n'est la certitude d'avoir sauvé des vies.

Elle s'étonna alors de se rendre compte qu'elle n'était peut-être pas aussi égoïste qu'elle le pensait.

« Pour ce qui est de savoir comment l'assassin s'est procuré des doses », reprit Tomoe en tentant de reprendre son calme, « je ne vois pas beaucoup de possibilités. Je vérifie méticuleusement les récits de chacun de mes clients avant d'aller déposer les doses à un lieu déterminé pour éviter que les courriers soient suivis. » Elle soupira, et se renfonça dans sa chaise, défaite. « L'un d'entre eux a pu se faire voler, je ne sais pas. »

Shizuru acquiesça pour la énième fois depuis le début de leur entretien. Appeler une telle conversation un interrogatoire lui semblait farfelu. Elle posa son menton sur ses mains jointes et réfléchit quelques secondes avant de continuer. « Combien de doses? », demanda-t-elle.

« Tout dépend », répondit l'autre et Shizuru sentit la petite bulle d'espoir qui s'était formée autour de son cœur se désagréger. « En petite quantité, ce poison agit exactement comme n'importe quel analgésique et peut faire office de soin palliatif », expliqua Tomoe, « j'ai parfois fourni un même client pendant plusieurs mois. »

Shizuru se redressa. « Il me faut la liste de vos clients », annonça-t-elle.

La jeune femme ne fléchit pas lorsqu'elle lui répondit. « Non », déclara-t-elle et Shizuru ne put qu'une nouvelle fois s'émerveiller discrètement de la détermination sans faille qui faisait briller ses yeux.

Elle sut à l'instant même qu'elle n'obtiendrait plus rien de Tomoe Marguerite. Cet interrogatoire merveilleux et presque ubuesque touchait à sa fin.

« Ara, et pourquoi donc? », questionna-t-elle tout de même pour la forme.

« Je refuse de dénoncer les personnes qui ont fait appel à mes services », affirma l'empoisonneuse avec fierté.

* * *

« Elle ne dira rien, c'est peine perdue », souffla Shizuru lorsqu'elle retrouva Haruka dans son bureau après son entretien éreintant avec l'empoisonneuse. Les deux femmes se défièrent du regard un instant, mâchoires serrées, avant que la blonde ne s'avance vers elle, les bras croisés.

Leur dispute n'était pas encore achevée.

« Tu n'as même pas encore essayé », dit-elle en la regardant curieusement, « comment peux-tu en être si hautaine? »

Shizuru s'adossa contre la porte avec élégance et remit quelques mèches de cheveux en place. « Je sais reconnaître un échec lorsque j'en vois un, Haruka », décida-t-elle, « je ne peux rien faire. Elle ne dira rien. » C'était souvent le problème des individus qui agissaient poussés par des idéaux qu'ils plaçaient au dessus de tout. Leurs volontés étaient des montagnes qu'on ne pouvait déplacer.

Haruka lui jeta un autre regard curieux avant de secouer la tête. « Je vais voir si je peux la faire parler, dans ce cas », annonça-t-elle.

Shizuru tapa ses mains contre la porte avec violence. « Puisque je te dis qu'elle ne parlera pas! », s'énerva-t-elle. Le silence retomba dans la pièce. Les deux femmes se regardèrent un long moment avant que la blonde ne s'adoucisse.

« Shizuru, que se passe-t-il? », murmura-t-elle avec inquiétude. « Tu... tu es si _irritable_. »

« Je suis toujours irritable, Haruka, tu devrais le savoir », rétorqua l'autre en la défiant du regard. Elle se retint d'ajouter qu'elle n'avait pas dormi correctement depuis une éternité, que les ruelles d'Osomura la rendaient malade, qu'elle ne pouvait plus manger sans se demander si la nourriture n'était pas empoisonnée et que son arme restait toujours à portée de sa main. Elle se retint également de recommencer la dispute qui les avait opposées quelques heures auparavant en répétant à son amie qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'ingérer dans _son_ enquête, sans _son_ accord, et que c'était sans doute cela qui l'insupportait le plus. Si Shizuru Fujino disait qu'il ne fallait pas interroger Tomoe Marguerite, alors _personne_ n'interrogeait Tomoe Marguerite. C'était _elle_ qui décidait, et personne d'autre.

« C'est vrai », poursuivit Haruka, « mais ça ne se voit pas, d'habitude. » Elle soupira. « Je sais que j'aurais dû te prévenir pour cette crémation, je suis désolée de t'avoir mis dans une position difficile », reprit-elle avec douceur, « mais il y a autre chose. »

Shizuru soupira en souriant tristement. Il fallait croire que malgré les années, Haruka la connaissait toujours aussi bien. « L'assassin est paranoïaque », souffla-t-elle en souriant plus tranquillement à son amie, « il ne fait confiance à personne ». Et elle était à la fois désolée et ravie de constater qu'elle commençait à se comporter comme lui. Là encore, le conseil de Natsuki raisonna dans son esprit. Il fallait être prudent. Elle ne devait pas se laisser dépasser.

La blonde fronça les sourcils. « Comment peux-tu... », commença-t-elle avant d'écarquiller brièvement les yeux. « Shizuru, arrête ça tout de suite! », s'exclama-t-elle alors, « c'est dangereux! Je sais qu'il faut se mettre dans la peau du criminel pour mieux le comprendre, mais il y a des limites! »

« C'est comme ça que je travaille, Haruka », expliqua-t-elle calmement pour tenter de la rassurer, « c'est comme ça que je fonctionne, j'ai conscience de devoir être prudente, ne t'inquiète pas. »

La blonde secoua la tête, visiblement éberluée. « Et lequel d'entre eux était un maniaque de la propreté, Shizuru? », s'écria-t-elle en levant les bras au ciel, « on dirait que tu ne te rends même pas compte que tu n'arrives pas à te débarrasser de ceux que tu imites! »

Shizuru grimaça. « C'était ma première affaire et je faisais n'importe quoi », scanda-t-elle, « Haruka, je t'assure, je sais ce que je fais! »

Son amie la regarda avec tendresse. « Je n'aurais jamais dû te faire venir, je suis une imbécile. »

« Non, Haruka », souffla le commissaire de Tokyo avec un sourire sincère, « C'est moi qui ai choisi cette méthode, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tout finira par rentrer dans l'ordre. »

L'autre femme secoua la tête. « Tu finiras par te perdre, Shizuru. Te souviens-tu seulement de qui tu es vraiment? » Elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules avec fermeté et Shizuru se laissa faire. Elles ne s'autorisaient que rarement ce genre de geste. « Tu es ma seule véritable amie. Je ne veux pas te perdre. Promets-moi de me laisser te venir en aide si tu en as besoin. »

Shizuru s'empara doucement de la main qui se trouvait sur son épaule et la repoussa gentiment. « Tu sais que je ne sais pas tenir mes promesses », répondit-elle avec amusement, « mais si ça peut te faire plaisir, j'y penserai. »

Haruka hocha la tête et fit quelques pas en arrière pour lui rendre son espace. La conversation était terminée. « Il y a autre chose? », demanda-t-elle simplement en lui tournant le dos pour avancer vers son bureau.

Shizuru épousseta son manteau méthodiquement. « Tu as trouvé quelque chose sur Serguey Wang? »

« Non, mais j'ai demandé à l'un de mes faunes d'éplucher son passé. Il me préviendra s'il trouve quelque chose », soupira Haruka en s'asseyant derrière son plan de travail.

Shizuru fit un signe d'approbation. « Pourrais-tu lui demander de regarder si le nom de Saeko Kuga apparaît quelque part pendant ses recherches? », s'enquit-elle. Pour toute réponse, Haruka s'empara d'un stylo et d'un bloc note sur lequel elle griffonna le nom qui venait d'être prononcé. Elle ne demanda rien et Shizuru soupira. Le message était visiblement passé, Haruka ne s'inviterait plus dans son enquête sans y être conviée.

Curieusement, elle ne ressentit pas la moindre satisfaction. Elle eut au contraire l'impression que son cœur s'alourdit à cette pensée. Elle était en train de s'isoler. Ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure chose à faire.

« Autre chose? », demanda Haruka en relevant la tête vers elle. Shizuru vit toute l'inquiétude et la tendresse que la blonde lui portait et le poids qui pesait sur son cœur s'allégea.

« Non », répondit-elle, et sa voix était nouée. « Je... » Elle déglutit péniblement et se retourna vers la porte pour ne pas avoir à supporter le regard compatissant de sa meilleure amie. « Merci » souffla-t-elle avant de sortir.

La porte se referma dans le silence.

« Garde-toi », murmura Haruka à la pièce désormais vide. Elle ferma les yeux.

Le chemin s'assombrissait.


	11. Interlude 2

_Salut tout le monde,_

_Non, vous ne rêvez pas, ceci est bien un nouveau chapitre! Un autre bond dans le passé de Shizuru, pour être plus précise, et le dénouement de l'affaire Smith. Comme c'est un interlude, il est plus court qu'un chapitre lambda, mais ça devrait faire l'affaire ^^.  
_

_Merci aux reviewers, parce que vous le valez bien, et merci à Miya d'avoir pris le temps de corriger ce chapitre._

_Bonne lecture à tous!_

_

* * *

_

**Le Rendez-vous des Princes**

**Interlude 2**

**John**

Les eaux étaient calmes.

Shizuru ferma les yeux pour mieux entendre les clapotis insistants de l'eau stagnante du lac devant lequel elle se trouvait. Apaisée.

À quelques dizaines de centimètres de la berge à peine, elle sentait ses bottes s'enfoncer dans l'herbe assombrie par la nuit. Le gazon du parc était coupé ras, à tel point qu'on pouvait voir la terre boueuse en dessous. Elle savait que ses talons étaient sales.

Elle préféra l'ignorer, juste pour cette fois.

Elle attendait. Il le fallait.

La nuit était douce, le mois de juin touchait à sa fin. Il faisait encore chaud malgré l'heure tardive, Shizuru sentait un léger souffle de vent tiède se faufiler sous ses vêtements. Elle inspira un grand bol d'air pour se forcer à l'immobilité. Elle avait fait vœu de patience, juste pour cette fois.

Patience, patience.

Debout devant le lac, seule au milieu de cet immense parc vide, elle espérait que cette fois, juste pour cette fois, elle avait réussi à gagner contre le maître du jeu.

Les dés avaient été pipés pendant si longtemps. Elle se souvenait encore de ces mois de recherche vaine qui n'avaient abouti à rien d'autre que des échecs. Elle se revoyait, inlassablement et à chaque fois qu'elle réalisait son incapacité à réussir, entrer dans le bureau de Takeda en hurlant et envoyer valser des objets quelconques contre les murs. Ressortir comme une furie sous les regards médusés et craintifs de ses collègues. Elle se souvenait encore de tous ces moments où elle avait souhaité abandonner, persuadée qu'elle ne pourrait jamais comprendre comment trouver la bonne réponse.

Elle se souvenait de Miyuki. Elle se souvenait de tout.

Mais cette nuit était différente des autres. Il n'y avait pas de policiers fébriles qui patrouillaient dans toute la ville, prêts à agir. Elle était venue seule, elle avait éteint son téléphone. Elle n'avait pas pris avec elle quelques hommes en renforts comme elle en avait pris l'habitude depuis qu'elle avait failli se faire massacrer par Nagi, il n'y avait pas si longtemps. Personne n'était au courant.

Juste pour cette fois, elle agissait seule.

Officiellement, elle était en train de dormir. Officiellement, le dernier indice qu'elle avait récupéré n'était pas celui qui menait au crime. Personne ne savait rien. Personne sauf elle.

Elle, et John.

Elle en faisait un point d'honneur. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'être trompée cette fois-ci. Elle se tenait immobile depuis longtemps, elle était arrivée avant que le soleil ne se couche. C'était ce parc et pas un autre. Parce qu'elle connaissait bien ce jardin, parce qu'elle y avait passé beaucoup de temps lorsqu'elle faisait ses études. Elle voyait chacun des sentiers qui le traversaient, et se souvenait des pique-niques au bord de l'eau qu'elle avait pris l'habitude de faire avec ses camarades.

John lui avait donné rendez-vous à cet endroit. Elle ne pouvait pas le décevoir.

Elle croisa les bras en accueillant l'obscurité. L'affaire John Smith ne serait bientôt plus qu'un souvenir. Vilain, méchant, terrifiant souvenir. Elle se fichait bien de ce qui se passerait ensuite. Juste pour cette fois, ironisa-t-elle, il n'y avait pas de plan. Juste de la rage.

Les arbres murmuraient paisiblement autour d'elle, les quelques feuilles qui tombaient des branches flottaient sur la surface noire du lac. Fébriles.

Elle attendit encore. Elle ne compta pas le temps qui passa. Et puis, comme dans un rêve, une élégante silhouette apparue à quelques mètres d'elle en émergeant de l'ombre des arbres qui bordaient le lac.

Shizuru n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que John était arrivé. Ils s'étaient déjà rencontrés, si longtemps auparavant, alors qu'il venait de tuer sa troisième victime. Il avait alors lui-même prévenu la police et l'avait attendue lorsqu'elle était arrivée. Elle avait eu le temps de le voir tandis qu'il se tenait droit face à elle, les mains dans les poches et un sourire de défi sur le coin des lèvres, mais pas celui de l'arrêter. Il avait été trop rapide, il avait tout prévu.

Il avait juste voulu qu'elle le voit. Pour que le jeu commence. Shizuru s'était jetée à corps perdu dans cette bataille sans avenir. Elle ne le regrettait pas. Pas maintenant, alors qu'ils se rencontraient à nouveau, enfin, après tant de temps passé à se fuir et à se chercher.

John Smith était un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années. Il avait les cheveux blonds, le nez surmonté d'une paire de lunettes rondes qui masquait son regard calculateur, et la peau anormalement pâle. Debout face à elle, nonchalant dans son costume bleu marine taillé sur mesure, il la toisait d'un sourire appréciateur alors qu'il s'approchait jusqu'à ce que seule une dizaine de mètres les sépare.

Si proche et pourtant si insaisissable.

Shizuru l'observa du coin de l'œil sans oser bouger, de peur qu'il ne soit qu'une hallucination provoquée par ses propres attentes. Le rictus de l'homme s'agrandit.

« Bonsoir, commissaire, je ne vous attendais pas si tôt », annonça-t-il, flegmatique.

Elle tourna enfin le visage pour le regarder, impassible. En d'autres circonstances, peut-être aurait-elle senti les battements de son cœur s'accélérer en anticipant ses prochaines actions. Mais Shizuru avait le cœur si froid, en cette pâle nuit d'été, qu'elle doutait qu'il puisse simplement battre encore.

« Bonsoir, John. »

Il gloussa en écartant les bras avec emphase. « Il faut croire que tu ne t'es pas trompée cette fois-ci, Shizuru. Il était temps. »

« Vous êtes un tricheur. » répliqua-t-elle simplement sans faire un seul geste. Elle sentait déjà sa froide détermination s'émousser alors qu'ils se parlaient pour la première fois. Remplacée par quelque chose de plus profond, de plus indécelable. Et de bien plus dangereux.

John Smith la connaissait si bien qu'elle était effrayée à l'idée de savoir jusqu'où il avait été pour y parvenir.

« C'est faux ! » se défendit-il avec un grand sourire, « c'est toi qui ne comprenais pas les règles du jeu. Tu es trop prévisible, Shizuru, ça te perdra, un jour. »

Les deux adversaires se toisèrent un moment sous la Lune. Le sourire prédateur de John laissait apparaître des dents d'une blancheur immaculée. « Tu es venue seule, n'est-ce pas? », demanda-t-il, appréciatif, « Je m'en doutais. »

Les étoiles rirent de la jeune femme alors qu'une digue céda, loin en elle. Elle sentit cette chose si dangereuse qui s'était éveillée quelques semaines auparavant commencer à se mouvoir paresseusement. Jusqu'à étouffer son être et sa raison.

Immuable, incontrôlable, elle la sentit s'enrouler autour de son cœur et s'insinuer dans ses veines comme un poison irrésistible.

Jusqu'où avait-il été? L'avait-il suivie partout? Depuis combien de temps avait-il jeté son dévolu sur elle?

_Depuis quand le jeu avait-il réellement commencé?_

C'est ainsi que la Rage commença à la consumer alors qu'il se détournait d'elle pour faire face au lac, confiant. Si puissante qu'elle en eut le tournis, si incommensurable qu'elle sentit son corps trembler.

En temps normal, elle aurait fait son possible pour la supprimer, pour résister à cette force intérieure jusqu'alors inconnue qui s'emparait peu à peu de ses sens. Mais cette nuit, Shizuru n'était pas certaine de vouloir l'étouffer. Cette force rugissante qui pulsait dans sa poitrine, ce désir meurtrier qui la fit poser une main colérique sur l'arme qu'elle avait sur la hanche, elle l'accueillait.

Car Shizuru avait mal, si mal, qu'elle ne parvenait plus à penser.

Parce que le monde avait cessé de tourner lorsque, un mois auparavant, elle avait vu voguer sur un rideau de douche les silhouettes narquoises de dizaines de bateaux bleus.

Parce que Miyuki était morte et que jamais personne ne pourrait lui rendre ce qu'elle avait perdu, parce que le vide était insupportable et les remords insurmontables. Cette nuit, juste pour cette nuit, elle s'autorisa à s'affranchir d'elle-même pour n'être plus qu'un corps guidé par cette force nouvelle qu'il l'entrainait vers l'avant.

Shizuru avait cessé de croire en l'humanité. Elle ne croyait plus en rien.

Alors, elle se saisit de son revolver, le regard brûlant. « Je vais te tuer, John » siffla-t-elle. Mais pas encore, pas encore. Les réponses d'abord, elle avait besoin de réponses.

« Permettez-moi d'en douter, commissaire » lui répondit-il, une main dans les poches. Il se tourna vers elle calmement alors qu'elle levait son arme vers lui.

Elle suspendit son geste lorsqu'elle vit qu'il ne souriait plus. « J'ai fait une erreur », commença-t-il sérieusement, « si je n'avais pas supprimé la petite Saito, tu ne m'aurais jamais trouvé. »

Supprimé. _Supprimé!_

« Pourquoi elle, John? » murmura-t-elle pour ne pas céder, pas déjà. Les réponses qu'elle cherchait si désespérément depuis des mois étaient devant elles, elles l'attendaient. « Tu lui avais déjà pris sa famille, pourquoi _elle_? »

Il lui fit pleinement face, le visage anormalement grave. « Elle te détournait de moi. »

« Espèce de- »

Il l'interrompit sans délai, le regard torve à peine dissimulé derrière la rondeur de ses verres. « Tu sais que tu ne peux pas me tuer, Shizuru. Tu ne fais pas ce genre d'erreur. »

« Tu ne sais pas qui je suis, John », répliqua-t-elle en serrant les dents. Le lion se démenait à présent avec vigueur à l'intérieur de sa cage, prêt à bondir. Elle voulait croire qu'il ne la connaissait pas encore comme elle se connaissait, elle. Qu'il n'avait pas déjà achevé de comprendre son fonctionnement, qu'il n'avait pas encore le pouvoir de prédire ses actions. « Si j'ai envie de faire une erreur, je prends le droit de la faire », poursuivit-elle avec force alors que sa propre voix craquait.

Elle aurait fait n'importe quoi, n'importe quoi pour cette fille.

Elle lui avait redonné goût à la vie, elle avait été là le jour où elle avait souri pour la première fois, elle avait eu le temps de la voir mûrir, si vite, si tôt, si forte. Miyuki lui avait offert en échange le plus beau de tous les cadeaux du monde. Elle lui avait donné quelque chose à protéger, elle lui avait montré ce qu'était une famille, lui avait appris à voir le monde sous un jour qu'elle n'avait encore jamais envisagé.

John avait tout pris, John avait tout balayé. Alors, John devait mourir.

Ce dernier la regarda se démener avec elle-même, impassible, presque narquois. « Même si ce droit peut te coûter tout ce qu'il te reste? » demanda-t-il, conscient du danger qu'il courrait s'il n'apaisait pas la bête qui menaçait d'attaquer à tout instant, « Même s'il priverait toutes les victimes de celui de trouver la paix, Shizuru? » Elle hésita en entendant ces paroles. Ce venin qu'elle savait n'être que mensonges. John la manipulait, il ne savait faire que ça. Elle ne devait pas céder.

Pourtant, déjà, elle commençait à baisser son arme, incapable d'agir. Incapable de protéger ceux qu'elle aimait.

Inutile.

« As-tu déjà tué de ton plein gré ? » poursuivit-il en s'autorisant un sourire pervers en la voyant se résigner. « Si tu me tues maintenant, tu deviendras l'égal des monstres que tu arrêtes. Je me demande si c'est ce que tu veux. Tu le sais comme moi. Tu ne dois pas me tuer. Et je ne te laisserai pas m'arrêter si facilement. »

Te laisser partir? Te laisser partir, John? Jamais! Jamais! Les yeux en larmes, son corps s'arracha à sa léthargie et elle hurla. « Parce que tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser partir, Smith? »

Impénétrable, il leva les mains au ciel, déjà victorieux. « Et pourquoi pas? Que penses-tu faire si je me mets à courir? Me tirer dessus? »

« Non. » Non. Elle ne devait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas. La réalisation la frappa de plein fouet alors qu'il la regardait presque avec bienveillance.

Elle ne tirerait pas sur John. Elle en était incapable. Elle ne pouvait pas tirer. Elle ne servait donc à rien.

Implacable, il continuait en se jouant de son indécision. Il savait qu'il avait gagné, encore. La bête ne rugirait pas pour lui, ce soir. Déjà, il pouvait la voir se terrer au fond de sa cage, l'orgueil blessé, inoffensive. « Me rattraper? Je cours vite, tu sais. Peut-être même plus vite que toi lorsque tu étais dans l'équipe d'athlétisme de ton lycée, tu te souviens? Tu courais vite. Je me demande si tu cours encore, maintenant. Tu aurais dû venir avec quelques hommes. Tu aurais eu plus de chances. »

Elle laissa tomber son arme sur le sol. Elle avait encore fait une erreur. Une de plus.

Elle était le flic le plus incompétent de la planète. Elle était la femme la plus pitoyable qui existait.

Elle perdait toujours.

« Ne fais pas cette tête, _commissaire_ », acheva-t-il en voyant les larmes de frustration couler sur les joues de son adversaire, « nous risquons de nous rencontrer souvent, maintenant que tu as compris les règles. Aujourd'hui n'est juste pas encore le jour où tu m'attraperas, c'est tout. Tu devrais commencer à chercher le pauvre bougre qui a eu la mauvaise idée de s'aventurer dans le parc à cette heure-ci. Pour nous... une autre fois, peut-être. »

Une autre fois, peut-être, avait-il dit. Une autre fois, à l'occasion d'un autre meurtre. D'une autre victime. Combien de victimes encore, John?

Le monstre rugit. Jamais. Plus jamais de victime. Plus jamais la mer, plus jamais de bateaux.

John devait mourir. John devait mourir.

...

Elle allait tuer John.

Au moment où il se détourna, victorieux, l'orage éclata et Shizuru cessa de penser pour de bon. Elle haïssait cet homme si fort que sa poitrine brûlait. Emportée par cette insurmontable vague qui engloutissait son être, elle se noya dans le flot de colère qui suintait des les pores de sa peau. Dans un sifflement animal, elle oublia tout et se rua sur lui avec une telle vitesse qu'il eut à peine le temps de se retourner en écarquillant les yeux de surprise.

John ne s'attendait pas à cela. Ce fut sa seule erreur.

Le revolver fut oublié sur le sol.

Shizuru n'avait pas besoin d'arme. Shizuru ne pouvait pas tirer.

Les yeux brillants de colère, le visage déformé par la douleur et le corps en fusion, elle bascula avec lui dans le lac. La surface noire opaque se déchira sous le poids des deux adversaires qui furent engloutis en un instant.

Le monde se transforma. En une seconde, l'espace sembla se rétracter en un million de bulles d'air qui se ruèrent vers le ciel. Shizuru ferma les yeux sous l'impact et lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, de la glace attaqua ses pupilles.

L'eau mugit dans ses oreilles. Sa vision se brouilla un instant, une multitude de couleurs dansa devant ses yeux. Elle entendit des centaines de milliers de cristaux de métal s'entrechoquer dans son crâne comme les gouttes d'une averse.

Et puis le silence. Le silence, entrecoupé par les cris de panique de John, qui se débattait avec frénésie, plaqué contre la roche dure.

La furie se redressa et l'air s'engouffra à nouveau dans ses poumons. Elle venait d'émerger. Sa tête bascula vers l'arrière un bref instant alors qu'elle inspirait, elle vit la voûte céleste au-dessus du lac qui, immobile, était le témoin muet du plus effroyable des crimes.

Shizuru voulut fermer les yeux. Elle ne fit que hurler de rage en se pliant en deux.

C'était un immense parc boisé qui dormait sous le regard de la Lune. En son cœur, il y avait un lac noir dont le sommeil venait d'être arraché. Dans ce lac, la silhouette blême d'une femme se découpait dans l'obscurité. Debout dans l'immensité sombre et menaçante, de l'eau jusqu'à la taille et penchée sur la surface, elle observait le fond du lac sans le voir, les yeux comme fous, la bouche entrouverte, aveuglée par la rage.

Un cri étranglé. Rien de plus.

Les deux mains fermement agrippées au cou de l'homme qui se débattait frénétiquement sous elle, elle voyait les bulles d'air exploser à la surface à chaque fois qu'il s'étouffait en criant. Elle sentait des ongles griffer ses poignets, désespérés, qui traçaient des cercles de feu sur sa peau. Des jambes battre la surface de l'eau avec frénésie, désordonnées.

John hurla, se débattit, hurla encore. L'eau étouffa son cri. Shizuru l'entendit à peine.

Elle avait mal, si mal. La douleur était insupportable. Elle haletait, incapable de s'arrêter, terrifiée et perdue.

Ces jambes qui n'arrêtaient pas de mouliner et qui frappaient la surface de l'eau avec force. Ce visage caché par la noirceur de l'eau qui se secouait de gauche à droite avec l'espoir de se libérer.

Et puis tout se brisa.

John cessa de se débattre. Les mains qui enserraient ses poignets à présent striés de rouge les relâchèrent, inertes. Elles s'enfoncèrent dans les profondeurs en silence. L'eau cessa de bouillonner sous les battements incessants des jambes du noyé.

Shizuru cessa de crier. Le lac retrouva le silence et se rendormit paisiblement en emportant avec lui le corps d'un nouveau prisonnier. Les arbres murmurèrent un instant, les herbes frémirent sous le vent. Le ciel redevint clair, les étoiles recommencèrent à briller sur le parc immobile.

La clameur cessa.

Pétrifiée, Shizuru peina à se redresser alors qu'elle relâchait enfin sa prise.

Elle avait tué John Smith, réalisa-t-elle. Vengeance était faite. Justice ne sera jamais.

Rage, rage. Rage qui s'évapore, fureur qui n'a plus de sens. Il était mort, il était mort! Mais la douleur restait. La déchirure devint un ravin. Elle avait mal, toujours aussi mal, encore plus mal.

Elle cria en se redressant brusquement et fit trois pas en arrière avant de perdre l'équilibre et de tomber en arrière. La surface noire s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois sur son corps et l'eau bouillonna à nouveau. Prise de panique, Shizuru se releva pour s'affaisser encore, ses bottes glissaient sur la roche. Elle battit des bras en haletant, mortifiée, et chancela finalement jusqu'à la rive.

Elle avait assassiné John.

Elle tomba à genoux, la tête entre les mains. Ces mains souillées. Ces mains rougies et ensanglantées. Ses mains à elle, qui avait juré de ne plus jamais tuer personne. « Kami... kami... » hoquetait-elle, écroulée sur le sol, « Pardonne-moi, pardonne-moi... »

Elle ne réalisa même pas que tout était fini.

* * *

La silhouette d'un homme à la carrure imposante déchira l'obscurité lorsqu'il dépassa la lisière des arbres en accourant vers le lac. Il se précipita vers la forme prostrée d'une jeune femme à genoux sur la rive, haletant. Il avait couru jusque-là, comme s'il avait été conscient qu'il se devait d'être le premier. Arrivé à la hauteur de la femme qui gisait sur le côté, livide, il s'agenouilla en face d'elle et la prit dans ses bras avec empressement.

« Shizuru, mon Dieu, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? » murmura-t-il, frénétique.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas mais laissa échapper un sanglot rauque.

Il se redressa et scruta les alentours, paniqué et alerte. Sa main empoigna même brièvement son arme de service avant de la relâcher nerveusement.

Un souffle de vent murmura entre les arbres. Soudain, il se releva et courut vers la forme oubliée d'un colt allongé là, sur le sol, inerte. La jeune femme ne le regarda pas faire. Il saisit l'arme avec fébrilité et la regarda un instant, pâle comme un linge.

La nuit était tombée, on ne distinguait plus très exactement les formes des arbres ni la frontière entre le lac et la terre.

Ses mains tremblaient lorsqu'il inspecta l'arme. Il retira le chargeur et constata qu'aucune des balles n'avait disparu. À présent confus, il se retourna pour voir que la jeune femme était à présent assise dans l'herbe grise, la tête entre les mains, les genoux remontés vers ses épaules. Muette. Inatteignable.

Brisée.

Il avança prudemment vers elle, tel un chasseur face à un animal sauvage, tendu.

« Shizuru? » souffla-t-il, médusé. Elle releva la tête vers lui, le visage strié de larmes silencieuses. Aphone.

Et trempée.

Ce fut à cet instant qu'il les vit. Elles étaient comme des serpents noirs qui s'enroulaient autour de ses bras blêmes. Des éraflures, non, des _griffures_, des lignes de sang qui maculaient une peau laiteuse rendue diaphane sous la beauté de la Lune.

Leurs regards ses croisèrent. L'homme sembla comprendre. Mortifié, il contempla la jeune femme, qui à présent semblait vouloir s'arracher les cheveux.

« Non », dénia-t-il en secouant la tête, « Shizuru, non, _non_! Pas toi! » Il n'obtint pas de réponse.

Il virevolta vers le lac et en un instant, il marchait dans les eaux noires à la recherche de ce qui s'y trouvait. Ses bras battaient furieusement les eaux, il plongea la tête sous la surface dans l'espoir d'accélérer son dessein. Des éclaboussures jaillissaient autour de lui, des remous secouaient la surface.

Aucun autre bruit ne vint percer le silence.

Lorsque quelques instants plus tard, il agrippa une main et fit émerger un corps des profondeurs, un cri éraillé déchira la nuit.

« Pardonne-moi, Takeda », hurla-t-elle en frappant ses mains contre le sol, « pardonne-moi, pardonne-moi... »

L'homme ne répondit pas. Ses pensées pourtant, n'étaient que des interrogations sans réponses. Il se demandait, debout dans ce lac noir, où avait été son erreur, comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Il se demandait, en contemplant les marques de doigts enfoncées sur le cou du mort, de qui Shizuru implorait le pardon. Était-ce le sien à lui, qui avait immédiatement mis sur ses épaules la charge de devoir accomplir une tâche à laquelle il avait lui-même failli, qui avait tant attendu d'elle et qui à présent la voyait se noyer? Était-ce celui de Miyuki, qu'elle avait juré de protégé sans y parvenir? Était-ce celui de Tokyo, qui l'avait si vite adoptée comme sa gardienne silencieuse, son génie protecteur, et qu'elle avait trahi?

Était-ce le sien, à elle, pour avoir échoué, pour avoir perdu cette humanité qui lui était si chère?

_Quel gâchis_, songeait-il, _quel gâchis_.

La Lune moqueuse riait au-dessus de lui. Ce fut alors qu'il releva les yeux vers elle et qu'il se demanda, plus triste que jamais, s'il y avait encore une chance de sauver cette jeune femme. _Avons-nous parcouru tout ce chemin pour nous arrêter maintenant? Avons-nous le droit d'abandonner? N'avons-nous pas le devoir de continuer ce que nous avons entrepris, quel qu'en soit le prix?_

Lorsqu'il croisa le regard égaré de Shizuru, il prit sa décision en un instant.

* * *

« Je refuse », déclara-t-il en jetant le papier qu'il avait dans les mains à la corbeille comme s'il n'avait pas la moindre importance.

Shizuru le regarda, médusée. « Pardon? »

« Je refuse », réitéra-t-il en la regardant, impassible. Elle cligna des yeux et contempla le bout de papier chiffonné qui quelques instants auparavant constituait une lettre de démission.

Elle leva vers lui un regard atterré. « Pourquoi? »

« Parce que tu es la personne que j'ai choisie », déclara-t-il sans sourire.

Ils étaient dans le bureau de Takeda Masashi. Il était dix-huit heures, la journée touchait à sa fin. Des cohortes de journalistes n'avaient pas cessé de les poursuivre depuis tôt le matin, heure à laquelle l'heureuse nouvelle avait été dévoilée au public.

John Smith était mort. Shizuru Fujino était encore une fois l'héroïne du jour. Les gens ne parlaient que de cela, Tokyo semblait enfin respirer. La tension ambiante qui s'était accumulée dans la capitale au fil des semaines s'était soudainement dissipée, l'ombre du tueur avait disparu.

Chie Harada, l'intrépide journaliste qui semblait s'être prise de passion pour le personnage énigmatique qu'était le commissaire Fujino, commençait déjà à fouiner dans le dossier à la recherche d'un scoop croustillant. Habituellement, c'était une manie que les officiers craignaient, car la journaliste avait la fâcheuse tendance à toujours trouver et pointer du doigt les zones volontairement laissées dans l'ombre. Mais cette fois-ci, personne ne semblait avoir la moindre appréhension. Sans doute parce que le dossier avait été extrêmement bien préparé. Et surtout qu'il était monté de toutes pièces.

Elle soupira et se passa une main sur le visage, fatiguée. Elle voulait rentrer chez elle, se laisser tomber sur son lit et ne jamais se relever. Elle voulait ne plus jamais avoir à remettre les pieds dans un commissariat de police, oublier qui elle était et partir en voyage quelque part où personne ne la trouverait jamais. Mais voilà qu'elle était assise face à son supérieur, qui venait de mettre à la poubelle son seul espoir de sortie. « Takeda... »

Il la coupa net. « Shizuru, écoute-moi. » Il se leva et contourna son bureau pour se retrouver face à elle. « Je ne viens pas de te sauver la mise pour te voir partir », lâcha-t-il, acerbe. « Je l'ai fait parce que c'était la meilleure chose à faire, pour toi, pour moi, pour nous tous. »

Elle lui lança un regard furieux. « Parce que vous croyez encore en moi? » siffla-t-elle avec cynisme. Elle releva les manches de son gilet, qu'elle avait été obligée de porter toute la journée, pour laisser apparaître les longues stries rougeoyantes que les ongles de John Smith avaient tracées sur sa peau. « Vous trouvez vraiment que j'en suis encore digne? »

Les assassins étaient-ils dignes de diriger la justice? Était-elle la seule à percevoir l'ironie d'un tel dessein? À voir à quel point c'était inconcevable?

« Pourquoi m'avoir choisie, moi? » murmura-t-elle enfin.

Takeda soupira à son tour et lui répondit avec une effrayante conviction. « Si tu n'en es pas digne, Shizuru, personne ne le sera jamais. »

Peut-être l'aurait-elle cru si la situation n'avait pas été ce qu'elle était. Peut-être que s'il lui avait dit cette même phrase quelques semaines auparavant, elle lui aurait souri avec assurance. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Plus aujourd'hui. Elle ne put que soupirer, défaite. Takeda poursuivit, imparable.

« Tu es le champion que nous avons choisi, nous, la brigade toute entière », déclara-t-il avec force, le regard brûlant. « Regarde ce que nous avons accompli aujourd'hui. Ils savent tous ce qui s'est passé, tous, et pourtant ils continuent de te suivre et le feront jusqu'au bout. »

C'était vrai. Le déploiement de la machine Fujino-Masashi avait été impressionnant. Lorsqu'ils avaient commencé à travailler ensemble, des années auparavant, ils avaient choisi à deux les personnes qu'ils voulaient voir œuvrer avec eux. Ils les avaient sélectionnés, avaient monté une équipe inébranlable dans le but avoué de gagner en efficacité. Et dans le but inavoué de protéger leurs arrières afin d'arriver au sommet sans problème. Nul doute que, s'ils avaient envisagé des situations dans lesquelles cette machine de guerre pouvait être utile, ils n'avaient pas prévu de la mettre en œuvre pour de telles extrémités.

Mais Takeda l'avait décidé. Seul.

La machine infernale avait donc été lancée, en quelques secondes, sur un simple coup de fil. Alors qu'il venait de ramener le corps de John Smith sur la rive, le vieux lion avait pris son téléphone et avait appelé les légistes, _leurs_ légistes. Il avait ensuite saisi le colt de Shizuru, qui était toujours trop choquée pour agir, et avait tiré une balle dans la poitrine du mort sans aucune hésitation.

Les légistes étaient arrivés, ils avaient vu le corps, Takeda, Shizuru. Ils avaient compris, s'étaient empressés d'embarquer le cadavre et avaient commencé la rédaction d'un rapport fictif, sans aucun état d'âme.

Ainsi, John Smith était mort par balle. Il avait de l'eau dans les poumons? Des traces de doigts dans le cou? Peu importe, personne ne le saurait jamais.

En moins d'une heure, toute la brigade était au courant et pas un seul de leurs hommes n'était encore chez lui. Des photographies du corps avaient été faites, chacune évitant soigneusement les zones sensibles et se concentrant sur le trou béant qui ornait la poitrine du cadavre. Ils avaient demandé à Shizuru de raconter ce qu'il s'était passé, ce qu'elle avait fait sans mentir, atterrée par ses actions. Mais le secrétaire, sans doute perdu dans un élan scénaristique, y avait laissé sa touche personnelle.

Ainsi, Shizuru Fujino, le commissaire tant admiré des Tokyoïtes, avait retrouvé John Smith au bord du lac, et les deux ennemis s'étaient engagés dans une lutte sans merci. Évidemment, le commissaire Fujino n'étant pas de ceux qui perdent leur sang-froid, elle n'avait pas dégainé son arme. Seulement, John Smith était parvenu à prendre l'avantage -par un coup bas-, et avait tenté de la noyer. Elle s'était débattue puis, réalisant qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre option pour sauver sa vie, avait tiré. Il était mort avant de retomber dans l'eau.

Voilà comment, de fil en aiguille, un dossier avait été constitué, travaillé, relu, détaillé. Tout le monde avait mis les pieds dans le plat. Finalement, alors que les premières lueurs du jour faisaient leur apparition, un gilet avait été glissé sur le dos de Shizuru, pour camoufler ces griffures qu'on ne pouvait pas expliquer, et la communication avait été faite.

Le corps de Smith était déjà enterré et oublié au moment où les premiers journalistes publiaient leurs articles.

Un merveilleux travail d'équipe.

Shizuru aurait pu vomir.

Et voilà Takeda, son mentor, qui lui rappelait pourquoi elle était là, pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas partir, pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas devenir un assassin aux yeux du public. « Peu importe ce qui s'est passé hier », dit-il avec douceur. « Tokyo n'en a peut-être même pas encore conscience, mais elle t'a désignée également. Les gens te font confiance Shizuru, ils t'admirent, ils attendent beaucoup de toi. »

Il n'obtint pas de réponse. Shizuru pleurait. Encore.

Il se pencha vers elle et la prit par les épaules pour la serrer contre lui avec force, comme ce jour où Nagi l'avait attaquée. « Je sais que nous attendons trop, que tu n'es que toi, mais c'est pour cela que cette brigade existe », souffla-t-il alors qu'elle s'accrochait à lui. « Nous sommes une équipe, alors nous montons, ensemble, et nous te hisserons là où tu dois être. »

_Je t'ai choisie, Shizuru, parce qu'à l'heure de notre rencontre, tu n'avais rien à protéger. Je t'ai choisie parce que tu n'avais pas de famille. Je t'ai choisie parce que tu n'avais rien et que tu voulais tout. Un jour, peut-être, tu me pardonneras._

_

* * *

Une petite review?  
_


End file.
